


Of Lawyers And Family

by almostabeauty



Series: Of Lawyers And Romance [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Lawyers, Alternate Universe - Office, Breaking Up & Making Up, Children, Cute Kids, Dirty Talk, Divorce, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Family Fluff, Family Secrets, Fluff and Angst, Lawyers, Plot Twists, Sexting, Slow Romance, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-20
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-01-13 04:32:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 96,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1212805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/almostabeauty/pseuds/almostabeauty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five years after the events in ‘Of Lawyers And Vodka’, Brienne decides to divorce Jaime. The secrets from his past come back to haunt him and threaten his family, but he will do everything to get Brienne back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I'm not signing...

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my wonderful beta Lady_Blade_WarAngel who supported me with ideas and corrected my silly mistakes. :}

[These](http://hollywoodmomblog.com/wp-content/uploads/2014/01/paddock-twins-839x1024.jpg) are Gerion (left) and Endrew (right) Lannister. 

* * *

 

“We’ll go to court, because I’m not signing anything!” Jaime yelled as he threw the pen on the table, looking directly into Brienne’s eyes as he did so. He crossed his arms, letting his anger be transformed into arrogance and stubbornness, smiling as he watched Brienne turning to Robb and whispering a few things.

“Jaime, if you don’t sign it, you’ll be making it worse on your sons.” Robb told him, with a patronizing tone of voice.

Tywin, who was sitting beside Jaime, asked his son to speak to him in private for a moment. Jaime smiled at Brienne as he narrowed his eyes and got up, following his father. They went to another meeting room, and as Jaime put his hands in his pockets, Tywin looked at his son. “Sign it. It’ll be better for you and for the boys.”

Jaime laughed as he shook his head. He looked through the windows and saw a bright afternoon in King’s Landing. The sun shone brightly, inviting people to enjoy their time outdoors. Jaime turned to Tywin and bit his lower lip. “I won’t. I just can’t. She can’t do this… We haven’t even had the chance to talk…”

“You’ve already told me that, Jaime. I’m really sorry, but if we take this to court, it’ll only make things harder on your children, and you know it.” Tywin placed his hand on his son’s shoulder, wishing he could simply pull the strings and make Jaime accept it.

Watery eyes glisten as Jaime looks at the floor, wishing he could conceal his emotions. “I’m losing her, but I don’t even know why she decided… I just can’t understand. We had a fight, yes. But it was just a fight… we argued… I thought she’d forgive me. She can’t be divorcing me over a silly fight.” He ran his fingers through his hair as he waited for Tywin to say something to make him feel better.

“Jaime, do you love her?” Tywin leaned his head as he asked.

“Of course I love her! I wouldn’t be refusing this if I didn’t.” He looked into Tywin’s eyes.

“Then take my advice. Sign the papers. Then work your way to regain her trust. It’ll be better for my grandsons and for the two of you. Make yourself her friend, and get closer to her.” Tywin spoke firmly.

 

~.~

 

Tyrion waited as Endrew quickly drank a whole glass of water. His nephews’ energy and enthusiasm always made him smile, as they reminded him of how Jaime was, when they were kids, back at Casterly Estate.

Gerion and Endrew behaved like any other five-year-old kids, but they always acted contrastingly since a very early age. While Gerion was calm and shy, humorous and sweet, Endrew was restless, energetic and naughty. Brienne and Jaime noticed they were different right from their birth, Endrew would always cry louder and for longer, while Gerion would smile more frequently and laugh at his brother’s noises. They were always inseparable, which means their parents often had to punish both of them for Endrew’s wrongdoings, when Gerion refused to accuse his brother.

Endrew would curse, trying to copy his uncle or his father using bad language; Gerion would simply gasp and look at Brienne, with his blue eyes, stained with gold, waiting for her to say something and tell Endrew that he should not curse. It amused Tyrion how both boys looked like Jaime; the only resemblance that they were also Brienne’s sons was their blue eyes and the tiny amount of freckles they had on their cheeks; all the rest was all Jaime. They had Jaime’s face and expressions, practically copies of Tyrion’s older brother.

“Uncle Tyr, can we play again?” Gerion asked as he held the joystick, his dimples made it impossible for his uncle to refuse him anything.

“One more time, and then we have to go back.” Tyrion said with a smile on his face.

Endrew sat down on the couch, beside his uncle and frowned, exhaling deeply. “Dad won’t sign it, Uncle Tyr. He told us last night when he took us back to mom.”

It broke Tyrion’s heart to see his nephew acting so grown up about something devastating. His parents were splitting up, and yet he still acted strong. “Endrew, your father shouldn’t have told you that.”

“It’s ok. He cried, Uncle Tyr… It was the first time I saw him crying. He told us he loves mom, and he won’t let her go… And… Oh, I don’t know… I think mom loves him, too.” The boy crossed his arms and lifted his eyebrows as he swung his legs.

Tyrion narrowed his eyes, noticing his nephew was a lot more conscious of his parent’s true emotions than a kid his age would normally be. “Endrew, why do you think that?”

Gerion paused his video game and turned to his brother with a concerned look. “Endrew, we mustn’t talk about that! We promised mom!”

Endrew widened his eyes. “Well, we promised mom we wouldn’t tell dad about it… But she never said we couldn’t tell Uncle Tyr.” The boy found a way to convince his brother that they were not breaking their promise.

Tyrion smiled as he tried to ensure Gerion they were not doing anything wrong. “Then if your mom didn’t say you couldn’t tell me about it, it means you can totally tell me, right?”

Gerion leaned his head to one side as he thought about it, but then nodded agreeing with his uncle. “Right, I guess you’re right, Uncle.”

Endrew turned to Tyrion and started telling him about how Brienne had been reacting during the past two months, since she had moved out. “Uncle Tyr, mom cries a lot… At night, after we go to bed… She thinks we don’t hear her crying, but we do.” Endrew looked sad as he spoke, while Gerion got closer to his uncle, as if trying to tell a secret.

“Oh, Uncle Tyr, but that’s not all…” Gerion knelt down as he placed his elbow on the couch. “...the other day when she saw a photo in the magazine, she torn the page apart and threw the magazine in the fire.”

Tyrion looked clueless. “And what did she see on that magazine?”

Gerion chuckled as he slapped his mouth, trying not to say. Then Endrew rolled his eyes as he spoke. “She saw a picture of you, dad and your girlfriend Tysha, at your club. And she thought Tysha was dad’s girlfriend… so she got furious… We tried to tell her that Tysha is your girlfriend, but she just stopped us and said dad can date whoever he wants.”

Tyrion gasped thinking Brienne had been under the impression that Jaime was already dating someone. “But… We need to tell her… Maybe if we do it she’ll change her mind.”

Gerion shook his head. “It won’t work… She’s upset… we don’t know why, but she’s really upset.”

“So, there must be something else… Jaime doesn’t know what happened… But don’t tell her about this conversation, your mom would kill me if you told her I asked about it.” Tyrion said.

 

~.~

 

“Mom…” Gerion ran to the room, smiling to his parents. “Can we go home now?” He asked Brienne.

“Sweetie, we’ll be going home in a few minutes. I was just talking to your dad about next week.” Brienne told him, trying to smile at the boy.

Endrew walked slowly into the office, he watched his grandfather smiling at him while Robb was putting away his files. “Brother, it means from now on we’ve got two houses, officially…” Endrew said with a cynical look on his face. It always intrigued Jaime the boy’s capacity to seem so cold and rational when he spoke about his life. “…it means mom and dad aren’t girlfriend and boyfriend anymore.” He said as he looked at Gerion.

Jaime frowns as he remembers the time when Endrew had asked him why he bought Brienne a Valentine’s Day gift. The lawyer told his son that Brienne was his girlfriend forever, because that’s what it means being married to someone.

Brienne glanced at Jaime, and then at the boys. “It means mom and dad are friends now, and you’ll be staying with me till the end of the week. And then next week you’ll be staying with your dad, and so on.”

Endrew still felt like saying the truth, trying to hurt his mom, blaming everything on her. “It means we’ll have to split the holidays, Gerion. It means we won’t be going on a trip to Dorne with mom and dad next summer.” He spoke angrily.

Brienne felt she was listening to Jaime’s stubbornness and irritation as her son spoke. It warmed her heart to see that both her sons were like the different aspects of Jaime’s personality. Endrew displayed his father’s strong determined spirit, the way Jaime always fought for what he believed and his passion for life.

Gerion, on the other hand, had a way to use his charm and affection to soften people up, just the way Jaime did with Brienne when he wanted her to agree with him; the boy also kept his word when he promised something, and tried to always be honest and sincere.

Jaime took Endrew in his arms. “Son, if you want you can see me at anytime, it’s ok.” He looked at Brienne, waiting for her to agree with him.

“Yes, you can go see your dad anytime you want.” Brienne said as she looked at Jaime and then at her son. Brienne had moved to a building across the street from Jaime’s place. She thought it would be better for the boys to live close to their father.

“Can it be tonight?” Gerion asked as he smiled at Brienne. “Can we have dinner at dad’s?” The boy grinned excitedly as he glanced at his father.

She took a deep breath, but before she could say anything, Robb looked at her and nodded, trying to tell her that this was a good idea. Brienne hesitated but she agreed. “Fine. You can have dinner at your dad’s.”

Gerion giggled, “Not just me and Endrew mom, we want you to go with us.”

Brienne looked serious as she spoke. “Gerion, perhaps your dad has… other plans… which include only the two of you…” She tried to make it easier for the boy.

“I told you, Gerion… Now mom won’t even visit dad.” Endrew tried to sound tough.

Jaime swallowed hard as he heard Endrew’s words. He looked at Brienne as he spoke. “My plans include you as well, Brienne. Come have dinner with us.”

Gerion smiled as he blinked his eyes, making the golden stain on his right eye shine brightly. “Yes, mom, come have dinner with us at dad’s place, please.”

Endrew gave in and finally decided to let go of his pessimism, believing his mother would accept their offer. “Say you will, mom, please?” He started asking nicely just like his brother.

Brienne glances quickly at Tywin, and then at Robb. Both lawyers seem to encourage her to accept her sons’ request. She held Gerion’s hand as she looked at Jaime. “Ok. But we’ll be going home early because tomorrow is a school day.”

 

~.~

 

That evening when Jaime went home, he knew he needed to do something about the whole situation. His wife had almost inexplicably decided to divorce him after a silly fight, so he did not understand what her real motivation to do so was. During so many days he had called her, tried to talk to her at work and on the phone, but Brienne had made up her mind; she had decided to end their relationship.

Jaime remembers the time when he noticed there was something wrong. One day after searching everywhere in his office, trying to find the old contract from her place, which had been rented when she moved in with him, five years before, Brienne changed somehow. And only two days after, their discussion sealed Jaime’s destiny. It has been two months since that day. Only two months and she had already taken care of the paper work, asking Robb Stark to represent her. Jaime realized that Brienne knew him well enough and foresaw his reaction; he would go for a litigious divorce, he would not simply accept to lose her like that. It was lucky for him, that Tywin was there when he needed him. It surprised Jaime that his father promptly offered help and tried to make him feel better. The older Lannister convinced his son to accept a friendly agreement, so he could keep his sons from suffering tougher times. But Jaime still remained displeased, not knowing exactly what had caused Brienne to decide to end their marriage.

Jaime takes the plates from the cupboard. As he carefully places them on the table, a mix of hope and happiness fill up his heart. During the past two months every encounter he had with her was full of sad looks and empty confrontations. Brienne had showed her angrier side as she seemed to accuse him of something, without making it clear to him what he was being accused of.

The doorbell rings and Jaime knows it is her way to say she is no longer the lady of the house. He goes to the door and opens it. His sons rush in to hug his legs as they smile and greet him, while Brienne looks uneasy, biting her lower lip as she walks in. “Good evening, Jaime.”

 _So distant…_ “Hello, Brienne. How are you?” He closes the door and follows her to the living room.

Endrew turns the TV and the games console on, while his brother goes to the kitchen to investigate what they will be having for dinner. “Dad, it smells like lasagna!” Gerion celebrates, knowing it is Brienne’s favorite dish. The boy goes back to the living room and gives his father a sweet stare, aware of his attempts to please Brienne. “See that, mom, dad cooked for you.” He giggles as he goes to sit next to Endrew.

Brienne looks at her sons and, for a moment, she wishes they could all be one family again, but her mind does not allow her to forget what she had found; forget what she had seen.

“I actually need your help.” Jaime says as he runs his fingers through his hair.

 _Always so handsome…_ Brienne glances at him, but keeps her eyes from admiring that beautiful man for too long. “With what?” She asks, while watching her sons.

“A negotiation… Jon Bettley is refusing the contract for the merger.” He starts walking as he expects Brienne to follow him.

As the girl reaches the corridor, she crosses her arms, trying to protect herself from all the thoughts in her mind, every inch of that apartment holds a special memory they shared during their life together. Kisses, hugs, laughter and sleepless nights, when they were alertly taking care of the boys. All of it haunts her, calls her to remain there and live it all again.

“You should try to talk with Lyle Crakehall, his advisor and confidant. I’m sure he’ll make it easier for you to convince Bettley.” She says as they enter the study room.

Jaime opens the second drawer on his desk and takes the file. Then he hands it to Brienne and watches her as she reads some documents. His fingers tremble and then he clenches his fist, keeping himself from touching her. The older lawyer is sure he must control himself so he can regain her trust. But it is difficult not to let his mind get carried away. He can smell her scent, shampoo and soap, those fruity perfumes which used to dance around in his home as Brienne showered. Jaime still keeps her pillow unwashed; he sniffs it desperately when he lies down to sleep.

“Brienne…” Sad eyes as he takes a step closer to her.

She looks at him with a scared expression. Brienne sees his hand moving towards her face, so she grabs it before he can touch her cheek. “Don’t.” She says as she looks at him. “I’m doing this… I’m here because I want the boys to feel happy.”

“Do you feel happy being away from me?” Jaime asks, piercing her heart as he speaks.

Her body reacts to his, and her womanhood gets warmer as she notices his eyes staring at her. “Jaime, I… think we better go back to the living room.” She turns away from him, to place the folder on his desk.

Jaime knows he is ruining everything, but there is a sense of urgency in his heart, something he cannot control. “Just talk to me… I still don’t know what happened. This can’t be because of a simple school visit.”

She looks into his eyes. _Ashara Dayne…_ Brienne wants to slap his face and confront him. _Tell me about Ashara Dayne!_ The girl shakes her head and feels her eyes watering. “Jaime, you are the one who should tell me what happened!” She walks away, going back to the living room.

 

~.~

 

After dinner, Brienne helped Jaime with the dishes, while the boys went to their bedroom to play. As he placed everything in the dishwasher, Brienne stored the remaining food in the fridge. Once she was done, she went to the bathroom to wash her hands.

Brienne went to the boys’ room and stood by the door, watching them. Her heart bloomed in delight as she noticed they looked like Jaime in everything they did. The way they talked, and even the way the boys played resembled their father’s personality.

As she went back to the living room, she saw Jaime pouring some vodka into a glass. “Want some?” He offered her.

“No, thanks.” She went to the balcony and he followed her.

“Are you sure? I’ve got raspberries.” Jaime said, trying to lure her with the memory of their first kiss.

“Yes, I’m sure.” She answered as she watched the ships docked at the harbor.

“Afraid you won’t resist me if you drink?” He insinuated as he leaned his head and arched his eyebrow.

Brienne rolled her eyes as she turned to him. “I’m not a girl anymore, Jaime…” Her tone of voice was bitter and tense.

“Are you dating someone?” Direct and honest, Jaime asked what he had been curious about.

Brienne frowned. “I’m not as fast as you are.”

Jaime opened his mouth in disbelief.

Brienne shook her head, regretful of her bitter words, and walked back to the living room as she called her sons. “Boys, it’s time to go home.”

Gerion and Endrew complained as they took their coats and started walking towards the door. “Why can’t we stay a little longer, mom?” Gerion asked looking at her.

“School day, tomorrow.” Brienne told him, reminding him of their routine.

Endrew looked irritated as he put on his coat. “That’s bullshit!”

Jaime and Brienne looked at their son with their faces displaying disapproval. “Endrew!” They firmly called the boy, and then they looked at each other, noticing they had spoken in a synchronized way.

Gerion gasped and slapped his mouth as he watched his parents. “You said a bad word, Endie.” The boy alerted his brother.

Jaime knelt and zipped his son’s coat. “That was very naughty of you, Endrew. I’m disappointed. Now we need to punish you for saying that.” He looked up at Brienne’s face, waiting for her to say something.

“Yes, your dad’s right, Endrew. You’re grounded. No TV for you tomorrow, and that means no video games either!” Brienne sounded irritated. But she knew her son was only copying a behavior he was frequently exposed to, as Tyrion curses all the time. “Now, kiss your dad goodbye and let’s go home.”

Jaime took the boys in his arms and lifted them, while they seemed to fight each other playfully to see who could place an arm around Jaime’s neck. Then he let go of Gerion so the boy could stand next to his mother, and grabbed Endrew turning the boy to the side so he could rub his beard against the boy’s neck. “The bear will burn your skin, you little rascal…” Jaime spoke with a husky voice, making Endrew giggle and squirm, as his father’s beard tickled him.

Brienne laughed while Gerion also giggled and took his mother’s hand. “Mom, we’ve got to rescue Endie from the bear…”

She looked at him with a smile, and then glanced back at Jaime, who was laughing. When Jaime let go of the boy, Endrew caressed his father’s beard with his delicate fingers. “Bye, my sweet bear, I love you.” Endrew spoke as he smiled at Jaime.


	2. I kissed her...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Selwyn can't believe Jaime cheated on Brienne. Tywin receives all family members at Casterly Estate. Jaime kisses Brienne. King's Landing serial killer makes victim #1.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, it's really good to get comments, kudos, subscriptions and shares! Thank you so much for supporting this text. You make me very happy with your comments! :}
> 
> So, a couple of mysteries in this fic. You'll have to solve the puzzles. XD
> 
> Thanks for my super beta Lady_Blade_WarAngel \o/

“Little star, I can’t see how this is the best for you and your little starlets.” Selwyn Tarth told his daughter. Brienne had met him for lunch as he had a seminar in King’s Landing that day.

“Dad, trust me, it’s better this way. I know the boys aren’t really happy, but… It’s necessary.” She told him as she took a sip of mineral water.

Selwyn frowned. “Brienne, you still love him! How can this be better?”

“Father, I don’t… there’s no need for you to worry…” Brienne sighed as she shifted her weight in her chair.

Selwyn leaned over the table to speak closer to her. “Little star, is it someone else?”

Brienne blinked frantically. There was no way she could keep the truth from her father. “Yes…”

“You’ve met someone?!?” Selwyn looked shocked and angry.

“Jaime’s met someone!”

Selwyn looked so serious that it scared Brienne to think he would say horrible things about Jaime. But he surprised the girl, instead. “I don’t believe it... Did you see him with… another woman?”

The girl sighed and closed her eyes. “Yes.”

“In bed?” Selwyn wrinkled his nose.

“No, in a restaurant.” Her eyes were watery.

Selwyn widened his eyes and gesticulated. “Brienne, I don’t believe this is true! All these years… I’ve seen the way he treats you… I’ve seen how much he loves you!”

“Dad…”

“Listen to me, little star, things aren’t always what they look like. Sometimes, where there’s lie, there’s also an attempt to make things easier for the ones we love.” He tried to convince her.

She just sighed and looked away, watching a couple who was at a distant table. The girl wished she could go back to that point in her relationship, when she had had no doubts about her husband’s faithfulness.

 

~.~

 

“Hurry up, mom.” Endrew called his mother, while Gerion was coloring one of his superhero comics.

“In a moment…” Brienne said as she took her purse. “So, how do I look?” She asked her sons. She was wearing jeans and a tight jacket which exposed a little bit of her cleavage. A pair of high heels also completed her elegant look for the occasion, a dinner at Casterly Estate. Tywin had been very specific, saying he expected her there, because she is and always will be part of the family.

Gerion stopped and looked at her. “Wow, mom… You look pretty.”

Endrew smiled. “Yeah, mom, you look very pretty.”

“Well, let’s go, then.” She called them so they could get downstairs.

 

~.~

 

Jaime arrived at his father’s mansion with Tyrion. His brother had promised to give him a ride, so he could drink once he got there. As the two Lannister brothers entered the room, they saw the Starks were there. Catelyn had been dating Tywin Lannister for some time, although Tywin had kept the relationship a secret until a year ago. Jaime greeted everybody and stood at the mini bar with Sansa. The girl had become one of his dearest friends, ever since she became his assistant, as Pod was promoted to junior associate.

The redhead asked Jaime about Brienne, he simply shook his head and told her his ex-wife seemed decided to be apart from him. When Brienne arrived, Sansa simply elbowed Jaime and widened her eyes, so he would look at the blonde tall girl. As he saw her walking in high heels, with a pair of jeans that did a poor job at concealing her firm ass and a tight black jacket which exposed her freckled chest, he took a deep breath. _”She looks so fucking sexy…”_

Gerion ran to his father while Endrew hugged Tywin.

“Dad, did you see how pretty mom looks?” Gerion asked discreetly with a cute smile on his face.

Sansa smiled and ran her fingers through the boy’s hair. “Give me a kiss, young man. Or are you just too grown up for that now, like your brother?”

Gerion giggled. “No, Aunt Sansa, I’m just a boy.” He approached the girl and kissed her cheek.

As Brienne approached Sansa, she kissed the girl on her cheek. And as Jaime stood in front of her, Brienne stopped and just smiled at him. Gerion glanced at his mother, and then at his father. “Mom, you should kiss dad as well… As a friend.” The boy winked at Sansa and the redhead agreed with him.

“Yes, Bri, just like you kissed me.” Sansa told her.

Brienne smiled at her son, and then she stepped closer to Jaime to kiss his cheek. The girl probably brushed her lips against his cheek too delicately; a part of her insisted she should simply continue sliding her mouth a little longer, till it reached his lips. _Focus, Brienne…_

“Hello, Jaime.” She said as she took some distance.

Jaime smiled at her. “Hello, Brienne.”

Robb came closer to greet Jaime, while Jon was talking to Tywin. As Tyrion took his glass from the mini bar, he tried to ask Robb why his father had called all of them there.

Robb smiled and lifted his eyebrows. “I’m just as clueless as you are, folks. Mother didn’t tell me anything.”

Jaime leaned closer to Brienne and tried to speak softly against her ear. “You look very beautiful.”

She crossed her arms, trying to cover her chest as she noticed his emeralds had scanned her freckled skin. “Thank you. You look very beautiful yourself…”

He stared at her eyes for too long. And she knew that gaze invited her to get closer, but she resisted. _“Ashara Dayne…”_

 

~.~

 

After dinner Tywin asked everyone to take a seat in the living room. Robb and Sansa sat on the stools by the mini bar, while Jon and Arya remained on the couch, next to Brienne. Jaime stood up, next to his sons who were coloring at the center table. Bran and Rickon took the armchairs next to the fireplace. Tywin placed his arm around Catelyn, causing Jaime, Tyrion and Robb to wrinkle their noses.

“Well, there’s a reason why you’ve been called here tonight.” Tywin begins his speech. “As you know, Catelyn and I have been together for over a year now.”

“Almost a decade…” Tyrion whispered, causing his nephews to giggle a bit. Endrew and Gerion watched their grandfather with admiration.

“Tyrion, if you’d please allow me to continue.” Tywin spoke, looking judgmentally at his son. “Often we find ourselves unsure of our destination… But when we find the right companion, any destination seems worthwhile.” He turned his face to look at Catelyn and smiled.

Jaime looked concerned.

“So that’s why, I proposed to Catelyn a week ago.” Tywin spoke.

Jaime looked shocked.

“And I said ‘yes’.” Catelyn told, with tears in her eyes.

Robb looked terrified.

Brienne and Sansa quickly walked to Catelyn, to hug her. Jaime looked at Tyrion, and then at Robb. All three men looked traumatized. Jon shook hands with Tywin, saying he was a lucky man. Rickon and Bran laughed and celebrated, as Arya told them that they had two new older brothers.

Jaime was still so shocked, he could barely move as he watched the couple being praised and celebrated. Brienne walked to him, worried about his reaction. “Are you okay?” She asked him, smiling and widening her eyes.

He looked at her, trying not to seem so annoyed. “Yes… I’m okay. I just… didn’t think they’d…”

“Get married?” Brienne placed her hand on his shoulder, trying to make him feel better.

Jaime turns to look at her hand and then he looks into her eyes again. “It’s… surprising.”

“Jaime, you should go over there and congratulate your father, he’ll appreciate it.” Brienne said.

So he did. Jaime hugged his father and Catelyn, telling them he was happy about it. Tyrion observed how much Brienne still influenced his thoughts. He walked closer and sat next to her on the couch. “So, how are things between you and the spoiled kid?” He pointed at his brother. Brienne laughed as she watched Jaime. Tyrion could tell by the glint in her eyes that she was still in love with his brother.

“We’re…” She noticed she had been staring at Jaime all that time, so she looked at Tyrion as she answered. “We’re okay. We’ll always be friends… Our sons are everything…”

“Are you dating anyone?” Tyrion asked as he took a sip of his drink.

Brienne blushed. “Tyrion!” She had her mouth opened, and her eyes flickered wildly. “That’s… it’s not… you shouldn’t ask that…”

Tyrion smiled. He saw what Brienne tried to conceal. She was not dating anyone, because she was still in love with Jaime. “It’s a simple question, Brienne.”

 

~.~

 

Jaime thanked God that his sons did not see him drunk. Gerion and Endrew were already sleeping when Jaime helped Brienne to place them in the car, in their booster seats. As he closed the car door, the alcohol took control of his mind and he let his emotions rise to the surface.

“So…” He leaned his head as he looked at Brienne. Jaime supported himself, leaning back against the car, while placing his hand on Brienne’s shoulder. “…it was a nice dinner.” Looking into her eyes, he lost himself in her blue oceans.

“Yes… Are you alright, Jaime?” Brienne asked as she involuntarily stroked his arm.

“Oh, I’m fine! I’m just… a little tipsy…” He laughed and his laughter sparkled her giggling.

“You’re super hammered, old man.” She let it escape her lips, his nickname. Brienne blushed and looked away.

Jaime had such a smug look on his face, as he smiled and slid his hand from her shoulder to her neck, stroking her jaw line with his thumb. “I’m super hammered, Brienne.”

Brienne swallows hard as she enjoys the warm touch of his hand on her neck, as she slowly closes her eyes. Her lungs get rigid like marble, causing the girl to hold her breath. Jaime perceived it was the moment to bring her closer, for everyone else was still in the mansion, and their boys were sleeping in the car. He snaked his left arm around her waist, pulling her closer to his body. And before the girl could protest, Jaime pressed his lips against hers, palming her lower back only to force her hips against his.

“Jaime…” The girl only tried to say something, but it was useless; her body reacted positively, while her hands grabbed his shirt roughly. She let herself go for a moment, enjoyed the kiss and moaned as she tasted his tongue on hers. Brienne’s fingers met his mane, as she pressed her torso against his. _Ashara Dayne…_

“Stop it!” Brienne spoke as she placed her hands on his chest to push him away. “This was a mistake. I can’t do this…” She started walking to go to the driver’s seat door.

“Why? You still want me.” He sounded serious as he followed her.

“My life doesn’t depend only on what I want, Jaime. My sons need me.” She turned to him as she reached the door.

“I love you.” He said as he looked her in the eyes. “I promised you long ago I’d always be here for the three of you, and I _am_ here, Brienne!” He took her in his arms.

She shook her head and got rid of him. “You’re here… but you’re not giving me the whole truth and you know it, Jaime.” She got in the car and left.

 

~.~

 

“Come on, Tyrion. It’s freezing!” Jaime asked his brother to get in the car and close the door, before the cold wind killed him.

“Okay… Stop being a baby.” Tyrion closed the door and the driver started the engine.

“Brother,” Jaime smiled as he leaned closer to Tyrion revealing his alcoholic breath. “I kissed Brienne.” He said with a smile on his face, just before he started laughing.

Tyrion turned to Jaime to ask him. “I’m not sure if I should congratulate you or feel sorry for the poor kid… the Macallan 1946 in your breath doesn’t improve your luring technique.” The younger brother made fun of Jaime and the expensive whisky he had been drinking.

“Just when I was helping her with the boys… I made a move and kissed her…” He chuckled and ran his fingers through his hair. “…and she responded… I mean her body responded, but she soon got scared and left me there.”

Tyrion narrowed his eyes and started scratching his face. “Jaime, there’s something awkward about this entire situation with Brienne. She still loves you, I can tell. So why would the girl choose to divorce you?”

“I don’t know! I ask myself the same thing… She even told me, just before she walked away, she said I’m not giving her the whole truth… But…” Jaime stopped for a moment and allowed realization to surface. “Oh…”

“What is it, Jaime?” Tyrion asks.

Jaime looked concerned. “Ashara Dayne…”

“I’m sorry, what?” Tyrion did not hear him well.

Jaime knew, maybe it was time to face that he could not keep it a secret.

 

~.~

 

 **News24/7 Channel Urgent Report:** _“Tobho Mott, the owner of the oldest hardware shop on the Street of Steel was found dead this morning inside his house. The police officers who first arrived at the place told our reporter the scene which they found was shockingly brutal and bestial. The victim was severely mutilated before being killed. Mott had no enemies and he was also highly esteemed by the community, investigation works with different hypotheses. But no official line of investigation was confirmed by the detectives responsible for the case.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment and I'll send you a bottle of Macallan 1946... XD


	3. Ice Cream Sandwich

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tywin warns Jaime about their secret. Loras takes Brienne to spy on Jaime. The couple talks about Endrew. Jaime goes to her place. A nightmare interrupts the evening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, I really have to thank you all for such lovely encouraging comments. It's so wonderful to see that some folks actually take their time to give me some feedback. I love it! :}
> 
> My beta, Lady_Blade_WarAngel, has been really helpful in times of doubts.
> 
> Pay attention to Robb. ;)
> 
> Desserts are here to stay!

[Belgium Chocolate Ice Cream Sandwich](http://www.seededatthetable.com/wp-content/uploads/2009/03/dsc_8340.jpg).

* * *

 

“You can’t tell her.” Tywin said as he exhaled.

Jaime shook his head and walked from side to side. “I have to… I think she suspects something. It’s the only way I’ll get her back! If I’m honest with her maybe she’ll forgive me and take me back.”

“Jaime, when you agreed to this, you knew about the risks. You knew it meant confidentiality. This could cost her life and your sons’. I won’t allow you to put them at risk.” Tywin sounded irritated.

“And what do you want me to do?” Jaime yelled.

“If you’re not competent enough to get her back by yourself, then you don’t deserve her.” Tywin leaned his head as his eyes displayed fury.

Jaime exploded in anger and before leaving Tywin’s office he spoke fervently. “You’ll tell me if you’re competent enough when your relationship starts crumbling because of your past decisions.”

 

~.~

 

“Bri, they’re not doing anything. You’re just paranoid, girl!” Loras told Brienne as they waited in the car outside the restaurant.

Brienne shook her head. “Loras, I can’t believe you convinced me to come here!”

“Hey, you told me he was having an affair. We needed to check.” He looked at her and crossed his arms.

“But he is! Why would he constantly meet her only outside of his office… if it were any official business he’d receive her at work!” Brienne almost shouted as she seemed annoyed.

“It could be something else!”

“What else could I think?” Brienne leaned her head, trying to see what Jaime was doing with Ashara Dayne inside the restaurant.

“You could think that he’s lending her some money…” Loras lifted his eyebrows.

Brienne rolled her eyes. “Loras, I’m serious! I mean, look at them! Look at her!”

“She looks older than you, Bri.” Loras narrowed his eyes as he tried to see Ashara.

“But she’s gorgeous and he’s known her for decades…” Brienne sounded irritated.

Loras turned to her and placed his hand on her shoulder. “Sweetheart, I hate to say that, but Margaery was right when she stood by Jaime. You shouldn’t have ended your marriage without even confronting your husband!” Loras mentioned his sister, who had had a fight with Brienne, trying to convince her that she was not right about Jaime’s infidelity. The redhead insisted that Brienne should not blame him in advance without even telling him what she had found.

“Loras, he’s been fucking her for years… giving her money… Why would I humiliate myself confronting him? Just so he’d admit to my face that he’d been cheating on me?” She looked at the wheel as she shook her head.

“Yet, here we are.” Loras arched his eyebrow. “Inside your car, spying on your ex. Because you still love him!”

“What’s the use? He betrayed me, Loras. He’s lied to me for years… I’d be a fool if I took him back.”

“Girl, to be honest with you, they don’t look like lovers at all. I haven’t seen him getting closer to her not even once… for the past 50 minutes, Bri!” Loras gesticulated, trying to convince her.

“Loras, look at her. She’s all giggly and delicate… with that stupid hair… wearing a dress… Oh, and what’s with all that makeup and the smoky eye thing? Bride of Chucky… Bitch!” Brienne frowned as she cursed Ashara.

Loras laughed. “Bri, you’re so jealous!”

“I’m not!” The girl wrinkled her nose.

“Yes, you are! You’re so jealous of him that you’re getting angry just because he’s having lunch with a friend.”

“His lover!” Brienne tried to convince him.

“Lover? Hello! He didn’t even kiss her cheek, girl… You’re totally jealous and paranoid.” Loras looked at Brienne as if trying to make her see how ridiculous she was acting.

Brienne smiled sarcastically. “The wedding… Tywin’s wedding will tell… Let’s see who he’ll take to the wedding as his ‘plus one’.”

Loras chuckled. “Bri, I can barely recognize you… You’re so jealous… But it’s kind of cute, actually.”

She rolled her eyes and looked at Jaime once more.

 

~.~

 

Brienne knocked on the door twice and only opened it after he asked her to. As she walked in, Jaime noticed she looked concerned; he soon realized her intentions were not flirtatious as he had imagined by her text message.

Brienne sent at 8:36AM: **Can I see you this afternoon? :}**

Perhaps it was the emoticon, or Jaime’s high hopes, but something caused the lawyer to believe she wanted to repeat the kiss they had shared two nights before.

“So, why did you… want to see me?” He asked as he got up from his chair and walked to the counter to take some coffee.

“Jaime, we need to talk… Endrew’s teacher, Mrs. Roelle, called me last night.” She crossed her arms as she spoke.

Jaime frowned, but still tried to keep himself calm. “Coffee?” He offered her as he put some sugar in his cup.

“No, thanks. So, she called me and told me some very disturbing things. Apparently, Endrew’s been cursing a lot during class.” Brienne said. Jaime chuckled and started laughing. “It’s not funny, Jaime!”

“Oh, come on… It’s just bad language.” He smiled at her.

_So handsome…_ “Your son is five years old; he shouldn’t be saying such things.” She shook her head.

“What did he say? Bullshit? Oh, that’s not even a bad word…” He laughed.

Brienne looked irritated as she spoke. “No, not that word. Yesterday, and I’m quoting Mrs. Roelle here, Endrew told her that he’s the God of teats and wine…”

Jaime bursts into laughter.

“…now, do you have any idea of how our son’s learned such a thing?” Brienne looked down on him, trying to make him feel guilty.

“I’m… I’m sorry…” He couldn’t stop laughing. “Well, that he learned from Tyrion, I’m sure.” He continued laughing, while Brienne exhaled and walked to the window.

“Talk to him, Jaime. Endrew already has an attitude; we don’t need him to add your brother’s poetry to it.” Brienne leaned her head as she spoke.

Jaime took a deep breath as he walked closer to her. “Is that everything?”

The girl turned to face him, surprising herself to see he was so close to her. Brienne swallowed hard as she felt her cheeks burning. “Yes, that’s all. I know you’re busy.” She took a step to walk away from him, but he held her, placing his arm in front of her, by the waistline.

“I’m never too busy for my family.” His words stung her heart. And the husky voice reverberated in her chest, causing her lips to tremble a bit.

It took her all her courage to lift her gaze and face him, watching his emeralds flaming. “Let go of me.”

Not only did he remain there, so close to her, he also grabbed her, gripping tightly onto her hip. Jaime was staring at her as he did so, consuming the girl’s irritation, fighting it as her eyebrows displayed her anger. He leaned closer to whisper in her ear; his beard almost touching her jaw line. “I miss you.”

Brienne closed her eyes surrendering to the soft contact of his breath on her neck, as her long blonde hair was up in a messy bun. Jaime pulled her closer, snaking his other arm around her upper back and positioning her body right in front of his. She seemed weaker as he stood right there in front of her, caressing her ribs, letting her shirt move upwards. Brienne tried to protest.

“Don’t…”

She did not try very hard. They kissed. For a moment she let her hands find his silky blond mane, grabbing a fistful of his threads and moaning as he bit her lower lip and pulled it roughly. Brienne almost forgot she was at work; she almost forgot she had divorced him a couples of weeks before. _Ashara Dayne…_

“No!” She pushed him away and recomposed herself quickly.

Jaime narrowed his eyes, painfully controlling his arousal. “You kissed me two days ago… you kissed me two seconds ago. Now look at me and tell me you don’t miss me. Tell me you don’t love me anymore… But for God’s sake, be convincing, Brienne, because I can still read you better than anybody else.”

She tensed her jaw line and frowned. “What time are you going to pick the boys up tonight?”

He closed his eyes, trying to get calmer. “I don’t know… At nine, maybe…”

“Ok. I’ll see you at nine, then.” She left his office, infuriated.

 

~.~

 

Jaime sent at 9:16PM: **Stuck in a meeting with Catelyn. Will be late to pick up the boys. X[**

Brienne sent at 9:17PM: **I’ll have dinner with them. ;}**

Jaime sent at 9:51PM: **Bettley is killing me. Refused the first and the second drafts for the contract. =S**

Brienne sent at 9:53PM: **Call Crakehall. He’ll soften the bastard. XD**

Jaime sent at 10:43PM: **Bettley finally signed the contract. Will get there in 15. =D**

 

~.~

 

As Brienne opened the door, she realized it would have been wiser to change her clothes. The girl was wearing a light blue sweater and pajama pants; her usual clothing for the cold winter nights in King’s Landing. But it was already late. The boys were sleeping when Jaime finally got there.

“Hello.” She was smiling when she opened the door. Brienne noticed Jaime had a bottle of champagne with him.

“I’m sorry I’m late… But that old frog was tougher than I’d predicted.” Jaime walked in and handed the bottle to her, and then he took his coat off.

As Brienne placed the bottle in the freezer, she caught herself smiling as she foresaw the moment they would be celebrating Jaime’s victory at work. _Oh my God, what am I thinking?_

Jaime went to the boys’ room to see them. He found his cubs already sleeping. Gerion was cozily tucked in under the soft duvet, resting his face on the back of his hand. Endrew seemed to have wrestled against his sheets. Jaime chuckled when he saw the boy, with his pajama twisted, in a position that resembled a drunken unconscious guy lied down on the street. The lawyer did not notice when Brienne stood by the door, watching him kiss the boys’ foreheads. When he turned around, he noticed she had been there, leaning against the threshold. He smiled as he walked to her.

“Did you eat?” She asked, looking away. “There’s Chinese in the fridge.”

“That sounds perfect.” He walked back to the living room.

Brienne went to the kitchen to get the Chinese food for him, while Jaime sat on the couch. Her apartment was much smaller than his, but it was still very comfortable. When Brienne came back, she brought him a dish with noodles and shrimp. As he watched her sitting next to him, Jaime noticed she was trying to hide herself, as she put her legs up on the couch, hugging her knees as she looked at the TV.

 

~.~

 

They talked for some time. Jaime wanted her to think of him as a friend. Though he had made it clear to her that he was not going to give up on their relationship, he decided to take his father’s advice. He insisted on having some champagne to celebrate one of the most important contracts he negotiated this year. Brienne accepted his offer, though the girl was not really sure why she was doing that. They finished that bottle quickly, but it was already past midnight, when he realized he did not want to leave.

There was some old movie playing on TV, and he was looking at her with his lips curled. Brienne tried to pretend she could not see him, so she forced herself to stare at the TV, because she knew she would surrender if she saw his emeralds watching her like that.

“Brienne…” Husky voice was calling her.

“What?” She looked at him.

He smiled. “Hey, I need some dessert.”

Brienne exhaled and smiled. _Maybe he’s just trying to be friendly…_

“I’m sorry, but the only thing I’ve got to offer you is ice cream sandwich.” She said.

“My boys have excellent taste for dessert. Belgium chocolate or vanilla?” He arched his eyebrow.

“Both.” Brienne chuckled.

Jaime opened his mouth and lifted his eyebrows. “You’re trying to spoil my cubs, aren’t you?”

“Hey, I need to… You cook wonderfully and I’m the ‘takeout mom’, according to Endrew.” Brienne rolled her eyes.

Jaime laughed as he threw his head back, exposing his neck.

_So handsome…_

“Fine, ice cream sandwich will do. I’m in need of sugar…” …a _nd love._

Brienne went to the kitchen, and then came back with a small dish and the Belgium chocolate dessert. As Jaime began eating, she could not help but notice the fact that he ate it just like Gerion did, moaning after each bite, telling how delicious it was. Watching that scene, she felt some electric pulse tingling in her chest; her body reacting to his noises.

Once he finished the dessert, he noticed the girl had been staring at him, with her mouth slightly open. He placed the dish on the center table and then got more comfortable on the couch.

A part of her wanted to tell him that he should go to his place, but she did not do it. There was something in her heart, asking her to get closer. So she simply stood there, pretending she was just watching TV with a friend. _We’re not just friends…_

Too late when she noticed his arm extended on the couch, and his fingers brushing a lock of her hair. _Fuck!_ She swallowed hard as she felt the delicate tickle on her neck.

She turned to face him, and Jaime lost himself when he found her sapphires watching him. His hand snaked behind her neck, while he covered her with his torso. Brienne did not resist him; she did not want him to stop. The girl felt her womanhood getting warmer with his touches on her ribs. Her whole body missed his and she knew she was responding to that. Jaime kissed her neck while his right hand got in her sweater, only to find she was not wearing a bra.

He moaned at the sensation of her naked breasts against his fingertips. Brienne giggled as she watched how avid he was. Jaime remained between her legs, rubbing the fabrics of their pants together, causing her pajama pants to move around her hips.

_“Mommy…”_ They heard the sweet voice calling from the boys’ bedroom.

Brienne pushed Jaime so desperately, he quickly found himself at the edge of the couch, red-faced and breathless.

As she stood up she gave him a terrified look, as if their son had reminded her of her choices. “I’m coming, sweetie.” She said as she palmed her sweater, trying to straighten it, and walked to the bedroom.

Gerion was sitting on his bed, rubbing the back of his hands against his eyes. “It was a nightmare, mommy. There was a little girl and I needed to protect her…” The boy said, as he saw his mother entering the room. When Jaime stepped in, the boy’s face lit up just by seeing his father.

“Dad, did you come to pick us up?” Gerion got off of his bed and ran to Jaime, who took him in his arms. The boy kissed his face and threw his arms around Jaime’s neck. “Why did you take so long, daddy?”

Jaime smiled and cupped his face. “I’m sorry, Ger. But dad had a very long meeting at work… The old frog just wouldn’t sign the deal.”

The boy giggled and looked at his mother. “Mom, who’s the old frog?”

Brienne smiled. “It’s a very boring old man, with lots of money to spend.” She told him.

Endrew still slept heavily.

Jaime put the boy back in his bed, and sat beside him, to his left, while Brienne was sitting to his right. Gerion looked at her, and then at Jaime. “Dad, are you going to sleep here instead of us going to sleep at your place?” The boy had such a teasing smile, Jaime even chuckled.

“No… I don’t think your mom would like that.” _Or would she?_

Brienne blushed as she watched the look Jaime gave her. But she quickly got up. “Ger, you should go back to sleep. Tomorrow morning I’ll take you to your dad’s.” She gave her son a kiss on his forehead, then she left his room.

Gerion looked at Jaime with an apologetic expression. “Sorry, dad… I tried…”

Jaime smiled and kissed his cheek. “I know, Ger. I know.”

 

~.~

 

Robb stood by the windows as he tried to tell Brienne about the situation. “Mother won’t tell me anything, but I know there’s something wrong, Brienne.”

“Robb, I don’t get it. What could possibly require for Tywin to be absent like that?”

“I don’t know… but… my mother has been so worried about my brothers’ and sisters’ safety… I think there might be someone threatening Tywin… someone who could eventually harm his wife and her family...” Robb said as he looked serious.

“Are you… well, that’s very concerning… but are you sure?” Brienne asked as she walked closer to him to look him in the eyes.

Robb turned to her. “I’m not sure, but who knows what might be happening? You know Tywin Lannister is a man of secrets.”

Brienne looked through the windows and tried to imagine if Tywin’s secrets had anything to do with Jaime and Ashara Dayne. “Robb, you seem really concerned. Is there anything you’re not telling me?” She widened her eyes as she waited for his answer.

“Brienne, there were… rumors. Nothing but rumors.” He told her as he placed his hands in his pockets.

“What rumors?”

“The Sicilians… I’ve heard stories… from people with a bad reputation… just stories. But they make me worried.” Robb said.

“Robb, tell me at once!” Brienne elevated her tone as she displayed concern.

“Someone the Lannisters are protecting. Someone who could ruin the Baneforti empire…” He told her.

Brienne frowned as she looked clueless. “Robb, the only person who could ruin their business was Cersei… She had sufficient power in the conglomerate to end all negotiations between Stannis and the mafia. So who could do it now?”

“I don’t know, Brienne. But I won’t rest until I find out exactly what is happening.” He said as he frowned and looked down at the traffic lights in the distance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your comments are like ice cream sandwiches to me! XD


	4. Just Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gerion wants to keep his word, but Endrew wants to help Jaime. Tywin tells Jaime about special gifts. Jessica Rabbit. Loras' birthday party. A guy hits on Jaime. Brienne rescues him. Truth or dare. Brienne isn't bluffing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG, guys, you've been really kind to me in your comments. I appreciate each word of encouragement I've received. This chapter is intended to be an emotional one. XD
> 
> Tywin is the most difficult character to write, so every word in his lines is carefully chosen. I hope he makes sense to you. :}
> 
> My lovely beta, Lady_Blade_WarAngel, is just too kind and dedicated! \o/ And I envy her for having taken pictures with Gwen at ThronesCon... :}

This is [Jessica Rabbit](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yy5THitqPBw), from 'Who Framed Roger Rabbit'.

[This is the ring](http://www.tiffany.com/Shopping/ItemDesign.aspx?fromGrid=1&sku=28686005&mcat=148214&cid=288156#p+1-n+1000-c+-s+-r+-t+-ni+1-x+-pu+-f+false+2-lr+-hr+-ri+-mi+-pp+) Tywin chooses for Catelyn.

* * *

 

 

“So, who’s ready for some action?” Tyrion asked, while turning on the video game.

“I am!” Endrew yelled as he knelt on the floor, next to his brother.

“Hey, we should call your mom, maybe she’d like to play as well.” Tyrion said as he looked at Jaime.

Gerion crossed his arms and shook his head. “She’s not home.”

Jaime glanced at Tyrion, and then came closer to his son and sat on the couch. “Where’s mom, Gerion?” He asked his son.

The boy looked at Endrew as if he knew he had done something wrong. Endrew rolled his eyes. “Oh, it’s okay, Ger. That’s not a secret. Mom said it’s just work, remember.”

Jaime frowned. “What are you talking about?”

Endrew spoke after taking a sip of his orange juice. “Mom’s having dinner… with Uncle Benjen.”

Tyrion watched anger flashing on Jaime’s eyes. Gerion perceived his father’s irritation. “Dad, it’s just work… Mom said Uncle Benjen is selling his house to buy an apartment.” Gerion tried to make his father feel better.

Jaime smiled sarcastically. “Boys, you’ve got only one uncle, and his name is Tyrion, not Benjen.”

“Jaime!” Tyrion protested, for he knew Jaime was only acting jealous. Then he turned to his nephews. “Boys, it’s alright to call him Uncle… just as you have your Uncle Robb and your Uncle Jon.” Tyrion told them.

“We asked mom if Uncle Benjen is her boyfriend.” Endrew commented while Gerion still looked at his father.

Jaime arched an eyebrow. “And what did she say?”

Gerion answered as he seemed to be too serious for his age. “She said Uncle Benjen is just her friend and she’s helping him.”

Jaime looked at his son, noticing how bad Gerion wanted to bring his parents together. He walked to Gerion and took him, placing the boy on his lap as he sat on the couch.

Tyrion exhaled, like he was tired of watching his brother suffer. “Gerion, you need to tell Jaime… what you told me… Remember?”

Gerion gasped and widened his eyes. Then he looked at Jaime and at his uncle. “I can’t, Uncle Tyr… I promised mom.”

Endrew interrupted them. “Ger, we’re on dad’s side! We gotta help him.”

“But we promised mom we wouldn’t tell!” Gerion leaned his head as he opened his arms, telling his brother he had no choice but to keep the secret.

Jaime looked at Tyrion, noticing he knew what they were talking about. “You don’t need to break that promise, Ger… Dad will find a way.” Jaime said as he hugged his son.

 

~.~

 

Loras rang the doorbell and Jaime opened the door, inviting him in. The designer had a bunch of shopping bags in his hands as he greeted the boys. Jaime smiled when he noticed how excited the boys were about their clothing for Tywin’s wedding.

“Guess what suits are ready for the wedding!” Loras smiled at the boys.

“Wow, that’s so cool, Uncle Loras!” Endrew said as he took the shopping bags and called Gerion to take a look at their little suits.

“Red ties! The true Lannis _ties_!” Gerion celebrated as he took his red bowtie from the bag and showed to his father.

Jaime offered Loras some coffee as he invited him to have breakfast with them.

“Three weeks in advance, Loras… Isn’t that early to have the boys’ suits ready?” Jaime asked.

“Man, you’ve got no idea how much work I’ll have to get the last adjustment on the girls’ gowns. Especially after your father insisted that all bridesmaids should wear shades of red… I’m running out of red silks.” He commented as he laughed.

Jaime bit his lower lip as curiosity reached his mind. “Has… Brienne tried her dress already?” He asked, for Brienne was one of Catelyn’s bridesmaids. Loras smiled at him, while the boys giggled wildly as they sat at the table. “Hey, what’s so funny?” Jaime asked, glancing at the three of them.

“It’s just that they’ve seen Brienne’s gown… She took them to my atelier for the fitting.” Loras told him.

Jaime raised his eyebrows and looked at his sons. “So, how did mom look?”

Endrew spoke confidently. “She looked like Jessica Rabbit, dad!”

Jaime’s jaw dropped as he became shocked with his son’s words. Gerion slapped his mouth and looked concerned.

“Ooops!” Endrew said.

Jaime glanced at Loras, who was already laughing, and then back at Endrew. “Endrew, how do you know who Jessica Rabbit is?”

“We watched the movie at Uncle Tyr’s.” The boy answered as he took a piece of cake and placed it on his dish.

Jaime rolled his eyes. “My brother is such a nice influence on my kids.” He told Loras. “So… are they right about the dress?”

Loras chuckled. “Well… it’s a very beautiful dress… and it’s red.”

 

~.~

 

“Are you trying to become poor or is it just coincidence that every ring you select costs a fortune?” Jaime asks as he looks at his father. Tywin had invited Genna and his son to help him choose the ring he would give to Catelyn on their wedding day.

“Oh, Jimmy. Stop being so critical!” Genna tells her nephew while admiring the beautiful ring. Tywin had chosen a very extravagant ring with an oval pink kunzite on the center and diamonds around it.

“Oh, come on… Catelyn is a discreet woman, I’m sure she’d prefer something smaller.” Jaime tells his father, as he looks at different rings.

“Jaime, I see even after all this time, my good sense hasn’t been able to permeate your thick skull. This isn’t about Catelyn’s personality; this is about what Catelyn represents for me. When you’re giving jewelry to a woman, it’s your choice that matters, not what you think she would agree to with her sense of style. This is a declaration of love, and just like all declarations, it follows the style of the one declaring himself!” Tywin says as he looks at the enormous ring.

Jaime rolls his eyes. “Oh, I wouldn’t know about that, because the only pieces of jewelry I’ve given my wife were the sapphire ring from my mother and the wedding ring, which was tiny in comparison to this.” Jaime points at the ring Tywin is holding.

“And that, my son, was a mistake. You should have given something fancy to your wife when your sons were born, and on each Anniversary you celebrated!” The old Lannister narrows his eyes as he speaks.

Genna just smiles and shakes her head, while looking at her nephew.

“Father, Brienne isn’t a big fan of precious stones… I’d be giving her something that I know isn’t her style.” Jaime tells him, while crossing his arms.

Tywin rolls his eyes and exhales. “Jaime, I’m not telling you to give her jewelry, specifically. I’m just telling you should’ve given her something you knew she’d love but she’d never buy it to herself. That’s what gifts should mean… Something extravagant and fancy that people wouldn’t dare to buy for themselves… Splurge!”

Jaime looks at Tywin and then takes a deep breath. “Father, the ring you chose is very beautiful.”

 

~.~

 

Jaime walked in the club and he felt a little uncomfortable. The VIP area was already crowded, and he could feel every man in the room looking at him. He saw Loras at the bar, so he sped up his pace to meet him.

“I shouldn’t have come.” He said as he took a seat and crossed his arms. He was wearing jeans, a red sweater and a pair of blue Converse.

Loras laughed. “I’m glad you did! Bri will be here soon…” He explained as he offered Jaime a drink.

It was Loras’ birthday, and the most expensive gay club in town was his choice to receive his friends. Jaime felt uneasy. He could not wait for Brienne to get there. He had exchanged some text messages with her, confirming that she would go. Brienne joked as she insinuated he was afraid of getting hit on by a man.

Margaery noticed his presence and greeted him. They talked for a while, but after some time she had to go say hello to some other friends. Loras was busy trying to talk a little bit with every one of his guests.

As the lawyer ordered a drink, he saw a young strong man taking the seat next to him. The brown-eyed guy was wearing a black jacket and jeans.

_Fuck!_

“Hello there…” The tall attractive man spoke, leaning over the counter.

Jaime did not turn to face him, but only replied. “Not interested.”

The young man laughed, seeing Jaime’s nervousness. “Then why are you here, honey?”

“I’m waiting for someone.” Jaime said as he took the glass in his hands.

The man ordered a drink. “Aren’t we all?” He said as he made Jaime’s words a lot more poetic.

Jaime turned to him and tried to sound friendly. “It’s not like that… you see, I’m divorced… I was married… to a woman.”

The man looked at Jaime like he was feeling sorry for him, then he placed his hand on Jaime’s shoulder, causing him to open his mouth in surprise. “We all make mistakes, sugar cube.” The guy told him, trying to make him feel better.

_This is not happening to me…_

Jaime chuckled nervously and removed the guy’s hand from his shoulder. “I mean I have two kids with my ex-wife.” Jaime said, and then turned to the bartender, asking for some snacks.

The guy leaned closer to Jaime and spoke to his ear. “I bet they’re golden-haired just like you, Applejack.”

Jaime leaned his head, pressing his forehead against the counter, as he repeated to himself that Brienne would soon get there and he would probably have a nice time. Then he lifted his head and faced the young guy once more. “Listen, I’m flattered, really. I’m sure there are guys in here who’d swoon at your feet and everything… Like Loras Tyrell, over there...” Jaime pointed at Loras. “…but I’m not one of those guys… I’ve got someone very special in my heart… So, thank you for coming here and making a move!”

The guy looked sad as he spoke. “Oh my God… All the cute caring ones are already taken… I can’t stand this…” The tall young man simply drank the beverage in his glass as he looked sadly at the crowed.

Jaime felt sorry for him. “Seriously, go talk to Loras… Loras Tyrell, it’s his birthday, that’s why I’m here…” Jaime turned to him, trying to look optimistic. “And I suspect you’re his type of guy.” He pointed at Loras and the guy looked at the designer.

Turning back at Jaime, who was drinking some more whisky, the guy placed his hand on Jaime’s knee as he narrowed his eyes and spoke. “But I guess you’re my type of guy… I really like older men.”

Jaime looked shocked and opened his mouth to say something when he heard Brienne’s voice behind him. “Aren’t you going to introduce me to your friend, Jaime?” The girl said, causing the tall young man to remove his hand from Jaime.

Jaime turned to her and exhaled in relief, and then he faced the young man. “See, it’s my date.” He smiled as he pointed at Brienne, who placed her hand on his shoulder.

The dark-haired guy looked at Brienne from head to toe, paying attention to her black tank top, her tight jeans and her pair of white Converse. He was surprised when he turned at Jaime again. “Hey, this is a woman! A little rough around the edges… But it’s a girl! God, you’re really straight. I guess your silky hair gave me the wrong impression.” The guy laughed as he took his glass from the counter and walked away.

Brienne was laughing as she took the seat next to Jaime. “Rough around the edges… He described me well enough.” She looked at Jaime, as her blonde hair framed her neck.

Jaime laid eyes on her for too long and smiled. “Thank you for saving me, by the way.”

“You’re welcome, silky hair…” She giggled. “Come on, the guy had his hand on your thigh…” She laughed as she crossed her arms.

“My knee!” Jaime corrected her.

“Oh, sorry… His hand on your knee…” She laughed as she called the bartender and ordered a bottle of whisky.

Jaime arched his eyebrows. “Are you planning on drinking yourself to a coma?”

“No, I’m planning on drinking with a friend.” She smiled at him.

Jaime looked clueless. “Are you waiting for somebody?”

“Jaime, I meant you.” She rolled her eyes.

He grinned at her. “Really? I’m your… friend…”

“Yep.” She smiled as she took her glass.

 

~.~

 

It was already 4AM as Jaime sat on a cozy couch at the mezzanine. They had drunk, danced and laughed, enjoying Loras’ company during the party, but as guests started to leave, the lawyer wished to rest a little.

As Brienne came back from the bar, she walked towards him. “Drink it.” She said as she stumbled on a stool next to the couch. “Shit!” The girl cursed as she fell next to him. Jaime took the can from her hands and took a sip of Coke, while the girl snuggled with him, feeling tired already.

“Hey, that’s not wise.” Jaime told her as he placed his arm around her.

“What?”

“Being close like that… You won’t be able to keep your hands off me… And you’ll eventually get hurt.” He said as he bit his lower lip, wishing for it to be true.

“Oh, really?” Brienne lifted her head to look into his eyes. “You think I can’t be your friend?” She asked, sounding extremely drunk.

“No, I didn’t say that… I just said that you still have feelings for me.” He smiled at her.

Brienne narrowed her eyes as she leaned her head to the left. “Jaime, I don’t have… _feelings_ for you… I like you, you’re my friend now…”

He knew that was not true. “Really? Than prove it.”

“Shut up…” She slapped his shoulder.

“Coward…” He teased her.

“What did you say?” Brienne widened her eyes.

“Coward and deaf.” He laughed.

“Jerk!” She laughed as well, and placed her head back onto his chest.

“And what about the kisses? You seemed to be willing to kiss me as well…” He teased her, trying to push the girl, so she would confess her true feelings for him.

She lifted her head and took the can from his hands. The girl drank some Coke, as it gave her time to think of an answer. “My body misses you…” She said as she placed her head back onto his shoulder.

 _Fuck!_ Jaime closed his eyes and wished, for a moment, that he had not heard it. But he had. He hoped his body had not agreed with her, pulsing in desire as she remained there so close to him. “Brienne, don’t do that…” He threw his head back, trying to ease off the heat spreading up through his body. Brienne smiled as she handed the can to him. She placed her arms around him as Jaime lifted his arm to let her snuggle with him again. He knew he was doing something dangerous. He knew he should protect himself and his heart. Brienne had always been the strong heart in their relationship; and just at the moment, with her body so close, it was clear to understand she would always attract him like a magnet to metal; there was no way he would be playing the game like she played.

“We’re friends, Jaime. Friends hug.” Little coherence to her voice, as he could feels every drop of alcohol in her words. Jaime knew she became a wild woman after many glasses.

“Do friends kiss?” He asked her as he caressed her hair with his hand. Brienne giggled, and that was the death of him. Each noise she made could set him on fire, her giggling, her laughter and her moans; Jaime knew all of her noises, and he cherished each one of them.

“Friends kiss all the time… in fact,” Brienne looked up into his eyes as she spoke, “I can kiss you right now! Just to prove I can kiss you whenever I want and it doesn’t mean a thing…” She said, sounding completely mad and drunk.

“Brienne, we both know you lack the courage to have one-night stands… Don’t bluff if you’re not willing to go all the way.” Jaime said as he softly stroked her arm.

“Oh, I’m not the one who’s bluffing.” Her sapphires made his heart skip a beat.

With that, they left the club.

They barely looked at each other in the cab, but once they stood on the sidewalk in front of his building, Brienne proved she was not bluffing at all. The girl kissed him again, and this time she held him in her arms for too long.

Then Jaime gave her no time to think and pulled her closer quickly as he walked into the lobby and took the elevator. Jaime knew she would probably regret this on the following morning, when her mind had cleared from the alcohol, but he missed her too much to simply waste the moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment if you'd have a one-night stand with Jaime... XD


	5. Keeping it casual...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after. Tyrion's words of wisdom. Jaime makes Brienne very jealous. Jaime X Brienne. Jaime X Benjen. Robb investigates Cersei's patrimony. Flirting and insulting...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lovely readers, you've been so kind to me. Thank you so much for your comments, kudos and subscriptions. It's good to see that people enjoy this text. Your comments make me smile, really, and some of them make me laugh. I love reading your theories about the plot.
> 
> Thanks to my very competent beta, Lady_Blade_WarAngel, this chapter is being posted a day earlier.

This is the actor who plays [Benjen Stark](http://31.media.tumblr.com/d114598bd835657a603be2a8ec02ef5e/tumblr_mn6yq9FAyn1rlltobo1_1280.jpg) on the show.

* * *

 

Her eyes opened and she failed to recognize the place. The previous night was blurry in her mind. She had danced with Jaime and he had behaved himself, convincing her that he could actually be her friend.

As she tried to move her body, she felt a rough beard scratching her shoulder. _Oh my God!_ The girl turned her face and realized she was in Jaime’s bed, naked and hangover. She got up slowly, trying not to wake him up, cursing her lack of self-control. Brienne got dressed quickly and left his apartment.

 

~.~

 

Jaime was almost smiling as he woke up. His hand touched the sheets, looking for her body as he opened his eyes. His smile vanished as he noticed he was alone in his bed.

It had been only her weakness. _Her body missed me_ , he thought. Jaime felt he needed to do something more effective. He could not only pretend to be her friend as he hoped she would finally admit that she still loved him. The lawyer was in need of help, in need of words of wisdom. Jaime called his brother.

 

~.~

 

“Jaime, you’re such a fool.” Tyrion tells him, while having a muffin. “Seriously, you shouldn’t have slept with her so soon.”

Jaime drinks his coffee. “What was I supposed to do? She was all over me…”

“She was drunk, you said it yourself!” Tyrion points his finger at Jaime.

“I know… but… oh, fuck.” Jaime shakes his head as he looks hopeless.

Tyrion narrows his eyes and drums his fingers on the table. “Listen to me, I’ve got a plan. But you need to follow it.”

Jaime rolls his eyes.

“Fine, she wants to be friends with you… Or at least that’s what she wants you to think. So you’re going to be her friend… Keep things casual. Call her, like: ‘Hey, what about a quickie tonight?’ this sort of thing. You’re gonna convince her that it didn’t mean a thing.” Tyrion says.

“But it meant everything!” Jaime opens his arms as he fails to keep his voice low. People at the café start looking at them.

“I know! But she doesn’t have to know that. You want her to think you’re cool, fresh and casual… Then she’ll regret the whole divorce thing…” Tyrion explains as he takes a sip of his tea.

Jaime exhales. “I can’t do that. I don’t do that! I’ve never done casual… She knows it.”

“That’s why we need her to think that she doesn’t know you anymore… She’ll see this new Jaime: hot, casual, born to be wild… She’ll fall for you. I mean she still loves you, for God’s sake!”

Jaime frowns and leans over the table. “How can you be so sure? If she loved me I wouldn’t have woken up alone this morning!”

Tyrion throws his head back, lacking the patience to deal with his brother. “Jaime, I know from a reliable source that Brienne still loves you. She’s been crying because she misses you and she even burned a magazine because she thought you were seeing someone else!”

Jaime opens his mouth in surprise as he moves his chair to sit closer to his brother. “What are you talking about?”

“Your sons… what Gerion wouldn’t tell you because he’d promised Brienne. She’s sad because she misses you. And when she saw the picture of you, me and Tysha at my club, she torn the page apart and burned the magazine, because she thought Tysha was your girlfriend. That, my dear brother, is called jealousy. And people only feel it when they care about someone.”

Jaime is in shock. “Brienne is… jealous of me?”

Tyrion looked at his brother, watching his clothes and his hair. “By the way, I’ve got plans for you next Thursday. Don’t schedule anything.”

“What are you planning? On Friday we’ll travel to Winterfell for the wedding.” Jaime raised his eyebrows.

Tyrion displays a naughty look as he speaks. “I’m planning a makeover, dear brother… But, when are you going to see her again?”

Jaime places his coffee on the table as he takes a deep breath. “Tonight. I’m gonna pick up the boys.”

“Ok, so pretend like nothing happened! And I mean it, Jaime. Don’t dare to mention anything. Stay cool and let her think it didn’t mean a thing.”

 

~.~

 

“Dad!” Gerion opened the door and saw Jaime standing there. “Mom, dad’s here.”

Jaime entered the place and noticed Brienne was wearing a fancy suit and a pair of high heels. He had to fight himself not to ask her anything. “Good evening, Brienne.”

“Hello, Jaime.” Her hair was in an updo and her jacket exposed her freckled chest. “How… how are you?”

Jaime sat on the couch and Endrew was still packing some of his toys. “I’m terrific. I’ll take the boys to see Tysha tomorrow.” He wanted to provoke her.

“Tysha?!?” Brienne looked at him, seeming too bothered by that name.

_Oh, so you are really jealous…_ Jaime smiled as he noticed his words had the intended effect on her. “Yep… She loves the boys. She’s going to cook for them… And she cooks wonderfully.”

Brienne had such a painful look on her face; Jaime almost gave up on his plan to tease her. But he was decided to follow his brother’s advice. “She… cooks.” Brienne looked like she was about to cry.

If there was something that could make her lose her temper was the perspective of a woman in Jaime’s life who could replace her in those simple tasks that a stereotyped mother was supposed to do. Jaime never cared about it, but he knew it would make her even more jealous.

“Yes, she does. And her desserts are amazing.” Jaime saw the boys coming to the living room. “So, packed everything?”

Gerion smiled as Endrew nodded. “I took my train, dad… I wanna show it to aunt Tysha.” Endrew said as he handed his backpack to Jaime. Brienne had such sad eyes as she watched her sons’ happiness.

“Good. So, give your mom a kiss and let’s go.” Jaime said as he got up from the couch and looked at Brienne. A part of him wanted to take her in his arms, but he remembered Tyrion’s words. “Good night, Brienne. I’ll bring them back on Sunday.”

Her lips trembled as her blue eyes became darker. But she tried to conceal her irritation. “Good night, Jaime.” Then she knelt down to hug her sons. “Remember to brush your teeth and behave yourselves, okay? I love you.”

Endrew smiled and kissed her cheek, while Gerion placed his arms around her neck. “I love you, too, mommy.” Gerion said as he hugged her tight.

Jaime swallowed hard as he found himself unable to resist such display of affection. Gerion had a way to bring out the sweetness in his father’s heart. The lawyer had to clench his fist so he would not make a move and hug the three of them together.

 

~.~

 

“Ger, you have to tell dad about it.” Endrew spoke as he stroked his knees. The boys were in Jaime’s bed, which happened very often when they were at his place.

They would say how much they miss their father and he would easily agree with letting them sleep next to him, on his king size bed. It was not what the pediatrician had recommended, instructions which were only followed by Brienne. The doctor had warned her that kids who get used to sleeping in their parents bed might get spoiled and stubborn. Jaime did not care. He thought it was already difficult for him to ‘lose’ his sons during half the time, so it was only fair to give him that sensation of watching his cubs sleeping peacefully when they were at his place. So the lawyer would spoil them, allowing the two kids to go to bed late, letting them have any snacks before their meals and doing everything Brienne would probably not agree with.

“I can’t, Endie. I promised mom.” Gerion looked worried as he ran his little fingers through his father’s hair.

“Fine, you don’t want to break a promise… But I don’t care.” Endrew told his brother, and then looked at Jaime. “Dad, mom is on a date again… with Uncle Benjen.”

Jaime closed his eyes and exhale.

“See that… now dad’s upset.” Gerion said as he started caressing Jaime’s cheek. “Daddy, don’t be upset. Mommy loves you.” Then the boy hugged him so tight it just made his eyes watery. Endrew crossed his arms and looked around, trying to think of some good idea which might work to bring his parents together.

“Why is she on a date with him again, Ger?” Jaime nuzzled his son’s shoulder.

“Mom said it’s just work.” Gerion told him. “But don’t be upset, dad.” The boy seemed more determined as he spoke. “We’ll help you… Right, Endie?” He looked at Endrew, who had the biggest smile on his face.

“Yeah daddy! You’ll get her back! And we’ll move in with you again!” Endrew said as he threw himself in Jaime’s arms and kissed his father’s cheek, cheering him up.

“That’s right, dad. You’ll get mommy back and we’ll live together again… then we won’t have to eat takeouts anymore.” Gerion said as he sat on the bed. “But we need a plan…” He noticed.

“Your uncle Tyrion has a plan.” Jaime told them with a naughty smile on his face.

 

~.~

 

“Penrose will ask for more.” Brienne shook her head as she placed her pen on the table. Robb and Podrick were still reading a few terms on the contract draft.

“Meadows refused to pay more.” Jaime stated as he threw his head back, allowing his body to force his chair backwards.

Robb crossed his arms as he leaned back against the stand. “You’re both right. But… I don’t get it. They had such a solid partnership… I mean, outsourcing is a huge business. They could’ve decided on the merger.”

Podrick poured some coffee into his cup. “Penrose got greedy… I heard he started scanning a possible venture in the east.”

Robb took his seat at the large oval table. “Penrose wasn’t loyal. He shouldn’t have kept the negotiation confidential from his only partner in the business.”

Jaime wrinkled his nose. “It wasn’t a negotiation. Penrose was bluffing to get info on his rivals… Any future ventures would be under corporative control, anyways. Meadows would be part of it.”

Brienne narrowed her eyes as she leaned over the table to look closer at Jaime. “Then why didn’t Penrose tell his partner he was only bluffing his way into his rivals’ numbers?” She looked angrily at Jaime, revealing her words meant a lot more than just her opinion on a case.

Jaime understood her true intentions right away. He arched his eyebrows as he noticed her irritation. “Well, maybe it was something that needed to be kept a secret for a while…”

Brienne pursed her lips and exhaled. Then she smiled sarcastically as she spoke. “Or maybe Penrose did get greedy and wanted to try a new venture on his own, but lacked the courage to end the partnership!”

Robb and Podrick looked at each other as they widened their eyes.

Jaime leaned over the table as he answered. “Oh… Then maybe Meadows lacked the courage to end the partnership himself, so he chose to use the silliest argument to blame Penrose for it.”

“Guys…” Robb tried to make them stop.

Brienne frowned and got up from her chair. “Meadows only ended the partnership because he believed Penrose had betrayed him!”

Jaime laughed sarcastically, crossing his arms as looking into her eyes as he stayed on his chair. “Meadows didn’t even let Penrose explain himself!”

Robb tried again to end that discussion. “Folks, you should stop it…”

Brienne leaned over the table, supporting herself on her hands as she allowed an inconveniently large amount of skin from her chest to be exposed. She was staring directly into his eyes as she spoke. “Why would he? Only to let Penrose lie to him, or to let his partner hurt him with the truth?”

Jaime slapped the table as he got up. “The truth is that Meadows should’ve trusted Penrose the way Penrose trusted Meadows years ago!”

Brienne opened her mouth in shock and looked furiously at Jaime, who had a conceited expression on his face. “You…” The girl was dominated by her wrath.

Robb interfered once more. “Okay, you two better stop this! My mother will be here soon.”

Jaime narrowed his eyes and looked down on Brienne. “I see someone just got speechless… Man, that’s unbelievable!”

Robb and Podrick looked like they were about to witness a grenade being dropped. Brienne closed her eyes and took a deep breath, before she got her files from the table. “Robb, please tell Catelyn I needed a break. I’ll be back in ten minutes.” Brienne left them in the meeting room and went to her office.

 

~.~

 

Jaime thought about apologizing. He saw how hurt she was when she came back to the meeting room. Brienne did not look at him during their meeting and although Catelyn noticed there was something wrong, she kept it to herself. As soon as Robb and Podrick closed the final draft for the contract, Brienne got her files and her laptop and went back to her office.

Hours later, Jaime was already putting away his files and preparing to go home, when he noticed there were only a few colleagues at the office. He wanted to talk to her, he felt like he needed to apologize. So he built some courage; because admitting he had been wrong was never easy for him. Jaime would suffer every time he had to apologize, for as any other Lannister, he lacked the humility to do that convincingly.

The lawyer walked confidently to her room. When he opened the door, he found Benjen Stark there, standing next to Brienne. She had her arms crossed as she waited for the printer to finish a document. But all Jaime could see at that moment was her smile and Benjen’s eyes scanning her neck and her hair. The first thought in his mind was to curse the guy; then it all turned into blurry wrath as Jaime pictured himself beating Benjen Stark until he lost consciousness.

Brienne looked at Jaime, and her eyes displayed the fiery anger she had showed him earlier that day. As she looked down on Jaime, Benjen noticed his presence.

“Lannister, you’re still here, so late?”

_Bloody son of a bitch!_ “Yeah, I’ve got a lot of work to do. Can I… talk to you, Brienne?” He looked at her, noticing she was staring at him with a serious look on her face.

Brienne took a deep breath. “Sure, I just need to finish a few things here. I’ll go to your office when I’m done.” She said as she looked at Jaime.

_Playing hard to get…_ “Well, in that case I’ll talk to you tomorrow. I can’t be late tonight.” Jaime saw her lips tensing up as he led her into thinking he has a date.

She frowned, but soon tried to conceal it by smiling at him. “Tomorrow, then.”

Jaime burned her up with a last glance before he closed the door.

 

~.~

 

**_Robb Stark calling…_ **

“Hello.”

_“Brienne, I’m sorry to call you so late. But I found out something.”_

“What is it?”

_“Well, don’t ask me what I had to do to get these, but I’ve got a few documents that certify Cersei’s share of the conglomerate wasn’t split among the remaining stockholders. Brienne, it means someone is currently controlling her share.”_

“But who?”

_“That’s what I need to find out. The registers in the chamber of commerce don’t reveal the current investor’s name. I might need a help from someone inside the conglomerate.”_

“Oh… I guess I could… maybe I could try Renly Baratheon. We’ve known each other for years and I’ve worked for him.”

_“Don’t. You can’t risk yourself. I’ll try a different way. And I’ll let you know if I find anything suspicious.”_

“Okay, thank you, Robb.”

_“Goodnight, Brienne.”_

~.~

 

On the following day she was the one who went to his office. Brienne had her hair loose and a blue cashmere scarf which only made her eyes stand out brighter and fiercer. As she walked in, Jaime noticed how she looked and his jaw dropped in disbelief. There was something about her attitude these days, he perceived. Brienne had become bolder and sexier through his eyes. It could be her way of making him feel guilty for what he had lost, or it could be simply his body missing her caresses for over three months.

“So, what did you want to tell me?” She asked as she sat on the chair in front of his desk.

“I wanted to apologize… I guess we… I mean _I_ shouldn’t have…” He wrinkled his nose showing the difficulty which was natural in his personality.

Brienne crossed her arms as her lips curled a bit. She pursed them and looked away, trying to conceal the fact that she found his weird apology extremely funny. “You don’t have to do this…” She told, trying to make him stop.

He looked confused as he got up. Jaime walked to the front part of his desk and stood right next to her. “I don’t have to, but I want to. I shouldn’t have been so… immature.”

Brienne could smell his perfume, the scent which made her go wild as their passionate nights would make him sweat. She swallowed hard, trying not to get turned on by his perfume. She failed. “It’s ok.” She got up and turned around to leave.

“Wait!” Jaime said as he grabbed her arm. “Why did you get nervous?”

Brienne looked at the floor, cursing herself as she felt her cheeks blushing. “I’m not nervous… just busy. I have to go back to my office, Jaime.”

He noticed her cheeks blushing and her eyes flickering as she avoided looking at him. Jaime bit his lower lip, realizing he still had that effect on her. “Liar!” He whispered as he pulled her closer.

Brienne could easily get rid of him, and Jaime knew that. Yet, she stood there. “It takes one liar to recognize the other.” She told him as her eyes met his and her sapphires dominated his glance. Jaime stared so seriously at her that Brienne felt weak for a moment.

“Why did you lie to me when you said you weren’t dating anyone?” He watched her mouth and her trembling lower lip.

Brienne pulled her arm back, getting rid of him. “I didn’t lie. I’m not dating anyone at the moment. But that’s none of your business!” She sounded serious.

“It’s none of my business, but you still answered the question.” He smiled, teasing her as his eyes scanned her figure. “Does he know what you’ve been up to?”

“Excuse me?” Brienne looked clueless as she crossed her arms and leaned her head to the right.

“You’ll tell me he was here yesterday approaching you so closely only to discuss work issues?” Jaime had the smuggest look on his face.

Brienne opened her mouth in shock, but she soon smiled to him, arching her brows sarcastically. “You’re such an asshole!”

“And you still love me in spite of the asshole that I am…” His words warmed her core. Brienne knew he was right; every beat of her heart called his name.

The girl kept it to herself, though.

“I still love you?” She chuckled. “Oh… You think I still love you because we fucked last week? Jaime, come on…” She laughed, trying to break his heart as she pretended not to give much importance to their night together.

Jaime frowned and narrowed his eyes. _I’m calling that bluff…_ “No, if you loved me you wouldn’t date other men after we fucked…” He ran his fingers through his hair.

_Other men…_ “Can I go now? I need to finish a report.” Brienne asked.

“Are you asking my permission?” He smiled as his index finger touched her scarf. “This is new.”

The girl smiled involuntarily. “Margaery gave it to me…” But she stopped. _I shouldn’t have answered him!_

Jaime chuckled. “It’s alright to talk to me, you know… We’re still… _friends_ after all. Aren’t we?” He smiled.

“BFFs.” She confirmed sarcastically smiling back at him.

“Listen, I… I’ll get the boys with Genna and I’ll take them to your place tonight.”

She nodded. “Okay… do you… are you planning to have dinner with them before that?” _I miss you._

“Not really. Can I have dinner at your place?” _I love you._

“The boys would love that.” _I want you back…_

 

~.~

 

**News24/7 Channel Urgent Report:** _“Mya Stone, a twenty-eight year old woman, was found dead this morning in her dormitory. No one can confirm the cause of her death, but some witnesses who live in her building told several journalists that her fingers were missing from her body when the police officers arrived. Detectives speculate her assassination might be linked to the murder of Tobho Mott. No official reports have been released by the police force.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment if you'd call Brienne's bluff... :}


	6. Oreo Cupcakes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaime has dinner with Brienne and the boys. Accusations temper their talk. They talk about the wedding at Winterfell. Sweet words and cupcakes. The serial killer strikes again. Jaime talks to his brother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear readers, I guess this is the chapter that marks the beginning of messy times in their lives. Brace yourselves, the Golden Wedding is coming, and it'll be awesome. It's so good to finally post something I've read a thousand times after I wrote it. :D
> 
> I'm totally in love with your comments and theories about Jaime and Brienne. It's so interesting and fun to read every message I get here. So thank you for your comments, kudos and subscriptions! These are the things that motivate me to keep writing. :}
> 
> Lady_Blade_WarAngel is such a wonderful beta! She's been helping me to make this text a lot better, and the plot a lot more coherent. XD

These are [Oreo Cupcakes](http://www.handimania.com/uploads/oreo-cupcakes05.jpg).

* * *

 

Jaime arrived at her place, bringing the pink carton box from the patisserie shop. When Brienne opened the door, Gerion and Endrew entered and rushed to hug their mom.

“Mom, guess what!” Endrew teased Brienne as he placed his little hands on her shoulders.

“What is it, Endie?” She smiled as she placed her arm around Gerion’s waist.

Gerion giggled as he told her. “Dad brought Oreo cupcakes for dessert, mom!”

Brienne smiled at her sons, feeling their happiness as they cherished those family moments. The boys went to their room, taking their backpacks and their toys. Jaime watched his sons running to the corridor and smiled. Then he glanced at Brienne and handed the pink box to her.

“How are you?” Jaime asked.

“Oh, I’m fine… I was reading some files your dad sent me.” She said as she placed the dessert in the fridge.

Jaime was surprised. “My dad?”

“Yep, he had some difficulties with a case.” The girl leaned back against the counter as she spoke.

Jaime ran his fingers through his hair. “Well, that’s something we don’t see every day: Tywin Lannister admitting he needs help.”

Brienne giggled and it made his heart stop. She noticed he was looking at her lips, so she looked away as she tried to change the subject. “So, I ordered some Italian.”

“That’s nice, Brienne… and… thank you for this.”

“For what?” She looked at him.

“For dinner… for inviting me to your home and letting me stay a little longer with my boys… _our_ boys.” His greens eyes had such a tender glint as he spoke. Brienne could feel his heart emerging in his words; she could feel his love for his children more than anything else.

“You don’t need to thank me, I enjoy your company, Jaime” She crossed her arms as she tried to protect herself.

He curled his lips and stared at her. Jaime wanted to touch her; he wanted to feel her close again. “I enjoy your company as well, Brienne.”

“How has Gerion slept these days? Any nightmares?” She asked.

“Last night he woke up very scared. The poor boy was sweating… he screamed something, but I couldn’t understand his words.” Jaime said as he tried to remember it.

“I’m worried about him, Jaime. I think we’ll have to take him to a psychologist.” She shook her head as her eyes displayed concern. Brienne walked closer to the window and looked at the dark sky.

Jaime walked slowly to her. “I’ll take him next week, I promise.” He stopped behind her, watching her reflex on the window. “I’m not really sure I’ve told you this as often as I should, but… You’re a great mother, Brienne.” He said as he touched her shoulder, making her turn to him.

“And you’re… a great father.” She curled her lips as she complimented him. “You’re their hero.”

“There was a time when I was your hero too.” He looked down on her.

“There was a time when we trusted each other…” She spoke bitterly as she looked away.

“I trust you, Brienne.” He stroked her arm.

“Jaime, we should stop… for our sons’ sakes.” She took a deep breath and turned away.

“I miss you, Brienne.” He whispered to her.

She stopped for a moment, but she did not turn to face him.

 

~.~

 

They finished dinner, after laughing and talking to each other. Endrew and Gerion seemed to be working their own plan to bring Jaime and Brienne together. The boys would often remind their parents of the time before their twins were born, asking them how they had met and how it was that Jaime had once lost his memory. The kids had heard that story a thousand times, but they still managed to find it interesting.

Brienne was always the one to tell them how it all happened. She made things sound a lot more epic and fantastic when she described the way their dad had saved her from the criminals, risking his own life to save hers and their sons’.

“And then he was taken to the hospital… your uncle Tyrion was there with me when your dad woke up.” She said, causing that same shocked expression on her sons’ faces, the look she saw every time she told that story.

“What did he say, mom?” Endrew asked as he widened his blue eyes, while Gerion nodded.

“Oh, he looked at me and asked who I was!” Brienne told them with a challenging expression. Jaime smiled at her and then glanced at his sons.

“Wow… dad, you didn’t remember mom?” Gerion asked his father.

Jaime watched the tiny hint of gold in Gerion’s right eye shining brightly. “No, I didn’t remember her then… But,” Jaime looked at Brienne, “I knew I loved her… there was something telling me she was very special to me.” He said, causing his sons to smile at each other.

“And how did she tell you about us?” Endrew asked, knowing that Brienne was already pregnant when Jaime lost his memory.

“Oh, she didn’t. Your uncle Tyrion told me, then he told me she was the most precious thing in my life… And I noticed that was true, because your mom was wearing your grandma’s sapphire ring.” Jaime said as he looked at her, causing Brienne to blush.

“So, who wants dessert?” Brienne asked, trying to change the subject. It worked well with her sons, who raised their hands as they said ‘I do’.

 

~.~

 

“Good night, daddy… I’ll see you on Friday.” Gerion said as his lids moved softly, allowing sleep to come easy to him.

Jaime smiled and kissed his cheek. “Good night, Ger. See you in Winterfell.”

The lawyer pulled the soft duvet and covered the boy. Endrew was already sleeping when Jaime started telling them a bedtime story, so Gerion was his audience. Brienne stood by the door, watching the endearing way in which Jaime treated the boys. And Gerion was just like that, she knew. He had always been the caring type.

“Well, I guess…” Jaime spoke as he got up and started walking to the door. “…it’s time for me to go.” He looked at her, before passing by the door.

Brienne wanted to say something. There was a thought in her mind, recalling his words _‘thank you for this’_. “Are you going to get a flight with your brother?” She asked, aware that it only took forty minutes to fly from King’s Landing to Winterfell.

“Not really. I’ll take the road… to see the landscape.” He told her as he ran his fingers through his hair.

“Well, I’ll just take the flight early in the morning with the boys… Loras is coming with us and Margaery will go only on Saturday.” Brienne told him as she exhaled and observed his frames.

“That’s good. The boys really like Loras… they’ll have fun.” He smiled as he scratched his jaw. Jaime was not sure if he should just say goodbye and leave or try to stay with her a little longer. “So… any cupcakes left?”

“Yeah, there are three in the fridge… would you like to take them?” Brienne looked uncomfortable.

“No, I… I’d like to have…” He chuckles. “…at least one more. They’re really good.”

Brienne smiled at him. “Oh, they’re very tasty… I’ll get you two.” She widened her eyes.

“Then have one with me... Just for the old times sake.” He followed her to the kitchen.

Brienne took the pink carton box and placed it on the counter. Then Jaime opened the lid and took one of the cupcakes. He took a huge bite from it, smudging his lips with the Oreo crumbles on the frosting. It still made her laugh how clumsily he would eat any kind of dessert. Jaime was never afraid of looking unrefined or graceless; he simply enjoyed himself as he ate.

_Stop staring at him, girl!_

“So, four days of recess for the wedding… it’ll be nice to go to Winterfell. I’ve never been there.” She tried to talk about simple things.

“Oh, it’s a nice place. Super freezing… but still nice. The Alps of Winterfell, as the locals call it. There are these very beautiful mountains, and tons of snow everywhere.” Jaime said as he tried to clean his face with a napkin.

“The boys will love it. They’ve already asked me a thousand times about the ski station…” Brienne rolled her eyes at her sons’ excitement.

“I’ll take them on Saturday… You can go with us if you want.” He said as he leaned his head and narrowed his eyes. His golden hair covered a bit of his forehead and his right eye.

“Oh, I’m not sure… I’ve got… plans.” She looked away.

_Benjen…_ “Ok, then it’ll be just me and the boys.” _I won’t ask you about him!_ Jaime felt his chest tightening up, as if he tried to breath but something stopped him. “Brienne… are you planning to go unaccompanied?”

“Why do you ask?” _Do I look that miserable to you?_ She shifted her weight, leaning against the counter.

“No reason in particular… I’d just… Well, I’m one of the groomsmen and you’re one of the bridesmaids, so…” Jaime smiled at her.

She frowned and looked at him suspiciously. “So you imagined I have no one else to take me there… Oh, don’t worry, Jaime. I don’t need you pitying me.” Brienne wrinkled her nose as she shook her head.

Jaime threw his head back. “That’s not what I meant! God, why do you have to be so defensive like that? I’m just saying that we could go together… as friends.” He sounded a little irritated, but tried not to elevate his voice.

“Thank you, but I’ve already got my plus one.” She looked fiercely at him.

Jaime finished eating. “Benjen Stark, I imagine…”

“Since you’re showing such great interest in my personal life, then yes, it’s Benjen Stark.” Her jaw line tensed.

_Her personal life…_ Jaime considered himself a part of her personal life. But she insisted on hurting him with the perspective of another man in her heart. “We’re friends… and friends share their personal lives with each other…” He smiled at her, concealing his irritation.

“Oh really?” She widened her eyes.

“Yep.”

“What kind of friends are we, Jaime? Because I don’t remember you telling me about your personal life…” She leaned her head as her lips pursed.

He would not simply give her a plain explanation; Jaime knew better. “I guess we’re… friends with benefits.” He laughed as he bit his lower lip.

_Don’t look at him, girl!_ She chuckled and shook her head. “You should go… It’s late.”

“I should go. It’s really late.” He took a step closer to her, causing her eyes to meet his.

Brienne gasped when she noticed he was standing so close to her. She held her breath as he kissed her cheek. “Good night, Brienne.” He said as he brushed his lips and his beard against her skin. The girl closed her eyes and swallowed hard, as she wished her body did not respond so intensely to his touch. She lost herself in his scent, a mix of his perfume and the smell of his shampoo. Her hands gripped onto the marble counter as she involuntarily threw her head back.

In just a few seconds his lips found her jaw line and the soft skin below her ear, and the girl sighed as she whispered his name.

“Jaime…”

Feeling her positive reaction, he pressed his body against hers, stroking her torso. He slid his right hand inside her shirt. Then he touched her breasts through her bra and moaned as his thumb found her hard nipples. Jaime was pushing his hips against hers, rubbing his hard shaft onto her womanhood. She grabbed his hair and brought his lips closer. Brienne kissed him fiercely, biting his lips as she moaned his name.

“Tell me you miss me…” He said, caressing her body.

“We should…” She protested.

“Do you want me to leave?” Jaime said as he looked into her eyes.

Brienne felt almost weak under his gaze. “No…” She pulled him closer and kissed him. Her kiss was tender and warm and Jaime moaned again as he felt her hand stroking his cock through his jeans. “I miss you…” She said.

He pulled her as he started walking backwards. Jaime knew the girl wanted it as much as he wanted it. And he thought about Tyrion’s plan for a second. They soon found their way to her bed, and when he closed the door, he saw her eyes changing; Brienne had regained her shyness after those couple of months apart. She turned off every light in the room, including the lamp on the side table. Jaime found it most endearing that she seemed to be inexperienced again; it was inevitable for him, however, to imagine whether she had had any intimate contact with Benjen Stark.

They kissed hungrily as they lied down on her bed. Brienne felt her womanhood get wetter with his every touch. And when he touched her sex, he noticed she was ready for him.

“Fuck!” He exhaled and chuckled as Brienne giggled.

“Is that a request?” She teased him, as she started unbuttoning his jeans.

“You’re so wet for me…” He said as he smiled and hissed her neck, rubbing his beard onto her skin.

They took each other’s clothes in a dance that only couples who have been together for years can do. There is way your body seems to mold after you become intimate with the same partner for a very long time. And Jaime knew that was the way they felt about each other; she mastered his pleasure vigorously, and he knew how to please her the way she enjoyed.

When she allowed him to take off her underwear, he took a moment to watch the delicate hair on her sex, as well as her pink nipples, hardening like pebbles. He kissed her belly and the scar on her lower abdomen, their cubs’ mark on her skin. Then he trailed his kisses back to her breasts and her neck. Brienne squirmed and moaned as he built up her arousal. Her eyes begged for more. Brienne nervously took his cock in her hands, placing it on her wetness, waiting for him to set the rhythm of their movement. But Jaime waited for her to say something as he had a smug look on his face.

“Jaime…” She moaned and lifted her hips a little, trying to feel him.

“What is it, my naughty Brienne?” He whispered as he accommodated himself between her legs, keeping his length off of her.

“I want you!” She curled her lips and cupped her breasts.

Jaime lowered his head and licked her nipples while staring into her eyes. “I’m here… and I want you.” He said with a smile on his face.

“You’re gonna make me say it, aren’t you?” Brienne laughed as her hands caressed his face.

“Yep… all of it.” He kissed her breasts and sucked on her nipples.

“You’re evil!” She pretended to be serious as she wrapped her legs around him. “Super evil…”

“No, no, no… you’re evil! You seduced me when I was drunk, and didn’t even call me the morning after.” He continued kissing her chest.

“Ohhh, please, Jaime…” She spoke so softly, he closed his eyes and enjoyed that moment.

“Please what, evil freckles?” He spoke with a husky voice.

“Oh, you’re such a jerk!” She laughed and slapped his shoulder.

Deepening it slowly into her, Jaime looked into her eyes like he knew her every secret. He felt her walls restraining him tightly within her sex.

“And you’re so fucking tight… it feels so good.” Jaime said as he kissed her.

There was so much passion in his eyes that Brienne could not look away. She found herself dominated by his stare, her blue eyes engaged to his emeralds. The girl snaked her hands onto his ass, forcing his hips downwards, while he sucked on her neck and kissed her earlobe. She pushed her hips upwards to meet his thrust, causing him to moan her name as he brought his hand to her face and caressed her cheek.

“Brienne, I want you so bad…” _I love you._

He kissed her, moaning and thrusting into her. The girl squirmed and whispered, smiling at him. “I want you, Jaime…”

She grabbed the sheets and threw her head back, and he knew she was about to climax, so Jaime simply leaned down and sucked on her nipples. His hips rotated fast as he moved in and out of her. “My freckles, I missed you.”

Her body arched and she peaked under him. “I… love you…” The girl whispered softly as she felt him coming inside her.

“I love you, Brienne. I love you…”

 

~.~

 

**News24/7 Channel Urgent Report:** _“The executive Martyn Rivers was found dead this morning in his apartment. His body was found by his girlfriend and, apparently, it was severely mutilated just like the two previous victims of the serial killer. The investigators responsible for the case have released an official note which states that the killer is a young agile man. They haven’t caught his face on surveillance videos, but there’s some speculation around a certain message that the serial killer seems to leave at every one of his victims’ houses.”_

 

~.~

 

Brienne woke up alone as she heard someone knocking on her door.

“Mommy?” Gerion was calling her.

She looked around and did not see Jaime, so she quickly put on her clothes and opened the door. “Good morning, sweetie.”

The boy hugged her as he seemed tense. “Mom, I dreamed of you and that little girl...” He told her. Brienne looked at him, observing his messy hair forming a Mohawk hairstyle.

“Really?” She ran her fingers through his hair.

“Yes, you were in danger… There was a bad guy with a knife, but dad protected you and the girl! But…” The boy frowned. “But he got hurt, mom.” Tears streamed down his face.

Brienne melted as she watched him crying. “Honey, it was just a nightmare…” She hugged him and kissed his cheek as she assured the boy he had dreamed of the story he heard about Jaime losing his memory.

“Mommy, can I call dad? I want to talk to him.” The boys asked with a sad look on his face.

“Of course, sweetie. Let’s go to the living room so you can do that.”

 

~.~

 

“Brother, don’t be upset… That was good.” Tyrion told him as they waited in the beauty salon. According to the young Lannister brother, Jaime was supposed to have his makeover today.

The lawyer feared what his brother had planned for him; if there was something he was accustomed to was his long hair, so getting rid of it would be as traumatic as the divorce was being already.

“How can I not be upset? Benjen will take her to the wedding… Tyrion, she might be fucking him while she’s been fucking me!” Jaime gesticulated as he closed his eyes.

Tyrion rolled his eyes and shook his head. “Oh, Jaime, don’t be stupid. Brienne loves you! She might have had a few dates with Sergeant Stark, but she is in love with you… Now stop whining about it!”

“Oh, no… You should’ve seen the way I found them on Tuesday… He was all over her, staring at her neck… Son of a bitch!” Jaime spoke as he clenched his fists. Then he felt his phone buzzing in his pocket.

**_Brienne calling…_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can they keep it casual after saying 'I love you'? :}


	7. New Haircut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gerion talks to Jaime, but Brienne is distant on the phone. Loras gets excited about Brienne's confession. They arrive at Winterfell. Jaime has a new bike. Brienne is introduced to Tysha.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your comments and subscriptions! You've been really great to me, and my heart beats faster with every new comment I get. It's so good to know that people are really enjoying this. [Yeah, it's still a surprise...]
> 
> Lady_Blade_WarAngel has been really my angel. I've been such an annoying person lately, with all the coffee I've been drinking... She's awesome!
> 
> Okay, so let's talk a little about this chapter. This is the first chapter in a sequence of three chapters which happen in Winterfell. I like to call the sequence 'The Golden Wedding'. :} So, in this chapter we see the beginning of what I pictured as the Rehearsal Dinner. For the ones who don't know this expression, it is a dinner held on the previous night to the wedding day, and it's supposed to be more intimate than the wedding party, of course. Just for family and closest friends. This means everyone will be staying two nights at Winterfell.
> 
> When I first started writing this, NCW still hadn't appeared with his new haircut. So the image that I had in mind was one of David Beckham's hair. Anyway, I shall attach both images to this chapter, simply because we can't have enough of handsome men. XD

This is [Winterfell](http://fr.wall-online.net/wallpapers/2013/06/Castle-Snow-Mountains-Winter-1200x1600.jpg).

This is what I first pictured for [Jaime's new haircut](http://j9k.org/wp-content/uploads/2013/12/David-Beckham-2013-Hairstyle-HD-Wallpaper5.jpg).

This is the actual [new haircut](http://24.media.tumblr.com/8a949e0805b26a8cbe5f73ad64f4e53e/tumblr_n1ws3cVto91sp2ly1o1_500.png). :}

This is a [red BWM bike](http://motorbike-search-engine.co.uk/2011-Motorcycles/P90066731.jpg).

This is the [white suit](http://www.neimanmarcus.com/en-br/Akris-Glen-Plaid-Jacket-Tunic-and-Pants-Leather-Inset-Stretch-Belt/prod165830003_cat19670732__/p.prod?icid=&searchType=EndecaDrivenCat&rte=%252Fcategory.service%253FitemId%253Dcat19670732%2526pageSize%253D30%2526No%253D0%2526Ns%253DMAX_PROMO_PRICE%257C1%2526refinements%253D&eItemId=prod165830003&cmCat=product) Brienne wears for the Rehearsal Dinner.

 

* * *

 

“What do I do?” Jaime asked his younger brother, sounding more like a teenager than a man.

“Pick it up!” Tyrion rolled his eyes.

“Hi.” Jaime answered the call with a smile. Then he noticed it was Gerion that was calling him, not Brienne.

 _“Dad, I had a nightmare…”_ The boy seemed to be crying softly, so Jaime quickly became concerned.

“Ger, tell me what happened.” Jaime excused himself and walked to a more private are in the beauty salon.

 _“Oh, daddy, it was really scary… There was a bad guy and he took mom… He had a knife and he stabbed you...”_ Gerion cried as he spoke and Jaime heard Brienne trying to make him calmer. _“…So I wanted to talk to you to know that you’re ok, dad.”_

Jaime felt his throat drying as he got moved by the boy’s concern. “Hey, I’m ok, Ger. Dad is here with uncle Tyrion and we’re having a good time. You don’t need to worry, sweetie. It was just a bad dream…” Jaime waited till he felt the boy was calmer. “Do you want dad to go pick you up at your mom’s?”

 _“No, daddy. I just wanted to know that you’re ok. Mom told me I need to start packing to get ready for tomorrow.”_ The boy seemed better as he spoke.

“Ok, then let me talk to your mom.” Jaime asked, feeling his heart beating faster each second.

_“Hello.”_

“Hi, Brienne. Do you think I should go there to check on him?”

_“Hmm, not really. I guess he was just frightened… But he’s calmer now that he knows you’re ok.”_

“So… are you… is everything alright with you?” He wanted to ask her about her feelings, but he lacked the courage to be objective.

_“I’m fine, Jaime. I have to go now or I’ll be late. I’ll see you tomorrow in Winterfell.”_

“Ok, Brienne. I… I’ll see you tomorrow.” He frowned as he turned his phone off and went back to his chair. “Tyrion, she hates me.”

The younger Lannister simply placed his hand on Jaime’s shoulder. “Stop chickening about it…”

“I shouldn’t have left her alone this morning.” Jaime placed his hand on his forehead.

“You’re doing casual, for God’s sake. You’re trying to get her back, but first you need to challenge her, a little.” Tyrion spoke confidently.

“Tyrion, you don’t get it. I don’t do casual! I’m needy and caring… I like to get attached! This ‘not calling the morning after’ thing isn’t for me! I feel horrible for leaving her alone… not being there when she woke up.” Jaime opened his arms as he looked hopeless.

Tyrion smiled at him. “Jaime, you’re a giant gingerbread.”

 

~.~

 

“Bri, I don’t know why you’re doing this to him. He’s obviously still in love with you and that woman doesn’t mean anything!” Loras said as he turned off his phone. They had met very early in the morning at the airport to take the first flight on a Friday to go to Winterfell.

“Loras, stop doing this! Your sister’s already driving me crazy with that talk. There’s no explanation for the things I found, and you know it!” She sounded irritated.

Endrew and Gerion had their headphones as they watched some cartoons to pass the time.

“Brienne, you’re so stubborn! You should talk to him… Maybe there’s an explanation and maybe it can save your marriage.” He leaned back to get comfortable on his seat.

Brienne exhaled and looked through the window, she saw the beautiful morning light on the horizon and something reminded her of her first flight with Jaime. The boys were very little and she was a bit nervous. But her husband made her feel safe and calm. The girl always admired his capacity to make her fears vanish with just a smile; Brienne rarely felt scared, but it was comforting to know that Jaime was there for her when she panicked.

“Loras… I…” She looks at him and swallows hard. “I also have to… tell you something.”

He raises his eyebrows as he gets closer to her. “You’re killing me, Bri… Tell me what happened.”

“I… We… I mean, Jaime and I…” She bites her lower lip as she looks worried.

“You and Jaime…” Loras gets closer to her as he speaks.

“We slept together last night…” Brienne whispers.

“Oh my God!” Loras shouts as he looks shocked and happy. The other passengers on the plane look at them and the boys remove their headphones as they try to understand what is happening.

“Uncle Loras, what’s wrong?” Endrew asks, while Gerion looks at his mom.

“Nothing, my friend… I just heard the most exciting news… So I’m really happy!” He smiles at Endrew, who looks at Brienne with a naughty grin.

“Is it about dad?” Gerion asks as he grins at Loras and then at Brienne.

Loras looks at Brienne, and then at Gerion. “Ger, you have no idea.”

“Loras!” Brienne calls his attention.

Endrew and Gerion look at each other happily as they giggle. Brienne rolls her eyes and Loras laughs at her. As the two kids place their headphones back on, Loras turns to Brienne and whispers to her. “Okay, girl, spit it out! This is just so exciting!” He smiles as he widens his eyes and waits for her to start talking.

“There’s not much to tell… I was weak.” Brienne looks apologetic.

“Weak?” Loras asked her, while Brienne nodded. “Excuse me, girl, but it’s Jaime Lannister we’re talking about! Hello! Hot blond guy with beautiful green eyes and a fabulous body… It’s not like you’d have a choice…” Loras said as he chuckled.

“Loras!” Brienne blushed and smiled.

“Oh, I can see that smile telling it was all worth it. Bri, I’m so happy for you!”

“Loras, it doesn’t mean a thing. It still doesn’t change the fact that he’s cheated on me!” She crossed her arms as she tried to convince herself it had been nothing but a one-night stand, for the second time in two weeks.

“Stop saying that! Bri, you found bank extracts and documents, okay! I get it, he kept things from you, but that doesn’t mean he fucked her!” Loras whispered. “Now stop being so stubborn and take him back.”

“It’s not that simple. He’s lying to me… Oh, and Robb Stark suspects it’s something involving Tywin as well.” She said as she lowered her voice.

Loras narrowed his eyes. “Brienne, I have the feeling that while you’ve been suspecting Jaime is unfaithful, he’s been in fact doing something dangerous, just trying to protect his father…”

Brienne blinked and thought about his words. The girl tried to understand what could be the cause for that. “Even then, Loras, he should’ve told me. I’m his wife!”

Loras smile and arched his eyebrows. “You are?”

“I mean, I was…” Brienne corrected herself while blushing and curling her lips.

 

~.~

 

“It’s freezing out there, Endie. You need to put on an extra sweater and your coat, dear.” Brienne said as she waited for Loras and Gerion to get them some mineral water.

“Mommy, do you think dad is there already?” Endrew asked her while he struggled to put on the last woolen sweater before his coat.

“No, sweetie, your dad will get here in the afternoon because he’s driving all the way from King’s Landing.” Brienne told him, while smoothing his hair with her fingers.

As Gerion came back, he handed the bottle to Brienne, so he could put on his sweater and his coat. She watched how he moved his arms to straighten the sleeves and it made her think of Jaime and the awkward way he tried to avoid wrinkles on his clothes.

“Mom, can uncle Loras go with us to the ski station tomorrow?” Gerion asked as he smiled at Loras.

“Ger, I’ll talk to your dad tonight and we’ll see about that. Okay?” She cupped his face as she zipped his coat.

They took a taxi and when they arrived at the resort, the boys got really excited seeing how enormous the place was. The resort Tywin and Catelyn had chosen for the wedding was a luxurious castle built on the mountains, there was a thick layer of snow on the ground, but it only made the place look more beautiful.

When the girl entered the lobby with her sons, she was mesmerized to see how gorgeous the place was. Tyrion was talking to the concierge when he saw her and his nephews next to Loras Tyrell.

“Good morning, folks.” Tyrion greeted them as he approached his nephews. “Sonny and Mike Corleone…” He placed his arms around the boys’ necks, as he called them by the names of the characters from The Godfather movie.

Endrew laughed while Gerion spoke loud. “Never take sides with anyone against the family.” The boy warned as he quoted Michael Corleone. Brienne and Loras were laughing as they watched the trio.

Endrew responded to his brother. “We don’t discuss business at the table!” The boy yelled as he quoted Sonny Corleone.

Brienne arched her eyebrows at Tyrion. “Do you ever allow my sons to watch kids’ movies at your place?”

Tyrion grins at her. “These are Lannister boys; they’re supposed to be educated the Sicilian way.” He chuckled as Brienne rolled her eyes.

“It’s a beautiful place your father has selected… but why here?” Loras asks Tyrion.

“Oh, Catelyn lived in this city for a long time and she loves the place… Her family residence is a couple of miles to the north. But you know Tywin and his messages.” Tyrion told Loras as he helped Endrew with his backpack.

“And what is the message here? I’m a Disney princess?” Loras made a joke, making Brienne and Tyrion laugh hysterically.

“Loras, I’d risk that… But I think what Tywin wants to say is something like: I’m royalty, motherfuckers.” Tyrion said as he chuckled.

Endrew and Gerion looked at each other noticing their uncle had just used bad language. Brienne widened her eyes and then looked at them as she tried to make them understand that was only okay for Tyrion because he is grown up.

“Yeah, boys, your mom is totally right. Look at my size and how ‘grown up’ I am!” Tyrion joked making his nephews giggle wildly.

 

~.~

 

Brienne was having hot chocolate with Loras, as they enjoyed the landscape from the huge windows in the lounge, when Endrew ran inside. Brienne had allowed the boys to go outdoors with Tyrion so they could play in the snow and take some pictures.

“Mom, you gotta see this!” He tried to catch his breath as he leaned against the arm of the couch Brienne was sitting in.

Brienne glanced at Loras with a worried expression, and then she looked at her son. “What is it, Endie?”

“It’s…” He took a deep breath before he continued. “It’s dad! He’s got a new haircut and a new bike… Mom, he looks super cool!”

Brienne froze as the boy mentioned a haircut. She knew how much that long golden hair means to Jaime, so imagining he had it cut was shocking. But then she focused her attention on something more important.

“Bike? Your father came all the way from King’s Landing, through that dangerous road… on his bike?” Brienne looked so worried, Loras took the cup she was holding and placed it on the center table.

“Bri, are you ok?” Loras started to get worried.

Brienne could not believe Jaime had done something as reckless as risking his life like that. She looked devastated. “I can’t believe he’d risk himself, I thought he’d take his car.” She got up and took Endrew’s hand. The boy soon turned his smile into a doubtful expression.

Loras tried to make her calmer. “Bri, calm down.” He followed her as she walked through the corridor, heading to the lobby.

She noticed he was not at the front desk for the check in, so she decided to go outside. As she opened the glass door and stepped outside, she found him. Jaime was wearing jeans, a black leather jacket and gloves; he had his hair shorter, his beard was neatly trimmed and he looked more handsome than ever. Her heart skipped a beat as her eyes scanned his figure. She displayed irritation on her face.

Gerion was next to him, checking every detail on his new motorcycle. The boy looked fascinated. “Mom!” Gerion shouted, calling Jaime’s attention to his mom.

As Jaime turned to face her, he had a mysterious sexy glint in his eyes. He bit his lower lip when he saw her. Brienne was wearing jeans and a blue cashmere sweater with a v-neck, which exposed a part of her chest.

“Mom, look! Dad’s got a new bike!” Gerion said as he called her to come closer.

“Yes, Ger. I see it. Now why don’t you and Endie go to the lounge area to have some hot chocolate with your uncle Loras and your uncle Tyrion while I talk to your dad?” She glanced at Tyrion, who noticed she was too serious.

“Yes, boys, let’s add some extra sugar to your little mobster bodies…” Tyrion said as he called the boys and pointed at the entrance.

Brienne waited till her sons were inside the hotel so she could talk to him.

“A new bike?” She looked disappointed as she glanced at the red BMW motorcycle.

Jaime smiled and narrowed his eyes; he knew she had always been scared about him riding his bike on long journeys. Brienne had always feared losing him in an accident, and the thought still tormented her.

“What? Don’t look at me like that… It’s beautiful, isn’t it?” He teased her, running his fingers through his hair. “And you didn’t even say ‘hi’.”

She crossed her arms and shook her head. “Hello, Jaime. What are you trying to prove here?”

“Excuse me?” He became serious as he noticed she had a challenging expression.

“Is it a sort of middle age crisis? Or you’re just trying to get yourself killed?” She got closer to him as she noticed his hair looking so different from what she was used to. She wanted to touch his hair, to ask him why he had it cut, but she could not do that. It would be assuming she misses him.

Jaime understood her reasons. “Are you afraid of losing me?” He said, as he took his backpack and started walking towards the hotel.

Brienne grabbed his arm. He looked surprised.

“Listen, I don’t care if you try to do certain things hoping you can hurt me through them and make me regret my decision. But I certainly care when you’re risking your life and giving bad examples to our sons.” Brienne looked so fiercely at him that he could not stop looking into her eyes. “The boys worship you, Jaime. They imitate everything you do! You can’t simply act irresponsible and think it’s okay to do that.” She said as she looked into his emerald eyes, hoping he would see she is actually worried about him.

He placed his hand on her shoulder, as he spoke softly. “It’s alright, I stopped six times on the way… to rest a little and have some coffee.” He told her as she looked away, trying not to feel intimidated by his proximity. “Brienne, look at me.” He cupped her face as he glanced at her lips, and then into her eyes. “I’d never be so stupid and careless as to let something happen to me… Now, aren’t you going to comment on my new haircut?” He smiled causing her to chuckle and shake her head.

“Why did you get it cut?” She asked as she looked at him.

He smiled as he got closer to her and whispered. “First you should tell me if you liked it or not.”

Brienne felt like running her fingers through his hair, she felt like touching his nape to know how the short hair would feel on her fingertips. But she controlled herself. “I… I do… it’s just… surprising.” She felt uneasy as she spoke.

His lips curled as he noticed she was blushing. “That’s not the only surprise I’ve got for you.” He whispered as he narrowed his eyes. Then he took some distance as he sounded colder. “By the way, how was your flight?”

They walked into the hotel and the girl got more relaxed. “It was ok… but the boys never stopped talking. They’re looking forward to visiting the ski station with you tomorrow.”

“It’ll be fun. But you should really go with us.” He told her as he took his wallet from his pocket.

“I can’t, Jaime… I’ve got--” She started talking, but Jaime interrupted her.

“Plans… with your boyfriend?” Jaime looked at her so seriously it made her uncomfortable.

Brienne frowned as she looked offended. “Excuse me… I’ll go check on the boys.” She walked away faster than he could have predicted.

 

~.~

 

“Okay, stick to the plan, no matter what happens!” Tyrion told his nephews as they reached the fancy restaurant area.

Catelyn and Tywin had scheduled a dinner for their closest relatives only, to enjoy the evening before their wedding day. Catelyn’s children as well as Jaime, Tyrion, Brienne and Genna were present during the event. Loras, who was responsible for Catelyn’s wedding dress, was also there.

“Uncle Loras, where’s mom?” Endrew asked him as he took his seat at the table.

“Honey, she’s getting ready. I’m sure she’ll be here soon.” Loras answered as he watched Jaime coming closer.

Jaime took his seat next to Endrew, while Gerion went to Tywin, who was at the bar, to hug his grandfather. Endrew soon decided to join them, so he got up quickly and ran to kiss Tywin’s face. Jaime still felt surprised with every display of affection his father allowed those boys to show. He could not recall a time when Tyrion and himself were permitted to act so emotionally towards their father.

“Where’s Brienne?” Jaime asked, causing Loras to smile and Tyrion to roll his eyes.

“Don’t worry, Jaime. She’ll be here soon… But let me compliment you on your haircut… Very nice choice.” Loras told him as he looked impressed.

“Thank you, but you should really praise my brother and his hairstylist.” Jaime said as he ran his fingers through his hair.

Tyrion nodded as he seemed to accept Loras compliment. “Oh, Loras, you’ve got no idea how difficult it was to convince my brother to get rid of the homeless guy hairstyle…”

Loras laughed and Jaime looked down on his brother. “Well, my dear brother, my homeless hairstyle got me a nice woman and a couple of kids…”

“No, Jaime, it was probably your sense of humor and your green eyes that got you a girl.” Tyrion explained as he ordered his drink.

Jaime laughed. When his sons approached him, they were looking at each other and giggling. Tyrion looked at the boys, but soon became shocked as he watched Brienne entering the restaurant. “Oh… brother, I think you should take a look at your girl.” Tyrion told Jaime.

As Jaime turned his face to see what Tyrion was talking about, he became so surprised that his jaw dropped instantly. Brienne was wearing a white suit, which exposed a little bit of her chest, and high heels.

“Mom looks like an angel.” Gerion said as he watched his mother walking towards them.

Loras watched Jaime’s reaction. “Hey, Lannister, save that tachycardia for tomorrow… ‘cause the red dress is breathtaking.”

Brienne was smiling when she got closer. The boys felt so happy, it was like their parents were together again. Endrew watched Jaime glancing at Brienne; he noticed his mother looking back at his father, but she soon looked away and blushed fiercely.

 

~.~

 

“Bri, look.” Loras called her discreetly as they were at the bar, having some drinks before the first course was served. Jaime and Tyrion were at the table with the boys when Brienne noticed Tysha being escorted by the hostess to the table. Brienne frowned and Loras remembered Tysha’s face from a celebrity gossip magazine.

When Tysha approached the Lannister brothers, Brienne drank all the remaining vodka in her glass and took a deep breath as she watched the petite brunette laughing and being hugged by Genna.

“So that’s his plus one…” Brienne spoke as she wrinkled her nose.

Loras narrowed his eyes as he noticed something strange in that scene. Tyrion licked his lips as he looked at Tysha. “Bri, are you sure that’s the girl you saw with Jaime in that magazine?”

“Yes, I’m sure!” She sounded irritated. “In fact I’m not going to watch this… I refuse to watch it… And Genna! Genna used to be my fan, you know…” Brienne got up from the stool she had been sitting on. She walked fast to the front desk. Loras noticed how disturbed she was, so he followed her to make sure she was not too upset.

“Lannister!” Brienne shouted, as she intended to give the concierge her last name to get the keycard to her suite.

Loras placed his hand on her shoulder. “Girl, you have to calm down…”

The concierge looked at her as she checked the data on the computer. “Mrs. Lannister, do you wish to get the room service you instructed for this evening?”

Brienne looked confused. “Excuse me?”

Loras looked at the girl, and then at the concierge.

“I didn’t instruct any room service… What… Did I?” Brienne sounded unsure.

The concierge turned the computer screen to show her. “Here, Mrs. Lannister, the top suite registered for Jaime Lannister, with previous orders for room service this evening, including the chef’s choice dessert selection and extra bath salts.” The girl smiled at Brienne.

Loras looked shocked.

Brienne placed her hand on her chest, like she was about to cry her heart out. Brienne felt like she was ready to leave that place and simply disappear running towards the snowy mountains until she felt no more pain. She thought Jaime had not only invited his girlfriend to sleep there with him, he had also planned a romantic night with the woman. Brienne felt betrayed the nastiest way as she noticed he had requested the things that they used to enjoy together when they were married.

“Loras…” Her eyes were watery when she looked at him. “…everything… dessert… the bath salts…” She breathed fast.

Loras nodded to the concierge, as if asking the girl to give them a moment. When the girl took some distance he hugged Brienne. She shook her head. “It’s my fault… I simply forgot… my room is registered under Tarth… Sometimes I just forget.”

Her friend shook his head, refusing to believe Jaime would do such thing. “Bri, you told me you slept with him only two nights ago. I don’t think he’d do something like this!”

“Loras, there’s no other way. The woman is here… God! I’m so stupid! I can’t get over him…” Brienne covered her face in embarrassment.

“Oh my God,” Loras opened his mouth in surprise. “Recompose yourself because they’re coming towards us, and your sons are with them.” Loras noticed Tyrion, Tysha, Jaime and the boys.

Brienne turned around with a serious expression on her face. As Gerion got closer, he took his mother’s hand. “Mom, this is aunt Tysha. She’s Uncle Tyr’s girlfriend.”

Brienne looked shocked. “Oh!” She glanced at Loras who had a naughty expression on his face. “Well, nice to meet you Tysha.” Brienne managed to smile convincingly and shake hands with the girl.

“Brienne, I’m very pleased to meet you. Your sons tell me so much about you that sometimes I feel like we already know each other.” Tysha answered with a smile on her face.

Endrew noticed his mother was speechless. The boy glanced at his brother, and then at his father. Jaime had a serious expression as he placed his hand on Brienne’s arm. “Are you okay?” He asked her, perceiving her awkwardness.

“Yes… I’m alright.” She said as she looked at him.

“She had a few shots of vodka…” Loras whispered to Jaime while Brienne looked at Tysha and her sons.

“Mommy, can Ger and I sleep at Uncle Tyr’s suite tonight? We’re going to watch the Wolverine marathon… Aunt Tysha has never watched X-Men, mom!” Endrew asked his mother as he sounded very excited.

Gerion and Endrew had a plan with their father, and they knew how to convince Brienne when they wanted something from her. They had their sweet gaze, and their giggly tone of voice. “Yeah, mom… Please, let us stay with Uncle Tyr and Aunt Tysha tonight.” Gerion said.

She looked at her boys as she shook her head. “Well, I’m not sure… maybe you should let uncle Tyrion have some time with his girlfriend…” Brienne looked at Tyrion.

The younger Lannister brother was quick in his answer. “Oh, don’t worry, Brienne. Tysha and I invited them. You just have to say ‘yes’.”

Everybody was looking at her, so Brienne simply nodded and smiled uncomfortably at her sons.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jaime is such a good old fashioned loverboy with extra bath salts... XD


	8. Blue Ink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rehearsal dinner goes on. Loras advises Brienne. Jaime texts her with an invitation in mind. Confessions, inquiries, and blue ink. Ashara Dayne calls Jaime.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks everyone for reading, subscribing, kudoing, and commenting on this fic. Your words mean the world to me. Also, thank you for giving me some tumblr love. XD
> 
> Thanks to my lovely beta, Lady_Blade_WarAngel, who actually released a wonderful chapter of 'Seven Deadly Sins' last night! :} 
> 
> Let's talk about this chapter. Since the beginning of the writing process, I needed to change some sequences, 'cutting' chapters in a different way, to make it more cohesive. I realized splitting the Wedding sequence into more than three chapters would make the whole thing boring. So next chapters will be a bit longer. I'm adding links to images, because even though I try to describe things in my mind the best way possible, it's entertaining to actually see a concrete visual reference of them.
> 
> I hope you enjoy it! :}

This is [Jaime's suite](http://4.bp.blogspot.com/---eNe-u9IAI/ULskFXGaM6I/AAAAAAAANA8/r_DD8xY53I4/s1600/Six-Star-Luxury-Boutique-Chalet-Switzerland+20.jpeg). 

This is [Brienne's lingerie](http://www.neimanmarcus.com/en-br/La-Perla-Maharani-Floral-Lace-Underwire-Bra-White/prod169820047_cat13750752__/p.prod?icid=&searchType=EndecaDrivenCat&rte=%252Fcategory.service%253FitemId%253Dcat13750752%2526pageSize%253D30%2526No%253D30%2526Ns%253DMAX_PROMO_PRICE%257C1%2526refinements%253D&eItemId=prod167320112&cmCat=product). XD

 

* * *

 

Brienne took her seat, and Jaime sat beside her. She could feel his attempts to ‘accidentally’ brush his fingers against her thigh. Brienne was too innocent or, perhaps, even too self-destructive enough to believe there was some other woman he intended to take to his suite that night. So she pretended she could not feel his touches under the table; she glanced at him a few times, but never bravely enough to stare at him like she knew about his intentions.

Jaime enjoyed the game. He still marveled himself with that sort of foreplay they shared, even though he was sure Brienne was clueless about it. Her innocence was maybe the reason why he would get even more aroused by her. For him, dinner was fun; for Brienne, it was annoying.

 

~.~

 

Endrew and Gerion had gone upstairs with their uncle. Brienne was still at the bar, simply talking to Loras, after they had finished dinner. The girl had been irritated since Jaime disappeared without even saying goodnight to his sons.

“Bri, I think you’re not getting the picture.” Loras told her.

She crossed her arms. “Loras, why would he rush to his room so quickly? It’s obvious there was someone waiting for him.” She said as she leaned her head.

“Girl, are you stupid or are you trying to make yourself suffer?” Loras raised his eyebrows. “Jaime’s probably waiting for you in his suite right now!”

Brienne opened her mouth to say something, but her phone interrupted her.

Jaime sent at 11:41PM: **Have you had dessert? ;)**

As she read his text, she realized Loras might be right. “Oh my God…” She said as she widened her eyes. Loras left her no time to explain; he simply grabbed the phone and looked at the screen.

“Girl, what did I tell you… Right?” He smiled at her.

“What should I tell him?” She looked excited and scared at the same time. Somewhere in her heart, she felt like she was a single inexperienced girl again; she felt like she was being courted.

“Tell him you haven’t!” Loras handed the phone to her as he gesticulated to motivate her to text Jaime back. “Quick!” He whispered as he clapped his hands.

Brienne took the phone in her hands and started typing. She giggled as she touched the screen.

Brienne sent at 11:42PM: **No, just vodka. XD**

Jaime was quick to answer her.

Jaime sent at 11:42PM: **Would you like to have some? =}**

She giggled as she showed the phone to Loras. He smiled at her.

Brienne sent at 11:43PM: **Where? ;}**

Jaime sent at 11:43PM: **Room 1804. I’m waiting for you. :***

Brienne gasped. She first thought Jaime was only bluffing; perhaps he was just trying to tease her, she had imagined. But now she had no doubts about his intentions. “What should I do?” She asked Loras as she showed him the message. Her face displayed uncertainty, but there was a sparkle in her eyes, which showed how willing she was to be with Jaime.

“Go there! And make sure you use those bath salts, girl…” Loras told her as he pushed her off the stool and placed his hands on her shoulder, trying to make Brienne walk towards the lobby.

“But… isn’t it precipitated?” She asked.

“Stop over-thinking everything! Just go there and live!” Loras pushed her towards the elevator. And just before pressing the button, he pulled the hair clip that kept the girl’s hair in a serious updo, causing her blonde curls to frame her neck and shoulders.

“Loras!” Brienne protested as she watched herself on the mirror on the elevator doors.

“Shush! Have fun!” He told her when the doors opened and he almost shoved her in.

 

~.~

 

She struggled as she was in the elevator. Brienne felt silly and ridiculous. _Why is he doing this?_ She tried to think about everything that had happened in the last few months; the bank extracts, money transfers and the deeds. _Why did Jaime handle Ashara’s money confidentially? Why has he been meeting her frequently?_ Brienne fought her own impulse to scream in panic. She had tried to forget him, she even tried to stay away from him, but nothing seemed to keep her distant for too long. The girl simply did not want to be hurt again. _Are they having an affair? If they did… They’re not! But then why…?_

The elevator doors opened.

She took a step forward and glanced at the white door at the end of the hall. _It’s either happiness or my ruin that awaits me…_

As he heard the noises from the corridor, her high heels clicking awkwardly against the marble floor, he opened the door. There she was: tall, shy and innocent. No seductive looks at this moment, he could feel she was doubtful, but her gaze held his breath as she walked closer. Her sapphires had the power to submit him, he knew. Yet, he did not resist them, he was giving in, willingly.

“Hello.” Jaime said as he let her in. He enjoyed himself as he stared at her ass when she passed by him.

“Wow, this view is…” Brienne said as she looked through the large windows. While the suite she had booked only had a view of the garden, Jaime’s suite had the most beautiful view of the snowy mountains and the woods. “…it’s really beautiful.” She said as she sighed and smiled. He closed the door and walked to her. He was still wearing social pants and a shirt, but he had already removed his jacket and his tie. As Brienne noticed how close he was, she pretended to be calm, so she walked slowly, trying to take some distance.

“Don’t do it.” He told her as he noticed she seemed scared.

Brienne swallowed hard and turned to him, holding a serious confident look. “I’m taking a look around, Jaime.” She arched her eyebrows as she noticed the chamber area. The girl stopped and turned around so she could sit on the couch.

He stood up, right in front of her as he smiled and bit his lower lip. “You’re nervous. Why?”

She laughed. “I’m not nervous… Anyway, you invited me here for dessert, so…” Brienne crossed her arms and looked down on him.

“Did you come here only for dessert?” He asked as he turned and began unbuttoning his shirt.

The girl frowned and squirmed as she watched his skin being revealed. He threw his shirt on a chair next to his bed, and then he went to the bathroom.

She moved as she tried to see what he was doing. “You invited me for dessert, what else would I come here for?” She spoke as she narrowed her eyes, trying to see him.

Jaime started speaking from the bathroom. “Well, I don’t know… But… You see, I have the impression you came here for… more than just dessert…” Then he came back to the sitting room area of his suite, wearing only his boxers. “…or you’re going to tell me your hair accidentally became loose just before you took the elevator?” He was staring directly into her eyes as he asked her with a naughty smile on his face.

Her lips curled. “Just as you took off your clothes… accidentally.”

He stepped forward and reached out to cup her face. Brienne cursed the lighting in the room which only enhanced the scar on his torso. She stroked her thighs with her hands; she wanted to touch him. “Wait here; I’ll go get my pajama pants...” He turned around and opened the cabinet next to the stand. “…you can take the top part.” He said as he brought the top part of his pajama to her.

Brienne looked at him and shook her head as she chuckled. “No, I can’t. I’d like to see what kind of dessert you ordered, and I feel comfortable just as I am.”

Jaime put on his pants and laughed. “You’re comfortable wearing high heels? I don’t think so. You see, Brienne, I know you too well. And I know you desperately want to take off those shoes.” He smiled at her while he opened the mini bar and got some vodka. As he poured the beverage into the glasses, he looked at her. “So, try to guess what I ordered and if you get it right you can ask me three things.”

“Old bet?” She got up and walked to him.

“An interesting game.” He answered as he handed the glass to her.

With heels, Brienne was so much taller than him; it made his access to her neck easier. As she turned around he grabbed her, snaking his arm around her waist and moving her hair with his left hand so he could kiss the soft skin below her ear.

“Jaime…” She whispered as she closed her eyes and placed her left hand over his arm on her waistline.

“Tell me, Brienne, what did I order?” He chuckled as he pushed her slowly, making her walk towards the chamber area. His body rubbing against her back felt so wonderful that Brienne was breathing fast.

She smiled as she took a sip of her drink. “I think you ordered the chef’s choice dessert selection and extra bath salts…” Brienne chuckled as she felt his surprise.

Jaime gasped and the girl turned around to face him. His eyebrows displayed shock and his mouth was open. “You’re… you’re right. How did you know?”

“Women’s intuition.” She smiled at him as she answered.

Jaime narrowed his eyes as he stroked her arms. “Fine, three questions, then.”

Brienne finished drinking all the remaining vodka in her glass. Then she looked into his eyes, as she placed the glass on the table, and removed her jacket. She was wearing a sleeveless blouse, but the fabric in it was too thin and her underwear became exposed. Jaime watched the way her white bra looked through the think white silk.

“So, my dessert, old man… I want it!” She said as she crossed her arms, trying to conceal her breasts.

_Old man?_ Jaime noticed she was tipsy. “Are you going to do that again?” He asked her as he cupped her face.

“Do what?” Brienne looked confused.

“Make love to me while you’re drunk and then leave me before I wake up…” He said as he leaned his head and slid his hand downwards to caress her ribs.

“Do you want me to stay here tonight?” She asked him with a serious look on her face.

Jaime wanted to challenge her. “Do you want to stay here with me tonight?” He pushed a lock of her hair behind her ear.

Her lips curled and he understood she was letting herself go.

“It all depends on what desserts the chef has chosen for you, Mr. Lannister.” She said as she started unbuttoning her blouse. Jaime knew she was possibly too drunk at that moment, but he could not help getting turned on by her dominant attitude. Brienne took the top part of his pajama and started walking towards the bathroom.

He grinned naughtily at her. “Hey!” He called her, causing the girl to turn around. “Where do you think you’re going?” He crossed his arms.

“To the bathroom.” She looked at him as if stating the obvious.

“Oh, I don’t think so, love.” He held her hand as he stroked her wrist with his thumb.

Her pulse quickening as she watched his eyes darkening. And suddenly, Brienne felt tired of always respecting her modesty; she felt sick of holding back her boldness, only trying to avoid making a fool of herself. Something in her heart told her there was no way she would be making a fool of herself now. She had nothing to lose; that was clear. He wanted her; there was no doubt, so Brienne allowed herself to overcome that barrier.

She placed her hand on his chest and pushed him delicately, until he was sitting on his bed. Then she swallowed hard, knowing the half-torture half-pleasure she was putting herself through. During all those years, being married to him, she had never really pushed herself to what felt more intense and sexier. She had her own style to bring him closer, but it still veiled herself in her shyness.

Brienne took some distance and took off her shoes. Jaime watched her, scanned her bare feet, searching for her secrets as she revealed herself. He noticed the marks her expensive stilettos had left on her insteps. Red marks on her skin. _Why does she wear those?_ He thought as he licked his lips, imagining himself caressing her marked skin.

Then she unbuttoned the white blouse she was wearing. And each button felt painfully cold against her fingertips. The girl could see his cock getting harder as he watched her hands moving in front of her chest, and downwards. That piece of clothing came down very quickly, exposing her bra and her abdomen.

Jaime grabbed the sheets as he watched her teasing him as she caressed her breasts. He felt like a fool for being so obvious like he had been when she got there. He had taken his clothes off so fast, there was no mystery; no charm. But he cherished how precious she could make herself. She provoked his instincts as she manipulated her clothes so slowly.

“Oh… Brienne…” He closed his eyes for a moment and then smiled at her.

The girl smiled back, as she felt like she was in control. She touched the button on her pants, and then slowly unzipped the piece. White lace covering her sex and Jaime felt his heart beating harder inside his chest as he took in that image. She removed her pants. It caused him to throw his head back as he tried to remain calm. His entire body called her, but he knew this was supposed to be a slow dance.

“Look at me, Jaime.” She told him, as she took a strap of her bra and held it between her index finger and her thumb.

He obeyed her, lifting his head to look at her and watch her removing her lingerie. But she shook her head as she looked at him. “Dessert first, old man.”

“Oh, you’re evil!” He told her as he laughed and palmed his erection. Brienne took the pajama top and put it on.

 

~.~

 

**News24/7 Channel Urgent Report:** _“Oberyn Martell was found dead in his office. The prosecutor is the fourth victim of the serial killer who has been spreading fear and panic in King’s Landing. Investigators haven’t confirmed the conditions of the body nor if there were any messages at the crime scene, but a few witnesses said the two police officers who first got to the crime scene were in shock after seeing Martell’s body.”_

 

~.~

 

“No… you’re supposed to have it with meringue!” Brienne told him as Jaime tried to remove the meringue layer from the lemon pie slice.

“I’ll have it anyway I want, young lady…” He took only the lemon cream and the custard with his fork. As he tasted the sweet and sour combination he closed his eyes and threw his head back against the pillows. “I mean, if there’s still something left for me…” He smiled as he teased her appetite.

“Oh, it’s your fault. You invited me to share your lovely treats…”

“Brienne, that’s right, I invited you to share, not to watch you eating all of it.” He laughed and she pretended to be insulted by kicking his knee.

Jaime had strategically brought the huge dessert tray and placed it on his bed, while Brienne tried to find an interesting movie on TV. The chef’s selection included lemon pies, tiramisu, chocolate mousse cakes, raspberry cheesecakes, red velvet cupcakes with chocolate ganache, chocolate éclairs and strawberry pistachio mousse cakes. Brienne was more than happy to try every single dish with him; it felt like she was living a perfect moment. Until his jealousy interrupted it.

“What did you do today?” He asked her as he continued eating.

Brienne looked at him and noticed there was something more he wished to ask. She smiled and arched her eyebrows. “Relaxed…”

He closed his eyes, regretting his question. Then he shook his head and took a deep breath. “Alone?”

“No… Loras was with me.” She said as she giggled and looked at the ceiling.

Jaime started laughing as he felt relieved she had not been with Benjen Stark. But then he remembered the Sergeant would possibly arrive on the following morning. “And what about tomorrow?”

“Is this an inquiry?” She opened her mouth in disbelief.

“I’m just curious… Will you meet your boyfriend tomorrow?” He spoke as he sounded bitter.

“He’s not my boyfriend.” She said with a firm tone.

“Your boy scout?” He chuckled.

“Shut up, Jaime!” She pretended to be serious but she was almost chuckling.

“Then answer my question… It’s a very simple question.” He smiled.

“Fine! Tomorrow I’ll have this spa session with Sansa and Catelyn. Are you happy now?” She asked as she ate some more.

He was actually happy. Knowing that Brienne would not be spending the whole day with Benjen meant they were not so close as Jaime thought. But he still wondered if Benjen had touched her more intimately.

“So, you haven’t asked me anything…” He told her as he chewed.

The girl would later regret her words, but at that moment the alcohol in her blood built her courage and she leaned closer to him so she could look into his eyes. “Have you ever cheated on me?” She asked, causing him to widen his eyes and open his mouth in disbelief.

“Are you serious?” Jaime asked her as he got closer enough to smell the vodka in her breath.

“Yes, I’m serious! Answer the question, Mr. Lannister.” Brienne leaned back on the pillows as she looked at him with a sarcastic expression. “Have you ever encountered another woman… romantically… or sexually… while we were married?” She asked him.

Jaime tilted his head as he narrowed his eyes. “Oh… so you’re really in doubt about it… That’s weird, you know.”

“Why?” Brienne asked.

“Because you…” He got on his knees as he cupped her face. “…you of all people should know I love you and my boys more than I love my own life… and I desire you more than I’ve ever desired any other woman.” He took her hand and placed it over his cock. “And you’re the only one who gets me this hard, Brienne.”

_Ashara Dayne…_ Brienne thought as she looked at him. The girl swallowed hard as her lips trembled.

“Do you keep secrets from me, Jaime?” She asked as she looked at him like a scared animal that encountered its predator.

“Yes.” _Why is she asking me these things?_ He nodded as he stared into her sapphires.

“Why?” She looked so serious it made him fear her reaction if he told her the truth behind such secrets.

“Is that your third question, Mrs. Lannister?” He curled his lips.

“I’m no longer Mrs. Lannister, Jaime…” She said, and then she bit her lower lip.

There was a smug look on his face as he took the dessert tray from his bed and placed it on a small table next to the window. As he got back to bed, he lied next to her and slid his index finger onto her pelvis. “This scar…” He said as he touched the scar from the C-section. “…it’s one of the things that make you mine, Mrs. Lannister…” He leaned and kissed her lips, while his hand grabbed her hipbone, bringing her closer to him.

Brienne threw her leg on top of his and hooked it onto his thigh to bring him closer. Her hands stroked his chest and his ribs, feeling his scar as she moaned and kissed him. The girl snaked her right hand downwards, but as she slid it in his boxers, he growled loud.

“ _Fuck!_ ”

He moaned in pain as he took some distance. Brienne frowned as she started getting worried. Her fingertips had touched some sort of bandage inside his underwear.

“Jaime…” She looked at him with a concerned expression. “…are you hurt?” The girl asked him.

He nuzzled the pillows shyly as he turned around. “It’s… very silly…” He chuckled but he felt embarrassed. “…and I probably should’ve told you about it before…”

“What’s wrong? Are you hurt there?” She asked as she cuddled next to him, hugging him from behind.

He started laughing. “Ok, this is Tyrion’s fault.” He turned again, to face her. He took off his pants and then he started removing his boxers.

Brienne helped him as she pulled his underwear down. Then she noticed the bandage on his pelvis. There was a small area of his pubic hair, just above his manhood, which had been shaved, and that portion of skin was covered by some gauze.

The girl looked at it, and then at him. “Can I…?” She whispered. Jaime just nodded and moved, so he was lying flat on his back, allowing her a good view of it. Brienne gently took off the gauze, only to find a tattoo with the word ‘Freckles’ written on his skin with blue ink.

The girl gasped as she looked at it. “Oh my…” Then she looked at Jaime, who had his forearm covering his eyes. “Jaime… how… why did you do it?”

He put on his underwear again and then he lifted himself so he could lean against the pillows and look at her. “I was drunk… and Tyrion went to this tattoo studio to get a tattoo… so he invited me to go with him… and that was just after I got my haircut and the bike… and…” He licked his lips as he tried to be honest with her. “I really missed you… and… I was severely drunk.” He told her as he started laughing.

Brienne laughed aloud as she hooked one finger onto the waistband of his boxers to pull it. She looked again at the tattoo, and then she looked at him. _Then why would he do such things…?_ She tried to understand what could explain Ashara Dayne in his life. But he was there with her in bed; he had invited her to stay with him, and every single detail about that night was chosen to please her.

“Jaime…” She lied next to him as she watched his face. He turned to her as he started caressing her thigh, moving his finger upwards to find her panties. She looked into his eyes, but she soon closed her eyes as she felt his delicate touch on her sex.

“Brienne, I want you. Do you want me?” He asked her as he pulled down her panties and touched her wetness.

She moaned and closed her eyes. Jaime took his hand from her panties, causing her to open her eyes and stare at him. Brienne hesitated, she felt shy for the intensity in his eyes, yet she looked at him. Her eyes watched him as she took in that image; he brought his fingers to his lips and opened his mouth to taste her. Brienne saw as his index finger disappeared into his mouth and she felt like kissing him.

And so she did.

They rolled on bed as he struggled to remove the pajama shirt she was wearing. Jaime cursed the buttons while he kissed her neck and sucked on her skin. She was calling his name, but he missed her words.

“Brienne, tell me you want me. Tell me you miss me as much as I miss you.” He whispered as he positioned himself between her legs, finally removing her shirt.

“Oh…” She felt his lips on her skin, while he caressed her breasts so tenderly, like he always did to her. Brienne noticed how difficult it is to resist someone who knows her so well. Her body responds eagerly because Jaime knows how she likes to be touched. “I miss you…” She said.

His phone rang, making him curse himself for not turning it off. The device was buzzing on the side table, and as Brienne took it to hand it to him, there it was, her name.

**_Ashara Dayne calling…_ **

Brienne just could not believe. She had almost fallen for his tricks, his romantic plot. But the girl thought he could only be the worst jerk in the world for receiving a call from his lover while he attempted to get her back.

She frowned and handed the phone to him. When Jaime saw it, he displayed concern, so he got off bed and went to the bathroom to answer it in private. “I’m sorry, but… I have to take this…” He told Brienne, holding his hand in the air, like he was asking her to give him a minute.

She would give him more than that.

 

~.~

 

When Jaime got out of the bathroom, he noticed she was gone. He tried to call her, but her phone was off. It was difficult for him to understand why she had been so upset about the call.

 

~.~

 

Brienne cried that night. As she got back to her room, she just fell apart, remembering everything he had told her, imagining it was just his way of lying to her to get her into bed with him. She cursed herself for being so naïve just as she cursed all the years they were together, imagining it had been just another lie. Just like Cersei, he had cheated on his spouse for years, and nothing seemed to make him embarrassed about it.

“I’m so stupid…” She talked to the walls, hoping to get it off her chest and move on. “…and he almost had me… I almost let myself be fooled again. Oh, and of course he had to take that call… He couldn’t simply say no to his… his lover… Fuck! How could I be so stupid?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you were in Brienne's shoes, would you have left him alone? :}


	9. The Golden Wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loras talks to Jaime about Ashara Dayne. Jaime goes to Brienne. Wedding Ceremony. Jaime X Benjen. Brienne X Benjen. Margaery loses her temper with Brienne. Jaime thinks of Brienne. Tyrion talks to Brienne about his brother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU guys for staying with me. [Even during such difficult times.] I guess last chapter made everyone pissed off. XD [I'm evil.] But don't worry, your suffering is close to an end.
> 
> My beta has made lovely suggestions for this chapter. I hope you like it! :}

This is [Brienne's dress](http://wp.clicrbs.com.br/noiva/files/2014/01/000_ARP3771518_.jpg) for the wedding.

[Brienne's hairdo](http://cdn.sheknows.com/articles/2013/06/8-celeb-inspired-braids-you-can-rock-this-summer-6.jpg) for the wedding.

This is [Catelyn's wedding gown](http://wp.clicrbs.com.br/noiva/files/2014/01/000_ARP3771497_.jpg).

This is [Benjen's uniform](http://imageshack.us/a/img41/8571/dressblue.jpg).

 

* * *

 

“Come, daddy… snow angels…” Gerion told Jaime as they got to the ski station.

The lawyer had had a tough night. Brienne did not return any of his messages and in the morning when he went to her room she was not there. Just as panic took control of him, he asked at the front desk if Benjen Stark had checked in and he was relieved to know the Sergeant had not arrived yet.

“Ok, Ger. You go with your brother and Uncle Tyr to get the equipment, I’ll have some hot chocolate with Uncle Loras.” Jaime told the boy.

“Come on, Corleone brothers, snow awaits your little asses…” Tyrion laughed. “…I’ll make sure to film it with my phone, you know… for future embarrassment.”

Endrew laughed at his uncle. “What do we get if we don’t fall?” The boy asked.

“Oh, a ton of snowballs on your little mobster faces!” Tyrion said as he threw a snowball at Endrew’s shoulder.

“Let’s go, Endie.” Gerion called his brother as their uncle walked behind them.

 

~.~

 

“…and then I told her I’d never cheated on her.” Jaime explained to Loras what had happened, trying to find out what was the reason that made her leave.

“Ok, and then…” Loras asked while putting some marshmallow into his cup.

“Then we were there in bed… and everything was just perfect. Then my phone rang and I had to take the call… and she disappeared! Just like that, Loras… She left me there… without any explanation…” Jaime spoke discreetly as he gesticulated.

Loras narrowed his eyes. “And, if you don’t mind, may I ask who called you?”

“Ashara Dayne, she’s Arthur’s sister.” He stated carelessly.

Loras gasped and widened his eyes. “Oh my God, Jaime!” He looked surprised.

“What?!?” Jaime could not understand his shock.

Loras shook his head and closed his eyes. “Jaime, I can’t believe you’re so stupid like that! Ashara Dayne… Oh my God, man, what are you doing with your life?” He asked seriously.

Jaime looked clueless. “What do you mean? Ashara is just… a friend.” He hesitated as he spoke.

Loras took a deep breath as he shook his head. “Okay, I’m a terrible person. I’ll go to hell for telling you this… But the two of you have to start being honest to each other!” Loras elevated his voice a bit. “And you!” He pointed his finger at Jaime. “You better tell me something more than ‘Ashara is just a friend’, Jaime. I can’t take this drama any longer.”

Jaime looked upset as he wrinkled his nose. “Loras, I… I can’t talk about this.”

“Let me put things in perspective here, pal. You’d rather lose Brienne than tell her the truth?” Loras asked him.

“But… there’s no truth. There’s nothing! Ashara Dayne is… she’s someone I helped a long time ago.” Jaime said as he worried about his secret.

Loras rolled his eyes. “Alright, my dear Lannister boy, then I’ll tell you a few things. Brienne knows about Ashara Dayne. She’s seen you together about four times already…” Loras said with a sarcastic tone.

Jaime was baffled.

Loras continued. “…and that’s not all. Brienne found the bank extracts which confirm you’ve been transferring money from your personal bank account to Ashara’s personal account for years! So, please, do me a favor and put yourself in Brienne’s shoes for a moment and imagine what you’d figure out after seeing your spouse had been giving money to a woman that he’d been secretly meeting. Would you think she’s just a friend of his, or would you actually suspect that your husband’s cheated on you for years?” Loras crossed his arms as he looked down at Jaime.

“So, Brienne thinks Ashara is my--” Jaime spoke as he looked terrified by the idea.

“Your lover… your mistress, your doxy, your kept woman, your concubine!” Loras concluded with irritation.

“No… how… oh God, Brienne must think I’m… an asshole.” Jaime covered his face with his hands.

“Brienne was devastated! Margaery tried to defend you and that’s why Brienne and my sister had a fight and didn’t speak for about a month after she decided to leave you.” Loras explained. “Jaime, I defended you as well, but after you took Ashara’s phone call in the middle of the night, it’s very difficult to go on defending you. It looks too obvious that this woman is anything but a friend!”

 

~.~

 

“Let me in, please…” Jaime asked Brienne as he stood by her door. After returning from the ski station, he went directly to her room, trying to talk her and let her know Ashara does not mean anything to him.

“Go away, Jaime. I need to get ready.” She told him.

“Please, Brienne. I need to talk to you…” He ran his fingers through his hair as he closed his eyes.

“Jaime, this evening is about Catelyn and your father, so whatever you want to tell me will have to wait.” She told him firmly.

“Oberyn Martell is dead.” He told her.

She opened the door immediately. The girl looked into his eyes like she knew there was something dangerous about it. Brienne’s hair was in a messy updo with a delicate braid on the side and a bun on her nape. Jaime watched her hair and the eyeliner she had on, the only kind of makeup she allowed herself to wear. She was wearing the white towel robe from the hotel. He felt so desperately in need of her body, after the cruel way she had left his room the previous night.

“Dead?” She asked him as she looked too scared to remember she was still angry at him.

Jaime walked into her room, slowly and carefully. “He was mutilated… there’s a serial killer in King’s Landing.”

“Oh, I’d heard that… on the news…” She said as she closed the door. “…but who could imagine that happening to a prosecutor…” She crossed her arms as she looked through the window. “Do you think… he was not randomly chosen… by the killer?”

Jaime looked too serious. “Brienne, that’s why Ashara Dayne called me.” He said, causing her to become tense.

The girl shook her head. “Oh, you don’t have to tell me anything about her… or about what she wanted with you…” Brienne said, frowning with discomfort.

“I do have to tell you. She knows people in the police department. Investigators have reasons to believe these crimes might be connected to Selmy’s trial.” Jaime told her as he got closer.

The girl took some distance, avoiding his touch. “And she wanted to alert you, I’m sure…” She used a sarcastic tone of voice.

Jaime shook his head. “She wanted to alert us both. Brienne, Ashara is not who you think she is--”

“Don’t!” She said as she placed her hand in front of his chest. “Do not try to fool me any longer. I don’t need your lies, Jaime. Now, please, leave me alone…” She walked to the door and opened it.

Jaime exhaled and elevated his voice. “Brienne, how could you think I’d cheat on you? Ashara means nothing to me. She’s a friend, I swear.” He walked closer to her, but she still looked angry.

“Go away!” She said as she looked into his eyes. “You cursed your stepsister for hurting you… And now you’re trying to do the same with me.”

“I’m not cheating on you!” He told her as he held her arms.

“Then what are you doing?” She demanded the truth from him as she got rid of his grip and pushed him out of her room.

 _Too dangerous!_ Jaime thought of Tywin’s words, warning him that sharing that secret would mean risking Brienne’s life as well as his sons’. “I can’t tell you.” He said.

Brienne closed the door.

 

~.~

 

“Dad, you look very handsome.” Gerion told him while smoothing Jaime’s red tie.

“We all look handsome.” He said as he cupped the boy’s face.

Endrew came running from the bathroom. Tyrion had allowed him to use some gel to get a hairstyle which resembled Jaime’s. “Look, daddy, my hair is just like your hair!” He yelled as he sat on Jaime’s lap.

“Oh, Endie, that’s so cool!” Gerion said as he looked at his brother with admiration.

The lawyer looked at the boy and Brienne’s words came to his mind as he remembered her saying his sons worship him. Jaime felt so lucky for having his kids in his life. Tyrion noticed the endearing look his older brother gave to Endrew and Gerion.

“It’s awesome, Endie!” Jaime said.

“Okay, I guess we can go downstairs.” Tyrion said as he walked to the center table to get his phone.

“Wait, Uncle Tyr, I wanna put some gel on my hair to get it just like dad’s hair.” Gerion told as he went to the bathroom.

Tyrion rolled his eyes and smiled at Jaime, watching how proud he was of his cubs. “Is that a strategy, brother?” Tyrion asked Jaime.

Jaime looked at him with a doubtful look. “What do you mean?”

“Give Brienne a Jaime-overdose?” Tyrion arched his eyebrows

Jaime laughed. “It might work, brother. I know she still loves me.” Jaime got closer to Tyrion and whispered so his sons would no hear him. “Brienne wants me, I know… It’s all a huge misunderstanding. I’ll talk to her.”

“Jaime, be careful. Sergeant Stark is here tonight…” Tyrion warned him.

Jaime narrowed his eyes and tensed his jaw line. “He’s the one who should be careful.”

 

~.~

 

As Jaime entered the ballroom, he went straight to the bar and ordered some whisky. Tyrion warned him that he shouldn’t be drinking on an empty stomach, but nothing seemed to ease the pressure the lawyer was feeling. He wanted so desperately to talk to Brienne and tell her he had no romantic involvement with Ashara, yet, the girl had told him that this was Catelyn and Tywin’s evening, they should not allow their problems to ruin the event.

“Easy on that glass, Jaime. For God’s sake, the boys are watching you!” Tyrion told his brother as Jaime took a sip of his drink.

“Calm down, I’m simply trying to relax a bit.” Jaime told him while observing Endrew and Gerion sitting next to Tywin. Jaime narrowed his eyes and continued. “Have you noticed how spontaneous our father is when he’s with his grandchildren?”

Tyrion smiled as he watched his nephews. “Yes, it’s beautiful, isn’t it?”

Jaime wrinkled his nose. “I wonder why he didn’t give us that kind of attention when we were kids.”

Tyrion rolled his eyes. “Priorities change when people get older, I’m sure you know that.”

Jaime leans his head. “Yeah, I know that, but it doesn’t mean--”

Suddenly he stops talking. Jaime widens his eyes and Tyrion is almost saying something when he listens to people whispering at the bar, next to where they are. As the younger Lannister brother turns around, he watches the reason for Jaime’s surprise. Brienne is entering the ballroom wearing a red strapless dress with a slit on her left side. She looks sensational, but Benjen Stark is beside her.

Jaime looks at her, observing her discomfort as every person in the room seems to comment on her elegance. He knows that she must be feeling weird for having so much of her body exposed; Jaime is sure that she is only doing this to please Catelyn as her bridesmaid. Yet, he cannot help but celebrate how beautiful she looks.

Brienne walks beside Benjen. The Sergeant is wearing the Marine Corps blue-white evening uniform. Jaime tenses his jaw line as he watches how Benjen places his hand on Brienne’s back, while guiding her to the table where Robb and Jon Snow are sitting.

Gerion goes to his mother when he sees her, while Endrew goes to Jaime. The boy sits on Jaime’s lap and gets closer to whisper to his father.

“Jessica Rabbit. I told you, dad.” The boy had a sweet smile on his face.

Jaime grins at the boy. “Do you think Jessica Rabbit will dance with me tonight?”

“Dad, Ger and I… we’ll find a way… remember our plan, daddy. You’ll get her back.” The boy cupped Jaime’s face, and then brought him closer to kiss his cheek. Gerion joined them soon after.

 

~.~

 

“You look gorgeous, Brienne.” Jaime told her as he approached the Starks table. The lawyer saw when Benjen Stark left Brienne there to go to the bar and order some drinks, so he decided to go talk to Brienne. Robb and Jon greeted him, but left soon to go take pictures with Bran and Rickon.

Brienne looked at him and nodded. “Thank you, Jaime. You look very handsome.”

He scanned her chest, watching as Brienne blushed delicately. The girl crossed her arms and looked away. Jaime watched her. She felt nervous as she noticed his eyes seemed to undress her. Jaime still watched her. Brienne swallowed hard as she felt her cheeks blushing.

“Why are you so nervous just talking to a friend?” Jaime asks as he places his hand on the backboard of her chair, just to lean over her and look into her eyes.

 _A friend…_ Brienne arches her eyebrows as smiles sarcastically. “Who says I’m nervous?”

“The blushing on your chest and cheeks…” Jaime smiles at her. “…it reminds me of a time when you blushed because of me.”

“Jaime, stop it…” She says as she takes a glass of water from the table. The girl tries to get calmer as she drinks some water, but his presence is enough to make her body respond wildly.

They failed to notice when Benjen got back to the table. “Good evening, Lannister.” He told Jaime as he seemed displeased with the way the lawyer was standing next to Brienne.

Jaime turned to face him. “Good evening, Sergeant.”

Benjen took his seat next to Brienne and got closer to her to speak to the girl. “Bri, Sansa is calling you to take some photos, she asked you to go to the solarium.” He told her as he got up to pull her chair and help her getting up.

Jaime rolled his eyes as he cursed Benjen’s chivalry. As Brienne left, Benjen looked at Jaime with a serious expression. Jaime smiled at him as he called the waiter to get a drink.

“What are you trying to do, Lannister?” Benjen asked him.

Jaime had a conceited look on his face. “Well, I guess that’s none of your business…”

Benjen showed irritation. “Do you plan to continue stalking Brienne?”

“Stalking?” Jaime laughed sarcastically. “What’s the problem, Sergeant, can’t you deal with competition?” He asked as he took the glass of whisky brought by the waiter.

Benjen took a deep breath. “Can’t you accept you lost her?”

Jaime’s jaw line tensed as he narrowed his eyes. In his mind, he pictured himself punching Benjen. “You’re lucky we’re at a party. You’re very lucky my sons are here. And you’re extremely lucky there’s a bunch of journalists outside, covering my father’s wedding. So just for tonight I won’t attempt to take that stupid arrogant look off of your face.”

Benjen curled his lips with the perspective of a fight. The Sergeant clenched his fists as he narrowed his eyes. “Too many excuses, Lannister. Anyone would think you’re afraid of getting your ass kicked.”

Jaime took a sip of whisky. “Oh, wolf boy, I’m no scout like you… but I can surely break a man’s nose.”

“I doubt your reflexes would be fast enough, old man.” Benjen laughed sarcastically.

Jaime crossed his arms, trying to hold himself and keep his hand from meeting Benjen’s face. “You son of a--”

“Daddy, we must go and take photos with grandpa.” Gerion said, interrupting his father.

Benjen kneels down to greet the boy. “Hello, Ger. You look very handsome.”

Gerion smiles and glances at his father. “I’ve got my Lannis _tie_ and my hair is just like my dad’s…” The boy scans Benjen uniform. “…but I have no medals pinned onto my suit.”

Benjen smiles as he takes off one of his medals and places it on Gerion’s jacket. “There you go. This one I got as recognition for bravery in battle at the Wall. What about wearing it tonight?”

The boy’s face lit up and he gasped. “Wow! Look, daddy, it’s awesome.”

Jaime rolled his eyes and looked at the ceiling. He could see Benjen was trying to conquer his son’s affection. “Yes, Ger. It’s a very shiny medal they give for little boy scouts.”

Gerion glanced at his father, seeing his irritation. “Okay, now we have to go take photos, uncle Benjen. I’ll see you later.”

Benjen stands up and faces Jaime. “Lannister.”

“Stark.” Jaime answers him and leaves with Gerion.

 

~.~

 

Brienne and Margaery stood by the door as they watched the groomsmen taking photos. Then it was time for Tywin to take pictures with his sons and grandsons, and Jaime took off the medal that Gerion was wearing, quickly before the first shot.

“So, Bri, tell me about last night.” Margaery whispers to her.

Brienne watches her sons and smiles. “Guess who called him and interrupted us.”

“Okay, Loras told me… but why didn’t you wait for him to explain it all?” Margaery asked.

Brienne turned and looked at her friend. “Marge, I’ve had enough of Ashara Dayne.”

“Bri, he’s practically named his cock after you. The least you could do is to believe the man might be telling the truth.” Margaery giggled as she remembered the story her brother had told her earlier.

Brienne gasped and looked at Margaery with her mouth open. “Oh my God, I can’t believe Loras told you that!”

Margaery laughed. “Hello… it’s Loras we’re talking about… Anyway, I think that was a true proof of love.”

Brienne rolled her eyes and shook his head. “No, Marge, that only proves how drunk he was when he got to that tattoo studio.”

“Bri, you’re just too stubborn. Anyone can see he loves you and you still love him as well… It’s ridiculous to deny it.” The redhead said.

The photographer called Brienne to take some photos with Jaime and her sons. There was a large team of people with them, retouching small details on the flowers at the background and smoothing any wrinkles on their clothes.

“Tell me something.” Jaime whispered to her while Loras and the photographer’s assistant fixed some details on the boys’ suits. “Does the boy scout know you went to my room last night?” He asked with a naughty look on his face.

Brienne exhaled and arched her eyebrows as she watched her sons. “Then you should tell me something.” She turned to Jaime. “Does your girlfriend know I was in your room when she called you last night?” Brienne had fire in her sapphires, challenging him to answer.

The jealousy in her words only made him think she still loves him deeply. Jaime smiled and looked at her like he was about to kiss her. “Brienne, I don’t have a girlfriend.”

“Should I call her your mistress, considering you started dating her when we were married?” Brienne had wrath in her expression.

“Date her? I never dated her.” He looked as he spoke. “You, on the other hand, have gone out with Benjen a few times already.”

Brienne looked offended and surprised. “How do you know that?”

“My boys told me.” Jaime narrowed his eyes. “They also told me you were furious when you saw a picture of Tysha and me on a magazine, because you thought she was my girlfriend.”

Brienne gasped and opened her mouth in disbelief. “You--”

Jaime leaned his head as he whispered. “Oh, don’t worry… It’s our secret. Though I must say that throwing the magazine in the fire was pure jealousy display…” He chuckled as he watched her discomfort.

Brienne exhaled in irritation as she pretended to be smiling when the boys looked at her. “Don’t fla--”

“Flatter myself thinking you were jealous of me? I know that line, Brienne.” He grinned as his emeralds glinted with passion.

“You really should know it, because I learned it from you.” She whispered as she reached out to take Endrew’s hand.

Jaime felt a stinging pain piercing his pride. Was he too conceited to not admit he was jealous of her even when he was obviously jealous of her with Benjen Stark? He thought he was really the one to blame for it. Perhaps if he had been a little humbler in their relationship, Brienne would know he would never cheat on her like that.

“I need to talk to you.” He told her as he stood behind an antique chair where she sat.

“Not now.” She told him as she placed Gerion on her lap. Endrew stood right next to her. After a few photos were taken, the photographer insisted they should take a few pictures of Brienne standing up, because of her ‘magnificent haute couture figure’ as he explained. The girl nodded in agreement, as she mentally told herself this was all for Catelyn and for her sons who found it extremely fun to take pictures with her.

Jaime stepped aside and watched her as she smiled and looked at their boys. He took a deep breath and smiled, as he felt his heart warming up at that image. Brienne had turned out to be such a caring mother, it was visible to everyone she absolutely adored her children; and motherhood had made her femininity bloom, a thought which often had Jaime mesmerized and enchanted.

Endrew looked at Jaime after the fifth photo appeared on the screen of the photographer’s laptop. “Come, dad! Take a picture with mom!” The boy said with a naughty smile on his face. Gerion giggled and nodded to his brother.

Margaery and Loras looked at each other and smiled, watching the couple. As Jaime walked to Brienne, their sons sat on the couch with Margaery. Brienne hesitated as she felt him so close to her. She looked almost frightened when the photographer took the first picture, but he soon asked her to smile and Jaime teased her, trying to make her blush.

“Don’t worry, if you don’t like this photo, you can totally throw it in the fire.” He whispered to her as he looked at the camera.

Brienne tried to hold back her laughter, but her nervousness just made it surface so easily. She burst into laughter and Jaime laughed with her. Then Brienne glanced at him with a sweet expression while Jaime looked into her eyes and grinned; and that was when the photographer got what he described later as ‘the perfect shot’.

 

~.~

 

When Catelyn entered the ballroom, Jaime watched his father’s eyes as the old Lannister observed his bride. Catelyn’s wedding dress was elegant and discreet; it displayed golden and peach-colored details and the light silk layers flowed beautifully as she walked. Tywin took her arm and placed her hand over his, so they could start the ceremony.

Jaime looked at Brienne while bride and groom said their vows. The girl glanced at him a few times and just when she watched his face, he moved his lips in silence and said ‘I love you’. Only Endrew and Gerion saw that moment when their father declared himself and their mother blushed and curled her lips, trying to hold back her smile.

 

~.~

 

“I don’t want the salmon, daddy.” Gerion said as he pointed at his plate and wrinkled his nose.

“Your uncle Tyrion can eat those.” Jaime said as he chuckled.

“Here… Let me have them.” Tyrion said as he took the thin slices of fish. “You’ve inherited your mom’s and your dad’s demanding taste.”

Jaime smiles and runs his fingers through his son’s hair. “That’s my boy. But, tell me again why you are here when Endrew is there with your mom at the Starks table.” Jaime told him.

“Oh, daddy, we have a plan, Endie and I.” Gerion nodded as he spoke. Jaime looked curious. Gerion continued. “I’ll have two courses with you, and then I’ll go there and Endie will come here.”

Tysha smiled at him. “Because you both want to enjoy your mom’s and your dad’s company.”

The boy shook his head and giggled. “No, Aunt Tysha. We’ve got a plan to let dad know what they’re talking about… at the Starks table. That means we’ll take turns… and I’ll also go there to tell mom about dad and make her curious.”

Tyrion winks at Gerion. “Did you hear that, folks?” He looks at Jaime, Tysha, Loras, Margaery and Genna. “Two five-year-old boys with a military strategy that might defeat a Marine!”

Genna giggled and looked at the boy with a sweet expression on her face. “Well, they’ve learned from the best. Right, Jimmy?” She looked at her nephew.

Jaime shook his head and laughed. “This sounds more like a mafia move than military strategy to me…”

 

~.~

 

“And what about you, uncle Benjen?” Jon asked after everyone at the Starks table seemed to inquire him about his relationship with Ygritte.

Endrew frowned as he waited for Benjen’s response. He had been too quiet during dinner, only paying attention to what adults were talking about. He noticed when Benjen tried to get his mother’s hand a couple of times and, even though she smiled apologetically, Brienne quickly took her hand from his.

“Well, when you find the right person, you should make that person your significant other.” Benjen said as he glanced at Brienne, causing the girl to blush. Endrew saw how Benjen placed his arm around Brienne’s shoulder.

Robb looked uncomfortable, for he seemed to notice that Brienne was still in love with Jaime. So he simply tried to change the subject. “Well, I think Loras did an amazing job. Mom’s dress is very beautiful. And so are the bridesmaids’ dresses.” He said as he looked at his sisters and at Brienne.

Arya rolled her eyes. “I’m only doing this for mom… and because Loras designed something that could be worn with my Converse.” She lifted her dress to show Brienne the red pair of Converse she had on.

Brienne smiled and looked surprised. “Oh, I didn’t know about that! Loras is mean… I wish I could wear a pair of those instead of these high heels.” She said.

Benjen laughed but showed an awkward look. “I think you look gorgeous with high heels on.”

Endrew shook his head discreetly as he thought how stupid Benjen was for saying that. The boy knew that his father would have agreed with Brienne about the pair of Converse being so much cooler and more comfortable than high heels. The little Lannister kept to himself the joy of knowing only his dad could have appreciated his mother’s idea.

Sansa giggled as she watched the wedding-planner’s assistant placing the bouquet near the dancing floor. “Oh, I so hope to get that!” She said as she clapped her hands excitedly. Pod looked concerned but he still smiled at her, causing Robb and Jon to laugh at his face.

Benjen looked at Brienne and brought her closer as he still had his arm around her. “Don’t you want to catch the bouquet as well?”

Endrew stood up quickly causing everyone to look at him in doubt. “Excuse me. I need to go to the restroom.”

Brienne looked at him as she started getting up. “I’ll take you, sweetie.”

But Endrew shook his head. “Mom, it’s a big party, I’m not gonna go to the girl’s restroom! I’ll go ask dad.” He explained as he looked embarrassed.

Brienne chuckled and nodded.

 

~.~

 

The boy ran to Jaime and when he got there he tried to catch his breath as he spoke. “Ger, it’s time for your move…” He took a deep breath. “…and I mean ‘leave the gun and take the cannoli’ kind of move!” He explained, quoting The Godfather movie.

Gerion widened his blue golden-stained eyes and stood up with a serious look on his face. “Alright, Endie!” He said as he walked determinedly to the Starks table.

Jaime narrowed his eyes as he helped Endrew sit on the chair. “Hey, what’s all the fuss about?”

“Oh daddy, it’s a tragedy!” He took a sip of water as he still tried to catch his breath. “They were talking about being together… Oh, and uncle Benjen said mom should try to catch the bouquet, daddy! It was horrible.”

Jaime looked irritated as he glanced at Tyrion and Genna. Loras rolled his eyes while Margaery looked at the boy with a sad face. “Endie, don’t worry about it, I’m sure your mom won’t be part of that… She’s always told she thinks these traditions are stupid.” Margaery told him.

 

~.~

 

Gerion sat at the table while Brienne poured him some water. She thought it was an excellent idea of her sons to take turns during dinner. He watched the way Benjen frequently placed his arm around Brienne, so he quickly understood what Endrew was talking about.

“Here, uncle Benjen.” He gave the medal back to the Sergeant. “I don’t want to get it dirty… you know, later when I have dessert.” He smiled sweetly at Benjen, and then looked at his mother. It was all part of the plan.

“Mom.” Gerion called Brienne as he gave her an innocent look.

Brienne turned to him. “Yes, sweetie?”

“Do all boys have same size willies?” He asked her as he smiled naively.

Jon, Ygritte and Robb burst into laughter, while Sansa and Arya giggled. Brienne looked shocked and speechless. “Gerion… what… why are you asking this?”

The boy answered carelessly. “Well, I’m curious… About the other day when you were talking about differences between boys and girls…”

Brienne cleared her throat while Benjen chuckled and shifted his weight on his chair. “All boys…” Brienne looked at him as she gesticulated, extremely uncomfortable with such question. “… they’re all… they have very similar bodies, Gerion. So, it’s just like you and Endie… as you’ve seen Endie’s body… and he looks just like you… so… all the boys have the same body… yes!” She exhaled as he narrowed his eyes.

The boy seemed to be thinking about her words and what kind of explanation she had given. But he looked unconvinced. “But… it doesn’t make sense… yeah, mom… It doesn’t make sense.”

Brienne widened her eyes and licked her lips as she tried to find a way to end that subject. Jon and Ygritte were still laughing while Robb observed the boy and smiled. Brienne leaned closer to him. “Why, Gerion? What do you mean?”

“It’s okay what you said… about Endie and I… but… it doesn’t make any sense…” He leaned his head as he looked at Brienne. “…because dad’s willie is huge! I mean it’s this big.” Gerion said as he held his hands apart showing a space which was about ten inches long. “Am I gonna be like that when I grow up, mom?”

Robb and Jon could not control themselves as they laughed while Benjen simply shook his head and tried not to chuckle at the boy’s words. Brienne got up quickly from her chair as she looked at her son with an irritated expression. “Gerion Lannister, come with me right now!”

“Oops.” The boy said as he watched his mother getting very serious. He got up, and Brienne took his hand, then he quickly glanced at Endrew, who saw how furious their mom was.

 

~.~

 

“Daddy! Look! Ger is in trouble. Mom’s furious…” Endrew said as he got up from his chair.

Jaime looked at Brienne as she held the boy’s hand firmly while escorting him out of the ballroom. He looked at Endrew with a disapproving expression. “Endie, what did you tell Gerion? This was your idea, wasn’t it?” Jaime asked him as he got up.

The boy glanced at his uncle, who covered his face quickly. Jaime understood the whole thing. “Tyrion, I don’t believe you’d plot with them… Now Ger is in trouble…” He said as he started to walk away, heading to the lobby.

Endrew followed him, and just as they saw Brienne they slowed down their pace. She placed Gerion on a sofa and sat beside him. Brienne looked so disappointed that it was easy to see Gerion had done something bad.

“Gerion, we’ve had conversations about this and you know it’s not alright to talk about it in front of anybody. So why did you do that?” Brienne asked him.

The boy looked scared and sad. “Mommy… I was… just curious…”

“Ger, don’t you lie to me. You’re always well behaved, you never use bad language and everyone always talks about what a nice little boy Gerion Lannister is… so it doesn’t seem like the kind of thing you’d do.” Brienne explained to him as she looked disappointed.

Gerion frowned and crossed his arms. “Well, maybe I’m not a nice little boy!”

Brienne got surprised. She narrowed her eyes as she could see Jaime’s expression all over the boy’s face. The way Gerion pursed his lips and his tense jaw line were pure Lannister frames, and the girl knew it from Jaime’s innumerous facial expressions.

“What’s going on here?” Jaime asked her as he saw how irritated both Gerion and Brienne looked.

Brienne got up and looked at Jaime as she narrowed her eyes. “You had something to do with this… Gerion would never behave this badly. Jaime, you should be ashamed!” She spoke with an accusing tone.

“Me?!? But I don’t even know what happened!” He responded as he elevated his voice.

Endrew looked at his brother with a worried expression. Then he sat next to Gerion and placed his arm around his brother’s shoulders. “We should tell them the truth, or mom will think this is daddy’s fault.” Endrew whispered.

Brienne rolled her eyes as she got closer to him. “Oh, now you’ll tell me you had nothing to do with that fiasco! That was a low move, Jaime!” The girl yelled at him.

“What are you talking about?” He shouted as he looked at her.

“Oh, don’t pretend you don’t know what I’m talking about… Jaime that’s was inappropriate and totally unnecessary.” She crossed her arms.

Jaime looked at Endrew and Gerion, while the boys looked at the floor pretending they were not listening. “Okay, you better tell me what happened!” Then he turned to Brienne. “I came here because Endie told me Ger was in trouble, but I assure you I have nothing to do with whatever they’re trying to do, Brienne!”

Brienne looked at Endrew. “So you knew about that, Endie? Was it your idea?”

The boy frowned and looked at his mother. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Then he looked away.

Brienne opened her mouth a little as she looked into Jaime’s eyes. The girl could see he was being honest. She took a deep breath as she looked at her sons. “The two of you are going to stay with your father till the end of the evening. I’m very disappointed with you… So, I’ll see you later.” Then she glanced at Jaime, partly serious and partly embarrassed. “I’m sorry for accusing you, Jaime… but…” She swallowed hard and bit her lower lip. “…but these two disappointed me!” She turned around and walked away.

Jaime saw sadness in her eyes. He knelt down as he scanned his sons’ expressions. “Okay, now you’ll tell me what happened!”

 

~.~

 

As Jaime heard the story from his sons he got shocked just like Brienne. He explained they should never have said something like that and now he could see why the girl had been so bothered by Gerion’s words.

“But dad… this is our plan…” Gerion told him.

“Yeah, daddy. It’s our plan to get you back with mom!” Endrew told him.

Jaime shook his head as he cupped his sons’ faces. “Boys, whatever it is that Uncle Tyrion and you are trying to do, just stop it. I don’t want you to get in trouble… and let’s be honest, your Uncle Tyr has the nastiest ideas.”

The boys giggled and Endrew nodded. “Yeah, dad, he’s got crazy ideas…” The boy said.

“But what about you and mom, dad?” Gerion asked him. “How can you get her back if we don’t help you?”

“Oh, don’t worry… you know I love your mom and she loves me as well… she’s just stubborn! I’ll get her back, I promise!” He held his sons in his arms and the boys hugged him tight.

“I love you daddy.” Gerion told him as he closed his eyes.

“Yeah, dad. I love you too.” Endrew said as he kissed Jaime’s cheek.

“Okay, are you expecting me to cry and make a scene in the middle of the lobby you little rascals…” Jaime said as he chuckled and made the boys laugh. “…and I love you too.” Jaime whispered, trying to pretend he was embarrassed.

 

~.~

 

“I’m surprised you allowed your boyfriend to dance with your best friend.” Jaime said as he sat next to Brienne.

“He’s not my boyfriend, Jaime.” She rolled her eyes as her lips curled. The girl took a sip of wine as she watched Pod and Sansa dancing together. “Well those two are steady… Catelyn told me Pod is almost living at her house…” Brienne chuckled.

Jaime nodded as he watched Brienne. Then he got up and held her hand. “So, what about a dance… with a friend?” He smiled at her while his green eyes sparkled.

She looked up at him and tried not to smile back. “Come on… I’ll just step on your feet as usual… it’ll be embarrassing.” She shook her head as she spoke.

“It’ll be fun! You’re already tipsy and that’s the best rhythm to follow.” He lifted his eyebrows as he grinned.

Brienne giggled and shook her head. “No… I don’t wanna do that… It’s been ages since the last time we danced and--”

“Ten months!” He said, interrupting her.

“What?”

“It’s been ten months… the last time we danced was at the charity ball, last year.” He told her as he leaned closer.

Brienne was so surprised that she had no words to say. Jaime knew even the smallest details about their life together; things that not even she remembered. So she took his hand and nodded, as she seemed to allow him to take the lead.

They walked to the dance floor and for a moment they felt like time had stopped. The crystal lights reflected on Brienne’s eyes, and Jaime thought how lucky he was because he had found her. In his heart he knew there was no way he would let her go. They danced slowly.

“Do you remember our song?” He asked her as he palmed her lower back, bringing her closer to him.

She smiled and nodded. Brienne felt her hands sweaty, so she tried to wipe them on her dress, but she was simply too nervous as he stood so close to her. “I do. Who could forget Sinatra?”

Jaime smiled and held her in his warm embrace. Brienne simply could not take her eyes off his, until a thought blurred her sight. _Ashara Dayne…_

He noticed she became nervous and uneasy. “Brienne, I still need to talk to you…”

“Jaime, I…” She looked away.

“Please, Brienne… we need to talk. I promise I won’t try anything… I just want to tell you the truth… I know you found horrible things… things that could only lead you to one conclusion… but…” He said nervously as he cupped her face.

“You shouldn’t be doing this… we shouldn’t… I can’t…” She shook her head as she tried to take distance, but he placed his arm around her, trying to keep her with him.

“I love you, Brienne. Please give me a chance to explain.” He looked into her eyes as he stroked her jaw line with his thumb.

Brienne got nervous as she blinked wildly, her sapphires displayed doubt. “Jaime, I should go now… I’m really tired and it’s much too late.” She started walking away fast as tears insisted on damping her lower lashes. Jaime followed her.

“Brienne, wait… Please, wait.” Jaime said as the girl quickened her pace to get to the lobby faster. She ran to get the elevator, but the doors closed before she could get in. As she stood there, pressing the button, Jaime grabbed her arm. “Please, let me talk to you.”

There were only a few people from the hotel staff. It was already 3 in the morning, so the lobby was almost too quiet.

“When we get back home...” She told him, realizing her home was not his.

He shook his head as he gripped tighter onto her arms. “Brienne, you have to believe me, I never cheated on you! I love you, Brienne.”

The girl turned to him, with hope in her eyes as she saw honesty in his. “Jaime, I…” _love you too!_

“Lannister, let her go!” Benjen spoke with a firm tone.

When Jaime turned to face the man, he saw the Sergeant looking down on him, glaring as he stood so close to Brienne.

Jaime wrinkled his nose and tensed his jaw line in wrath. “Now, what are you doing here?” Jaime asked.

“I’m taking care of Brienne… something you’ve failed at.” Benjen placed his hands on his waist, causing his chest to expand so he would look more defiant.

Jaime rolled his eyes. Brienne got rid of his grip as she turned to Benjen. “Thank you, but it’s not necessary… I’m already going to my room, for it’s much too late.” She said.

“Then I’ll escort you.” Benjen told her as he stepped closer.

Jaime frowned as he watched Benjen’s eyes scanning Brienne. “Hey, why don’t you go back to the party and leave us alone, boy scout?”

“You’re the one that should leave her alone!” Benjen shouted at Jaime.

Jaime chuckled and turned to Brienne who was rolling her eyes. “Stop it! Both of you, stop it!” The girl said as she pressed the elevator button again.

Jaime and Benjen narrowed their eyes as they stared at each other predatorily. Tyrion approached them. “What the fuck are you two trying to do? There are journalists everywhere outside the building waiting for an extra scandal to stain the Golden Wedding! You bloody idiots!”

“Then you should take the Sergeant back to the party, brother.” Jaime said as he crossed his arms.

Benjen pursed his lips and took a deep breath. “I’ll accompany Brienne to her room.”

“Unbelievable! Do they teach stalking techniques in the army these days?” Jaime shook his head and ran his fingers through his hair. Then he stared seriously at Benjen. “Leave my wife alone!”

“Your ex-wife, Lannister… Have you got amnesia again or is it just your age affecting your memory?” Benjen smiled sarcastically at him.

Jaime threw his head back and looked at the ceiling. Then he glanced at Brienne who pressed the elevator button frantically, again and again. When he looked at Benjen, he had a red flame in his green eyes. “Wow… boy scout, stalker and law expert!”

“Jaime!” Brienne shouted as she looked annoyed by the two men.

“Stalker? I guess you’re the one who’s stalking her. You should leave her alone!” Benjen stepped closer as he pushed Jaime away.

Jaime looked at Benjen’s hand on his shoulder. For a moment he simply smiled at Brienne, causing the girl to widen her eyes in doubt. “Do not touch me.” Jaime said as he looked at Benjen.

“Or what? Are you going to use your sons to attack me just like you’re using them to humiliate Brienne?” Benjen asked while clenching his fists.

Tyrion tried to make them stop. “Guys, cut it out.”

Jaime tensed his jaw line. If there is something which makes him angrier than someone messing with Brienne, it is someone messing with his boys. Jaime is even more jealous and protective of his sons; a ferocious lion looking after his cubs. The lawyer closed his eyes and took a deep breath. But it was useless. He turned fast as he threw a solid punch directly on Benjen’s face, causing him to lose balance.

“Oh my God!” Tyrion yelled as he saw his brother’s move.

Brienne looked at Jaime as she shook her head in disapproval. But she had no time to say anything, for Benjen quickly struck Jaime’s stomach.

“Stop it!” Brienne shouted as she looked furious. Jon and Robb came quickly as they noticed there were people arguing in the lobby.

“Fuck!” Robb shouted as he noticed Jaime jumping onto Benjen as the lawyer punched the Sergeant’s face twice, causing him to fall on his back.

Benjen turned his body, feeling his nose bleeding, and kicked Jaime’s calf, making the lawyer fall right next to him. So he got on top of Jaime and hit his face hard three times. Jaime felt the corner of his mouth burning as he noticed his blood on Benjen’s knuckles. Jon pulled his uncle as he held Benjen’s arms, while Robb took Jaime’s hand and helped him getting up.

Brienne looked furious as she watched them. “Jaime, you just crossed the line here… this was absurd!” She told him as she tried to mop Benjen’s blood up from his face.

Jaime rubbed the back of his hand against his mouth, trying to clean himself. The lawyer watched Brienne taking care of Benjen; it was an affront. He could barely hold back as he felt the urge to strike Benjen’s face again. Not only had the Sergeant talked about Brienne, he had also mentioned his sons. It was unacceptable to leave things like that.

When the elevator door finally opened, Jaime entered it and pressed the button to his floor.

 

~.~

 

“Are you sure you don’t want to go to the hospital?” Brienne asked Benjen as she sat by his side, on a couch in the lounge area. He had paper napkins on his nose as he kept his head thrown back.

He looked at her as he shook his head. “I’m okay. I’m just worried about you…” Benjen said as he placed his hand on hers.

Brienne smiled at him, but there was sadness in her eyes as she nodded. “I’m alright. Thank God there were no journalists here to see this… or Tywin would have a horrible time explaining why his son got into a fight.” She said as she looked away.

“Are you going to get your sons to sleep in your room?” Benjen asked as he narrowed his eyes. He removed the paper tissues and noticed the bleeding had ceased.

“No… It’s better if they stay with Genna tonight. And they got upstairs half an hour ago, so…” She explained, telling him her sons might probably be sleeping.

“Your sons seem to spend a lot of time with their father’s family.” He said as he looked annoyed.

Brienne noticed he did not mention Jaime’s name. She wondered if it was because of his irritation or just an attempt of distancing her from her ex-husband. “Why do you say that?” She asked as she cocked her head to one side.

“Lannisters aren’t a good influence on those kids, Brienne.” He said as he wrinkled his nose.

Brienne blinked frantically as she turned to him. “Benjen, my sons _are_ Lannisters.” _And so am I…_

Benjen rolled his eyes and took a deep breath. “Don’t get me wrong, Brienne. I’m just saying--”

“Don’t.” She looked at him with a serious expression.

He frowned and narrowed his eyes. “You still have feelings for him.”

The bitter taste of her words made her face show discontentment. “I’ll always have feeling for him. He’s the father of my sons, and he’s my friend. Perhaps this was just… too sudden.”

“You regret going out with me, then?” He sounded resentful.

“I regret accompanying you tonight. You took a step… when you mentioned my sons to Jaime, crossing the line. You knew you’d make him angry.” She swallowed hard as she looked disappointed.

“You’re defending Jaime quite determinedly for someone who divorced him.” Benjen looked down on her.

“I shared my life with him for five years, and we have two kids together. Divorcing him doesn’t change my admiration for Jaime. However, you’re clearly not prepared to accept it. So it’ll be better if we--”

“Don’t see each other again romantically.” Benjen finished her sentence as he nodded slowly.

Brienne got up and looked at him. “Excuse me.” She said with a cold tone as she walked back to the ballroom. Benjen frowned and watched Brienne distancing herself.

 

~.~

 

When Jaime entered his room, he was simply too tired to look at the mirror and check how bruised his face was. He simply took his clothes off and turned on the water. The lawyer had tried everything; he had said all that he could, as he tried to let Brienne know he never betrayed her. But the evening ended in a different way.

The bathtub was already full when he took his boxers off. As he got in it, he felt the hot water melting his pain and as he stretched his legs, he immersed his torso and deepened his head till his heartbeats were the only sound in his mind.

The cut on his lips burned and his knuckles were still throbbing. He palmed his abdomen and waited till his breathing slowed. Jaime lifted his head and took a deep breath as he sat. His right hand brushed his thigh as he closed his eyes. Her image was painted in his sight. Her red dress made him smile alone. Her milky strong thighs moved as the red silk flowed and played provocatively, hiding them from his gaze as she walked. Her knees, he had touched them, caressed them, kissed them, he had held them up as he thrust inside her for so many times; they were exposed for him. She exposed herself, _for me_ … Her shoulders; those freckles; her cleavage and her chest, adorned by red silks; _Lannister red_ … He bit his lower lip as he stroked his cock, watching her blue eyes sparkling as she smiled; he watched her red dress marking her taut frame, exposing her broad shoulders and her rusty freckles. _My rusty freckles…_

 

~.~

 

“Bri, come on… you’re either too naïve or blind.” Loras told her as he took his tie off. They were in the elevator as Margaery tried not to sound too irritated with Brienne.

“He attacked Benjen. What should I do?” Brienne said as she crossed her arms.

Margaery exhaled as turned to her friend. “What should you do? Brienne, you slept with Jaime two nights ago, and you were about to do it again last night! Then you come to the wedding with another man. You can’t expect Jaime to be happy about it.” Margaery spoke firmly. Brienne opened her mouth, but Margaery did not allow her to say anything. “And there’s more! I’m tired of this. You love him and he loves you too. He lied to you, but people do that all the time, and in some occasions, they’re really just trying to protect people with it. So stop being so damn perfect and put yourself in his shoes for a second! And stop playing Benjen Stark like a card in a poker game, bluffing your way out of Jaime’s life. You’re the mother of his sons, for God’s sake, you’ll never be out of his life! Stop it, Brienne. You’re wasting your happiness for nothing, pure pride!” Margaery stated as the elevator doors opened and she left faster than Brienne could predict.

The blonde girl looked at Loras and started to cry. She had never heard such harsh words from her best friend. Loras simply hugged her as he tried to make her calmer. “Bri, don’t be like that. Margaery was rude, but she means well. I understand you. You’ve given him honesty so you expected him to give you the truth as well. I know you’re hurt, girl.” He wiped her tears with his thumb as he smiled at her, trying to make Brienne feel better. Loras accompanied her to her room.

He helped Brienne as she removed her dress, making jokes as he noticed she was shy about her body. “Like I haven’t seen a ton of naked models during my couture shows…” He made Brienne smile as he talked about what a mess the backstage area is during fashion shows.

Loras waited for her to take a shower and put her pajama. Then he tucked her in and took her hand in his. “Bri, my grandma always says that each pain we go through makes our heart expand a little. So after all the suffering we struggle with, we become more capable of loving.” He cupped her face as he noticed Brienne’s eyes were watery.

The girl thought about how much she missed her mother, and just for a second she knew what it was like to have someone making her feel better, the way a mother would do. She felt grateful to have Loras in her life.

 

~.~

 

“Good morning, Brienne.” Tyrion said as he brought Endrew with him.

Brienne was having breakfast with Loras, in the restaurant area. She looked like she had not slept much. The girl smiled at him and then she glanced at her son. “Good morning.” She said.

Endrew took a seat next to Loras who offered him some toast and peanut butter. Brienne leaned closer to Tyrion who sat beside her. “How is your brother?” She asked him, trying not to let Endrew see what she was talking about.

Tyrion curled his lips as he took a croissant. “Jaime left early this morning, Brienne.”

She gasped, as she tried to conceal her surprised. But it was useless to hide what Tyrion knew too well: she still loved Jaime. The girl blinked as her face turned serious. Endrew saw there was something wrong with her. “Mommy, are you feeling sad?” The boy asked.

She curled her lips as she watched him. “No, sweetie. I’m just tired.” Then she turned to Tyrion as she noticed Endrew was talking to Loras. “But… why did he leave so soon?”

Tyrion gathered his eyebrows as he had an apologetic look on his face. “Brienne, what happened last night was… extremely painful for him. He saw you there… helping Benjen and everything, judging him for that fight. My brother won’t admit, but he’s just too emotional to watch you giving this kind of attention to another man… too jealous, because he loves you.”

“Tyrion, Jaime started the fight! He attacked Benjen for no reason. What was I supposed to do?” She asked him.

Tyrion turned to her and took her hand as he exhaled. “The man isn’t perfect. But I think what he wanted… what he wants is to be with you.”

Brienne looked into his eyes as she nodded. She thought it was time to listen to what Jaime had to say. It was time to face whatever truth he had been keeping from her, even if it meant knowing he cheated on her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: smut. XD


	10. Did you miss me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaime takes the road back to King's Landing. Brienne finally talks to him about Ashara Dayne. Lovers surrender. The Banefortis lose their leader. Catelyn talks to her son. Tywin suggests a change.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep, this is it, pure smut! XD Oh, also a few important things just to make you think a bit about the plot. This chapter marks a change, as our heroes reunite with love, they'll find other dangers. Thanks to everyone who's commented.
> 
> I LOVE YOUR COMMENTS! 
> 
> You really inspire me! And speaking of inspiration, I've been truly inspired by a girl who's been my Jedi master during the writing process. My lovely beta, who's made suggestions for this chapter. Lady_Blade_WarAngel rocks! [And she's been working on a very special new fic, which I'm sure you'll love!!!] *Spoiler Alert*

The road was empty. Jaime passed by a few cars on the way back to King’s Landing. He remembered the way he used to take Brienne for a ride when the boys were very little. They would leave them with Genna and get on Jaime’s bike to go around King’s Landing and have some fun. They would see different places, as they enjoyed some time just for themselves.

As Jaime stopped his bike for a moment, at a gas station, he had a coke and stretched his legs. He watched a family in an SUV; a couple and their three kids on the back seat. And just for that moment Jaime wished he could have that again. His wife with him, and their sons on the back seat, complaining about the car ride being annoyingly long.

When Jaime finally got home, he felt the urgent need to take a bath and forget about that weekend for a moment. So he turned on the stereo and let the music accompany him as he tried to relax inside the bathtub.

 

~.~

 

Brienne had left the boys with Tyrion after they insisted on going to Tysha’s place. She admired how easy it was for them to spend the night at a place they felt welcome at. Tyrion’s place was one of those cases, and now Tysha’s house was becoming a place of interest since the girl seemed to bond with them naturally.

So after getting back to her apartment she put away her things and took a shower. The girl was anxious to talk to Jaime. She felt the need to hear what he had to say.

Once she got to his building, Erik insisted that she should just go upstairs. Jaime had told him, and even emphasized, that Brienne and his brother were the two people who had authorization to get upstairs without being announced. Brienne accepted the man’s suggestion, and as she took the elevator, she tried to keep herself calm.

Two knocks on the door. Nothing. But she could hear the sound of a Pink Floyd live concert playing on his stereo.

“Jaime!” She yelled as she knocked three times. “Damn!” Brienne took her phone and called his cell. But then she noticed it was off. “Jaime, you idiot!”

She knew the door was not locked, but since the divorce she had adopted new habits. One of those was not entering his place without being invited first, which turned out to be quite inconvenient at that moment.

“Jaime!” She shouted louder, but there was no answer. _Fuck!_

She opened the door, trying to find any signs of him. She saw his backpack on the couch and his leather jacket on the armchair. The girl closed the door and walked around. No one in the kitchen, and the balcony was still closed because of the cold wind blowing against the glass windows.

“Jaime…” She called, but there was no answer, so she turned off the stereo. “Jaime!” She yelled, but she did not get any response.

Walking slowly, she went to the bedroom and she found his clothes on the floor. So she assumed he was taking a shower, but there was not even the slightest noise, indicating the water was on. So she slid the bathroom door open, and that was when she found him.

Brienne immediately got scared as she saw Jaime under water with his eyes closed and showing no reaction. So she simply leaned over the tub and deepened her arm in the water, placing it behind his neck and pulling him out.

Jaime opened his eyes in shock as he felt her arm bringing him to the surface. “What the fuck are you doing?” He yelled at her, as he swallowed water and coughed.

Water splashing onto her sweater and on the floor, even her jeans were now partly wet on her thighs. “I’m trying to save you!” She said as she took same distance to look at him.

Jaime narrowed his eyes and opened his mouth. “Save me?!? What the fuck are you talking about? I was just relaxing under water…” He gesticulated as he started coughing. He had swallowed water when she scared him with her move.

“I don’t know! I just got here and you didn’t answer the door… And I called you but your phone was off… And then I entered the bathroom and I saw you underwater, I thought you were unconscious or something…” She said as she looked away, keeping herself from seeing his naked body. “I’m sorry… I’ll just come back later.” She turned around and started walking.

“Wait… Brienne, wait!” He said as he got out of the tub. Jaime took his towel and wrapped it around his waist. He stood behind her as he waited for the girl to turn to him.

She glanced at him over her shoulder, and then she looked at the floor. “I’ll wait for you in the living room.” She walked fast and left him there.

 

~.~

 

“I thought you were bringing the boys tonight.” Jaime said as he walked to the living room.

He was wearing sweatpants and a red t-shirt with the saying ‘Lawyers do it in the courtroom’ printed on it. Brienne recognized the t-shirt and smiled, but she soon turned to look through the windows, trying to hide her emotions. “Your brother took them to go to Tysha’s place.” She said as she turned to him and observed the nasty bruise on his lips and another on his cheekbone.

“But tomorrow is a school day. They aren’t supposed to have a sleepover on school days.” He said, almost complaining about it.

Brienne rolled her eyes and turned to him with a sarcastic smile. “Oh, you mean just like they’re not supposed to sleep in their parents’ bed, like you’ve been allowing them to; or just like they’re not supposed to have candies before dinner, like you let them do when they sleep here? Oh, so you mean that kind of thing…” She crossed her arms.

He grinned at her. “Brienne, you’re the one who loves rules…”

“No, Jaime. I’m the one who follows them. But you make it impossible for me. They hate being at my place because I’m always the boring bitter mother who tells them to brush their teeth and make their beds, while you…” She sounded irritated as she widened her eyes and gesticulated. “…you’re the cool biker dad who plays video games with them, instead of telling them to do their homework… you’re the one who always has dessert in your fridge… you’re the one who can cook their favorite food. And I’m… none of those things.” She said as she shook her head.

Jaime frowned. He had never imagined she was somehow jealous of his relationship with their sons. He was the one who was always concerned about pleasing his cubs, because whenever they needed something, it was her name they called. “Brienne, they’re crazy about you… you shouldn’t say that.”

Her lips curled but she shook her head. “You don’t understand. It’s like… the other day, for example, when I went to pick them up at school, I heard Endrew saying that his mom ‘is _just_ a lawyer’, but his dad ‘rides a bike’.” She explained. Jaime started laughing. “Very funny, Jaime… I’m glad you’re having fun with your sons’ words of wisdom.”

Walking closer to her, he simply inclined his head to the side. “Brienne, I’m just a lawyer, too.”

“Just forget it… I came here because…” She looked into his eyes. “…you wanted to talk.”

Jaime nodded and pointed at the couch. Brienne hesitated for a while, but eventually she decided to take a seat, choosing the armchair next to the fireplace. He sat on the couch as he scratched his face, thinking of how the conversation should begin. For a moment he cursed his new haircut that seemed to expose him more as he had no alternative to strategically let his hair cover his eyes for a moment.

“Brienne…” He looked at her. _I can’t risk her life_. “…what exactly did you find?” He looked scared and worried.

Brienne crossed her arms and shifted her weight. “I went to your office to find the old contract for the rental of my old apartment. Then I found a lot of…” She stopped and her lips trembled. “Oh, this is ridiculous!” She got up as she looked angry. The girl was breathing fast, so he simply got up and took her in his arms, trying to make her believe him.

“It’s just money! It’s her money! Trust me, this was a promise I made to Arthur. Those were extracts from simple transactions, because I take care of the investments Arthur left for her. So I use my personal account because she’s not a client. She’s just a friend. You have to believe me, Brienne.” He told her, giving a part of the truth that, he hoped, could be enough to save him

Her eyes were shadowed in mystery. Her face was almost blank. “So you’ve been lying to me the whole time… If it’s just money, why didn’t you tell me about it? Why have you been meeting her for lunch almost every week?” She sounded irritated but she did not get rid of his embrace.

“I didn’t want you to be jealous, that’s why I didn’t tell you. And I’ve been meeting her often because she’s planning to move. She’s trying to find a place in Dorne. Brienne, please, there’s nothing romantic in my relationship with her. I swear.” Jaime was holding her too close, so she could feel his breathing getting faster as she tried to concentrate.

_Don’t surrender!_ She could only hope his words were true. “Jaime… this sounds absurd. And you know it.”

“It sounds absurd to me that you’re questioning my loyalty!” He stared into her sapphires. “Look at my face, Brienne. Look at me. I fought for you, literally… It sounds absurd to me that you think I’d put up with such things if I didn’t love you the way I do!”

_Don’t surrender…_ Her heart was suddenly beating faster. And Jaime could feel her body reacting to his touch. “I need a drink.” It was all she was able to say. _You’re an idiot, girl!_ She cursed herself. He smiled at her and Brienne felt his arms leaving her as he took some distance and went to the kitchen.

“What do you want, Brienne? I’ve got some orange juice, soda, eggnog and--”

“Just water, thank you.” She said as she took a deep breath and walked to the balcony. The sky was dark and the storm coming hid the stars. The girl opened the huge glass door to the balcony and stepped outside feeling the cold wind blowing against her face. It reminded her of the first time she was in his place, on a cold night like this.

When Jaime came back he watched how the soft wind made her hair dance around her face and neck. He watched her as he handed the glass to her. For a moment he noticed how long her hair was and what a beautiful shade of pink the cold weather brought to her face; all sorts of things he missed.

“So… is there anything you wish to ask?” He said, as he traced her hairline with his fingers, trying to keep her wild blonde threads off of her face.

“Why did you lie?” She had a sad expression as she felt his hand cupping her face.

“I wanted to protect you. You were already fragile and emotional because of your pregnancy. I didn’t want to disturb you… I’m sorry. I’m sorry I lied, but I did it only to protect my family.” He told her as he pulled her by the waist so she would turn her body.

“You could have told me… You should have tried to talk to me about it. I feel like you don’t trust me enough to tell me everything that happens in your life…” Brienne told him, as she placed her hands on his shoulders.

Feeling her so close was just what he needed to reassure himself she still loved him; in spite of Benjen Stark or any other threat. He brought her closer, wrapping his arms around her waist. Jaime struggled to free his mind from whatever might have happened between her and the Sergeant. “Brienne, I trust you. But I was a fool and I thought telling you this would change things between us.” Jaime told her as he brought his right hand to her face, while keeping his left arm around her waist to hold her close.

Brienne could not resist him, she knew. There was something about his touches, how right it felt to be with him. “Your lies still changed things between us, Jaime. Just like your attitude lately.” She looked away while exhaling.

“What are you talking about… Oh… It’s about that fight with your boy scout, isn’t it?” He told her as he sounded too serious.

Brienne rolled her eyes and extracted herself from him. “Why do you have to do this? It’s just like every time I finally see something that I recognize in you, you just change and start acting like an asshole!” She said as she walked to the hall.

“No, no, no… You’re not leaving! We’re talking, you came here for this!” He said as he followed her and grabbed her arm, forcing her to turn around.

“Let me go!” Brienne yelled at him, as her eyebrows showed fury.

“Never!” Jaime whispered and kissed her lips, holding her face with his hands.

Brienne would have been able to push him away, if only the words coming out of his lips did not feel as provocative as they sounded. He descended his lips to her jaw line. Then he rubbed his face on her neck and collarbones, almost like a cat scent-marking its master. Her fingers brushed the short hair on his nape, causing him to moan. “Jaime, we shouldn’t…”

He placed his index finger on her lips. “Stay here tonight… Stay with me, Brienne.” He said as he kissed her lips and her jaw line.

“Jaime, I’m here…” Her eyes closed and she sighed when his hand slipped underneath her sweater to caress her breasts. “…we’re here to… talk seriously… This isn’t right.”

“We’ve talked already. I told you the truth…” He cupped her left breast and squeezed her nipple a bit. “…now tell me you want me, Brienne.” Jaime started walking backwards, pulling her with him towards the corridor.

“Oh…” She squealed and sighed. “…I want you, Jaime.”

“Tell me you want this… because I want you so bad…” He kissed her lips and bit her lower lip, inviting her to tease him as well.

“You know I want this… but we shouldn’t rush…” Her hands got under his t-shirt and she caressed his torso.

“Do you want me to stop?” Jaime asked as he sucked on her neck. His left hand slid onto her ass.

“No…” She giggles as she feels his beard tickling her skin.

“God… these noises… your noises get me so hard already.” He chuckles as he rubs his cock on her thighs.

Brienne smiles when she places her hand inside his boxers. “Did you miss me?”

He laughs. “My poor ten-inch cock missed you, love… We’ve been terribly lonely without you here.” Jaime goes on laughing as he remembers his son’s words.

“Terribly lonely?” She almost moans at him as she caresses his body.

Jaime pins her against the wall, nudging his thigh between hers. “Almost couldn’t get it up without you, my rusty freckles.” His right hand goes into her jeans and underwear, where he finds her wet and warm; more than desirous of his touch. “Fuck!” He says, breathing out through his teeth. Only a few steps until they reach his bedroom, and he takes her sweater off. Jaime closes the door and gets it locked, and the move makes Brienne think of the way he keeps doing things as if his sons were there with them.

Brienne pulls his t-shirt up and then throws it onto the chair. Jaime unbuttons his jeans and pushes her onto their bed. As the girl moves her hips up to remove her pants, she touches the remote control with her upper back.

Suddenly, the TV is on and it is showing a porn scene with three girls having sex in a hot tub. Jaime closes his eyes and covers his face with his right hand, trying not to laugh, while Brienne arches one eyebrow. “So… terribly lonely you’ve been…” She said as she kicked her jeans off her legs. “You dirty old man!” She says as she teases his abdomen with her feet.

Jaime can only smile with a conceited look on his face. “You should be flattered.”

“Really?” Brienne grins at him.

“Sure… it took me three girls to do what you do with just a kiss, you know.” Jaime tells her, as he gets closer. “And I’m sure you’ve entertained yourself these months… Haven’t you?” He lies on top of her as she wraps her legs around his waist.

“Yes.” She answers him. When Jaime takes the remote control to turn the TV off, Brienne holds his wrist. “Leave it on.” She tells him, as she places her other hand behind his neck and brings him closer to kiss his lips.

_Fuck!_ He cups her breasts, caressing her tender flesh. “And what did the men in your movies look like?” He asks her as he chuckles and laughs a bit, thinking how ridiculous that question is.

Brienne pushes his left shoulder and rolls with Jaime so she can get on top of him. The girl moves her hips as she straddles him, then she leans against his chest so she can whisper softly to him. “There are no men in my movies, Jaime.” Brienne knows she could have told him the truth; she could have mentioned how the memories of their nights together already make her greatly aroused. But somehow, the thought of playing with his imagination made her excited, it made her feel powerful.

He closes his eyes and throws his head back, picturing Brienne watching the same lesbian porn it is now playing on the TV, while she touches herself. His manhood is throbbing and there is so much intensity as he looks into her eyes that he feels he might come just by feeling her body moving against his. They remove their underwear and he takes his time to look at her body.

Jaime kisses her inner thighs, nibbling her soft skin to tease her. He accommodates himself with his face between her legs. He watches her with intensity, while the girl moans and whimpers softly. He licks her, his lips and beard glisten with her juices; and Jaime breathes in deeply, trying to take her in completely, filling his lungs with her arousal. The bright lights, from the dirty movie playing on the TV, make her eyes shine as she looks into his emeralds. He only stops kissing her cunt so he can slide his hand upwards to touch her breasts. As he circles her nipples, he teases her. “You’re not paying attention to the movie, Mrs. Lannister.” He says, with a smug look on his face. The girl squirms and smiles. Then she looks at the big screen and moans while Jaime inserts two fingers into her womanhood, curling them a bit to please her more.

“Jaime…” She sounds incoherent as she closes her eyes and squirms again. She arches her feet, and then caresses Jaime’s sides with them. He feels her thighs rubbing against his shoulders, and he sucks on her clit. “Oh… fuck…” She says through her teeth, throwing her head back.

“In a moment, love…” He answers her, teasing her with his kisses.

He licks her clit, while she moans and breathes faster. He moves his fingers deeper within her cunt, and as he pulls them off to thrust them inside again, her fluids wet his knuckles and palm.

“So fucking wet, my naughty freckles.” He moans as he speaks, tickling her folds. He licks her more intensely, faster and harder.

Brienne lifts her hips a little and, seconds later, she arches her back, screaming and moaning his name as she climaxes.

The girl breathes fast as her body ceases trembling. When Jaime lies close to her and brings her to cuddle in his arms, she kisses him and tastes her own pleasure on his lips. He covers them with the sheets and duvet, for it is still a very cold night in King’s Landing, in spite of all the heat in their bed.

“You’re very talented…” She whispers, touching the hair on his chest. “…for someone your age.”

“My age?” He pretends to be offended as he looks at her. Brienne giggles. Her fingers find the lines on his scar, the ones that blend with his taut muscles on his abdomen. She feels his strong body under her touches. The girl slides her fingers down, touching the tattoo on his pelvis. “Does it hurt?” She asks while watching the blue ink against his golden skin.

“It itches a little, but only because it’s recent.” He answers as he caresses her shoulders.

Brienne smiles as she touches his cock, stroking it slowly, making him close his eyes and moan. “I still can’t believe you did it.” She chuckles.

“That’s just ‘cause you doubted my love…” He kisses her lips, as his hand caress her torso.

Brienne closes her eyes, feeling the sadness in his words. “Well…” Then she looks at him while her hand strokes him intensely. “…do I need to prove my love for you?” She asks, speaking softly as she kisses his jaw line.

“Are you going to leave me during the night like you did before?” He turns and cups her face with his hands.

She smiles and shakes her head. “No. And you?”

He curls his lips, sensing her touches on his manhood. “I never left you… My heart’s been yours all along.” She smiles and kisses him. Jaime feels goosebumps on her skin. “Oh, I’ll just go close the balcony door…” He tells her as he gets up.

Brienne watches his naked body, with the thick twisted scar tissue on his torso and arm. The girl cherishes that moment, when she can finally be back in his arms. She glances quickly at his tattoo. _Freckles._ Like she is the only one who belongs there on his skin.

When he gets back to the bedroom, he finds the TV is off and Brienne is not in bed. The water splashing and the noises from the bathtub make him smile as he walks in the bathroom. “Mrs. Lannister, you’re trying to seduce me…” Jaime tells her as he strokes his hard cock. Brienne looks at him lasciviously as she gets in the tub. As soon as he joins her, the girl gets on his lap, taking his throbbing member inside her cunt.

“Eager Mrs. Lannister…” He whispers to her when she kisses his lips and his jaw line.

“I missed you.” She says, biting his earlobe.

“You missed my cock, greedy freckles.” He chuckles as he cups her breasts feeling her hips moving slowly. “You’ve been waiting to ride your biker again.”

Brienne giggles when he tickles her ribs, making her squirm. “My biker?”

“Yours.” He kisses her lips, biting her lower lip and moaning.

“Mine!” Brienne moves her thighs, going up and down to take him deeper inside her. Their motion flows easily, and time seems to stop for a moment. He wraps his arms around her as he teases her breasts, sucking on her nipples. She feels like punching that smug look off his face; Brienne cannot stand the fact that he knows her body too well, and how she likes to be touched.

When they climax, Brienne finally whispers what she has been holding back.

“I love you…” She says as she brings him closer to kiss his lips.

 

~.~

 

**News24/7 Channel Urgent Report:** _“Quenten Baneforti, businessman and entrepreneur, was found dead last night in his mansion in King’s Landing. Witnesses stated his son was seen leaving his house two hours before the crime. Investigators linked Baneforti to other victims of the ‘red paint killer’, as locals have been calling the mad murderer who mutilates his victims and leaves messages written with their blood on the walls at the crime scenes.”_

 

~.~

 

Robb poured some coffee as he tried to remain calm. Catelyn had called him that morning, asking her son to come to her office. She seemed worried as she told Robb she suspected there was something wrong with Tywin.

“He says it’s just a case… something that has been keeping him at his office. But he’s been acting weird. And last night he became very nervous after hearing the news about Baneforti’s death.” She told her son, as she crossed her arms. Robb narrowed his eyes.

“Do you think that means Tywin had something to do with the Mafia?” He asked his mother, trying to get the truth from her.

“What are you implying? My husband is not a criminal, Robb!” She sounded irritated as she spoke, placing her hands on her desk, like someone who tried to gain strength.

“I’m not saying that, mother. I’m worried, that’s all. Tywin Lannister is a very powerful man.” Robb stated as he placed his hands in his pockets.

“Yes, I know that. And he’s been very mysterious about certain appointments he’s had. I think Quenten’s death might represent some sort of danger for the case he’s been working on. But… I don’t know. He says I shouldn’t worry about it.” Catelyn shook her head as she got up from her chair.

“Then you shouldn’t worry about it.” Robb smiled at her as he stroked her arms. “Mother, I’m sure Tywin can handle things…” He assured and hugged his mother.

 

~.~

 

“Good morning, love.” Jaime tells her as he nuzzles her neck and breathes in her scent. Brienne turns as she stretches her body, holding the covers onto her chest. She smiles as she notices they are both naked in bed. Just a few months without his presence and some of her shyness had bloomed again.

“You’re not embarrassed, are you?” He asked her as he lifts the sheets and takes a look at her breasts.

“Stop it.” She places the sheets back onto her skin.

“No, no, no… Let me see those… I missed them so much.” He tells her, trying to get the sheets and expose her body.

“Jaime, you’re so inconvenient sometimes.” She giggles as he tickles her ribs, trying to make her loose her grip on the sheets.

“Very inconvenient… but you should know about that… you interrupted my meditation under water because you thought I was committing suicide.” He laughs and caresses her abdomen.

“I was just scared…” She looks into his eyes.

“You don’t wanna lose me…” He says with a husky voice.

The girl shakes her head and wraps her arms around him as she takes a deep breath. Jaime smiles as he feels the warmth of her body.

“I can’t wait to tell the boys…” He says as gets on top of her.

Brienne hesitates. “Jaime, I think we should wait a bit…”

“What? Why?” He asks her as he cups her face. “There’s nothing to wait… We love each other, you’re here with me. You know the truth, you’ve forgiven me. Right?” He narrows his eyes.

Brienne runs her fingers through his hair, as she watches the silver threads shining against the golden ones. “Jaime, I just want to do things slowly, so we can figure out the best way to deal with the situation. You lied to me… that really hurt. I just need some time to process everything in my head… Let’s keep this to ourselves for now, okay?” She asks as her eyes seem to sparkle just for him.

“Then promise me you’ll stay here tonight.”

“Jaime, our sons will be at my place tonight.” She tells him as she smiles. His insistence is flattering.

“So, I’ll go stay with you!” He says while caressing her breasts and circling her nipples with his thumb. “I don’t want to wake up alone, Brienne. I missed you so much.”

She rolls her eyes and squeals as he gently squeezes her buds. “Okay, but this will be our secret. And I mean a real secret, Jaime! Not the kind of secret you share with Tyrion…”

He chuckles as he sees how well she knows him. His brother is always the first person to hear his good news. “Fine! Our secret… Except for office time.”

“Excuse me, especially during office time!” She says as she brings her legs to his hips, so she can slide her feet onto his thighs.

“No! But… then no one will know about it.”

“That’s the idea.”

“Why? Are you ashamed or uncertain?” He frowns.

“No, I just want some time to put everything in order up here.” She places her hand on her chest, referring to her heart.

“Meanwhile…” Jaime slides his hand onto her sex, making her giggle.

“Meanwhile, I have to go back to my place and get ready for work.” She says as she traces his hairline with her fingers. “And you should do the same, Jaime Dean.”

“Jaime Dean?” He smiles at her.

“Oh, wearing a leather jacket, riding a bike and picking fights… Super 1950’s bad boy you are.” Her hands slide onto his ass.

“You made it sound sexy… a little too rebellious, but sexy.” He kisses her neck as he moves his hips and nudges her sex with his manhood.

“Don’t… Not now… Or I’ll be late…”

“It’ll be worth it.”

“If we’re both late it’ll look very suspicious.” Brienne tells him, while caressing his back.

“Our secret…” He whispers as he traces kisses on her body, teasing her nipples with his tongue while his fingers warm her up.

 

~.~

 

Jaime stands by the huge meeting room windows. Tywin watches him from the head of the table. The old Lannister has his arms crossed and his face looks very serious, while Jaime looks extremely disturbed as he shifts his weight and shakes his head.

“We could bring him to King’s Landing.”Tywin tells him, while closing a file.

“No! He’d be in risk.”

“Jaime, he’s already in risk there… a much higher risk to be honest. Those Sicilians wouldn’t think twice before putting a bullet to the boy’s head.” Tywin elevates his voice.

“I just can’t do that. I’m trying to work things out with Brienne. I’m trying to get my family back…” Jaime turns to his father. There is more than fear in his eyes.

“Legally, that boy is your responsibility as much as Brienne’s children.” Tywin tells him with a concerned look on his face.

Jaime exhales. His right eyelid twitches; his body is attempting to ease off the pressure from his past decisions. “That was… if I could go back in time, I’d never…” He closes his eyes and gesticulates as he tries to go on talking. “Father, I’m keeping the truth from my wife. If she ever finds out about the boy--”

“She won’t. You just need to make the right decision, Jaime. We must protect him. There is just so much on the table that we can’t simply choose our cards carelessly. It’s time to play the game, Jaime.” Tywin stands up and palms his tie.

“You’re thinking about the conglomerate, but I’m thinking about his life.” Jaime arches his eyebrows as he speaks.

“We must assure his safety in order to guarantee Stannis won’t try anything.”

“Oh, but he will, father. He’ll try everything to keep that boy away.”

“Renly.” Tywin looks at his son as he narrows his eyes. “Renly will help us if you offer him the boy’s share on the conglomerate.”

Jaime opens his mouth, but there is nothing more for him to say.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bikers do it in leather!


	11. Raspberry Cheesecake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robb talks to Brienne. Jaime goes to Brienne. They flirt and Jaime displays his jealousy. Tyrion warns Jaime about the Sicilians. Brienne talks to Margaery.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your comments, kudos and subscriptions. I really don't deserve such lovely readers. :}
> 
> Thanks to my beta, Lady_Blade_WarAngel, who's been really helpful and strong during the writing process. [I'm a coward who gets insecure over my text.] XD
> 
> Also, if you like Huger Games, you should really check my beta's lovely fanfic with Jaime and Brienne as tributes. It's a great text, I can't wait to read more of it. :} [I'll add the link before this chapter.]

Lady_Blade_WarAngel's fic, [May The Odds Be Ever In Your Favour](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1368586), in which Jaime and Brienne are tributes in the Hunger Games.

 

* * *

 

“Brienne, I invited you because I have news about Cersei’s share.” Robb told her as he took a sip of soda. He had called her that morning saying they should meet for lunch, because he had found something extremely important.

The girl looked worried as she nodded and looked at the files he had in his hands. “So…?”

“Brienne, has Jaime told you anything about what was decided after Cersei died? I mean, what did he tell you back then?”

“Robb, you’re scaring me. When Cersei died, Jaime told me she had a relationship with Arthur… but that was it… He never… I don’t know what you’re talking about.” She answered as she looked hesitating.

“Well, then you should take a look at the register I found yesterday.” Robb handed the file to her as he continued talking. “Jaime Lannister is the current major stockholder in the conglomerate, Brienne.” Robb said. She looked at him with a serious expression on her face and shock in her eyes. “Brienne, if Cersei and Arthur were in a relationship as you told me, and if they got married just before she died, her share should go to Arthur, and after his death it should go to his sister. So, why would Jaime own those stocks?”

“Jaime is administrating it for her… That’s what he told me, Robb.” The girl looked extremely doubtful.

“Brienne, even if he were administrating it, it should be her name on the registers. Maybe…” Robb looked away as he started hesitating.

“Maybe what?” Brienne demanded an answer.

“Maybe there’s something else we don’t know about…” Robb said.

“You can speak plainly to me Robb! Do you think they’re together?” Her eyes looked like flames.

“No, Brienne. Maybe there’s something behind it… Something involving Tywin and a political move!” Robb said, making her realize it was much deeper than she had thought.

 

~.~

 

Jaime sent at 3:46PM: **I need to see you. =}**

Brienne sent at 3:46PM: **Busy now. Call you later. =***

Jaime sent at 3:47PM: **Come to my office ASAP. ;)**

Brienne sent at 3:49PM: **Will not make out. XD**

Jaime sent at 3:50PM: **Are you hitting on a coworker?**

Brienne sent at 3:50PM: **Maybe. XD**

Jaime sent at 3:51PM: **I could get you fired for sexual harassment. =D**

Brienne sent at 3:52PM: **And risk having your nude photos leaked?**

Jaime sent at 3:52PM: **Evil slut. XD**

Brienne sent at 3:53PM: **Heavy sleeper. =P**

Jaime sent at 3:53PM: **I love you. :***

Brienne sent at 3:54PM: **Love you too. =}**

 

~.~

 

Gerion opens the door and sees his father standing at the corridor with a pink carton box from the patisserie shop. The boy smiles excitedly and Jaime feels like telling the truth to his sons. He wants to share that with the boys; tell them they are a family again, but he holds back that anxiety and simply smiles back.

“Mom, dad’s here.” Gerion tells Brienne, who is at her desk, still finishing some documents. Jaime enters and closes the door, and then he places the dessert box on the counter in the kitchen. Brienne quickly turns her laptop off and goes to the kitchen to see him.

When Endrew gets there to say hello to his father, she looks away and tries not to let her son notice her cheeks blushing. The boy glances at her, and then at his father; he sees something weird about the way they seem to be avoiding each other, but he simply kisses Jaime and goes back to the living room, where Gerion is already waiting for him so they can finish their homework.

Jaime watches as the two boys start writing on their books, so he can get closer to Brienne and kiss her lips. “God, I missed you…” He tells her as he goes on kissing her cheeks and her jaw line.

Brienne smiles and sighs, while her hands caress his back and his neck. “I’m sorry I wasn’t able to go to your office this afternoon. But I got stuck in a meeting during lunch…”

“It’s okay. I just… wanted to see you… to hold you… kiss you, in fact.” Jaime chuckles as he presses his body against hers, causing her body to lean against the counter. “Meeting? But today is Monday… Is Catelyn selecting special days to have meetings with you now?” He laughs as he tries to keep his voice low.

Brienne hesitates for a moment, and then she smiles as she looks away. “It wasn’t with Catelyn.” She kisses his neck as her right leg hooks onto his thigh.

Jaime narrows his eyes and leans his head, while taking some distance. “Brienne, who was this meeting with?” He asks her as he holds her wrist, keeping the girl from touching his chest.

The blonde woman sees a different glitter in his eyes, perhaps the same violent flame she saw seconds before Jaime punched Benjen, during the evening at Winterfell. She frowns as she pulls her hand back. “You’re not jealous, are you?”

“Am I?” He asks as he looks coldly at her. “Do I need to be?”

Brienne tenses her jaw line as she feels offended by his words. She moves away from him and crosses her arms, trying to protect herself. “If you don’t trust me enough…”

“Oh, I trust you, but I don’t trust him.” Jaime says as he steps closer.

Brienne turns to him and laughs sarcastically. “Jaime, listen to you…” She tries to whisper so her sons will not listen to them. “…you’re suspecting something, assuming that it’s Benjen Stark I’m talking about… when you’re the one that actually lied to me.”

“You’re throwing it back in my face… very mature!” He crosses his arms as he shakes his head.

“Fuck it! You’re fifty and you act like you’re fifteen!” Brienne gesticulates as she opens her arms.

Jaime gets shocked as he smiles. “I’m forty-nine!”

“You’ll be fifty in a few weeks.” She smiles and arches her eyebrow.

His lips curl. “Will you get me a nice gift?”

“I’m not sure if you deserve a gift.” She looks at him, pretending to be serious. Jaime gets closer to her, taking Brienne in his arms as he places his lips on hers. She giggles and squirms as he tickles her ribs.

“I’ll show you what a nice gift I deserve… later…” He says.

 

~.~

 

“…then the knight killed the dragon and saved the princess.” Jaime finishes reading the book as he wrinkles his nose. “Wow, what a bunch of crap. It’s no wonder why you guys prefer the gangster stories… these kid’s books are so stupid!” He whispers as he notices Endrew and Gerion are both already sleeping.

He gets up from the armchair and kisses his sons, just before turning the lamp off and closing the door. Once the lawyer goes to the living room, he finds Brienne reading some documents on her laptop. “Hey, who gave them that stupid book collection?” Jaime asks her, showing her the Sleeping Beauty book.

Brienne smiles as she turns to him. “Genna.”

“God, it’s such a cliché… And it’s boring as hell.” He complains as he sits on the couch.

“Those are the classic Disney princesses’ stories, and your sons like some of them.” She stands up and stretches her arms.

Jaime widens his eyes and chuckles. “They’re stupid.”

“They’re fairy tales, Jaime.” She rolls her eyes as she goes to the kitchen.

“Why aren’t there fairy tales for boys?” He crosses his arms.

Brienne brings dessert and places the small dish with two individual portions of cheesecake on the center table. “What do you mean?” She asks as she hands him a spoon.

Jaime moans as he starts eating. “Oh…” He moans again. “…this is really good!” He nods as he takes some more with the spoon. “I mean… there should be fairy tales for boys, too… in which the lady knight rescues the prince!” He looks at her as he gives up on using the spoon and simply retrieves the cheesecake slice with his hand and takes a huge bite from it. “Oh my God…” He groans, as he tastes the raspberry sauce covering the cheese layer. Brienne watches him eating. The girl sees the tiny amount of raspberry sauce on his upper lip, staining his beard. Her mouth opens involuntarily while her eyes take in the pleasure of watching him moaning as he closes his eyes.

_Control yourself, Brienne._

“What?” Jaime asks when he notices she has been staring at him.

Brienne widens her eyes as she looks away. “Nothing.” She answers nervously.

“You’re staring at me.”

“You’ve got...” She points at his upper lip. “…raspberry sauce… on your beard.”

Jaime smiles lasciviously at her, placing the dessert dish on the table. “Where?” He asks her as she moves closer to him.

Brienne moves slowly as she gets on top of him. The girl straddles him and kisses his lip, licking the raspberry sauce from his beard. Her hands grab his golden mane while he wraps his arms around her.

“Jaime… you should tell me what you wanted… this afternoon when you texted me.” She whispers as she feels his hands sliding under her t-shirt.

“You mean, this afternoon when you were in a meeting with your boy scout?” Jaime teases her as he chuckles.

“FYI, today I had a meeting with Robb during lunch hour. And also, Benjen isn’t my boy scout.” She answers as she pulls his hair, forcing his head backwards so she can kiss him fiercely.

“Your boyfriend?” He laughs as he tickles her ribs.

“Benjen is just a friend.” She says.

“A friend like me?” Jaime asks while kissing her neck.

“Jaime! Why do you do that?” She takes some distance to look him in the eyes. “Stop acting like a jerk!” She says firmly.

He sighs and throws his head back. “I’m jealous. I don’t like the way he looks at you… It annoys me that you might like that.”

Her lips curl as she kisses his jaw line, only to get closer to his ear. “I like the way you look at me, Jaime.”

Jaime stares into her sapphires, while he snakes his left arm around her and slides his right hand onto her stomach. And just for a moment he wonders how she can seem so strong under his fingertips, yet so fragile when he looks into her eyes.

 

~.~

 

_“Daddy, don’t let them take her.”_ They hear Gerion screaming. Jaime gets up quickly and goes to the boys’ room. Brienne wakes up and follows him.

“Ger, wake up.” Jaime says softly as he sits on Gerion’s bed and embraces him. Endrew is still sleeping heavily, while Brienne stands behind Jaime. The boy wakes up and his golden-stained eyes widen in terror as he breathes fast. Jaime hugs him and caresses his head. “It was only a bad dream, Ger. Daddy’s here and no one will harm you.”

Gerion starts crying, so Brienne kneels close to his bed and cups his face. “Sweetie, it was just a bad dream.” She says, while his tears wet his cheeks.

“Oh, mommy, there was a bad guy with a knife and he wanted to take the girl… And daddy was hurt… And there was another man with a gun, but he was pointing the gun at dad!” Gerion tells them as he continues crying.

Jaime frowns and looks at Brienne, who seems confused by their son’s words. Then he takes the boy in his arms and takes him to Brienne’s room. Jaime tells him a story, trying to calm the boy, and soon he goes back to sleep.

 

~.~

 

Tyrion opened the door to Jaime’s apartment and found the messy living room with clothes on the floor and three bottles of champagne on the center table. A few weeks had passed since Jaime and Brienne decided to be together again. But Jaime’s brother knew nothing of it.

“Jaime, you bloody idiot!” Tyrion spoke as he sounded angry.

Jaime woke up with a voice insulting him from a distance. He realized his brother was there in the living room, so he quickly got up. Brienne had left earlier to go to her martial arts practice.

“What are you doing here?” Jaime yelled as he closed the door to his bedroom. He was wearing just his black boxers, so Tyrion looked at him with disdain.

“You fucking jerk! I believed you! I plotted with my nephews for you…” Tyrion pointed his finger at his brother.

“Hey, this isn’t what it looks--”

“Oh, don’t give me that crap! I’m not an idiot!” Tyrion walked around as he noticed Jaime’s clothes on the floor, dessert dishes, champagne bottles and glasses on the center table. “You’re scum, Jaime!”

“Hey, just calm down!” Jaime asked, while picking up his pieces of clothing.

“Who was here with you last night?” Tyrion shouted.

“Tyrion, stop yelling!” Jaime told him while placing his clothes on the couch.

“Oh, you bastard! So that’s why you allowed father to take the boys to the movies last night and then to Casterly to sleep there… You asshole! I thought you were finally allowing Tywin to bond with those kids, but you were simply trying to get free on your week with them, so you could bring your whore here!” Tyrion sounded furious and tragic as he looked disgusted.

“Hey! You’re going too far! She’s not a whore!” Jaime said as he sat on the couch.

“Oh, really? Then who is she? A workmate?” Tyrion smiled sarcastically as he sat beside Jaime.

Jaime smiled as he watched how protective Tyrion was of Brienne and her feelings. “Yeah, I guess we can say that she’s a workmate…”

Tyrion exhaled through his teeth as he shook his head. And then, faster than Jaime could have predicted, the younger Lannister brother started slapping his head, face and shoulders, while insulting his choices. “So that’s why you tried to get Brienne back? So you could give up and simply give yourself to who knows what kind of woman? You moron!” Tyrion kept slapping Jaime.

“Brother! Stop it! It’s not…” Jaime tried to talk, but he was laughing at his brother’s attitude.

“Oh, so you think this is funny? You bloody fool! You cried like a little girl… in front of your sons! Shed your tears saying you loved her more than anything!”

“Tyrion, it was Brienne! Brienne was here last night.” He said, surprising his brother.

 

~.~

 

“Sicilians… they’ve been to my club during the past weeks.” Tyrion told him, referring to ‘Wildfire’.

Jaime widened his eyes and took a seat next to his brother who was sitting on a stool at the counter. “And you’re worried because…?”

Tyrion frowned and swallowed hard as he drummed his fingers against the marble surface. “Jaime, they mentioned a child… Cersei’s heir.”

Jaime’s eyes flickered for a moment. “A child?”

“Brother, what have you been hiding from me?” Tyrion was direct.

The lawyer looked almost terrified as his brother watched him, waiting for an answer. He leaned his head forward as he felt the whole world forcing his shoulders down. “For five years… five years we were able to keep this secret… but suddenly it seems the life I’ve built… everything is falling apart.”

Tyrion got closer to him, placing his hand on Jaime’s shoulder. “Brother, you’re scaring me.”

“A boy…” Jaime interrupted his brother, looking up to face Tyrion. “Tommen is his name.”

Tyrion looked shocked as he stood up and opened his mouth, trying to process it. “You knew about this?”

Jaime sighed. “I promised to--”

“Jaime! What are you talking about? Don’t tell me you had a child with Cersei and you’ve been hiding the kid from Brienne!” Tyrion yelled as he gesticulated, looking furious.

“No! What’s wrong with you, Tyrion?” Jaime shouted as he shook his head. “It’s Arthur’s child! I couldn’t leave the boy after what happened.”

Tyrion exhaled as he walked from side to side. “But why would the Sicilians fear Arthur Dayne’s son… Oh… Stannis… the boy’s share on the conglomerate. Does Brienne know about this?”

“No… I told her I’m just helping to administrate Ashara’s money.” Jaime explained as he ran his fingers through his hair.

Tyrion narrowed his eyes and turned to Jaime. “They’ll try to kill him, Jaime. Cersei was the major stockholder in the conglomerate. This boy is currently the most powerful person in business. And the Mafia has all the reasons to want him out of the way. Stannis maintains his connection with those Sicilians. And right now, after Quenten was killed, they’ll be fussing about anyone who might threaten their ventures with the Baratheon conglomerate.” Tyrion said what Jaime had already figured out long ago.

“Tyrion, he’ll get here in two weeks, just to sign a deal and leave with Ashara. She thinks it’s safer for them to live in Dorne.” Jaime scratched his beard.

“And you’re planning to keep this from Brienne?” Tyrion asked as he looked concerned.

“No… I will tell her… I just need to find the right time for it.” He said as he walked to the balcony and looked at the grey sky. “Brother, my family is my life. I’ll do whatever it takes to protect Brienne and my boys.”

 

~.~

 

“Bri, Loras is so excited about his new guy!” Margaery told her as she had a cup of tea.

“Oh, I know. He texted me yesterday saying we should go on a double date.” Brienne giggled.

“And how are things with your guy?” Margaery smiled.

Brienne blushed and curled her lips. “I’m just… so scared, Marge.”

“Why?” Margaery got surprised with her answer.

Brienne took a deep breath as she licked her lips. “Oh, I’ve been talking to Robb about some things, concerning Ashara Dayne and Cersei’s share on the conglomerate. He suspects there’s something deeper. I’m just scared that Jaime might be in danger…”

Margaery arched her brows. “Then maybe you need to tell him what you know… Wow, is that a hickey?” Margaery points at Brienne’s neck.

The blonde girl was wearing a scarf, but a part of the purple mark still showed. “Oh, you’re so annoying sometimes… And… are you going to eat that last brownie?” Brienne asked while licking her lips.

Margaery smiled and shook her head, allowing her friend to have the chocolate brownie on her plate.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How many lies can love forgive?
> 
> I asked myself that question after exchanging comments with a reader that actually got me thinking deeply about it. XD So I'm asking you guys, and be honest about it. :}


	12. The Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tywin warns his son. Brienne tries to get closer to Jaime at work. Jaime hears some advice from a client. He goes to Brienne's place. Jaime meets Renly. Brienne realizes something's changed. Loras takes the boys home. Robb shows some important documents to Brienne. Jaime finds a gift.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for commenting! Last chapter brought me some very interesting answers to my question. It's nice to see that most of my readers are as honorable as Brienne. I'd classify myself with more of a Jaime Lannister kind of honor. XD I'm flexible with lies. :}
> 
> My beta has done a great job! So thanks, Lady_Blade_WarAngel, for cheering me up in times of doubt! And also, thanks for suggesting a few necessary adjustments in timeline. You're an awesome mentor! \o/

This is the [flower bouquet](http://www.flowersbylucy.ie/media/catalog/product/cache/1/image/e757be34b4130e1fd27f58b220e19c5d/m/a/main_39_1.jpg).

* * *

“Jaime, I called Ashara this morning. They’ll take the first flight next Friday.” Tywin said as he showed Jaime the contract they would sign with Renly Baratheon. “I scheduled a meeting at my office… We’ll keep it totally confidential.”

Jaime sat on his chair. He saw his reflection on the windows; tired and old; wishing there could be a better way to tell Brienne of it all. “I have to tell Brienne about it.”

“When he leaves King’s Landing… then everyone will be safe and you’ll be able to explain everything to her.” Tywin said as he crossed his arms and looked at his son. “I’m sorry, Jaime. I know you’re suffering, but you can’t put your family in danger.”

 

~.~

 

Brienne sent at 8:36PM: **Are you still at work? ;}**

Jaime sent at 8:38PM: **Yep. Where are you? =D**

Brienne sent at 8:38PM: **Is Sansa with you? =)**

Jaime sent at 8:39PM: **No. Everyone else has left already. X}**

 

~.~

 

Brienne opens the door to his office and finds Jaime taking a glass of water as he holds a file and reads a report from it. Jaime turns to her and his eyes display an almost boyish naïveté. “What?” He asks as he notices the soft steps she seems to take after she locks the door.

“What are you doing so late here?” She whispers as she approaches him.

“I’m just rereading a report… Why are you whispering?” His lips curl as he places the files back on the stand.

“I don’t know...” She chuckles as she wraps her arms around him.

Jaime squirms as he feels her lips rushing against his neck. He sighs and moans as Brienne begins to kiss the soft skin below his ear. “God…” He moans and strokes her arms. “…what are you trying to do?”

“I missed you… all day long.” She whispers as she takes a deep breath, smelling his perfume. “This is new.” She says.

“Yes… early birthday present from my brother…” He smiles and chuckles as he feels her fingers pulling his tie and loosing the knot. “…Brienne… Jon and Ygritte are still upstairs… they might… oh… _Fuck!_ ” He starts laughing when Brienne brushes her thigh onto his groin.

“They might fuck?!?” She laughs while pressing her body against his, causing Jaime to lean back against the stand.

“They might come here… someone might see us.” He explains as he starts breathing faster.

“Doesn’t it make the whole thing even more interesting?” She asks him, biting his earlobe.

“ _Fuck!_ That’s… that’s my line, you know… I once told you that… remember?” Jaime caresses her neck.

“Yes, I do… that was just a day after our first kiss… you had me all nervous and scared.” Brienne answers him as she kisses his jaw line.

“And now you’re the one getting me nervous and scared…” Jaime squirms and moans as he feels his pants getting tighter because of his throbbing erection.

“All your fault…” She giggles as she takes off his tie and starts unbuttoning his shirt.

“Brienne… you’re not… love, you can’t be possibly thinking about it… right here.” He holds her wrists as he smiles at her.

“Jaime, I miss you… It’s been two days since we spent the night together!” She tells him, in a demanding tone of voice.

“I know, and I’m sorry about it… but… I had to solve a few problems… my father needed help with a case.” He says as he cups her face. “Are the boys still with your father?” Jaime asks. Selwyn Tarth was in King’s Landing for a conference so, after the event was finished, he picked the boys up at school and took them to the mall, where they were going to have dinner and have some fun at the arcade.

“Are you seriously going to mention my father right now?” She says as she continues unbuttoning his shirt and kissing his neck. Brienne knows how to make him surrender; her hands began to work on his belt, proving her point as she sucks on his neck, hard enough to live a mark.

“ _Fuck!_ ”

“It’s what I’m trying to do here…” She plays with him, teasing his collarbones with her tongue while her fingers caress his length through the fabric of his underwear.

“No! Wait… Brienne, no…” He pushes her a little so he can recompose himself and pull up the zipper on his pants.

Brienne feels awkward for a moment. It is just too much for her, after building the courage to go there and make a move, being rejected like that. She looks at him holding the blank look on her face.

“Brienne,” He gets closer to her as he notices she seems upset. “… I’m sorry, but… this is… just too risky… Someone could walk in. It’d be really inconvenient.” He strokes her arms as he looks into her eyes.

She remembers a time when he was the one making a move in the office. She recalls the time when he offered to take her in his car, in the elevator and even at his father’s house. And right now, she is there and she is so willing of his touch. “It’s okay.” _I fucking hate myself for doing this…_

“It’s not okay. You’re upset.” He seems worried about her.

She rolls her eyes and smiles. “Jaime, it’s fine. I have to go now. We’ll talk tomorrow.” Brienne kisses his lips so briefly that he frowns after.

“Don’t hate me for this… I’ll make it up to you…” He tells her as he caresses her hair.

“I don’t hate you Jaime.” She smiles. _I hate myself…_

 

~.~

 

“Brienne, I’m talking to you.” Loras told her as he noticed she was almost falling asleep.

“What?” The girl blinked and looked at her friend, trying to concentrate.

Loras had invited her to have some coffee and share some details about his upcoming collection. But Brienne simply failed to pay attention.

“Girl, you look tired… and you’re not listening to anything today.” Loras told her.

“I am a little tired… Gerion has had nightmares and he keeps waking up crying in the middle of the night…” She said.

“Every night?” Loras asked with a worried look on his face.

“No, not every night… But if I don’t sleep well for one night, I get tired for a week…” Brienne told him as she took a bite of her muffin.

Loras arched his eyebrows and smiled. “Oh, so being tired has nothing to do with the fact that you and Jaime have been sneaking out to meet each other during the night?”

Brienne looked shocked but she still laughed. “Loras!”

“Girl, you should be celebrating! Being in love is wonderful!”

“Wow, you seem to be in love as well…” She looked at him and curled her lips.

“Oh… I am… but it’s… still a secret, just like you and Jaime.” He told her and laughed.

 

~.~

 

“Are you ready?” Jaime asks Sansa while the girl takes one last look at the papers.

“Yes, I think it’ll be quick.” She said as she took her files and followed Jaime.

Catelyn had selected easier cases for Sansa Stark to begin negotiating and getting accustomed to that. So the first case she got was a simple divorce file, with friendly agreements. The mood in the meeting room was light, in spite of the alleged infidelity on the ex-wife’s side. It took them only forty minutes to reach their terms for the final contract to be signed and just when the other part left the meeting room, Jaime sat at the oval table waiting for Sansa to register the final draft. Her client was looking through the window when Jaime thought it would be polite to tell him he had made a good deal.

“This was absolutely one of the quickest deals I’ve seen for cases of divorce when there’s too much involved.” Jaime told the guy who turned to him. “But I must say: you kind of accepted her terms too easily.” Jaime said.

“Mr. Lannister, I know it might sound absurd what I’m about to tell you, but she… deserved something different.” The guy said as narrowed his eyes.

Sansa glanced at Jaime, and then at her client.

“You say that because of her affair?” Jaime asked him, with a doubtful expression on his face.

The guy took a deep breath. “You know what, Mr. Lannister, there were so many times… she tried to tell me I wasn’t there for her.”

Jaime shook his head but remained quiet.

The other man laughed and placed his hands in his pockets. “Lannister, I judged you for a connoisseur of women…”

Jaime chuckled and widened his eyes as he waited for the guy to make his point.

“…women are tough. They can take a lot of suffering. But they’ll never take indifference and be okay with it.”

Realization filled Jaime’s mind as he watched the man’s face. The lawyer frowns and brings his hand to his mouth as he thinks of Brienne.

 

~.~

 

“Is Brienne alone?” Jaime asks Jeyne Westerling, Brienne’s assistant.

“Brienne isn’t here at the moment, Mr. Lannister.” The brown-eyed girl tells him.

Jaime narrows his eyes as he places his hands in his pockets. “Is she in a meeting?”

“No, sir. She’s out for lunch break. Do you want to leave her a message, Sir?” The woman tells him, as she smiles politely.

_Benjen…_ Jaime widens his eyes as he takes a deep breath. “No, that’s not necessary. Thank you, Ms. Westerling.” He replies calmly.

 

~.~

 

Jaime sent at 9:15PM: **Where are you? :}**

Brienne sent at 9:16PM: **At home. =}**

Jaime sent at 9:16PM: **Can I join you? X}**

Brienne sent at 9:17PM: **Only if you bring dessert. =P**

Jaime sent at 9:17PM: **See you in 5. =*****

 

~.~

 

When Brienne opened the door he had an enigmatic smile on his face. Jaime noticed the girl’s eyes were shining brighter and he cheeks seemed pinker. Endrew ran to hug his father while Gerion looked at Brienne and smiled.

“Daddy!” Endrew said as he hugged Jaime and kisses his cheek. “Are you going to take us to your place tonight?”

Jaime took him up in his arms, while Brienne went to the kitchen to place the dessert box in the fridge. “No, I just came to see you…” Jaime whispered to the boy.

Gerion walked to Jaime who sat on the couch. “Dad, maybe we could ask mom and she’d let you stay here tonight.” The boy told him.

Endrew smiled and nodded. “Yeah, dad. I can sleep with mom and you can take my bed.” He told Jaime with a sweet look on his face.

Jaime hugged them and chuckled at his sons’ suggestion. “Guys, don’t worry about me, okay?” _I’ll sleep very comfortably with your mom…_

As Brienne came back to the living room, she found the two boys nestled in Jaime’s arms while they showed him a new animation movie. It warmed her heart to see the three of them together. The girl could not recognize herself as she felt her eyes getting watery and a sudden urge to weep filled her soul. She fought her emotions; it would not be wise to reveal herself so vulnerable.

“Mom, we want dad to stay here with us tonight!” Endrew told her with a firm tone of voice.

Brienne widened her eyes at Endrew’s boldness. _He sounds just like his father…_ She thought while glancing at Jaime, who smiled at her. “And where do you plan to have your father sleeping, Endie?” She asked her son, as she sat on an armchair.

Gerion interrupted them, “Mom, Endie will sleep in your bed so dad can take his bed.”

Brienne looked at her sons, and then at Jaime. “Oh, that’s a good idea.” She said, causing Jaime to open his mouth in disbelief. Brienne winked at him while their sons hugged him tighter.

 

~.~

 

**News24/7 Channel Urgent Report:** _“Judge Walgrave was found dead this evening in his apartment. There are no official reports released by the police force so far. The case is being treated with extreme confidentiality after sources confirmed all victims of the serial killer are linked. Everyone seems to be waiting for an official statement from investigators on the case.”_

 

~.~

 

“ _Shhh!_ ” Brienne says as she tries not to laugh hysterically after watching Jaime hit his head against one of the shelves on top of Endrew’s bed.

“Fuck!” Jaime curses through his teeth as he is almost laughing himself.

Endrew had fallen asleep while he was in Brienne’s bed, so Jaime had taken him back to the kid’s room as Gerion slept in his own bed.

“Careful!” Brienne whispers as she helps him tuck Endrew in.

“What a convenient place to put some shelves!” He teases her.

As soon as they leave the boys’ room and close the door, Jaime hugs her from behind as he wraps his arms around her, caressing her stomach. Jaime nuzzles her neck and breathes in the scent of her shampoo. The girl shivers and squirms as she feels the heat between her legs spreading up to her chest.

“I don’t deserve you.” He tells her, making her sigh and turn to him.

“Why do you say that?” She looks into his eyes.

Jaime closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. He wants to tell her about Tommen. He wants to give her the truth; his weakness prevails. “You’re still here… You’re still with me after everything I’ve done wrong.” He shakes his head. “I’m not half as brave as you are, love. I fear…”

Brienne frowns and cups his face. “You fear…?”

“The day you learn… Brienne, I’d rather die than let anything happen to you or to my sons. But, sometimes, we can’t control things. Tell me you’ll stay even if someday you see the worst of me.” He sounds like he is sharing all the pain in his heart.

“I’ll stay as long as I’m certain of your love and your honor.” She says while stroking his arms.

He smiles to her. “I’m yours, Brienne.”

When they finally reach the bedroom, Jaime locks the door as Brienne turns the lights off. He notices her shyness and smiles as he takes his clothes off and turns the lights on again.

“Jaime!” She protests as she jumps in bed, trying to cover herself with the sheets.

He grins at her as he removes his underwear and tries to pull the sheets off her body. “Oh, don’t tell me you’re too shy in the bedroom… after attacking me at work the other day, my rusty naughty freckles…” He kneels on the bed as he crawls to her. “Am I making you nervous right now?”

She smiles and shakes her head, still holding the covers onto her chest.

“Take it off, please.” He says as he points at her bra.

“Then turn the lights off.” She says as her lips curl.

“Okay, but leave the lamp on… I wanna see you.” He cups her face as he looks into her eyes, making her blush fiercely.

 

~.~

 

“Wow!” Brienne says as she gasps and squirms.

Jaime strokes her thigh. The smooth skin on her back got sweaty as his chest rubbed onto her. Jaime is still inside her as he chuckles and kisses her shoulder. “Does that prove my point?” He asks Brienne, reminding her of his previous words, when he told her he knew what position was the most pleasurable for her.

“I guess you know the right spot…” She giggles when she feels his fingers tickling her ribs.

“The right spot? I know every spot in your body, love. Some of them were discovered by me, actually…” Jaime throws his arm around her waist, and his hand goes onto her belly as he rubs his beard against the back of her neck.

“Oh, just a few.” She teases him, as she moves her hips, causing his manhood to throb again inside of her.

“ _Fuck!_ ” He exhales and smiles as he feels her walls restraining his shaft. “Oh, give me five minutes, insatiable Mrs. Lannister.”

“Insatiable?” She chuckles as she throws her hand back to grab his ass, forcing his hips to get closer to her.

“Greedy, you are… Peaked four times and still want more…” He laughs and slides his hand onto her sex, wetting his fingers with her moistness.

“Oh, I’m sorry… Sometimes I forget I’m dating a senior citizen…” She makes fun of him.

“Evil greedy slut…” He whispers and kisses her neck. Brienne moans when she feels him pulling out of her. As she turns to face him, Jaime holds her close as he caresses her arm. “How about shower and dessert?” He asks as he kisses her neck and gets on top of her.

“You go first?” She says.

“How about we go together?”

“Oh, we’re not talking about your extremely large bathroom, Mr. Lannister.”

“I know.”

“So…?”

“So it gets even more interesting with less room for the two of us.” He says, while tickling her sides.

Brienne will never be able to come up with answers as clever as his, and she knows that is one of the things she loves about Jaime. There is always a good explanation he can give to convince anyone to do something his way.

 

~.~

 

It is almost 3AM when they finish dessert and go back to the bedroom. Jaime wears one of her sweaters and her pajama pants. And just when they cuddle in her bed, she notices maybe it is time to have some of his clothing at her place.

“Jaime, perhaps you could bring some pieces of clothing to my place.” She says as she closes her eyes and rests her head on his chest.

“Or perhaps you could go back home and we could be together again, in our place.” He says as he wraps his arms around her.

“Oh, you don’t want to bring that up just now--”

Then they hear Gerion screaming from the boys’ room. _“No! Don’t take her!”_

“It’s…” Jaime says as he lifts his head.

“Gerion… he’s having a nightmare again.” Brienne gets up and quickly walks to the other bedroom. Jaime follows her.

“No, stop it! Don’t touch her!” The boy screams and cries, causing Endrew to wake up.

“Gerion…” Brienne softly calls him as she sits on his bed right next to him. Jaime stands next to them.

“No! You can’t hurt her… No!” He screams and opens his eyes as shock fills his little sapphires.

“Son!” Jaime calls him, while kneeling on the floor next to Gerion’s bed, and taking the boy in his arms. “Ger… it’s okay. Daddy’s here!”

The boy looks at his father and Jaime sees the terror in his eyes. Gerion cries and shivers as he looks at Jaime and Brienne. Endrew sits on his bed and rubs his eyes with his hands, clueless of what happened.

“Sweetie, you had a nightmare.” Brienne told him as she caressed his face.

“But… daddy, it was Joanna! They tried to take her… and they had a knife.” Gerion tell his father. The boy’s hair is soaking wet and even his pillow is damp with his sweat.

Jaime looks at him, and then at Brienne. “What do you mean, Gerion? Who’s… How do you know it was her?” Jaime asks his son as he swallows hard.

“It wasn’t her… It wasn’t grandma… But it was a girl, a little girl named Joanna and I was calling her and they took her, dad.” Gerion cries and Brienne widens her eyes as she brings his index finger to her lower lip.

“It was just a bad dream, Ger… just a bad dream.” Jaime tells him, while kissing his cheek.

“Okay, how am I here if I went to sleep in mom’s bed?” Endrew asks, looking at them with narrowed eyes. “And why is dad still here in the middle of the night?”

Brienne opens her mouth to say something, but Jaime is faster to answer. “It’s only 11PM, young man. That’s the time when adults talk… Now you and your brother should go back to sleep because tomorrow is school day.”

“Can I go sleep with you, mommy?” Gerion tells Brienne with a sweet look on his face.

Brienne looks at Jaime and he smiles at her. “Sure you can sleep with your mom, sweetie. I was just saying goodbye to her.” Jaime tells the boy.

She looks at Jaime with a sad face and she shakes her head slightly while Gerion takes his pillow.

“That’s not true, dad!” Endrew says while grinning at Jaime. “You’re wearing mom’s pajama! You two were sleeping together!” Endrew accuses as he points at Jaime.

Gerion gasps and looks at his father from head to toe, watching his clothing and noticing Endrew is right. The boy blinks wildly as he starts smiling at Brienne.

She swallows hard and her eyes flicker as she blushes. Her cheeks display a deep shade of red and she has no answer. So Jaime simply places his hand on her shoulder just before he speaks to his sons. “Of course we were sleeping together… just like you and your brother sleep in my bed when you go to my place. Because we miss each other and we want to be close.” He glances at Brienne, who looks surprised with his answer.

“So we should all go sleep in mom’s bed!” Gerion says with a happy face.

“No. That’s out of the question, young man.” Brienne tells him.

“Oh, please, mommy!” Gerion pleads.

“Yeah, mom, please! Just tonight!” Endrew says as he gets off his bed.

Jaime grins at her and she rolls her eyes. “Fine! But bring your pillows with you!” Brienne says.

And just like that, her king size bed welcomed Jaime and the boys, and she kept herself from cuddling with him, just by placing Endrew and Gerion between them. But Jaime still had his eyes on her the whole time. Just when he noticed their sons were already sleeping he whispered to her. “I love you…”

“I love you, Jaime.”

 

~.~

 

“How’s Brienne? It’s been a few months since the last time I talked to her.” Renly says as he waits for his lawyer to finish reading the contract.

“Oh, she’s doing fine. We’re… divorced.” Jaime says as he sighs.

Renly smiles at him. “Not for long…” The businessman says, causing Jaime to open his mouth in surprise.

“How do you know that?” Jaime widens his eyes as he asks.

“I’m dating Loras. And one of his favorite subjects lately is Brienne…” Renly says.

Jaime crosses his arms and curls his lips. “What a coincidence, my favorite subject as well…” He smiles. “By the way, I’d appreciate it if we could keep this deal to ourselves right now… Brienne doesn’t know about this so…”

“I won’t say a word.” Renly tells him as they watch Tywin and Renly’s lawyer adjusting a few terms in the contract.

 

~.~

 

“Bri, you should move back to his apartment. Stop acting so stubborn!” Margaery told her while both friends were trying on some clothes.

“Marge, I still… there’s something he’s not telling me… Man, I need to get something to eat.” Brienne told her as she tried the dress for the charity ball.

“Then ask him! Be direct… oh, are you sure you’re going with blue again?” Margaery looked at Brienne’s dress.

“Yes, I’m sure, it’s either blue or black.”

“Bri, you should try a different color this time.”

“Marge, I prefer the classics. Hey we should have some brownies after finishing this. There’s a new café on the second floor here at the mall.” Brienne said as she pulled the dress up onto her chest. “Help me with the zipper, Marge.”

Margaery rolled her eyes and took a step closer to help her friend. As she tried to pull up the zipper, but she noticed the structure was already tight around Brienne’s torso. The girl sighed and called her brother. “Loras, I can’t believe after all this time you got the wrong size for Bri, you silly. This dress is too small.”

Brienne chuckled. “Yes, Loras, is that new boyfriend of yours keeping you distracted?”

Margaery giggled and stared at Brienne’s chest. “Oh, you have no idea who the guy is, Bri. And you’ll just faint when Loras introduce you to him. And, to be honest with you, your breasts actually look… fuller…”

Loras opened the door to the dressing room. He looked at Brienne from head to toe as he narrowed his eyes. “The dress I selected is exactly the same size as every piece of clothing you’ve bought from me, Bri…”

Margaery shook her head. “It can’t be the same, Loras, look! I can’t even pull up the zipper…”

“Yes, Loras! Get a larger one, please, and be quick with it. I’m starving! So in the mood for brownies, you guys must have some with me…” Brienne said as she looked at her image on the mirror. She narrowed her eyes as she touched the upper part of her breasts. “But I think you’re actually right Marge, they look kind of bigger…” She chuckled as she made fun of it, until the realized it meant something deeper than being overweight. Brienne opened her mouth and looked at Margaery, who was still laughing.

Loras continued with his sarcastic tone. “…it means you’ve gained a few pounds in this ‘flashback’ thing with Jaime… eating all those wonderful desserts.” He said while laughing. Then he looked at his sister, who had the most excited expression on her face.

“Oh my God!” Margaery yelled and looked at Brienne’s belly.

“Give me your phone!” Brienne told Loras while her eyes turned to a deeper shade of blue.

Loras took his phone from his pocket and handed it to her. Brienne took the device from him and quickly accessed the calendar to do the math. She started frowning and breathing faster as she realized there had been too many days without the inconvenience of her period. “Wow!” She said as she sat on an antique chair.

“This is so exciting! Oh my god!” Loras said as he knelt in front of Brienne. “Oh, I so hope it’s a girl this time!” He told his friend.

Brienne looked at him, as a scared rabbit caught in a trap. “I need to confirm it!” Then she looked at Margaery, who was smiling. “Marge, I need to confirm it now!”

“Girl, let’s go to my place, then we can pass by the drugstore on the way.” Margaery told her, while taking off the jacket she was trying on.

 

~.~

 

Jaime returned from Tywin’s office just in time to invite Brienne to have some coffee. As he waited for the elevator, Benjen Stark arrived. The Sergeant simply greeted him as they took the elevator to go the same floor. Each one of them seemed to know that the other was probably looking for Brienne. As they got to her office, Jaime was faster to inquire Brienne’s assistant.

“Is Brienne busy at the moment, Ms. Westerling?” Jaime asked the girl.

“Oh, she’s not here, Mr. Stark.” The girl answered him.

Benjen took a step closer to her desk, trying to stand in front of Jaime. “I have an appointment with Ms. Tarth in fifteen minutes, so I’ll wait.”

_Ms. Tarth… Bloody son of a bitch!_ Jaime glared at the guy, trying to let his irritation show. “Tell Mrs. Lannister that I’d like to talk to her when she gets back.”

Jeyne Westerling looked at them and then replied politely. “Well, Ms Tarth… I mean, Mrs. Lannister won’t be coming back today, Mr. Stark, she’s asked me to reschedule with you.”

Jaime smiled sarcastically at Benjen.

The girl continued. “She’s cancelled her appointments for this afternoon because she’s had an emergency.”

Jaime frowned. And suddenly both men found themselves with the same reaction as they seemed to urge for more information about Brienne.

“Is she alright?” Benjen asked with a concerned look on his face.

Jaime excused himself as he heard the young woman telling Benjen Brienne would be seeing him on the following day.

The lawyer took his phone and quickly started typing as he walked to his office.

Jaime sent at 5:12PM: **Where are you? Is everything ok? =O**

He got no answer so he called her and discovered her phone was off.

 

~.~

 

Margaery held the blue package as she waited by the closed door. “Bri, do you… did you use any protection? I mean, is this totally unexpected…?”

Brienne seemed worried as she closed and placed the third plastic stick on the bathroom counter. She opened the door and closed it immediately. “Okay, five minutes…” She looked at Margaery and sighed. “Well, I had forgotten… I was supposed to have had a shot… the injection… but I totally forgot about it and… well, we had actually been apart for two months so I thought…” She stopped and looked away.

“You thought you were on a break and you wouldn’t be having sex again for a very long time…” Margaery told her with a friendly smile.

“Kind of…” Brienne crossed her arms as she sat on an armchair in Margaery’s bedroom.

Margaery walked closer and ran her fingers through her hair, trying to cheer Brienne up. “And what about Benjen?”

Brienne looked up at her. “What?”

“Benjen Stark… You dated him, didn’t you guys--”

“No!” Brienne answered as she looked disturbed

“Girl, it was just a question…” Margaery chuckled.

“Well, we kissed… probably because I was still--”

“Angry with Jaime.”

“I guess…” Brienne widened her eyes. “Marge, I never stopped loving him, but I was… I am still upset about his lies. I can’t see why he would hide things from me.” She leaned her head and closed her eyes.

“Bri,” Margaery touched her shoulder, “sometimes people keep things from the ones they love because they are really trying to protect them. It’s a difficult choice to make, but sometimes it’s necessary to make it.”

Brienne displayed annoyance as her eyebrows gathered. “Marge, my dad said the same. But I just can’t accept Jaime kept so many secrets for so long… I feel like I don’t really know him.”

“Bri, you know _him_! But you don’t know everything he’s done in his life, just like he doesn’t know everything you’ve done in your life.” Margaery looked at Brienne with a friendly smile on her face.

 

~.~

 

Jaime was at home, already worried when Loras arrived with the boys. The lawyer had gone to Brienne’s place, but she was not there. He tried to contact her, but her phone was off.

“Good evening, Jaime.” Loras had a smile on his face as he talked.

Endrew and Gerion ran to hug their father.

“Daddy, we missed you.” Gerion told Jaime as he hugged his father.

“Oh, I missed you too!” Jaime said as he held the boy in his arms, bringing Endrew closer as well. “Two days feel like two months… when I don’t see you guys.”

“Yeah, dad! But mom’s been busy. She’s helping Uncle Robb with a case.” Endrew said.

Loras placed the boys’ backpacks on the couch. And just when he watched Jaime with his sons, he could not help but stare at the beautiful scene. Loras felt like telling Jaime about Brienne, but he knew it was not up to him to decide it. So he simply looked at Jaime with a sweet expression.

Jaime noticed he was being watched, so he narrowed his eyes and curled his lips. “Okay, you know about Brienne…”

“What?” Loras was surprised.

“You’re staring, Loras. And I know that you always stare at people when you know something that they don’t know. So, what is it?” Jaime took a deep breath as he let the boys go turn the TV on.

“Nothing!” Loras pretended to be cool about it. “Jaime, it’s… Margaery… and her love life drama… Bri is just helping her… So I picked the boys up and brought them because she told me you had a meeting with your father and you’d be late.”

“Actually, the meeting occurred early this afternoon… But why is Brienne’s phone off? I tried to call her a few times.” Jaime said as he narrowed his eyes, noticing Loras was not telling him the whole truth.

“I don’t know… maybe she hasn’t noticed. Anyway, she told me she’ll call you tomorrow, because she’s actually staying at my sister’s place tonight.”

Jaime leaned his head and stared at Loras, almost sure he was hiding something from him. “Okay, then… I’ll talk to her tomorrow.”

 

~.~

 

Brienne sent at 8:56AM: **We need to talk. Lunch today?**

Jaime sent at 8:57AM: **Why so serious? =}**

Brienne sent at 8:57AM: **It’s very important!**

Jaime sent at 8:58AM: **What time?**

Brienne sent at 8:58AM: **After your meeting with Catelyn.**

Jaime sent at 8:59AM: **Have you been spying on my schedule? XD**

Brienne sent at 8:59AM: **Sansa is my informant…**

 

~.~

 

**_Robb Stark calling…_ **

“Brienne here.”

_“Brienne, I need to talk to you. I’ve found something… about Cersei.”_

“Where are you?”

_“I’m at the warehouse, there’s no way I’m taking these documents to my office.”_

“Fine, I’ll see you in five minutes.”

_“Okay, bye.”_

 

~.~

 

Brienne left her office quickly to go to the warehouse. The place was a deposit used by the firm to store old files and documents which could not be destroyed after cases were closed. Everyone called it a ‘warehouse’, but it was in fact, an underground level of the building they worked at. When she got there, she noticed there were just some colleagues taking notes on some registers, and Robb was at the last isle.

“I’m sorry to call you like that but I needed to ask you something.” Robb said as he looked worried.

“It’s okay, I’m curious… What was it that you found?” She got closer as she spoke discreetly.

“Brienne, correct me if I’m wrong here, but according to family law and heritage legal procedures, in case of death of people, their children and spouses are the closest relatives to receive any patrimony.” Robb said as he opened one file.

“Okay, Robb, we both know that.” Brienne frowned.

“But in Cersei’s case, there were no children. Right?” Robb said as he looked at the documents.

“Right! Cersei had no children.” Brienne said.

“Then there must be something we didn’t know… because Cersei’s share was inherited by a boy named Tommen Dayne, he was two years old at the time. And that transfer was signed by Ashara Dayne and…” He looked at Brienne with sad eyes. “…and Jaime Lannister. The document was written and registered by Tywin Lannister. Brienne… do you know anything about this?”

Brienne gasped and, after a few seconds of pain, she exhaled. A million possibilities went through her mind and none of them were a pleasant scenario. She cannot see why Jaime would have lied to her like that, and what would be the reason for him and his father to participate in that lie. “Tommen Dayne? Cersei’s child? But… Why would Jaime sign that?”

Robb showed her another document. As Brienne read it, her eyes became darker and the words on the text burned her sapphires. _‘Designation of Guardians and Durable Power of Attorney… I designate Jaime Lannister and Ashara Dayne to act as guardians of the minor child stated above… shall have the following authority: residential custody of the minor child, to designate schooling for this minor child, to generally act in loco parentis… I designate the guardians to act as custodian for all custodial property. Arthur Dayne. State of King’s Landing. Notary Public.’_

She looked at Robb as her face displayed shock. “Tywin used this… It’s a political move… He’d gain from it, having a Lannister controlling the major share in the conglomerate. He’d keep Stannis out of his way.” Brienne blinked as she perceived Tywin’s true intentions.

“Brienne, what are you suggesting?” Robb leaned his head.

Then Brienne started recalling Jaime’s words. _‘I didn’t want you to be jealous… And I’ve been meeting her often because she’s planning to move… You were already fragile and emotional because of your pregnancy. I didn’t want to disturb you… this was a promise I made to Arthur.’_

“How old the boy was when Arthur signed this?” She asked Robb.

“Two years old, why?” He crossed his arms as he waited for her answer.

The girl stopped breathing for a moment. She recalled the conversation she had with Jaime on the night she went to his room at Winterfell.

_‘Do you keep secrets from me, Jaime?’_

_‘Yes.’_

She looked at Robb and took a deep breath. “Tywin convinced Jaime… Arthur must’ve asked him, of course. But Tywin Lannister foresaw an opportunity to keep the control of the Baratheon companies to himself… through Jaime.”

Robb shook his head. “Well, if that’s what Tywin intended, then it didn’t work very well, because we all know that Renly Baratheon is the mind controlling the companies. Jaime signs for the major share, but he still allows Renly Baratheon to make the decisions, Brienne.” He told her, as he placed a newspaper on the table, showing Renly Baratheon’s photo during a press conference. “Brienne, I think Tywin tried to make a profitable deal out of this, but Jaime managed to keep Renly as the one making all the decisions.”

The girl took the newspaper in her hands and read the article briefly. It mentioned how successful the companies had been since Renly Baratheon assumed the position of CEO in the conglomerate. Brienne was breathing fast as she read the words. “But…” She looked at Robb. “It doesn’t make any sense…” She spoke with confusion.

Robb smiled. “It does make sense, Brienne. Your husband found a way to keep his promise to Arthur and escape Tywin’s business game. This way he assures the boy’s rightful properties remain secure, just like the neutrality of the Lannisters in the business.”

“Then what went wrong?” Brienne frowned as she asked.

Robb narrowed his eyes and scratched his beard. “The Mafia finally discovered the boy’s location.”

“I have to tell Jaime--”

“No! Brienne, we can’t tell anyone about this. My mother is truly happy… I don’t want to ruin that for her.” Robb looked at her with a serious expression.

“But… Robb, this is very serious, I need to talk to Jaime about it!” Brienne elevated her voice, gesticulating while her eyes widened.

“No, Brienne. We’ll keep this to ourselves. Imagine what could happen if Tywin learned I’ve had access to confidential documents that were taken from his office…” Robb told her with concern on his face.

“I think… you’re right… But we must do something… I need to protect my sons. The Baneforti will try to hurt Jaime’s family… for revenge…”

“I give you my word, Brienne, no one except for the two of us will ever find out about this. And I’ll do my best to keep both families safe.”

 

~.~

 

Jaime smiled as he left his office. He smiled when he took the elevator and pressed the button to go upstairs, to Brienne’s office. The lawyer even smiled as he left the elevator and headed to her room.

He smiled until he got to Jeyne Westerling’s desk and found a very large bouquet with pink roses and lilies. As he walked closer, he could not help but imagine the flowers had been a gift from Benjen Stark. He looked around and saw no signs of Brienne’s assistant, so he quickly took the small envelope that was attached to the flowers and opened it so he could read the card.

 

_I can’t stop thinking about you._

_Let’s have dinner._

_Love,_

_Robb_

 

 

Jaime read the card again, like he fought himself to believe it. _That’s why she wanted to talk_ , he thought as he placed the card in the envelope. His hands were sweaty and he shook his head, feeling like a fool. _The Stark boy is hitting on her?_ He exhaled angrily as he walked fast to the elevator. Jaime started solving the puzzle his way, imagining Robb had made a move; imagining how Brienne must have felt after getting those flowers. It was all he could think about as he left the building.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I keep playing with jealous Jaime, I know. But it's such a cute angry version of him! I love it. XD


	13. Happy Birthday, Jaime!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brienne keeps the truth to herself. Jaime gets jealous about her work with Robb. Dirty talk and kitchen counter. Robb shows Brienne an alarming threat. Jaime's birthday dinner at Casterly. Tywin advises his son. Brienne gets a warning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really lucky to have such adorable readers as yourselves. Thank you for your comments, kudos and subscriptions. Thanks to my beta, Lady_Blade_WarAngel, who fixed some POV mess... XD
> 
>  ***Warning*** I may have crossed the line a bit with dirty talk.

This is [wooden wolf](http://www.easterntradewinds.com/store/images/D/700x3700072a.jpg).

This is [Brienne's outfit](http://www.neimanmarcus.com/en-br/Alice-Olivia-Kenley-Strapless-Silk-Top-Two-Button-Dark-Skinny-Jeans/prod165630126_cat41710742__/p.prod?icid=&searchType=EndecaDrivenCat&rte=%252Fcategory.service%253FitemId%253Dcat41710742%2526pageSize%253D30%2526No%253D240%2526Ns%253DMAX_PROMO_PRICE%257C1%2526refinements%253D&eItemId=prod165630126&cmCat=product) for Jaime's birthday dinner.

This is [Marilyn Monroe](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iH3oOVKt0WI) singing Happy Birthday do JFK.

These are [wooden lion and lions cubs](https://img1.etsystatic.com/022/0/6822717/il_340x270.559181403_p51y.jpg).

 

* * *

 

“Dad, you’re here with us every day…” Gerion told Jaime as he had a sweet smile on his face. The boy hugged his father so tightly, it made Jaime’s eyes watery. The boy was trying to tell his father that he was really happy to see Jaime and Brienne so close, almost like it used to be when they were married. “…I really like it, dad. I like it when we watch cartoons together and you make mommy laugh.”

Endrew giggled and covered his mouth. “Yeah, dad… No one makes mom laugh like you do… Not even Uncle Loras, and he’s really funny!” The boy cuddled with his dad and his brother as the three of them waited for Brienne at her place.

Jaime grabbed them with his arms and brought them closer to his chest. “I love you… you two are everything to me.” He said as he kissed their foreheads.

“Just the two of us?” Gerion asked with a very special glint in his golden stained eyes.

Jaime grinned at his sons and stroked their arms as he spoke. “Not just the two of you… Your mom...” He took a deep breath and narrowed his eyes. “Brienne is already a part of me…” Then Jaime looked down at his sons’ eyes. “One day… in the future you’ll know what I mean.”

“Oh, dad… Now you sound nuts… almost like mom lately.” Endrew told him, causing Jaime to be curious.

“What does mom tell you, Endie?” Jaime asked his son, while Gerion caressed his beard as he liked to do.

“She keeps asking us if we like having two homes.” Endrew said as he looked relaxed.

“And what do you say about that?” Jaime widens his eyes.

“I tell her that I want us to move back to your place, daddy.” Endrew spoke confidently.

“Me too, dad. I tell her that I’m tired of eating takeouts! But now that you’re here every day, cooking and telling us bedtime stories, now it’s really nice.” Gerion told Jaime while stroking his father’s beard. Jaime never understood why Gerion had always been so fascinated by his beard. Since a very early age the boy would reach up to touch his father’s face and giggle as he caressed Jaime’s golden fur. It always reminded Jaime of Brienne’s touches when she cupped his face, stroking his jaw line.

“It’ll be nicer, Ger. I promise you’ll come back home. Your mom is my girlfriend forever, remember?” Jaime told them.

 

~.~

 

Jaime had already told the boys a bedtime story when Brienne arrived home. She seemed exhausted when she entered the place. The girl went to the kitchen where he was doing the dishes. She had a pink carton box from the patisserie shop in her hands; and the glint in her eyes told him she was just as happy to see him as he was to see her. _I know the truth…_ She thought as she watched him, while he took a crystal glass in his hand. _I know you were weak…_ Brienne thought, as she understood how powerfully his father still dominated him. _And I forgive you._ She repeated in her mind, thinking how cleverly he managed to escape his father’s plan, by trusting Renly Baratheon.

“I missed you so much!” She told him, while placing the box on the counter and hugging him from behind. She thought of him as he truly was: honorable intentions and mistakes.

She went quickly to the bedroom and kissed her sons goodnight. She smiled as she noticed Gerion slept so peacefully when Jaime was the one tucking him in. Endrew had already lost one of his socks in the wild mess of sheets and colorful duvet. Brienne lifted the covers a bit so she could find the piece. And as she put the missing sock back on his foot, she kissed his forehead and cupped the boy’s face. She closed the door and went back to the kitchen.

“What took you so long? The boys waited for you… and so did I.” Jaime spoke with a husky voice as he finished washing the last glass. Jaime turned around to face her and dried his hands.

“Oh…” She rolled her eyes. “We got the worst negotiation case we could…”

“We?” Jaime narrowed his eyes as he stroked her arm.

“Robb and I.” She said, while pressing her body against his. “Oh, but I don’t wanna talk about work… I missed you…”

There was something bothering Jaime in her words. Knowing that she had been at work until late hours, with Robb, was just too annoying for him. “I missed you too, my naughty girl.” He fought his jealousy and wrapped his arms around her, kissing her lips as his fingers squeezed her ass.

“Jaime…” She moaned as she felt his hard member against her thigh. “I brought you something.” She giggled as his beard tickled her neck.

“All I need is in my arms.” He whispered and sucked on her neck.

“So that means you wanna check that later?” She asked him as she slid her hands under his t-shirt.

“Well, you probably need to eat something, after being stuck at work.” He cupped her face.

“Not really, I had Chinese at work while we waited for the final draft to be approved…” Brienne answered and tried to kiss him again, but Jaime held her arms as he took some distance.

He narrowed his eyes again, but this time he seemed a lot more irritated. “You had dinner with Robb?”

Brienne noticed his tone of voice, a veiled condemnation. “Jaime, are you jealous?” She asked while trying not to smile.

“I don’t know… Let’s analyze the case, Mrs. Lannister, you saw me having lunch with Ashara Dayne and you naturally concluded I was fucking her and cheating on you. This evening you had dinner with young Robb Stark after being stuck in a meeting with him. What should I conclude?” He whispered but she could notice he only kept his voice down so their sons would not wake up.

Brienne crossed her arms and arched her eyebrows. “FYI, Podrick was with us. Would that lead you into thinking I had a threesome just before picking up dessert on the way home?” She tried to make him notice how absurd he sounded. “Can’t you see how absurd you sound?” She curled her lips, doubting someone as handsome as Jaime could be insecure about anything in his life.

“Don’t change the subject.” He tried not to laugh.

She got closer to him again, looking firmly into his eyes. “Silly old man…” She kissed him fiercely as she stroked his chest and moaned. Brienne felt her womanhood grow wetter as she rubbed her thighs onto his groin. Jaime noticed she moved her hands and started unbuttoning her shirt. The girl smiled to him as she did so, teasing him with her sapphires.

“Brienne, are you crazy? The boys might wake up and see you…” He chuckled as he placed his arms around her and kissed her lips. “I think we should go to bed, dirty Mrs. Lannister…”

She turned around and took a few steps. Jaime took the dessert box and placed it in the fridge, but just when he thought she would simply go to her bedroom, Brienne closed the kitchen door and then turned around as she continued to unbutton her shirt. Jaime widened his eyes as he perceived she looked just too serious while undressing.

“Brienne…” He whispered when she took him in her arms and kissed him fiercely.

“Shhhh…” The girl did not want him to rationalize the moment, for she was always the one to do that. Brienne felt her body aching for him since she had arrived home, and she was not going to let go of him. Her hands found their way into his pants and underwear, and he moaned as he felt her warm fingers stroking him.

“Oh…” He chuckled and gasped as he looked up at the ceiling. “…we should talk…” Jaime protested as he felt like she was using his weakness to make him forget about Robb Stark.

Brienne smiled and looked into his eyes. The girl saw there was something about the way he insisted on that subject; something telling her Jaime was really bothered by it. She pulled her hands back and crossed her arms, while covering her chest. “What?”

Jaime cupped her face. “Would you tell me if someone hit on you?”

Brienne narrowed her eyes and looked at him, as if not really sure of his intentions. “Jaime, you’re crazy… Why would anyone hit on me?” She sounded bitter as she looked away.

His jaw dropped as he understood Brienne was still not confident about herself. Sometimes he would forget how fragile her self-esteem was. After years of watching her and the changes in her behavior, Jaime thought she had built within her the confidence of a woman who knows she is desirable; but in that moment, seeing her blue eyes avoiding his, he learned she still thought of herself as a plain woman. Jaime stroked her arms; he wished to make her see what he saw. She is not only an interesting woman; she is the one that turns him on. And to his concern, she may be the one who turns other men on as well.

“Brienne, anyone could hit on you… The question is: would you tell me about it?” He looked serious.

She exhaled and frowned. “Is this about Benjen? Have you been spying on me again? It’s just work!” She told him as she looked irritated.

He narrowed his eyes, almost shutting them. “Has Benjen been to the office lately?”

The girl just threw her head back. “Oh, crap!” Then she looked at him. “Jaime I was in a negotiation, and we’ve been working on a case for Benjen’s property sell.”

Jaime rolled his eyes. “Oh, I bet it was really a sacrifice to stay after hours with your boy scout…” His tone was sarcastic and it made her angry.

“Get out!” She told him as her jaw line tensed.

Jaime laughed sarcastically while he saw the girl buttoning her shirt again, as she cursed herself. He noticed he was just going the wrong way. “Oh, so now you’re asking me to leave…” He ran his fingers through his hair.

“I’m not asking you to leave, Jaime. I’m telling you to get out of my house right now.” She looked like she was about to punch his face.

He stirred as he felt her anger. “Really? And if I refuse to leave… will you call your boyfriend to throw me out?” He smiled as he looked just too conceited to be taken seriously.

“My boyfriend is right here in front of me, making a fool of himself.” She told him as she looked at the floor.

“So, I’m your boyfriend? I thought we were just friends.” He smiled as he leaned his head.

“Well, I don’t know, Jaime. I thought we… were together, but you keep saying these things… You keep hurting me.” She took a deep breath as she struggled to swallow her tears. Brienne never enjoyed showing her weaknesses.

He took a step closer and hugged her as he closed his eyes. “Why do you put up with me? I’m such a fool… I’m just… jealous. I’m sorry.” He kissed her neck and Brienne squealed as her body squirmed.

“Fuck!” She exhaled as she moaned. Jaime looked into her eyes and kissed her lips, sliding his hand into her pants and underwear.

“Shush, not so loud, girlfriend…” He laughed as his fingers found her wetness. Brienne smiled at him as she pulled his hand off her. There was a special glint in her eyes, like blue flames demanding his surrender. Brienne turned him, so he was leaning back onto the counter. The girl kneeled in front of him, causing Jaime to protest. “Love, what… oh, fuck! Brienne…” He gasped as he felt her hands opening his jeans. Brienne looked at his face, but he felt almost weak as he noticed her dominant gaze.

“Love?” She giggled as she stroked his cock, pulling down his boxers while his jeans were already on his shins.

“You naughty… sassy freckles…” He squirmed as he gripped onto the marble counter like he was about to break the structure.

“Am I your girlfriend, Jimmy boy?” She teased him as she spoke softly, just before kissing the head of his cock.

“You’re… oh… God! You’re my lady knight…” He smiled as he ran his fingers through her hair.

Brienne sucked his manhood as her sapphires looked into his emeralds. Then she stroked him with her hands as she whispered. “Then you’re my prince?”

Jaime felt his legs melting as she licked his shaft from base to the tip of it. Then she placed it in her mouth again and allowed him to remain there for a bit, feeling her hot tongue around him. He was breathing fast as he grabbed a fistful of her hair. “Stop… I don’t… I don’t wanna come yet.”

“Not your choice…” She whispered as she continued stroking him while licking the head of his cock.

“Sassy… evil lady knight…” He caressed her face and closed his eyes.

Brienne stood up as she unbuttoned her pants. Jaime smiled as he grabbed her shirt and pulled it off her, snapping the buttons off her white shirt.

“Jaime!” She protested as she noticed the piece was ruined when he threw it on the floor.

“I’ll buy you a new shirt, love.” He said as he pulled her closer and kicked his jeans off. Jaime removed his t-shirt while Brienne stroked his cock. Then he wrapped his right arm around her torso and placed her on the counter, while Brienne spread her legs for him. He thrust inside her, making her gasp and giggle as he kissed her neck and cupped her breasts. “Oh… Fuck! This is… wonderful…” He spoke softly through his teeth as he closed his eyes.

Brienne moaned and giggled as she cupped his face. “You make it sound like it’s the first time…”

He laughed as he grabbed her hair and kissed her neck. “Not my fault, love. Your lady parts …” He thrust slowly into her folds, appreciating every inch of their warm contact. “…swollen… so tight.”

The girl squirmed and punched his buttocks with her heels, as she enveloped him with her legs. “Faster!” It was half complaint, half request.

Jaime grinned as he kissed her shoulder, doing his movements ever slower than before. “Or what?”

Her fingernails met his ribcage, causing him to growl onto her skin. “Or I’ll make you stop.” She sounded playful, sliding her hands up and scratching deep onto his back.

“Ouch!” He could not stop laughing at her threat. “That’s a mean kitten’s trick…” He rolled his hips to tease her. “Lions are immune to it.”

“Oh… Fuck!” She felt his manhood hitting the perfect spot as he shifted. “Faster! Do it faster… please, Jaime” She gasped.

“Hmmm…” He chuckled and sucked on her neck. “How was it that you answered me? ‘Not your choice’…” He teased her, placing tiny kisses on her jaw line.

“My choice!” She whispered as she contracted her walls fiercely, restraining his hard cock, to increase his pleasure.

“Evil greedy freckles…” He breathed faster at each thrust. “…love, you’re… asking so sweetly…” Jaime laughed, as he gained speed and thrust deeper into her cunt. Brienne bit his neck as she moaned. The girl was breathing fast, as she growled his name and arched her back. She climaxed hard and loud. Jaime kissed her lips, trying to smother her sounds. He was surprised to see she peaked really fast, but he thought the tension between them had built up her arousal. When her walls pressed hard onto his cock, he climaxed and whispered her name.

 

~.~

 

Brienne sent at 6:47PM: **I’m late… stuck in a meeting. I’ll see you at Casterly. =]**

Jaime sent at 6:48PM: **I’m already regretting this… =(**

Brienne sent at 6:49PM: **I’m sure it’ll be fun. :D**

Jaime sent at 6:49PM: **It’ll be fun after the party when we fuck. X]**

Brienne sent at 6:50PM: **Do we have to wait that long? XD**

Jaime sent at 6:50PM: **There’s always the armory… ;}**

Brienne sent at 6:51PM: **There are many places. =***

 

~.~

 

Robb stood in front of her desk as he waited for her to open the carton box. He had called her that afternoon, asking her to wait for him because he needed to show her something very important.

As Brienne opened the box, which had many stamps and adhesive tape from the delivery company, she found a wooden wolf with its head chopped off from the body. She widened her eyes and looked at Robb, who had a terrified look on his face. “I received it this morning, there’s no address and the delivery guy couldn’t inform the sender. But I’m so fucking sure this is a message from the Baneforti.” Robb said.

Brienne took a deep breath and her eyebrows gathered as she felt her lungs expanding in her chest. “How do they know that we know the truth?”

“I don’t know… I guess they’ve been tracking our families… Anyone involved with the Lannisters.” He walked to the window and crossed his arms. “I’ve told Jon about it. He’s going to help me track them down. I won’t let those bloody Sicilians harm my family.”

“We need to tell Tywin.” Brienne stood up and looked into his eyes.

“What? No!” He gesticulated and he shook his head. “If Tywin learns I’ve stolen documents from his files, he’ll be truly disappointed with me… I just can’t, Brienne.”

“Then I’ll tell him I did it!” Brienne spoke firmly.

“No! You can’t do that!” Robb closed his eyes as he shook his head. “Brienne, Tywin is not a comprehensive man. He sees flaws, he gets disappointed and irritated. He respects you and he considers you a Lannister. If you tell him you did something behind his back, he’ll never forgive you, and trust me, you don’t want that!”

“Then what should we do?” She crossed her arms as she took a deep breath.

“Jon will help us, he knows some federals. We’ll get info on them…” He nodded as he spoke. “Now we need to go, or we’ll be late. I even got Jaime a nice gift.” Robb smiled as he took the carton box and closed the lid.

“I just need to get changed.” Brienne said as she opened the cabinet behind her desk.

“I’ll wait for you downstairs, then. I’ll go see Ms. Westerling before she leaves.” Robb said and Brienne smiled at him.

“I thought you’d take her to Casterly for dinner, to introduce her to Catelyn.” Brienne said.

“Oh, I wanted to, but… she’s just afraid of what people might say… because she works here and everything.” Robb spoke as he opened the door.

“Well, I don’t blame her, when I started going out with Jaime I was very worried about it myself.” Brienne agreed.

“It’s a good sign, then. Maybe I’ll marry her.” Robb laughed.

 

~.~

 

Jaime had picked up the boys at school. He took them home so they could get ready for dinner, and then he drove to Casterly. As he got there with his sons his eyes scanned the hall and the living room, searching for Brienne. It still surprised him how his heart beat faster whenever he would meet her anywhere. That familiar feeling that he was finally laying eyes on his beloved was so warm and tender; he could not help but feel his love for her.

Tyrion hugged his nephews and then got closer to Jaime. He brought a shopping bag with him and in it there was a new leather jacket with a red lion stamped on the back of the piece. Jaime showed the item to his sons, who got excited to see it.

“Wow, dad… It’s so cool!” Endrew said as he held the hem of the jacket.

“Yeah, daddy. Uncle Tyr chose the perfect gift!” Gerion said as he smiled to his uncle.

 _“Uh, Uncle Tyr chose the perfect gift…”_ Jaime spoke, imitating his son and causing Tyrion to laugh.

“See that boys, your poor dad is jealous of you…” Tyrion said as he offered a drink to Jaime.

“Daddy’s jealous of everyone.” Endrew said as he giggled.

Jaime smiled as he knelt down. “I’m jealous of the ones I love.”

 

~.~

 

It had been forty minutes since Jaime had started to drink. He was in a bad mood, thinking what could possibly be holding Brienne at work for so long. It only made things worse to think that Robb was with her. But after noticing all the Starks were already there except for Robb, it was the only possible explanation to think that she was still working with him.

Jaime found himself bothered by that thought. For a moment he pictured her and Robb together, alone, in a meeting room. It was torture to Jaime, but he still found himself trapped by those thoughts.

He was very bothered by his thoughts. Jaime was speaking to his brother when he noticed she was crossing the room. Brienne had worn a strapless blue silk blouse and skinny jeans. She was also wearing high heels. And her outfit made Jaime aroused and irritated. His body responded to that image, seeing the woman he desires exposing her chest and shoulders was just extremely exciting. But knowing that she had shared her car with Robb was just too irritating for him. A bunch of disturbing images filled his mind. Did Robb accidentally touch her as he entered the car? What kind of conversation did they share on the way to Casterly? Did Brienne feel excited about having him so close like that? Did she enjoy his company, admiring his looks? It consumed Jaime to see her entering the mansion with Robb.

She smiled to him as she got closer. Brienne knew their romance was still a secret but she could not help but want to touch him and kiss the man she loved. She hoped the blouse she wore was hiding her baby bump. It was only slight but she still felt paranoid about it, especially as she hadn’t told Jaime yet.

“Happy birthday, Jaime.” Brienne said as she smiled at him.

He smiled and narrowed his eyes as he leaned his head. “Thank you, Brienne.” He said as he kissed her cheek and wrapped his arm around her waist to hug her. Jaime looked into her eyes and smiled.

Robb quickly reached out to shake his hand. “Lannister, fifty at last.” Robb smiled as he spoke.

Jaime curled his lips, and shook Robb’s hand much tighter than usual. “Yep, I’m old.”

“Nonsense. Fifty is the new thirty, Jaime.” Robb told them and Tyrion agreed with him.

Brienne stood next to Jaime while the boys came to hug her. When Robb walked away, to greet his sisters, Jaime turned to Brienne and watched her bare shoulders and upper back. Genna was fast to compliment her outfit.

“Oh, Bri. It’s a fabulous choice, this blue silk.” Genna said as she touched the fine fabric on Brienne’s top piece.

“Thank you, Genna. But this was Loras’ idea.” Brienne said as she blushed.

“You’ve got a fabulous figure, it’s so great to see you wearing something that shows more than just your neck and forearms.” Genna giggled and hugged Brienne, kissing her cheek.

“Jimmy, aren’t you going to say something about Brienne’s beautiful clothing?” Genna teased her nephew.

Jaime glanced at Brienne, and then his gaze lowered to her neck and chest, which was already a bright shade of pink. He noticed how she looked away in embarrassment, though she smiled.

“You look beautiful, Brienne. But I must say I’m surprised you allowed Loras to expose so much of your skin.” Jaime chuckled.

Genna shook her head. “Not so much, Jimmy. Her long legs and her stomach are still covered.” The old woman said, causing Brienne’s body to stiffen.

Brienne looked at Genna and her heart beat faster. _Stomach…_

“Oh… Well, Loras’ decision… I simply said yes…” Brienne spoke as her cheeks displayed her natural crimson color, as a sign of her embarrassment.

 

~.~

 

Jaime was sitting beside Brienne when dinner started. He did not pay attention to the food that was served. Neither did his father’s comments on his age make him stop thinking about Brienne. He found himself excited to be so close to her, but still not touching her in front of everyone. The girl had been very specific with him, saying she did not want to say anything about their relationship yet, and Jaime was going to respect her wishes, though it bothered him to behave like her friend, instead of her lover.

As Tywin began speaking of how fortunate he was to see his grandchildren growing up, Jaime slid his hand underneath the tablecloth and caressed her left thigh. Brienne gasped as she felt his touch. The girl quickly took her glass and drank all the water in it. She glanced at Jaime, who was smiling, but looking at Tywin. Brienne moved her hand to grab his fingers, and as she touched his hand, he pulled her fingers quickly and placed the palm of her hand onto his cock.

Every guest at the table paid attention to Tywin’s words, while Brienne looked at Jaime and curled her lips. He smiled back at her as he noticed she had pulled her hand away.

“Bri, my dear, you have to try the wine. Catelyn chose the most delicious Riesling… It goes so well with the fish.” Genna said as she looked at Brienne. Jaime’s aunt was sitting in front of Brienne and she had a smile on her face as she pointed at the girl’s empty glass. Jon, who was sitting beside Brienne took the wine bottle, but just before he could pour the beverage into her glass Brienne answered too fast and too loud.

“I’m not drinking tonight!” She said as she looked at Jon. Everyone at the table looked at her and Tywin stopped speaking. “I’m driving home later.” She said as she tried to smile graciously at Genna.

Tywin nodded. “It’s such a shame how many people die in car accidents. You’re making the right decision, Brienne. One glass might be enough to make any driver lose control or fall asleep.” Tywin said as he looked at Catelyn. Genna agreed with her brother, and Brienne got relieved to see that her explanation had worked well. Even Jaime smiled and nodded, clueless about it. Once again, Tyrion suspected there was something else Brienne was hiding.

 

~.~

 

“I should say Brienne saved the case.” Tywin said as he smiled at Catelyn. Jon was laughing as he heard the story of a recent case concerning international property rights, in which Brienne had helped Tywin with the defense piece.

“All I know is that I’d never seen Tywin Lannister admit he needed help.” Catelyn said as she placed her hand on Tywin’s and smiled at Brienne.

“He surely asked for the specialist.” Robb said as he tried the dessert. Jaime looked at Robb and narrowed his eyes, breathing deeply so he could remain calm. “Brienne revealed herself a Stark saver, Tywin. Isn’t that right sis?” He looked at Sansa who agreed with him.

“Stark saver, Bri.” Sansa said as she nodded. “All those nights studying tax law… Poor Brienne.” Sansa laughed and Arya and Jon chuckled.

Jaime smiled sarcastically as he raised his glass. “Then I’d like to make a toast… to Brienne, Stark saver!” He spoke with a bit of mockery in his voice, but only Tywin seemed to understand that he was actually irritated by the fact that Brienne had been complimented by the Stark children. Everyone else seemed clueless about Jaime’s true intentions, so they raised their glasses and smiled. Jaime continued speaking. “I’m sure if Ned was still alive he’d have fallen in love with Brienne… instantly… just like every Stark seems to do.”

Catelyn nodded as she thought Jaime was just being honest. Robb and Jon took a sip of their beverages and Genna started talking to Arya and Sansa about their outfits. Everyone at the table seemed honestly sure that Jaime had done nothing but compliment Brienne. Tywin was furious.

 

~.~

 

As everyone went to sit in the living room, to have tea. Tywin asked Jaime to speak with him in private. Jaime followed him to the study room as he wondered what could possibly be so important to interrupt the evening. Jaime sat on an arm chair while Tywin took a seat on the leather couch.

“What do you want?” Jaime asked, as he drank his whisky.

“I’d like to know what the hell is wrong with you.” Tywin answered as he palmed his thigh.

“What are you talking about?” Jaime said as he wrinkled his nose and shrugged.

“Your toast… You tried to mock Brienne. I didn’t like it.” Tywin said as he looked very serious.

“Oh, really? Such a pity… The girl seems to make fans everywhere.” Jaime spoke with a sarcastic tone.

“Jaime, you’re my son. But I won’t agree to you insulting the mother of my grandsons in my house.” Tywin arched his eyebrows.

Jaime laughed as he placed his glass on the side table. “Then tell me, father, what do you intend to do with the Stark boy, for he’s been hitting on my wife!” Jaime spoke angrily.

Tywin looked shocked. “Who are you talking about?”

“Robb Stark! He sent flowers to Brienne, invited her for dinner… Now they’re working together in a case… They stay after hours at work. It’s a bloody nightmare!” Jaime got up as he shook his head and walked to the windows.

“Robb?” Tywin sounded too doubtful to believe his son.

“Yes! Robb Stark! After all the crap I had to put up with from that stupid Sergeant… Now there’s another wolf trying to take what is mine!” He tensed his jaw line as he clenched his fists.

“Jaime, you’re crazy. Robb would never do such thing.” Tywin insisted.

“I saw it! The flowers and the card he wrote… And she’s been working almost every day with him until very late. It’s obvious that he’s making excuses so he can be alone with her.” Jaime took a deep breath.

Tywin got up and crossed his arms as he leaned his head. “And what have you been doing about it?”

“Me? Why should I do something about it?” Jaime opened his arms as he looked confused.

“Let us imagine you’re right and Robb Stark wants her... Are you going to continue behaving like this? It’s not Brienne’s fault if someone else sees her value. You better stop acting like a jealous maniac, Jaime. Or you’ll lose her.” Tywin stated as he opened the door and left Jaime there.

 

~.~

 

“He lost them again.” Jaime said as he tried to find Endrew’s sock between the sheets. “How can someone sleep like that?” He asked as he looked at Brienne and chuckled. “We’ve got a drunken homeless guy for a son… Look!” He pointed at Endrew’s twisted pajama, which exposed his belly and his calves.

“Stop it, Jaime.” Brienne giggled, trying not to be too loud as they tucked the boys in. They had been talking with Catelyn, Tywin and Tyrion, in the living room, when a sudden storm started, so Catelyn asked them to stay at Casterly for the night. Brienne accepted her suggestion because she was already tired and driving in such heavy rain would take them longer time to get home.

“It’s true, look at his hair… All messy and scruffy. Are you sure we brought the right kid home?” Jaime laughed as he watched Endrew.

“Yes, I’m sure. Oh, and you should know about their hair… Because your hair behaves the same way, Mr. Mohawk.”

Jaime widened his eyes and opened his mouth, pretending to be offended. “Excuse me? My hair is the finest and silkiest golden mane on the planet. Don’t you dare talk about my hair.”

Brienne laughed as she grabbed a fistful of his hair and messed it up. “Messy mane you’ve got, Jimmy boy.”

Jaime looked at her and grinned. He found Endrew’s socks, so he covered the boy again and lifted the end of the duvet only to find his feet. Brienne watched as Jaime put the socks back on the boy’s feet, she could not help but admire his dedication to his sons. It surprised the girl that her body seemed to stir just by observing the tender way that he took care of Endrew. She crossed her arms and swallowed hard as she turned away from him, trying to conceal the blushing on her chest.

“Brienne…” He called her as he noticed she had taken some distance. Jaime wrapped his arms around her, placing kisses on her bare shoulders. “Remind me later to thank Loras for this lovely blouse.” He giggled and rubbed his beard onto her skin.

Brienne smiled as her hands caressed his arms. “I love you.” She said softly.

“I love you too. But I’m still waiting for my present.” Jaime said as he made her turn to him.

“Your present…” Brienne took him in her arms. “…is at home.”

“Oh, I thought you’d say my present is under this blue thing and your jeans…” He teased her as he slid his hand onto her ass.

“Jaime!” She protested, whispering as she tried to take his hand off her buttocks.

“What? I wasn’t bluffing on sexting, love.” He grins at her.

“Silly old man. We’re sleeping in separate rooms.” Brienne said, reminding Jaime that she would be sleeping in the guestroom and he would be taking his own room, the one he used to sleep in as a teenager.

Endrew and Gerion had their room at their grandfather’s house. Tywin had the biggest bedroom in the mansion decorated just for his grandsons. He thought it would be nice for the twins to have their own room at his house, so they would feel encouraged to come as often as they wished.

“I’m not sure that’s prudent, you know…” He said softly to her, as he gently pulled her towards the door. “…there’re ghosts here. You don’t want to be haunted. I can protect you.” Jaime smiled as he opened the door.

“Or maybe you are going to haunt me during the night… sneaking into my room.” Brienne said as she kissed his lips. “But we really can’t… it’d be very inappropriate.”

“Inappropriate is my middle name, love.” They reached the corridor, so he closed the door as he took her hand and started walking to the stairs. He kissed her lips as they climbed the steps. Brienne giggled and laughed as she felt his fingers tickling her ribs.

“Old man, you’re staying on this floor and I’m going upstairs to the guestroom.” She told him as she stopped.

“No, I’m going upstairs with you. I can’t sleep alone… you know it. Not on my birthday… We’re supposed to make love tonight… and you’re supposed to sing ‘Happy Birthday’ to me, Marilyn.” Jaime said as he laughed. He always teased her as he mentioned his birthday, during their third year of marriage, in which, after drinking too much, Brienne had sung ‘Happy Birthday’ imitating Marilyn Monroe during the celebration of John Kennedy’s birthday.

Brienne laughed as she tried to keep her voice low. She cupped his face, her strong lion; the lines on his face and the silver on his beard and mane were just too precious for her. She could not remember her life without him and their sons. It seemed that before she met Jaime everything had fewer colors and less taste.

“Fine. But you’ll go back to your room in the morning.” She smiled at him and Jaime knew he could make her agree with anything.

 

~.~

 

They were driving home as they talked in the car. The boys were singing with Jaime. Queen’s Bohemian Rhapsody was Jaime’s choice when he wanted Endrew and Gerion to scream loud and sing with him, forgetting about the distance and the time they had to stay in the car. Brienne laughed as she watched the three of them singing excitedly while she drove back to King’s Landing.

Brienne entered the garage on Jaime’s building. He took the elevator with the boys and she went to the front desk at the lobby to get the mail that had arrived. Erik was there and besides the envelopes he handed to Brienne, there was a small carton box without any information about the sender.

As she walked to the elevator with the box, she could not forget Robb’s words when he showed her the wooden wolf he had received. The girl opened the door to Jaime’s place. She noticed Jaime was with the boys, preparing them to put their things away and take a bath. So she quickly took the box and placed it in the kitchen counter. She placed her things on the couch and returned to the kitchen so she could open the package.

The girl took a knife from a drawer and started tearing the adhesive tape from the box. And just as she opened the lid of the box, she found a wooden lion and two wooden lion cubs. The three pieces with their head chopped off their bodies. Brienne opened her mouth in terror and widened her eyes as she placed her hand covering her mouth. She started crying and breathing fast as she panicked. She could not tell Jaime; because she would eventually have to reveal to him that she had been helping Robb with his investigation. As the first impact of the moment passed, she began thinking about her options. She could call Robb, but he was already worried about his mother. In addition, he did not have the power to stop anything before it happened. So the only option that remained on her mind was perhaps the most unlikely to work, contact Tywin and ask for his help and protection. Tywin would know how to proceed, and he would make sure her sons were safe. She took the box, the car keys and her purse. The girl left quietly while Jaime was still with the boys.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Would you go ask Tywin for help?


	14. Chocolate Chip & Caramel Brownies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brienne asks for Tywin's help. He reveals something disturbing. Endrew sells a secret to Jaime. Brienne and Jaime have some dessert together. Dontan Baneforti goes to Brienne's office.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My dears, thank you so much for making my days a lot happier with your comments! Thanks to my beta, Lady_Blade_WarAngel, who always makes some lovely suggestions and necessary corrections. :}

These are [chocolate chip and caramel brownies](http://media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/1d/ea/54/1dea54f58b2d72a8dc16ad748bf35182.jpg).

This is [Dontan Baneforti](http://ilarge.listal.com/image/552368/936full-aaron-eckhart.jpg).

* * *

 

“Brienne, I’m worried. You sounded very disturbed on the phone.” Tywin told her as he closed the study room door.

“Tywin…” Brienne placed the carton box on a large oak desk. She turned to him, her eyes showed intensity. “…I’m here because I know you care about your grandsons. You’d never let anything happen to them.”

Tywin opened his mouth, feeling the tension in her words, he foresaw there was more to that. “Brienne, if you need help…”

“Yes, I do need your help. But I also need your understanding.” She stated, looking very serious.

Tywin blinked and nodded. He took a few steps and sat on an armchair, as he waited for her to say something. “You can tell me anything, Brienne. And I’ll do whatever I can to help you and to keep my grandsons protected.”

Brienne turned away, building the courage to start talking. “There’re circumstances which I’m not proud of… Things I’ve done so I could find out the truth about Jaime’s connection to Ashara Dayne. So, please, don’t ask how I’ve learned these things, just consider I’m aware of them.”

“Please, Brienne, be clear, you’re making me worried.” He said as he took a deep breath.

“I know about Tommen Dayne.” She said and swallowed hard.

Tywin gasped. “But--”

“Please, Tywin, let me go on.” She interrupted, and he nodded. “I know you’ve registered Arthur’s wish that his sister and Jaime took care of the boy. And I know Cersei’s share on the conglomerate is being administrated by Jaime. But somehow… someone discovered I know about it.” She said as her eyes started to get watery.

Tywin got up as he looked concerned. “Have you been threatened?”

Brienne simply nodded and pointed at the carton box. Tywin moved quickly and got closer to the desk. He opened the package and his jaw dropped in fury and terror. He looked at Brienne and sighed as he shook his head. “Brienne, do you consider yourself a Lannister?”

Brienne swallowed hard. She tried to understand Tywin’s intentions in those words. “I am a Lannister.” She answered firmly, thinking her third child with Jaime had sealed her destiny and her value within the family.

Tywin curled his lips as he took a seat at the large desk. “Brienne, please.” He said, pointing at the other chair in front of the desk. He took a small key from his pocket and opened the bottom drawer on the desk. Brienne watched as Tywin began speaking. “I have all sorts of clients, Brienne. Some of less considerable reputation. Seven years ago I was contacted by Dontan Baneforti.”

Brienne gasped as she heard the name Baneforti. “But who is this man?”

“Quenten Baneforti’s son.” Tywin answered as he looked away and took a deep breath. “What do you know about Tommen Dayne?”

“I know he’s Arthur’s child with Cersei, and that’s why Jaime accepted to take care of him and watch for his best interests.” Brienne said as she leaned her head.

“Brienne, what I’m about to tell you cannot be shared with anyone. Tommen Dayne is, in fact, Dontan’s bastard.” Tywin said causing Brienne to widen her eyes and open her mouth in disbelief.

“But… Does--”

“No. My son doesn’t know the truth. You see, Brienne. This man came to my office, asking for my help to save his child. He knew his family was after the boy, just like he knew Cersei was having an affair with Arthur Dayne.” Tywin spoke as he shook his head. Brienne displayed shock. “So, that’s why, Brienne, I had to convince Jaime the child is Arthur’s. Just like Arthur believed it. Then we could take the boy to a good school where he’d be safe from his father’s family.”

“But why did Dontan want to hide the kid?” Brienne asked him as she placed her hand on her chest.

“Dontan was never part of Quenten’s world. And he knew he didn’t want that for his son. But the fact is that with Quenten’s death, the boy would be the final successor in the family business. And we’re talking about an empire. So now, we find ourselves in a very delicate position. Quenten Baneforti was murdered. Dontan has been contacting me again to warn me of his uncle’s search for the boy.” Tywin said.

“So…” Brienne blinked as she breathed faster. “So Jaime doesn’t know everything.”

“No. I’m sure he’d have never agreed with it. But it was necessary… We just couldn’t risk having the major control of the conglomerate in the hands of the mafia. Not even Renly Baratheon or his brother Stannis would want that.” Tywin got up as he watched her reaction.

“But that’s wrong!” Brienne said as she stood up. “The poor child hasn’t been given the chance to meet his father. He doesn’t even have a family. He’s been away all his life. This boy… poor child…” Brienne could not help but allow the tears to wet her face. She thought of herself, missing her mother, but still having her father to take care of her, so imagining a boy growing up alone, without his parents, not know the truth about his origins was just too difficult for her right now.

“Brienne, we had to do it, or the whole country would be in danger. You can’t give this much power to a family that has been in the illegitimate field for so long!” Tywin elevated his voice as he failed to understand why she was crying.

Brienne could see why Jaime had always wanted to keep his father away. She could see Tywin had his way of luring people into doing things as he wanted. So many different emotions in her mind; she thought of her boys and Jaime, how much she loved them and how she wished to protect them from the world Tywin playing in. “Why was Quenten murdered?”

“Who knows…? The police are being very restrictive on info about the killer.” Tywin spoke as he observed Brienne. “Brienne, are you alright?”

She looked at him, with disappointment in her eyes. “Why did you do this, Tywin? Was it really all just a political move?” She spoke softly.

“No, Brienne. It was a desperate request from a man who tried to escape his destiny. Dontan never wanted to replace his father in the family business, just as he never wanted his son to be part of it. Cersei threatened him. She said she’d ask for her child’s share on the Baneforti empire, and that would only risk the child’s life.” Tywin said.

Brienne looked into his eyes. “Tywin, were you in any way involved with her death?”

“Brienne, you should not ask the questions to which you might not like the answers.” Tywin spoke softly as he turned away from her. “Cersei had tried to kill you and my grandsons. I couldn’t let her walk away.”

“So you killed her, and you killed Arthur as well.” Brienne elevated her tone of voice as she shook her head.

“No! I didn’t. But I knew the Baneforti family was after her. I simply--”

“You simply allowed them to make a choice that suited you.” Brienne spoke with anger in her voice. “And then you involved Jaime in it!” She closed her eyes.

“Do you think less of me for it?” Tywin asked her.

She shook her head. “I think less of myself for not trusting Jaime right from the start. You manipulated him…” She looked at Tywin with disappointment in her eyes.

“Brienne, things aren’t always black and white as you think. Sometimes we find ourselves in a gray area. Sometimes we do things we’re not proud of, to keep the ones we love safe from harm. I’m not happy with some of the choices I’ve made, but I’m damn sure those choices kept you and my grandsons protected.” Tywin spoke. He had honesty in his eyes, but Brienne still struggled as she watched the image of Jaime’s father change before her eyes. She had once thought of him as a very noble man, with impeccable honor. Now, he seemed more human, his flaws were exposed the way Brienne thought she would never see them.

 

~.~

 

“What could possibly be taking so long… your mom is still downstairs.” Jaime told the boys as he took two towels from the drawer.

“Maybe she’s getting your present, dad.” Endrew said as he splashed water onto Gerion, causing the boy to giggle.

It was always messy when Jaime allowed them to use the bathtub. But the boys liked to get their G. I. Joe dolls and play in the water with them.

“You stay here and try not to wet the entire floor; I’ll go to the intercom to talk to Erik.

As Jaime spoke to Erik, he learned Brienne had been upstairs. Nevertheless, quickly after it, she took the car and left the garage, taking a package with her. He went back to the bathroom.

“Okay, bath time is over. I need to call your mom to check where she is.” Jaime said as he turned the whirlpool off, interrupting his sons.

“No, daddy, just a little longer!” Endrew asked.

“Yeah, dad. Please, we’re having so much fun.” Gerion spoke as he had his hair up in Mohawk style.

Jaime smiled at them. “Hey, if we’re negotiating you need to offer me some kind of advantage.” He arched his brows as he looked at the boys.

Endrew grinned. “Oh, I know what we can offer you, dad.” The boy had a devilish expression on his face.

“We could tell you what mom bought for your birthday.” Endrew spoke and looked at his brother.

Gerion slapped his mouth and laughed. He shook his head and splashed water onto his brother. “Endie, it’s a surprise.” He giggled.

Jaime narrowed his eyes and got closer to the tub. “We’re negotiating here… I can offer you something as well.” He lifted his brows and bit his lower lip.

“Like what?” Endrew spoke. Gerion paid attention to his father.

“Let’s say I’ll let you stay in the tub for twenty more minutes. I’ll make meatballs for dinner… And…” Jaime grinned at them, noticing they looked excited at his words. “…I’ll let you have two desserts tonight.”

“Two desserts?” Gerion asked as he looked happy.

Endrew got up from the tub. “For meatballs and two desserts I give up the tub time and we’ll go to mom’s place to see your present, dad!” The boy said as he pointed at the towel.

Jaime smiled and quickly wrapped the towel around the boy. He heard noises at the door and he thought it was Brienne, but then it was Tyrion’s voice that called him.

“Brother?” Tyrion called him.

“Bathroom.” Jaime yelled as he dried Endrew’s hair.

“Oh, hello there…” Tyrion noticed Gerion was still in the tub. “…so the lady of the house went out to solve some business and you stayed here taking care of your cubs?”

Jaime turned to his brother. “You’ve seen Brienne?”

“No, but I just spoke to Catelyn on the phone, and she said Brienne went back to Casterly because father needed help with some files.” Tyrion said as he wrapped the towel around Gerion.

Jaime thought it was weird that Brienne had not told him she would be going back to Casterly so soon. But he felt relaxed by knowing where she was. “It’s so weird that father has been contacting her a lot lately.” Jaime said as he brought the boys to their room. Tyrion watched as his older brother carried his sons in his arms, it warmed his heart to see Jaime was such a caring father.

“Yeah, it’s a miracle he’s asking for help.” Tyrion agreed as he followed Jaime.

Jaime left his sons in their room so they could get dressed. He talked to Tyrion for some time as Tyrion asked him about the deal with Renly Baratheon. After an hour Tyrion left, so Jaime began preparing dinner.

“We have a deal, dad. We should go to mom’s place to take a look at your present.” Endrew told him. The boy was having orange juice as he was sitting at the counter. Gerion was watching cartoons in the living room.

Jaime cupped Endrew’s face and saw a tender glint in his eyes. Although he often heard from Brienne how his boys looked just like him, he saw her sweetness in their sons. When the twins curled their lips and giggled, it was Brienne that Jaime saw on their frames. “We can’t go there now, because I’m making dinner. But you can tell me what she bought for me. Have you seen it?” Jaime smiled.

“Seen it? Daddy, she took us to the shop with her… Ger and I helped mom to choose it for you!” Endrew spoke, like he knew everything and Jaime was just clueless about it.

Jaime grinned and bit his lower lip. “She took you to the store? What store was that?”

Endrew smiled and took a sip of his orange juice. “Oh, daddy, it was a jewelry store.”

Jaime frowned and wrinkled his nose. “Jewelry?”

Endrew laughed. “Oh, but mom didn’t get you any bracelets, daddy.”

“Sun glasses?” Jaime widened his eyes as he waited for Endrew’s answer.

Endrew shook his head and giggled. “It’s a watch, daddy. A very beautiful watch.”

Jaime smiled tenderly, until a thought invaded his mind. The lawyers remembered her first pregnancy; after her car accident as he was in the hospital with Tyrion. The image filled his head, as he saw the message she had written for him, the message he found in her belongings just after her doctor told him she was expecting twins.

 

_I’ve been counting the weeks._

_From now on, you’ll count the hours._

_Love,_

_Brienne (and your little lion cubs)._

 

 

He gasped and opened his mouth in disbelief. “A watch?”

“Yes, dad.” The boy curled his lips.

“Endie, are you sure?” Jaime took the boy’s arms, looking into his eyes.

“Yep.” Endrew nodded. “Oh, what is this thing that grownups have with watches? Mom even cried when we got home.”

“Cried?” Jaime felt his heart pounding harder in his chest.

“Yeah, daddy. Mom was kind of crazy the other day... when she took your present to her room to put it in her wardrobe, she opened the box and looked at the watch. And she started crying like crazy, daddy. Then Ger asked her if she was sad, but she just told him she was so happy that she felt like crying!” The boy opened his arms, as he looked clueless of Brienne’s feelings. “Dad, I never cry when I’m happy!” He shrugged.

Jaime’s mouth was still open. Then his lips curled and he chuckled and exhaled. Endrew looked at him and shook his head as he smiled. The boy watched his father yelling like a crazy man. “This is fantastic!” Jaime said as he took Endrew in his arms and hugged him. Gerion heard his father’s voice, so he paused the cartoon and went there to see what all the fuss was about.

“Dad, what’s fantastic?” Gerion asked. Jaime knelt down and took both boys in his arms. He kissed their foreheads as his eyes got watery. Gerion looked at Endrew with a very confused expression.

“Oh, boys… We’re… we’re back together! Your mom and I… I had to tell you this!” Jaime spoke, making the two boys smile.

 

~.~

 

Brienne opened the door to Jaime’s apartment. She had a pink carton box in her hands, and it called her sons attention, from the moment she walked in the hall. Jaime was taking a shower as she went to the kitchen and placed the dessert in the fridge.

“Mom, dinner’s ready. Daddy made meatballs!” Gerion told her with a smile on his face.

Brienne looked at the boy and smiled, cupping his face as she remembered Tywin’s words. She thought about her own mistakes. All the time she refused to listen to what Jaime had to say. She had blamed him for things he only did because his father was smart enough to lure him into doing them.

“That’s good, sweetie. It’s your favorite, right?” She kissed Gerion’s face. Then she took him in her arms and walked to the living room. She placed him on the couch and she kissed Endrew’s forehead.

“Hey mom, daddy was worried.” He said he narrowed his eyes. “You didn’t tell him you were going back to grandpa’s house.”

“Oh, I know, Endie. I should’ve told him. But I got distracted.” She smiled as ran her fingers through his hair.

Brienne left them on the couch, watching TV while she went to the bedroom.

 

~.~

 

After what he had heard from Endrew, Jaime was just so happy, he could not keep it within his chest. He felt like his heart would explode from love overdose. _Brienne is pregnant…_ It was just too good to be true, but was, in fact, the truth. He understood, then, why she had been acting differently. Her urges, her appetite, and the fact that he had not seen her drinking alcohol in a while; all of it fitted perfectly with that explanation.

He noticed the door to the bathroom sliding. She was there, so familiar, yet, changed. Brienne had a smile on her face. Jaime scanned her body as she took off her clothes. He laughed and arched his brows lasciviously. “Will you join me?” He asked.

She nodded, taking off her underwear. When Brienne stepped into the shower, he hugged her and she felt he touched her differently. His eyes displayed tenderness, and he smiled at her like he was about to cry with joy.

They kissed. It felt truer than ever; those feelings, his strength. His arms embraced her, as he brought her closer. This time he felt the small volume from her bump, touching his abdomen, making him sigh. Her tender breasts rubbed onto his chest. He felt her with his hands, the girl was desirous and willing. There could never be a better time.

 

~.~

 

The boys ate two desserts before they went to bed. Brienne tucked them in and told them a story while Jaime did the dishes. He thought about playing with her mind a little, just before admitting Endrew had already told him about his present. When she came back to the kitchen, her cheeks were bright pink. She took the bottle of water from the fridge and Jaime watched her with a funny look on his face.

“Are you alright?” He asked her.

She only nodded and continued drinking water. “Fine. I’m sorry I didn’t call you… earlier to tell you I was at Casterly.” She said as she got closer to him.

He smiled. “It’s alright. I was worried, but then Tyrion came by and told me you were there.”

“And you were relieved.” She arched her eyebrows.

Jaime could see she was suspecting he would say something to give in his jealousy. “Kind of… I worry about you.”

“Why?” She narrowed her eyes, while biting her lower lip

He took a step closer, pressing her body with his. She felt the counter behind her so she placed her glass on it, while looking into his eyes.

“Because you’re mine.” He told her, placing his left arm around her waist, and cupping her face with his right hand. Brienne gasped and he knew he had her helpless in his arms. He had to hold back his smile. He was joyful to know her pregnancy was once again affecting her libido. Jaime kissed her lips, making her close her eyes and moan. “You’re mine, so I want to protect you.” He slid his index finger onto her cleavage. Then he cupped her breasts and she closed her eyes. _Still the same innocent girl…_ He smiled and kissed her neck, whispering in her ear. “I want to keep you safe.”

“Jaime…” Her noises were delicate; wild things teasing him.

“Oh, I’m gonna have dessert… again.” He told her as he kissed her jaw line.

“Dessert?” She smiled.

“Yep. Do you want some?” He grinned at her.

She nodded. Jaime looked at her so lasciviously, as he took some distance to get the dessert from the fridge. As he put the pink carton box on the counter, Brienne opened the lid.

She devoured a whole chocolate chip and caramel brownie, as she moaned and closed her eyes. Jaime smiled while watching her eating.

“Hmmm…” She licked her fingers, smudging her lips with the caramel filling. “This… oh, God… It’s my--” She tried to speak as she moaned in delight.

“Your favorite, I know.” He wiped the caramel on her lips with his thumb, and then he tasted the sweet smooth texture. “Yeah… hmmm… quite good.” He agreed with her.

He took a step closer to have a little more of it. Brienne blushed just watching his eyes dominating her gaze. He held her hand, placing the brownie close to his mouth. His lower lip touched her thumb as he bit. Then he closed his eyes and moaned. Brienne watched the whole scene with her eyes hypnotized.

Jaime knew that.

“What about my present?” He asked her as he crossed his arms.

“Well…” She swallowed hard and chuckled. “I’m sorry, but… it’s at my place… I forgot to get it earlier…”

“Then tell me what it is.” He smiled like a sweet little boy, asking for candy.

Brienne smiled and shook her head, as she closed the lid on the box and put it back in the fridge. She walked to the bedroom and he followed her.

“Oh, but I’m curious. Tell me what it is!” Jaime insisted as he tried not to laugh, while Brienne brushed her teeth.

The girl turned off the bathroom lights, and then closed the door to the closet. She remained by the doorstep for some time, trying to imagine what his reaction to the news would be. Jaime noticed she was watching him. “Won’t you come to bed?”

She smiled and walked to him.

“You know what; I think you should move in with me.” Jaime tells her as he takes her in his arms so she can rest onto his chest.

Brienne looked up at his eyes as she stroked his abdomen. “I guess you’re right.”

“What? Did Brienne agree with Jaime, without arguing? Wow, that’s very unusual.” He chuckled and she pretended to punch his side.

“Very funny…” She told him.

“You know what’s very funny?”

“No…”

“My wife hasn’t given me a birthday present.” He smiled and arched his eyebrows.

Brienne rolled her eyes as she sat straight. “Do you want me to go there and get it now?”

“No, I wanted you to have given it to me during dinner at Casterly, like everyone else did.” He stroked her arms and cupped her face.

Brienne frowned and looked away. “Oh, I didn’t… didn’t want to risk.”

“Risk?” His eyebrows displayed concern as he widened his eyes. “Risk what?”

“Well, maybe…” She distanced herself from him. “…you’d not like it… because it’s… unexpected.” She looked at a photo on the stand, showing Jaime and the boys on his bike. Brienne took a deep breath. “I couldn’t risk that.”

Jaime felt pain as he watched her. After all the time they had been together, she still doubted how precious she was in his life. She still had issues that kept her from seeing her value in his life. “Couldn’t risk that I wouldn’t like it?” He asked her, lifting his eyebrows.

She nodded.

“Anything that comes from you pleases me, Brienne.” He said as he touched her shoulder.

“Even a divorce?” She chuckled and giggled, causing him to open his arm, so he could bring her closer.

“Was that really a divorce? It didn’t seem like a divorce.” He told her as he laughed.

“Really?” She asked him as he got on top of her.

“Yep. It seemed more like a strategy.” He said while kissing her neck and sliding his hand under her t-shirt, so he could touch her breasts. Brienne sighed when she felt his thumb circling her pink pebbles; she squirmed and closed her eyes. He loved her reaction. He felt her hands snaking onto his back as Brienne arched her back.

“Jaime…” It was half a moan, half a whimper. Soon he was placing his hand inside her underwear, to touch her delicate curls.

“My dirty sassy freckles… so wet for me already.” He licked her cleavage and sucked on her collarbones. Jaime nuzzled her hair as he breathed her scent in. His fingers caressed her moist nub, making her moan and curl her lips. “Very greedy… took me in the shower… and now you want more?” He teased her, sliding two fingers inside her cunt as he kissed her neck and whispered. “Horny Mrs. Lannister…” Jaime moved his fingers in and out of her, while his thumb rubbed her clit.

She gasped at each stroke, whispering while he licked her neck. “You’re… such a tease.” She told him, spreading her legs so he could get his fingers deeper inside her.

“You’re a tease, Mrs. Lannister. You went away…” He feels his hand wet with her juices. “…didn’t speak to me for two months…” He kisses her neck rubbing his beard onto her skin. “…then you come back so damn hungry for me. So damn wet…” His fingers dive into her fast, as he feels the smoothness of her walls restraining his touch. “…so damn tight. Teasing me like that. I’ll never let you go away… never again…”

She can feel his grin on her skin, but she is just too aroused to care about the conceited tone in his words. “Jaime…” She grabs his neck and kisses his lips.

“You’re mine. Tell me you’re mine.” He looks into her eyes, with his dark green eyes dominating her. He lowers onto her neck and bites her skin.

“ _You_ are mine, Jaime! _You_ belong to me.” She tells him as she moans. Her back arches and Jaime feels the moment when her walls squeeze his finger, as she climaxes.

 

~.~

 

Brienne felt lazy as she watched the clock on the wall. Her pregnancy made her feel exhausted most of the time, but she could not complain, considering she was not feeling sick.

Three knocks on the door.

“Come in, please.”

“There’s someone here to see you, Mrs. Lannister. He says Tywin Lannister has recommended you.” Jeyne Westerling told as she stood by the door.

Brienne looked confused, for Tywin had not told her about it. She took a deep breath. “Who’s the person?”

“Dontan Baneforti.” Jeyne said as she looked at Brienne.

The lawyer immediately placed her hands on the glass surface of her desk, nodding, so her assistant would let the man in. The girl called him.

As the man walked in her office, Brienne’s jaw dropped, she just could not believe how much that man reminded her of Jaime. His hair was as golden as her husband’s was, and his green eyes seemed to hypnotize her as she watched his gaze observing her frames. She could notice Dontan was a little younger than Jaime, but the resemblance made clear how Cersei had still wanted Jaime even after the time they had been apart. Brienne felt scared.

“Good afternoon, Mrs. Lannister.” He looked at her, like someone who watched a frightened bird on a high tree stick.

“Hello.” She looked at him, scanning his frames as she pointed at the chair. “Please, have a seat. Would you like some coffee, or water?”

“No, thanks. I’m fine.” He said. Brienne’s assistant closed the door then.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can we talk about the fact that Dontan is incredibly hot?


	15. The Watch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brienne talks to Dontan Baneforti. Tywin accepts Brienne's request. Jaime and Brienne share secrets. Selwyn meets his daughter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for commenting, kudoing and subscribing to this text. Your support makes my days happier. :}
> 
> Thanks to my beta, Lady_Blade_WarAngel.

[Jaime's gift](http://www.watches-of-switzerland.co.uk/brands/breitling-for-bentley/b05-unitime/bentley-b05-unitime?___SID=U).

* * *

 

“Second thoughts?” Sansa asked as she looked doubtful. Jaime was trying to prepare her for different divorce negotiations. He explained to her that sometimes people are not really sure if they truly want to divorce each other, so she should arrange everything quickly not to cause her clients second thoughts.

“People come to the meeting rooms. They see each other in a different way, so they think they want the other person back. But they’re actually just having doubts, fearing a new life in which they’re alone.” Jaime explained as he scratched his beard.

“But people have the right to change their minds, Jaime.” Sansa stated as she placed some files in the cabinet. Then she turned at him and curled her lips. “Like Brienne did.”

Jaime opened his mouth in surprise as he widened his eyes. “How--”

“Kissing at the parking lot… Not really as confidential as you expected.” Sansa said as she laughed.

“Oh, very funny…” Jaime smiled, as he struggled with his blushing cheeks.

“Hmm, I see the parking lot kissing was Brienne’s idea, then…” She teased him.

Jaime could not keep himself from smiling. “Since you’re being so nosy my dear Sansa, pregnant women have urges.” He told her, causing her to open her mouth and widen her eyes in surprise.

“Oh my God!” Sansa said with a surprised look on her face.

Jaime grinned at her.

 

~.~

 

“I can help you.” Brienne said as she got up from her chair. “I’ll talk to Tywin. I’ll convince him. It’ll be the best for the boy.”

The tears on Dontan’s face told Brienne he needed hope. The man shook his head and took a deep breath. “I know you’ve been threatened, Brienne. I know what my uncle is planning. And I’m so sorry. But I promise you I’ll fight him. Your family won’t be harmed.” He told her, looking apologetically.

“We can fight him. You want to keep Tommen safe, as much as I want to keep my sons safe as well.” Brienne walked to the window as she placed her hand on her chest, worried for her family. “You must miss him…”

“I’ve seen him… at school. I traveled many times just to see him… Even though I couldn’t speak to my son, I felt better just watching him at a distance… Knowing he’s okay. I just had to keep him away for a while. There’s no forgiveness for my crime. But I knew if I tried to keep him here with me, give him my name, he’d have died…” The man covered his face and cried.

Brienne felt sorry for him, she was already very emotional because of her own pregnancy, and thinking about Tommen’s story made her think of her own children. She walked to him and placed her hand on his shoulder, with a comprehensive look on her face. “Dontan, I’ll help you. You’ll take him with you. Your son deserves to have a family, a real family.”

“But Tywin--” He started speaking, but Brienne interrupted him.

“I’ll deal with Tywin! You need to talk to Ashara Dayne.” Brienne told him as she nodded.

Dontan got up and nodded to her, wiping the tears off his cheeks. “I’ll do that.” Then he looked into her eyes and touched her arms. “Thank you, Brienne. For showing me kindness… to save the child of the woman who tried to kill you.”

Brienne shook her head as she felt her lashes damp with her tears. “Don’t say that. Your son isn’t the one to blame for his mother’s acts.”

“I never wanted to involve your husband in it. But Tywin said Arthur would request it. It impressed me that Jaime cared so much for Cersei’s child. He’s a noble man… your husband. I’ve watched him playing with my son… He treats Tommen so tenderly.” Dontan said as he smiled.

Brienne curled her lips as she imagined Jaime and how good with children he had always been. Brienne placed her hands on his shoulders as she nodded. “I know… and so are you. Sacrificing your relationship with your child like that… sending Tommen away to protect him. I can’t imagine how painful that was.” Her tears washed her cheeks.

Suddenly, the door to her office opened and Jaime walked as he spoke to Sansa. “…terribly sorry, but Ms. Westerling wasn’t on her desk--”

Brienne froze and quickly pulled her hands away from Dontan. Sansa opened her mouth while Jaime narrowed his eyes and looked down at the other man in the room. Dontan swallowed hard as he crossed his arms nervously.

Brienne stepped closer gesticulating. “Jaime, this is--”

“Dontan Baneforti.” Jaime interrupted her as he seemed to have toxic flames in his emeralds.

“We’ve met before, Brienne.” Dontan said as he shook hands with Jaime.

Brienne widened her eyes and glanced at Sansa who twitched her lips in despair. Then the redhead approached Baneforti. “Nice to meet you, Dontan. I’m Sansa Stark, Mr. Lannister’s assistant.”

“Nice to meet you, Miss. Stark I was just finishing my appointment with--”

“Mr. Lannister’s wife.” Jaime broke in, stating it firmly to make sure the other guy understood that this was the lion’s territory.

Brienne looked at Jaime as she noticed the irritation in his eyes. She smiled shyly, as she looked at Dontan. “Well, you can talk to Miss Westerling to schedule the meeting next week, Mr. Baneforti.”

Dontan looked at Brienne and then glanced at Jaime. “Yes, nice to see you again, Mr. Lannister. And thank you for your time, Mrs. Lannister.” He walked to the door and glanced at Sansa just before he stepped out. “Nice to meet you, Miss Stark, you surely look a lot like your mother.”

Sansa walked to the door. “Thank you, Dontan. It was nice meeting you.” As Baneforti left the room, Sansa felt uneasy, noticing the tension between the couple. “Well, I’ll go downstairs and get some coffee, excuse me.” She left quickly, not giving them any time to answer.

 

~.~

 

“What was that about?” Brienne asked as she crossed her arms.

Jaime narrowed his eyes as he looked too pissed off to give her an honest answer. “I don’t know… I guess finding my wife crying in the arms of a stranger isn’t really pleasant.” He smiled sarcastically.

Brienne displayed anger and she tensed her jaw line. “I wasn’t in his arms, Jaime. I simply felt sorry for him…”

“Why?” He looked down on her, as if challenging Brienne to answer him.

“Because…” She stopped. “Because he…” Her eyes flickered and she felt weak. “Because he’s away from his child. They’ve been apart for too long and he misses the kid and I can relate to that because I’ve got children myself!” She stated as she held her head high, feeling proud of her words.

Jaime opened his mouth as his eyes lost the battle against her stare. He could feel he was just being ridiculous about it. “I’m sorry.” He told her as he looked away.

_Lannisters simply can’t apologize properly…_ Brienne thought as she perceived his discomfort. She swallowed hard as she turned away from him. She felt she was about to cry again, so she simply took the files on her desk and walked quickly to the door, ignoring his voice, calling her name. She left as fast as she could. Jaime sighed as he noticed his jealousy did nothing but push her away.

 

~.~

 

“It’s too risky.” Tywin said as he shook his head.

“He deserves it. And let’s be rational here, he could do it the hard way, going to court and asking for a paternity test. But he’s willing to do things quietly, to keep Tommen safe.” Brienne told him as she gesticulated. Walking around the huge table of the meeting room.

“Brienne, if we’re going to help Dontan, we need to tell Jaime about it.” Tywin told her, as he looked through the windows.

The girl took a deep breath and nodded. “I’ll talk to him.”

“No. No! That’s out of the question! I put him into this mess. I’ll talk to him.” Tywin spoke firmly.

“And then he’ll get angry and blame you for it. Tywin, we don’t need that sort of tension in our family. Jaime already has some issues concerning your influence on his life. We don’t need any more problems.” She said as she took a deep breath and looked into Tywin’s eyes.

Tywin looked at her with a grateful expression. He nodded and curled his lips. “It’s good to hear you saying ‘our family’.”

“It’s really my family. Jaime is my family, as much as yours.” She said as she smiled.

Brienne felt surprised as she noticed Tywin’s gratitude for her words. She knew he was not given to any sort of emotional sharing, so witnessing such an act from him made her almost shocked.

 

~.~

 

“Mommy, what are we doing?” Gerion asked as he placed his clothes inside the suitcase.

Brienne was kneeling on the floor when she looked at her son. She cupped his face and smiled sweetly at the boy. “We’re packing our things, to go to daddy’s place.”

Gerion’s face lit up and Endrew smiled as he heard her words. “And why isn’t dad here with us doing the hard work?” Endrew asked as he placed his last piece of clothing inside the suitcase.

Brienne laughed. “Because we’re gonna make it a surprise. He doesn’t know we’re moving back in with him.” She whispered as she finished taking the last piece of clothing from the drawer.

“Mommy, can we get some dessert? We can get dad’s favorite!” Gerion said with a sweet devilish look on his face.

“Yes. In fact, I think we can choose two desserts today! We’re celebrating.” She placed her arms around her boys and kissed their foreheads. She felt so happy and complete; a little too scared to accept she could have a perfect moment in her life.

 

~.~

 

When Jaime got back from work he noticed there was a package for him on the front desk. Erik handed the small box to Jaime. The lawyer felt nervous as he took the box to the garage. Opening the package quickly, he took his keys and torn the adhesive tape apart, pulling the lid up.

His jaw dropped as he found a sapphire stained with blood inside the carton box. He felt his heart stop and he frowned. Jaime immediately left everything there, only taking his keys and cell phone with him. He ran to the front door, and then crossed the street, taking the key to Brienne’s place in his hands.

He climbed the steps as fast as he could, breathing fast and cursing himself for putting his family in danger. As he opened the door to her place he called her. There was no answer, so he went to the bedroom and saw there was nothing in the room, except for the furniture. Her personal things were gone. He took his cell phone and called her as he walked to the boys’ room. There were no toys on the floor, and no clothes on the stand.

_“Hello.”_

“Brienne, where are you?!?” He asked as he seemed desperate.

_“We’re at your place, Jaime. Are you still at the office?”_

“No… I… I’m at your place, what happened to your things?” He asked as he walked to the door, closing it quickly.

_“Come home and see it for yourself.”_

He smiled and exhaled in relief. “I’m coming home right now.”

 

~.~

 

Jaime opened the door and found his sons playing in the living room. He walked to them as he felt happy to see they were safe. He knelt down and took the boys in his arms. Brienne emerged from the corridor carrying a small shopping bag. She knelt beside him and handed the black fancy bag to him. Jaime kissed her. He let go of the boys, and the little shopping bag, and cupped her face as he kissed her tenderly.

“Ew! Stop it…” Endrew said as he wrinkled his nose, making his parents chuckle.

Gerion shook his head and wrinkled his nose, making a funny sound. “Yuck!”

Jaime laughed as he took her in his arms and kissed her more intensely, wrapping his arms around her and moaning, just to tease the boys with his display of affection. Brienne grabbed his golden mane with her hands as she partly giggled and partly kissed him.

“Come on, Ger, let’s go watch TV in our room.” Endrew said as he got up. “Daddy’s weird.” Gerion laughed and followed him, as he took one last look to his parents and shook his head while smiling.

Jaime placed tiny kisses on her jaw line, then he hugged her tightly. “I love you.” He whispered to her.

“Hey, what happened to you?” She said as she cupped his face. Brienne could tell there was something different about him that evening.

Jaime looked into her eyes, doubtful and scared. He felt it was time to tell her the truth. If his family were in danger, Brienne should know about it so she could help him to protect his boys. “Brienne…” He caressed her hair as he frowned and stared at her. “…I need to tell you something.”

“Oh, I’m sure whatever you have to say can wait.” Brienne told him. They stood up, and she took the present bag, holding it in front of him. “Happy birthday, Jaime.” She smiled

Jaime grinned at her. “I think I know what this is.” He teased her and bit his lower lip.

Brienne rolled her eyes. “Oh, of course, you’ll say it’s a pen. Just because you know this is from a jewelry store.”

Jaime shook his head, as he curled his lips like a little boy who knew too much. “Nope… I say…” He narrowed his eyes and got closer to her so he could whisper in her ear. “It’s a watch… just because you’re having one of my cute little cubs.”

Brienne gasped and widened her eyes. Jaime touched her face, stroking her cheeks as he kissed her lips. She began breathing faster and blinking wildly. “You… already knew?” She mumbled.

Jaime laughed. “Well, we might need to instruct Endrew on how unethical it is to sell secrets.” He chuckled and Brienne laughed as she slapped his shoulder.

“You bought the information from our son? You bastard!” She pretended to be mad at him. She blushed as she realized he was still looking at her with a lascivious expression on his face. “So… what do you think about it?”

He frowned. “I’m extremely disappointed at you...” He scared her, making her mouth open in shock. “…for keeping this to yourself for so long, young lady!”

Brienne smiled and wrapped her arms around him, kissing his lips and his cheeks. “Oh, Jaime, I was scared when I found out… Margaery told me you’d love it but--”

“Margaery knows about it?” Jaime looked surprised.

Brienne giggled and blushed. “Well, Loras also knows, but only because they were with me when I had the first glimpse of the idea…”

Jaime opened the bag quickly and then opened the leather box, finding a beautiful watch in it. “Wow! This is really nice.” He hugged her and kissed her lips, and then he removed the watch he was wearing to place the new one around his wrist.

Brienne felt some tears on her cheeks. “I was scared. This is unplanned.” She stated, fearing he would think she plotted it behind his back.

It surprised Jaime to see how she still doubted his devotion and his love for her. He smiled and caressed her face. “Unplanned is awesome. It makes our hearts skip a beat.”

The laughed at his words. “Oh, at your age, skipping a beat isn’t very recommendable.”

He laughed and pretended to be outraged, as he widened his eyes. He tickled her sides making the girl squirm and giggle. Then he placed his hands on her belly, as he looked into her eyes. “How many weeks?”

“Nine.” Brienne told him as she cupped his face.

“Oh my… Loras’ birthday?” He narrowed his eyes.

“Yeah.” She nodded.

Jaime chuckled and burst into laughter. “Made of the finest Irish whiskey, this baby is…”

Brienne laughed and rolled her eyes.

 

~.~

 

“…so Tommen is the reason why I keep contact with Ashara.” Jaime told her as he stood by the fireplace with tears in his eyes.

Brienne had patiently heard the story. She struggled as she wondered how she would tell him that she already knew about Tommen. The girl got up from the couch and walked to him. She hugged Jaime from behind as she kissed his neck. “It’s alright, Jaime. I understand the circumstances…”

He turned to her and frowned as he looked into her eyes. She looked away and swallowed hard. And he shook his head slowly. “You already knew of it!” He said as he looked shocked.

“Jaime, I can explain…” She started speaking, bringing him closer as she cupped his face. “…your father--”

“My father?” Jaime yelled as he clenched his fists. “I can’t believe he dragged you into this.” Jaime stroked her arms, as he looked embarrassed. Brienne hesitated. She did not want to break her promise. Robb had trusted her with the truth, if she told Jaime about it, Tywin would find out, and there would be problems between him and Catelyn. The girl looked at Jaime, and she remembered his jealousy. Brienne could not tell the reason why he had been jealous, but she had witnessed his negativity towards Robb.

“Oh, I investigated some things… By myself… Then I found out about the boy. And I went to see your father because I got a message from the Mafia.” She spoke as she lifted her eyebrows.

Jaime closed his eyes in anger. “Those bloody bastards…” He said through his teeth.

“But why didn’t you bring the boy to live with you… with us? Or with Ashara?” Brienne asked him.

“I tried. I wanted to… because I also wanted to tell you the truth!” He gesticulated. “But we received too many threats back then… So keeping Tommen in King’s Landing would’ve been a great danger to his life.” Jaime felt the tears surfacing again. “Arthur would be disappointed… I agreed with this. We sent him away to a Catholic boarding school. He was safe… But some months ago they discovered him, the Sicilians. I don’t know why they’re so eager to hunt him down… He’s just a child, and he can’t do any more damage to the Mafia then Renly Baratheon could, with his share of the conglomerate.” Jaime said as he looked doubtful.

Brienne swallowed hard. “Jaime, have you ever thought… considered that maybe there’s something else about the boy? Maybe there’s something you don’t know about him.”

Jaime widened his eyes as he walked to the balcony door. “My father knows something… even the circumstances of-” He stopped talking as he noticed it was too much to share with her.

Brienne closed her eyes and exhaled. She understood then why Jaime had chosen to help Tommen. It became clear that Jaime thought his father had something to do with Cersei’s death. The girl walked to him and placed her hand on his shoulder. As he turned to look at her, she cupped his face. “There’s a way… to fix things, Jaime. There’s a way to make things right. To do what’s best for Tommen.”

Jaime touched her hand as he closed his eyes. “I know what you mean, Brienne. And I want it too. I want to have him as part of our family, here in King’s Landing, so we can protect him.”

Brienne gasped. She could not tell him the truth. The boy he had cared for was the son of a man whose family had threatened the Lannisters. “Jaime, I need to ask you something.”

He smiled at her. “There’s nothing I haven’t told you already. This time, I really mean it!” He spoke firmly.

She smiled, then she took a deep breath. “You seemed quite disturbed the other day when you found Dontan Baneforti in my office.”

Jaime frowned and tensed his jaw line. “I don’t like him.”

“You don’t like his family.” Brienne said as she crossed her arms.

Jaime shook his head and laughed sarcastically. “Brienne, why are you… why do you want to bring this subject up now?”

“I need to know. Why did you behave so aggressively with him?” Brienne looked into his eyes.

“That man, Dontan… he was Cersei’s lover. He contacted me many years ago. The man thought I’d help him, after everything Cersei had done. I just refused to help him… to know anything about her. I didn’t want to get involved with her again. That was before I even met you, Brienne. So I never heard of him again, until the time during Selmy’s trial, when Cersei called me and said she thought Dontan’s uncle had killed Robert by mistake, she was the target. I didn’t believe it, of course. Why would the Mafia want her dead… considering she was Dontan’s lover and he’d be Quenten’s successor? It just didn’t make sense. I think she was bluffing.” Jaime shook his head and stroked her arms.

Brienne felt a bitter taste on the back of her throat. She looked at him suspiciously as she narrowed her eyes. “And you felt jealous of him with Cersei?”

Jaime chuckled as he tried to remain serious. “Love, are you feeling jealous because you think I might’ve been jealous of a person who is dead?” He asked her as he widened his eyes and curled her lips.

Brienne showed irritation. “Answer the damn question, Jaime. Do you despise Dontan Baneforti because he stole Cersei from you?”

Jaime began laughing and Brienne crossed her arms as she took a step back. “I’m sorry, love. But you sound crazy. I don’t despise Baneforti. I simply think he’s a dangerous man, so it bothers me that you’re working on a case for him.” Jaime says softly as he gets closer to her and wraps his arms around Brienne. “Are you upset because of it?” Jaime asked. Brienne shook her head as she looked away. Jaime knelt down and caressed her stomach, kissing her belly. “Did you hear that? Nonsense… Your mom is hungry, never mind her silly ideas.” Jaime spoke as he stroked her pelvis. Brienne chuckled. She had almost forgotten how tender Jaime had been during her first pregnancy. Having that sort of attention again would be just what she needed to forget their problems for a while. She laughed and he noticed his words had the effect intended. “Oh, by the way, do you think it’s just one this time?” He asked her as he stood up and kissed her cheek.

“Excuse me? Is Mr. Fertile Lannister hoping to have twins again?” She asked him as she widened her eyes.

“You can call me bunny, Mrs. Reverse Cowgirl.” He said as he slid his hands down to her ass.

“Jaime, stop it.” She blushed as she squirmed and kissed him. The girl giggled as his touches felt like perfection on her skin. “The boys are…”

“They’re in their room… but we do have to feed them.” He laughed and kissed her neck.

“Stop it…” She giggled at his words. Sometimes he would joke when he mentioned his sons.

“Calm down, we can throw some cupcakes and lock them up… Have the whole evening to ourselves.” He said as he laughed.

She slapped his shoulder, pretending to be offended by his mockery. “Don’t say that, Jaime.”

“Just some food and a bucket full of water… They’ll survive…” He burst into laughter and Brienne giggled as she shook her head.

 

~.~

 

“Little star.” Selwyn called her as he arrived at the restaurant. Brienne had invited him to have lunch as he was in King’s Landing for a seminar.

“Dad, there’s something… something I want to tell you, but I also need… your advice.” Brienne looked worried as she took a deep breath. She smiled and shifted her weight in her chair.

Selwyn noticed there was something wrong with her. He could see she was anxious and doubtful. “What is it? You’re making me nervous, little star.”

“Dad, I… we, Jaime and I… we’re back together.” She curled her lips.

Selwyn smiled and celebrated, touching his daughter’s hand and caressing its back. “Oh, that’s really great news!”

Brienne bit her lower lip, feeling awkward as she spoke. “And I’m pregnant.” She said softly, looking down at her lap.

Selwyn brought his hand to his chest. His jaw dropped and he smiled tenderly. “And why do you look so frightened, dear? That’s the most precious thing that could happen to your family.” He said, as he took his glass and drank some water.

“Dad, there’s so much I have to tell you…” Her watery eyes let her father know who desperately she needed to get something off her chest.

“Well, my flight leaves five hours from now. I think we’ve got plenty of time.” Selwyn told her, with a gentle smile on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Jealous Guy**
> 
> _John Lennon_
> 
> I was dreaming of the past  
> And my heart was beating fast  
> I began to lose control  
> I began to lose control
> 
> I didn't mean to hurt you  
> I'm sorry that I made you cry  
> Oh no, I didn't want to hurt you  
> I'm just a jealous guy
> 
> I was feeling insecure  
> You might not love me anymore  
> I was shivering inside  
> I was shivering inside
> 
> I didn't mean to hurt you  
> I'm sorry that I made you cry  
> Oh no, I didn't want to hurt you  
> I'm just a jealous guy
> 
> I didn't mean to hurt you  
> I'm sorry that I made you cry  
> Oh no, I didn't want to hurt you  
> I'm just a jealous guy
> 
> I was trying to catch your eyes  
> Thought that you was trying to hide  
> I was swallowing my pain  
> I was swallowing my pain
> 
> I didn't mean to hurt you  
> I'm sorry that I made you cry  
> Oh no, I didn't want to hurt you  
> I'm just a jealous guy, watch out  
> I'm just a jealous guy, look out babe  
> I'm just a jealous guy


	16. Selwyn Tarth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaime talks to Tommen. Brienne hears a disturbing confession from her father. Jaime and Brienne talk to their sons. Tywin warns Jaime. Ashara goes to Jaime's office.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for commenting!
> 
> My beta saves me every time.

This is [Tommen Dayne](http://cache4.asset-cache.net/gc/122292296-young-blonde-boy-smiling-to-the-cammera-gettyimages.jpg?v=1&c=IWSAsset&k=2&d=AEV9CDn3O2lpjaBIv6x9fJg8jpr3Dhqj15jClQR25YU%3D).

This is [Ashara Dayne](http://glamourexclusive.com/wp-content/uploads/2013/01/3ebdf358-eeb7-4ebd-b976-89d5f100dd45-f7431d4aa80b13c85ee7263aa6b7cb58-cc51f192-702f-4981-bc00-f275e1d72dcc-21.jpg).

* * *

 

“I missed you, Uncle Jaime.” Tommen said as he hugged Jaime. Jaime held the boy in his arms with tenderness. His hands found the boy’s hair and he noticed how long Tommen’s golden threads were. They were at the park, sitting on a bench. Tommen was wearing the school uniform.

“I missed you too, young man. How are things with your aunt?” Jaime asked him, trying to know if Tommen was happy with Ashara.

“She’s okay. She’s just worried about me… she told me not to say anything about my mother. You know, at school or something…” The boy smiled at Jaime, with a tooth gaped smile.

“That’s right, Tommen.” Jaime ran his fingers through the boy’s hair. “How do you like King’s Landing?”

“Oh, it’s awesome! I made many friends at school and there are so many places here to see… I really like going to the movies, Uncle Jaime.” Tommen smiled.

Jaime felt miserable, thinking about how difficult it must have been for the child to grow up away from his only relative, Ashara. “Tommen, I’d like to take you to my place sometime… if you want.”

“But, what about Aunt Brienne?” The boy asked, aware that Jaime’s wife did not know the truth.

“I told her about you, Tommen. She wants to meet you. And I want you to meet my sons.” Jaime smiled to him.

The boy opened his mouth and widened his eyes, showing a rare kind of spontaneity that Jaime had rarely seen. “Wow! That’s cool, Uncle Jaime.”

“Then you and your aunt can come have dinner with us.” Jaime said.

“And her boyfriend.” Tommen giggled.

Jaime laughed. “Oh, and her boyfriend… though I’ve never met him.”

“He’s really cool, Uncle Jaime. We play video game together… Oh! Look!” Tommen pointed at a woman who carried two kittens in her arms. The boy got up quickly and ran to the lady, anxious to see the cats.

Jaime took his backpack and followed him. “Wait, pal…” He spoke, trying to make Tommen slow down a bit.

 

~.~

 

“You can’t tell him!” Selwyn spoke firmly as he held the cup of coffee in his hands. His lunch with Brienne had been extended, as she drove him to the airport and they went to a café. “Little star, Tywin crossed the line there. Telling Jaime the truth would bring him much pain. You don’t want him to hate his father. The boy already has a lot against that old bastard, but he is Jaime’s father! If you tell him the truth, Jaime will never forgive him, and my grandsons will lose a part of their family.” He gesticulated. His tired eyes displayed concern.

Brienne frowned and shook her head. “Dad, I won’t keep things from him. That’d only break us…”

Selwyn took a deep breath as he took her hand in his. He brought his other hand over hers and caressed its back. “Little star, you’re going to protect him the same way he protected you and my grandsons--”

“I can’t lie to him, dad! Not after everything we’ve been through. I’m tired of people telling me lies protect love. It’s not right! When you love someone you must give that person freedom… and freedom comes with the truth!” Brienne sounded irritated as she spoke.

Selwyn swallowed hard. And it was like Brienne understood he did not agree with her. His eyes traveled around the lounge area where the café was. He pursed his lips and looked into Brienne’s eyes. “Sweetie, lies aren’t good. But they’re necessary when we find ourselves facing a horrible truth.” His eyes darkened. “Brienne, before you were born… your mother got pregnant. She suffered a miscarriage during the fourth month of her gestation.” He spoke calmly, but each word caused Brienne to display even more sadness with her eyes. “Once she woke up, in the hospital, the nurse told her she had lost the child… Your mother was devastated. She panicked, I’d never seen her screaming so loud. She would say ‘I killed it’, crying desperately. She remembered she had taken a medicine, just something to treat a headache, and she immediately thought that was the cause of it. She held my arms and told me she wanted to see her doctor to know if that had caused the miscarriage. I tried to calm her and I told her I’d speak to her obstetrician.” Selwyn said as his eyes started to get watery. “And I did that, little star… I spoke to her doctor.”

Brienne felt a tear dropping on her cheek as she pressed her hands firmly against her father’s hands. “And what did he say?”

Selwyn widened his eyes. “He confirmed the substance she had used, the painkiller, caused bleeding and led to the miscarriage.” He cupped Brienne’s face with his right hand, holding her hands in his left. “Little star, do you think I could go back to your mother and give her the truth?” He said, causing Brienne to look shocked and horrified. “Do you think I could tell the woman I loved more than my own life that she had unintentionally caused the death of our baby?” He asked her, wiping her tears with his thumb. “No! I couldn’t do that. I would not condemn your mother to that horror… knowing that her actions had caused the death of her child. And I’m certain that I’d make the same choice, all over again, if I had to.”

“You kept the truth from her…” Brienne whispered as she tried to process his words.

“I kept the _pain_ from her! And I’m glad I did it. I made a decision that saved the most precious person in my life. It’s not about giving freedom, Brienne, it’s about giving comfort. Sometimes we must know when to allow the ones we love to remain whole.” He traced her hairline with his index finger. Selwyn could notice her fragility as he watched her blue eyes show her disappointment.

 

~.~

 

“Look, this was your first photo, Endie.” Jaime showed their baby albums as he spoke. He had each one of his boys at his sides, nestled around him, looking curiously at the pictures. Brienne thought it was a nice idea to remind them of their birth so they could tell the boys about her pregnancy. Brienne sat next to Gerion as she watched her boys’ reactions.

“Dad, what is this?” Endrew wrinkled his nose, displaying disgust as he pointed to the skin of the baby on the photo.

Jaime smiled as he looked at Gerion and Endrew. “This is the way you were born. You were both in your mom’s belly. Then Dr. Mertyns helped your mom to give birth. Then she handed you to your daddy. And I was the happiest guy on the planet.”

“No… I get it, dad… But what is that gooey stuff all over us?” Gerion asks Jaime, and then he glances at Brienne. She smiles and caresses his face.

Jaime grins and chuckles as he looks at Endrew, and then at Gerion. “That’s cream cheese! All babies are born with a good thick layer of the greasiest cream cheese on their skin!”

“Jaime!” Brienne laughed as she called his attention.

“Ew!” The boys shouted in disgust.

“It’s not true, boys. Daddy’s kidding.” Brienne laughed while Jaime placed the photo album on the center table and grabbed Endrew, getting up to hold the boy up, imitating the scene from ‘The Lion King’.

“Yes, it’s true! Don’t listen to your mom, she knows nothing… the fool. You and your brother were born with the finest cream cheese all over your little bodies!” He held Endrew in the air.

“Yuck!” Endrew spoke as he wrinkled his nose.

“You dare twitch you little face in disgust, my golden cub?” Jaime asks with a husky voice, as if trying to sound threatening. Brienne and Gerion laugh as they watch the scene.

Jaime pretends to be mad at Endrew. “Do you know how the bear punishes the little cub for acting like that?”

“No!” Endrew screams in excitement as he starts giggling. Jaime brings him closer and rubs his beard onto the boy’s neck.

“The bear will burn your golden cub skin, you little rascal.” Jaime growls as he tickles Endrew’s sides. The boy screams and laughs, as he squirms, trying to make his father stop.

Jaime placed Endrew next to his brother so he could talk to them. “What we really wanted to tell you, boys.” He kneeled down in front of them, and then he took Brienne’s hand in his. “You know your mom and I, we’re a couple again… right?”

Endrew rolled his eyes and curled his lips, while Gerion smiled at his father and nodded. Brienne placed her arms around them as she stroked their arms. “That’s because we love each other, and we want to be a family again.” She said.

“Okay, mom. We know that.” Gerion said.

Jaime took a deep breath as he cupped the boy’s face. “And this time we have news for you… Your mom is pregnant, and that means you’re gonna have a new baby brother or sister.” He told them with a smile on his face.

Gerion smiled and widened his eyes, showing excitement.

Endrew narrowed his eyes and showed a naughty little smile. “That means you made a baby!” Endrew said as he glanced at Brienne and then at his father.

Jaime gasped. He looked at Brienne, not sure of what the boy was saying. “What do you mean, Endie?” He asked, while narrowing his eyes. Gerion giggled and covered his mouth, showing embarrassment.

Endrew articulated comfortably as he explained. “Oh, we had a lesson… at school. About babies and stuff. And then we asked--”

“You asked?” Jaime sounded worried. Brienne placed her hand on his shoulder, trying to remind him that anything said at school was proper for their age.

“Yep, we asked Uncle Tyr about it.” The boy smiled as he answered.

Jaime closed his eyes and shook his head, while Brienne tried not to laugh. She turned to Endrew. “And what did Uncle Tyr tell you, Endie?” Brienne asked. Jaime was already furious with his brother.

Endrew spoke proudly. “That when a guy loves a girl too much he makes babies with her.” He said. Brienne smiled at his words, as she got surprised hearing such tender words had come from Tyrion, that was until Endrew continued his explanation. “But if he doesn’t love her that much he wears a condom…” He shrugged. “But I don’t know what a condom is, mom.” Endrew looked at Brienne.

Jaime exhaled as he stood up. “Damn! I’m gonna kill my brother!” He said as he walked to the bedroom, taking his cell phone with him.

Gerion watched his father. “Mom, is daddy upset with us?” He asked Brienne.

“No, sweetie, your dad is just a little worried because your Uncle Tyr might’ve told you a bit too much. But it’s okay. Are you happy with the news?” She looked at her boys.

Endrew nodded and grinned. “I hope it’s another boy, mom.” He said.

Gerion touched his mother’s belly, caressing her tenderly. “It’s a girl… Her name’s Joanna, mom.” The boy said. Brienne was so touched by his words, she could not say anything. Gerion lowered his head and pressed his lips onto her stomach. “Hello, little Anna, I’m your big brother Ger.”

The boy’s attitude reminded her of how Jaime used to talk to the twins when she was pregnant. She brought her hand to her chest as she felt moved. Then Gerion looked again at Brienne and smiled. “It’s a girl, mom. I saw her. She’s got green eyes like dad but she’s got light hair just like you.”

Brienne started crying as she brought him closer and kissed his forehead. Then Endrew cupped her face and kissed her cheek. “Are you crying because you’re happy, mommy?”

“Yes, sweetie.” She said.

 

~.~

 

**_Tywin Lannister calling…_ **

“Hello father, what can I do for you?” Jaime answered the call as he finished printing a draft for a contract.

_“Jaime, listen carefully. Roose Bolton will be released tomorrow. Ashara called me so I could make some arrangements.”_

“Are you concerned?” Jaime already knew the answer, but he needed to hear Tywin admitting it.

_“Of course… This man attacked Brienne once. He might do it again, for revenge, considering she was the one who stood up against him during Selmy’s trial.”_

“I’ll let her know, then. Don’t worry, I can take care of my family.” His tone was dry.

_“Brienne is my family as well, Jaime.”_

“It’s rather hard to tell, when you were the one who convinced me to lie to her.” Bitter words he had been meaning to tell his father.

_“Jaime, let’s not make a circus out of this…”_

“Listen, I gotta go. Talk to you later.”

_“Okay. Talk to you later.”_

 

~.~

 

“We need a bigger place, love.” Jaime said as he stroked her arm. Her head was pressed against his chest, while her legs nudged his right knee. He cupped her face with his other hand and smiled. “A house, maybe… A very large house.”

Brienne shook her head. “I don’t want that… We don’t need it.” Her arms around him, holding him tight. Their bedroom was cozy, and the fireplace reflection was shining on her skin.

“Of course we need it. We can’t put an extra cub in the boys’ room.” He pressed his lips onto her forehead, trying to make her change her mind.

“No, I like it here… And we can… lose the study… Have one extra bedroom there. There’s plenty of room here, Jaime.” Her hand found his chest, and she slowly caressed it.

“And what about the next one?” He whispered.

Brienne lifted her head and looked at him. She had a serious expression on her face. “Next one? Jaime, I haven’t even delivered this one and you’re considering baby number four?” She narrowed her eyes.

He grinned to her. “Well, it’s logical… The way you seem to enjoy my… _company_ … it’s a matter of time until babies number 4, 5, or 6…” Jaime laughs as he tickles her side.

She widened her eyes and opened her mouth in disbelief. “Are you crazy?” She asked him, with a smile on her face, while shaking her head.

“About you… yes.” He snaked his arm around her, and placed her on top of him, kissing her lips as he grabbed her ass.

They hear someone knocking on the door, and Gerion’s voice whispering.

_“Mommy, can we come in?”_

Jaime giggles as he looks into her eyes. Brienne shifts and lies beside him as she holds the covers. “Yes, sweetie.”

The boys open the door and enter the room. Gerion walks fast to hug Jaime, while Endrew moves slowly with his eyes closed and his messy hair. “He had a nightmare, mom. He woke me up.” Endrew says as he climbs the bed. His pajama is twisted and he has only one of his socks on.

Jaime kisses Gerion’s forehead, and places him between him and Brienne. “Buddy, what was the dream like?” Jaime asks the boy.

Endrew interrupts them, as he nestles in his mother’s arms. “Ger was saying you should let them take us so we could save mom. He’s nuts, daddy.”

Jaime frowns and looks at Brienne. She widens her eyes, as she starts thinking Gerion’s dreams are not just a child’s nightmares.

 

~.~

 

“Jaime, there’re people here to see you.” Sansa tells him as she waits by the door with a friendly expression.

He looks at her and nods. Sansa opens the door and Jaime finds Ashara Dayne and Dontan Baneforti in the waiting room. As they get up and walk towards his office, Jaime cannot avoid the surprised look on his face. He kisses Ashara on her cheek, and just as Dontan approaches him right after her, Jaime looks into his eyes with a serious expression and shakes his hand firmer than ever.

“I thought my wife was the attorney handling your case.” He tells Baneforti, while closing the door.

Ashara glances at Dontan, and then at Jaime. She sits on the chair in front of Jaime’s desk. He eyes flicker as she starts talking. “Jaime, we need your help.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fear Bolton.


	17. Due bastardi...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaime promises to help Dontan Baneforti. Jaime tells Brienne he wants to keep Tywin away from his family. Grenade moment. Endrew talks to Tiziano Baneforti.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear readers,  
> I'm so sorry for my delay. But things got tough and I had to change a few parts of the chapter as I kept getting disappointed with the text as I reread it. My beta was really helpful during the process, and if I have a decent material to post today is mostly because she encouraged me to go on with my crazy ideas.
> 
> So I guess I won't be setting future dates to update this fic no longer, not because I'm getting tired of it or anything negative, but simply because I want to be able to deliver something I'm 100% happy with for you guys, because you deserve the best, not some D&D shit like we watched on Sunday. So be sure to check my tumblr for updates, which will be about once a week from now on. 
> 
> We're getting closer to the end! Things will get tenser and more exciting.
> 
> Thank you so much for your support and patience. Give some love and comment! Here or on tumblr. ;}

“Brienne knew about this?” Jaime asked as he read the paternity test.

Dontan nodded. “But I asked her to wait for me to tell you myself, Jaime.”

Jaime frowned and shook his head. Then he looked into Dontan’s eyes. “Cersei threatened the boy’s life?”

Dontan got up from his chair and placed his hand on Jaime’s shoulder. Jaime was standing, with his arms crossed, looking through the windows. He took a deep breath and turned to look into Dontan’s eyes.

“She would reveal he was my son… I didn’t want to risk Tommen’s life.” Dontan said.

“So you were forced to stay away from him?” Jaime looked sad. “From your son… you couldn’t have him by your side…”

Dontan frowned and nodded. “But I want to change it, Jaime. I want to get him back… so he can live with me.”

Jaime glanced at Ashara. He looked confused as he tried to understand the whole thing. Ashara had told him she had known Dontan for years, but during the last few months, they got closer to each other. “And you’ll get married?” Jaime asked, tilting his head and looking confused.

“Yes. We’ll take Tommen to Dorne so we can be safe with him.” Dontan said.

Jaime watched how Ashara smiled to Dontan. He nodded and exhaled. “I just… this is so… surprising.” He walked to his desk and pressed the button on the telephone. _“Yes, Mr. Lannister.”_ Sansa’s voice answered.

“Please, Miss Stark, I need some files from the warehouse…” Jaime took his phone and searched in it, touching the screen. “I need files 482-D and 485-A, B and C.”

_“I’ll go get them right away.”_ She answered.

Jaime looked at Ashara and Dontan. “Well, we can start the paper work tomorrow.”

 

~.~

 

Jaime got home feeling tired and weak. He thought about Brienne and how she had demanded the truth from him all the time they were apart. Jaime could not see why she had kept something so important from him. His emotions were mixed and he tried to think straight, avoiding his impulsiveness to take control of his mind.

He went to the kitchen and got the bottle of vodka from the freezer. Brienne would be taking the boys to Tyrion’s place and then she would come back home. And he simply did not know how he would face her after what Dontan had told him.

His glass was full, but he soon drank the whole contents of it, cursing himself as he did so. Jaime knew he had started the whole thing, he regretted being part of a lie his own father had created, pursuing financial gain.

Jaime felt his hands warm as he poured more vodka into his glass and started sipping from it. He walked to the bedroom. Sat on the bed and looked around. Their photos on the walls. Brienne was divine. There was something about her smile and the way her face lit up when she smiled. He felt tears streaming down his face.

He stood there for a while, until he noticed his glass was empty once more. He clumsily took his shoes off. His socks and his tie came shortly after. He pulled his shirt up, exposing the hem of it while he took his watch off and placed it on the stand. He walked to the kitchen and took the bottle of vodka in his hand. This time, he added ice and raspberries to his glass and poured some more vodka into it.

As he watched the glass on the counter, he unbuttoned his shirt. Jaime walked back to the bedroom, this time he stumbled on a few pieces of furniture. He took his remaining clothes off and turned the water on, filling the bathtub. He placed his glass onto the marble next to the bathtub. As he entered the water, he relaxed.

 

~.~

 

Brienne arrived late because of the traffic that evening. She found Jaime sitting in the living room. The lights were off. She turned the lights in the hall on, and saw him on the couch, with a depressed look on his face and a glass in his hand.

“Jaime, what’s wrong?” She called him, leaving her keys on the side table.

He looked at her, his eye were watery. Brienne approached him, placing her knee on the couch to sit right next to him. But as she kissed his lips, she smelled the strong scent of vodka.

“Why didn’t you tell me about Dontan?” He looked into her eyes. His throat moved as he swallowed.

Brienne sat next to him. She cupped his face. “I had no idea how I’d even start…”

“You should’ve tried, Brienne.” He got up and walked towards the balcony. He looked through the huge glass windows and shook his head. “You accused me… because I kept a secret from you. Now you’ve done the same.”

Brienne could see he was drunk. The growling in his voice, the incoherent way he sounded. Everything about him was clearly out of balance.

“Jaime…” She got up and went to him. “…we both made mistakes.” She cupped his face, and looked tenderly into his eyes.

She saw anger.

“It’s his fault… Tywin destroys as he wishes.” Jaime saw, his voice was husky and soft, but his eyes were cold and dark like Brienne had never seen.

“Jaime, he did something to protect all of us.” She lied. Brienne did not want him to be even angrier.

He frowned deeper and wrinkled his nose. “I’ll never let him see my sons again.”

She froze and widened her eyes. “What?” Brienne saw Jaime taking distance from her, his expression was uneasy, his hands trembling. He went to the kitchen to get more vodka.

Brienne followed him, noticing he had already drunk half of the bottle. “Jaime, you shouldn’t drink this much.” She said, as she crossed her arms and leaned back against the counter.

Jaime placed his glass on the marble counter and poured more vodka into it. He looked at her with a sad glint in his emeralds. “You’re not my mom.”

Brienne inhaled. _So this is what we’re really talking about…_

She tilted her head. “Jaime, I know you’re hurt--”

“Hurt?” He smiled sarcastically to her. “I’m not hurt, Brienne. I’m pissed off. It’s different.”

She watched his face, his red eyes and his fake smile. “Jaime, you don’t have to--”

“I do!” He looked at her with a serious look. Jaime turned around and placed the bottle in the freezer again. Then he looked into her eyes with a very serious face. “My children aren’t part of his world.” He started walking back to the living room.

Brienne walked behind him and turned the lights on. Then she stood next to the fireplace, watching Jaime as he looked through the balcony windows. “I know you’re upset, but you can’t forbid our kids to see their grandfather.”

He took a deep breath. “I can, and I will.”

Her brows furrowed. Brienne started to feel like that was too deep to be talked about while he was still drunk. “Jaime, we’ll talk about this tomorrow.”

“I won’t change my mind, Brienne.” He ran his fingers through his hair. It had grown so much since Tywin’s wedding. “My children will never see him again. You’ll never see him again. I won’t let Tywin stain what’s mine.”

_His…_

“Jaime you can’t forbid me or our sons to see him. You can’t doubt he loves his grandchildren.” She sounded calm.

He turned to her, while his jaw line tensed. Jaime narrowed his eyes. “Are you defending him?” He placed his glass on the center table.

Brienne rolled her eyes. “I’m not defending him. I’m stating something you’re surely aware of.”

He slowly walked closer to her, taking each step very carefully as he did so. “You won’t defend him. I won’t let my children see him again. I won’t let my wife see him again. Whatever he touches… it dies… it’s torn… I won’t allow that to happen to my family.” Jaime kept walking to her.

Brienne felt the tiniest tingle in her chest, a mix of fear and anticipation. She concealed it on her face, where she kept a strong self-assured expression. “Jaime, let’s talk about this tomorrow.” She tried to walk away, but he held her arm, making enough pressure for her to understand he would not let her go.

“If you love me, you’ll accept my wishes.” He placed his other hand on her stomach as he closed his eyes. “This one… he won’t ever see this one. He won’t lure this one into his world… like he did to my boys.” He spoke with sadness and anger.

Brienne saw his eyes getting watery, but it was dangerous territory, she was exploring. He had never been so negative before. “Jaime, you’re scaring me.” Her eyes pleaded with him.

Jaime pulled her closer. He hugged her slowly. She was still frightened. As his hands stroke her back, all Brienne could think of was the strong scent of alcohol that seemed to inebriate her. He pressed his lips onto her ear and kissed her softly. “Just promise me… you won’t see him again. You won’t take my kids to see him. Promise, please!” He whispered in demand.

His arms restrained her tighter. She feared him, for the first time in her life. “I can’t promise that, Jaime. Our sons love him, and you know it. I can’t do that to them.”

“Can’t you see what he’s done to all of us?” He took some distance to look into her eyes. “He lied to all of us, trying to benefit from it. He encouraged a man to be apart from his son!”

Brienne shook her head. “Jaime, Dontan made a choice. You can’t blame your father for it.”

“You’re defending him!” He shouted, with anger in his eyes as he walked away and retrieved his glass. He took a sip of vodka and threw his head back, trying to relax.

“I’ll go take a shower.” She said as she walked to the corridor.

Later that night when he lied next to her in bed, Jaime hugged her tight. He seemed to be trying to protect her from any harm, as if his embrace could keep Tywin away from them. Jaime knew it was wrong to want his children not to see their grandfather; the anger, which had been partly triggered by alcohol, seemed paler now that he felt her in his arms.

 

~.~

 

They woke up to the sound of Jaime’s telephone ringing. Tyrion’s face appeared on the screen. Jaime took the phone from the nightstand, while Brienne stirred next to him.

“Tyrion, it’s 6 AM…”

_“Jaime, the Sicilians… they took the boys.”_ Tyrion spoke with a hoarse voice, as he seemed to be crying.

Jaime rose in horror, quickly grabbing Brienne’s arm. “What?!? How did this happen?” He got up, moving fast, causing Brienne to sit on their bad and watch him carefully with a concerned look on her face.

_“Brother… they want Tommen… They want you and Dontan to take him…”_

“Where are you?” Jaime shouted, while he quickly took his clothes from the closet. Brienne got up and walked behind him, trying to understand what had happened.

_“I’m at home, the police just got here. Tysha was shot… The paramedics are here. I’m sorry, brother… I’m sorry I couldn’t keep your sons safe.”_ Tyrion cried.

“I’m on my way.” Jaime finished the call, and then he turned around to look into her eyes. “Get dressed, love. We need to go to Tyrion’s…” He frowned.

Brienne looked into his eyes, she was scared and worried. “Jaime, what happened? Tell me what happened!” Brienne grabbed his arms as she elevated her voice.

“The Mafia took them, Brienne. They want to exchange Tommen for our sons.” Jaime said with sadness in his eyes.

Brienne opened her mouth and gasped, bringing her hand to her chest. She hugged Jaime and began crying. “This is my fault…” She said, while Jaime took her in his arms.

“No. Don’t say that. Brienne…” He cupped her face and took some distance to look into her eyes. “We need to be strong! Don’t blame yourself. It’s time to fight back.” He told her.

“If I hadn’t offered to help Dontan--” She shouted.

“No! Tywin is the one to blame… Dontan tried to keep Tommen safe. Brienne, we should go to Tyrion’s place so we can talk to the police and then contact Dontan Baneforti.” He said, stroking her arms.

She nodded as she continued crying. Jaime helped her move. Brienne seemed to be numbed by pain. He helped her to get dressed and they quickly left the apartment.

 

~.~

 

When they got to Tyrion’s house, Jaime noticed the place was a mess. There had probably been a fight, for there were many broken objects on the floor, as well as blood stains. Jaime felt his heart pounding harder in his chest as he tried to avoid imagining his boys hurt. There were more than ten police officers there, examining the place and looking for evidence that could lead into the whereabouts of the criminals as well as the boys.

“Brother!” Tyrion called him from the corridor. “Tysha was taken to the hospital. I’ll go there to be with her.” He said, with bruises on his face and blood stains on his t-shirt.

Jaime walked fast to him, while Brienne seemed to be in shock still watching the mess in the living room.

“Tyrion, did they hurt my boys?” Jaime asked him, while grabbing his arms.

“No, they didn’t. But Tysha and I tried to stop them. They shot her… I heard one of them say ‘Not the lions’. Jaime, they’re clever. They don’t wanna mess with father, so they made sure not to hurt the boys or myself. Those bastards!” He said angrily, while he waited for the police officer to take pictures of the guestroom in which the boys were sleeping.

“Mr. Lannister.” Jaime heard the detective calling him. The strong man appeared to be in his forties, he was unshaved and his clothes were messy. He seemed to be working nonstop for long hours. “I’m detective Robert Flowers. Your brother told us the criminals are trying to take Arthur Dayne’s son in exchange for your sons. We need to secure this other boy so we can negotiate with them, in order to keep your sons safe. Do you know where Tommen Dayne is?” The detective asked him.

“Yes, officer. He’s with Arthur’s sister. I’ll call her now.” Jaime said as he took a deep breath.

“Do that, Mr. Lannister.” Agent Flowers said, then he looked around as he shook his head. “They closed the investigation back then… when Arthur died. But I know who did it.” He looked at Jaime with a serious expression. Jaime gasped as he waited for Robert Flowers to carry on explaining. “I knew it all along. Those Sicilian bastards… They did it. Quenten Baneforti’s brother did it.”

Jaime exhaled in relief. His mind was telling him of Tywin, and how Jaime suspected it had been him. His thoughts were interrupted by a phone call to Brienne’s phone. Agent Flowers quickly went to her as he tried to tell Brienne to remain calm no matter what she heard. She answered the call on speaker, Tysha’s face appeared on the screen. Agent Flowers made a signal to another agent to track down Tysha’s phone. Every police officer in the room went quiet. Jaime stood beside her.

“Hello.” Her voice was weak and her eyes displayed panic.

_“Mom…”_ Endrew’s voice whispered as he seemed to be in a quiet place.

Brienne began crying as soon as she heard the boy’s voice. Jaime took the phone from her hand, while Agent Flowers narrowed his eyes.

“Endrew, where are you?” Jaime asked him.

_“Daddy, we’re in a black car… in a huge car… They put us in the trunk.”_ He whispered softly, trying not to be heard.

“Gerion is with you?” Jaime asked.

_“Yes, daddy. We’re okay. But Ger is crying a lot. He’s scared. But not me, dad.”_ Endrew spoke firmly, though his voice was low.

Jaime closed his eyes, and Agent Flowers got closer to the phone. “Endrew, I’m a police officer. I need you to listen to me. Contact us only when no one is watching you. Don’t risk letting anyone seeing you with this phone. We’re already tracking the phone to find you. Do as they tell you and try to stay calm, okay?” Agent Flowers told him.

_“Okay officer. I hid aunt Tysha’s phone inside my coat… the lining is torn, so I put it inside. There’re five men with us in the car.”_

_“Let me speak to mommy…”_ Gerion’s asked gently as he seemed to be weeping.

_“Not now, Ger. I’m speaking to a cop.”_ Endrew tried to sound more mature.

_“But I’m scared. I want mommy...”_ Gerion cried softly.

_“Fine, just for a second.”_ Endrew said.

Brienne placed her hand on her chest and looked at Jaime. He held her firmly, close to his own chest, wishing to make her feel a little safer, in spite of their panic.

“Sweetie, I’m here.” She spoke. “Your dad’s here, we’re doing everything we can to get you back. But you need to be strong, Ger. You and Endie need to be tough… and strong just like your dad.” Brienne tried to control her tears so she would encourage them.

_“I know mom, but I’m scared. I heard them saying they’re gonna kill another boy named Tommen and they said some things in Italian…”_ Gerion spoke emotionally, crying a bit between sentences.

_“Yeah, I heard them.”_ Endrew said as he took the phone back. _“They said something about ‘leone’ and ‘lupo’.”_ Endrew confirmed.

Jaime looked at Agent Flowers with a concerned face.

_“We have to hang up… they’re stopping the car. I’ll call when we’re alone.”_ The boy finished the call and Brienne covered her face with her hands as she wept. Tyrion got closer as he noticed she knelt on the floor. He placed his hand on her shoulder, trying to comfort her.

“They’re strong, Brienne. They’ll be okay.” Tyrion said, his eyes were watery as he seemed proud of the boys’ attitude.

“How did they get Tysha’s phone?” Jaime asked as he looked shocked.

“She always lets them play with it before going to bed. This time she forgot to get the phone back after they fell asleep. So I guess when those bastards broke into the house, Endrew was fast enough to hide the phone… Man, that boy is smarter than any gangster.” Tyrion said as he wiped the tears on his cheek.

 

~.~

 

Endrew put the phone back into his coat as he waited for the criminals to open the trunk. He kept whispering to his brother, trying to calm him down.

“Ger, we’re tough. Remember what mom said. We’re strong just like dad.” Endrew said, hugging his brother, who cried softly.

One man opened the trunk. He was blond and had blue eyes. His face was square and he had broad shoulders. _He looks Italian_ , Endrew thought as soon as he saw the man. Gerion’s eyes were swollen from crying, and the redness on his cheeks and nose only made his freckles appear darker. Endrew did not cry, but his anger and fear made him furrow his brows the entire time. It is like he was trying to wear a mask in front of whoever was holding them hostage.

_“Vieni qui, ragazzi…”_ The young man said, and reached out to take their hands. “We’re not gonna hurt you.” He spoke with a strong accent.

Endrew held Gerion’s hand as they were taken inside a mansion. Endrew looked at the place, as he noticed the finest antique furniture and crystal chandeliers. He saw many pictures on the walls, all of them had black and white photos. As they approached a door, the young man made them stop as he knocked on the door.

_“Don Tiziano, i cuccioli di leone.”_ The man said.

The door opened and Endrew saw an old Italian man appear in front of them. He seemed to be in his seventies, his hair was grey and his eyes were blue. He was chubby, but very tall.

“Welcome to my home, boys.” His accent was even stronger than the young man’s, but he looked extremely calm and almost happy.

Endrew and Gerion walked into the room. Endrew noticed the dark wooden desk, the leather armchairs and the huge bookshelves. “Please, have a seat. You’re my guests.” The old man told them, while closing the door. He walked to his desk and sat on his chair. Gerion sat and watched the furniture and the decoration. There were a few images of landscapes, on the walls, that he recognized from the movies. _Sicily._

“So, what do you want from us?” Endrew asked, sounding tougher and older.

The old man started laughing and clapping his hands. “I’m Tiziano Baneforti. Nice to meet you, boy.”

“The name is Endrew, Endrew Lannister.” Endrew said, looking down at the man, who seemed to be fascinated by his attitude. “And this is my brother Gerion Lannister.”

Tiziano looked at Gerion. “Are you scared boy?” His blue eyes reading Gerion’s expressions.

Gerion furrowed his brows. “No. I’m in a bad mood because I didn’t have breakfast.” He told Tiziano.

Endrew felt proud of his brother. He knew Gerion was probably frightened, but he tried to conceal it.

“Well, I’m sorry for taking you so early in the morning. But I can fix that.” He apologized and soon took his phone and ordered a maid to bring breakfast for the boys.

Endrew kept looking into the man’s eyes, holding his stare as firmly as he managed to. “Did you bring us here just to feed us?” Endrew asked, while crossing his arms and tilting his head.

Tiziano laughed. “Brave, smug and sarcastic… True Lannisters. And you…” Tiziano pointed at Endrew. “You look a lot like your grandfather. Your attitude. That’s Tywin. I’ve known him since we were boys your age. We studied together.”

Endrew seemed surprised. “You know my grandpa Tywin?”

“Yes, and you’re just like him. Hot-blooded and impulsive. Boy, your grandfather had a solid punch…” Tiziano said.

“But aren’t you from Sicily?” Gerion asked with a doubtful look.

“I came to Westeros when I was a kid. But I keep my origins, and my native language.” Tiziano said.

“Yeah, I noticed. I’m not stupid. I know you speak Italian…” Gerion said, crossing his arms, imitating his brother.

Tiziano laughed louder as he slapped the desk in front of him. “Boys, I don’t plan to detain you for long. I simply wish your father to give me what’s mine by right.”

“And what is that?” Endrew asked, his blue eyes piercing Tiziano’s.

“My legacy.” Tiziano told them.

Endrew frowned. “Your what?” He asked, looking clueless.

Tiziano took a deep breath. “Have you ever watched The Godfather?”

Both boys rolled their eyes and chuckled. “More than ten times.” Endrew spoke as if he knew everything and Tiziano knew nothing.

Don Tiziano laughed, and the boys smiled to him. The old man got up from his chair and took a photo album from a bookshelf. Then he leaned back on his desk as he talked to the boys. “Well, I’ll tell you a story… of some people in my family… but first, do you remember Vincent Mancini?”

“Sonny Corleone’s bastard, yeah.” Endrew told him.

“Is he a Corleone?” Tiziano asked them, causing the boys to glance at each other in doubt.

“Yes.” Endrew said, looking at Tiziano.

“Yeah.” Gerion said, while tilting his head.

“So, you see, boys. There’s a problem with… _bastardi_ … And in the story I’ll tell you there are a couple of _bastardi_! One of them who illegally usurps the surname ‘Dayne’, and the other who usurps the surname ‘Baneforti’.” Tiziano told them with a smile on his face, just as he handed an old photograph to Endrew.

Endrew held the photograph as he got closer to Gerion, to show his brother the picture. The boys recognized one of the men on the photograph, Tywin. He looked very young, in his early twenties, the boys were impressed to see he resembled their father. Next to him there were two other men.

“See that, boys? That’s your grandfather, and this is me. And the one next to me is my brother, Quenten, who unfortunately was killed recently.” Tiziano had sadness in his eyes as he mentioned his brother. Endrew observed his young grandfather, while Gerion glanced at Tiziano.

“So let’s go back to my story. _I due bastardi…_ The two bastards I’m talking about… You see, boys, it all starts and begins in this photograph. For one of the _bastardi_ I’m talking about usurps my surname, the surname of my deceased brother. Is that fair, boys?” Tiziano asked them as he crossed his arms.

The boys looked at each other and then at Tiziano, they shook their heads. Endrew narrowed his eyes. “No, that’s not fair, he should use his real father’s name… Like Vincent Mancini, who became Vincent Corleone.”

Tiziano smiled. He took a deep breath and lifted his eyebrows. “So there you go, you see… Both of you agree with me. So… _il bastardo_ … the bastard using the surname Baneforti should use his real father’s name then…”

“And what is his real father’s name?” Gerion asked, widening his blue gold-stained eyes.

Tiziano arched his brows. “Lannister.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, I bet you didn't see that coming!


	18. The Prettiest Woman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaime and Brienne talk to Tiziano. Jaime tries to make Tywin reveal the truth. Endrew asks Tiziano about his past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took me longer, but as we get closer to the end, things need to be a lot more subtle. So I had to reread and polish this text to exhaustion. My beta was a true angel during the process. Lady_Blade_WarAngel saved this chapter. :}
> 
> **Thank you so much, for your support to this fic!**

Endrew looked at Tiziano with narrowed eyes. The boy glanced at the photo. Gerion opened his mouth in shock.

“Does that mean grandpa Tywin had a bastard?” Gerion asked Tiziano.

The old Italian man laughed and nodded. “This is why you’re here, boys. I’m planning to reunite a man with his true father. Dontan must know his true origins.”

Endrew watched Tiziano. He paid attention to every detail in the old man’s expressions. He could tell that his brother was impressed and surprised. But he knew better than to believe the words of a stranger.

“And how do you know that?” Endrew asked with a challenging tone.

Tiziano crossed his arms and smiled. “Boy, you’re just as cocky as your grandfather… All women are weak. Their hearts give away too much. Dontan’s mother left a letter. She hoped it could convince her son to take control of the Baneforti family and keep our businesses from threatening the Lannisters.”

Endrew looked at his brother. They seemed to be asking each other, silently, what the meaning of Tiziano’s words was. Endrew had never heard such a complicated story. The old man sounded so serious and prophetic, as if he knew a lot about Tywin. It frightened Endrew that Tiziano might be right.

 

~.~

 

Brienne waited as Tyrion comforted her. The special agents had already tracked the signal on Tysha’s phone, and they were now confirming with the tactics unit how they should proceed to break into the location where the boys were being kept.

Jaime watched her. He was terrified for their boys, but he wanted to be strong for her. He knew she was not supposed to go through such stressful situations, because of her pregnancy, so he would do everything he could to make things as easy as possible for her.

Tywin arrived at Tyrion’s place with Catelyn. Jaime did not look into his eyes. He considered his father partly responsible for everything that was happening to his family. It was the first time in his life that he was actually feeling pure anger against his father.

Tywin entered the apartment and Catelyn walked fast to Brienne, who was sitting on the couch next to Tyrion. She hugged Brienne, allowing her to weep profusely.

 

~.~

 

Brienne understood then, that only a mother would truly know what she was feeling. Only Catelyn would be able to silently support her, with just the touch of her hands on Brienne’s head, trying to fight the pain and the sorrow she was feeling. The girl felt like this was the closest she would get to feeling how it would be to have her mother beside her.

Jaime was quiet. He observed Agent Flowers making contact to the other units. Tywin walked closer to him, with narrowed eyes. He seemed clueless about his son’s impressions.

“Jaime.” Tywin called him, as he moved closer to look into his son’s eyes.

Jaime tensed his jaw line and looked into Tywin’s eyes. “What are you doing here?” Jaime asked him, trying not to be heard by Brienne.

Tywin frowned and twitched his lips, displaying fury. “I’m here to offer my help so the police can get my grandsons back!” He spoke firmly as he looked down on Jaime.

Jaime scrunched up his nose and shook his head. “You’re here to control the investigation… just like you’ve done before. You think you can manipulate everyone.” His accusatory tone made Tywin angry.

Tywin was about to say something, when Agent Flowers called Jaime.

“Mr. Lannister, we have the location.” Agent Flowers seemed uneasy and worried.

Jaime looked at him and then glanced at Brienne. He got closer to Agent Flowers and spoke discreetly. “Where are my sons?”

Agent Flowers furrowed his eyebrows and took a deep breath. “The Baneforti mansion.” He declared.

Jaime’s jaw dropped, and Tywin took a deep breath. Tyrion saw the tension between his brother and their father, so he approached Jaime. Agent Flowers looked at Jaime and then at Tywin, he seemed to notice they were struggling to control their emotions.

“Mr. Lannister, at this moment, we prefer to wait for them to make first contact. A raid on the Baneforti’s property would risk your sons’ lives, and that’s a price I’m not willing to pay. They’ll make contact, I’m sure. Then we can negotiate with them, so maybe we’ll be able to make them come to us, which will enable us to secure your children with less risk to their safety.” Agent Flowers explained.

Jaime agreed with him. But he felt intrigued by his father’s expression. Tywin looked like he knew more about the case than the police. As Jaime narrowed his eyes, Tyrion watched them.

“You don’t seem surprised.” Jaime reckoned Tywin’s tranquility. The old Lannister looked self-assured.

“I am surprised. However, I will not allow my surprise to become hysteria.” Tywin denied Jaime’s statement.

Tyrion called their attention, frowning and tensing his jaw line. “Can we please focus on the real problem? Stop your little drama piece… We’ve got more important things to deal with than your egos and wounded prides.” Tyrion concluded.

Jaime was about to say something when Brienne’s phone rang again. It was a blocked number calling her this time. She gasped and shivered. Her hands trembled as she accepted the call.

“This is Brienne.” She answered the call. A group of agents started working on their electronic devices to track the origin of the call, while Agent Flower gestured to Brienne so she would set the call on speaker.

_“Buongiorno, Signora Lannister. My name is Tiziano Baneforti.”_

Brienne looked at Jaime and then at Tywin, who seemed disturbed by the call.

“Yes. I know who you are.” She sounded angry, so honesty was imply pouring out of her words.

_“Of course you know who I am, Signora Lannister. At this very moment there are thirty-seven agents, of special units and intelligence, tracking my phone and watching my house, to rescue your beautiful sons.”_ Tiziano said, displaying serenity in his tone.

Agent Flowers simply nodded, assuring her that she had no reason to lie, for the gangster had other ways to learn the truth.

Brienne closed her eyes. “You’re quite correct.” She kept herself from crying. “Now tell us what you want, to let my sons go.”

_“I’d like to have a family reunion. Therefore, you’ll request Agent Robert Flowers to allow you and your husband to come pick up your sons, without wires, please. We’re civilized people, not Russian savages. I guarantee you none of you will be harmed. I want you to bring Dontan with you.”_

Brienne looked at Jaime, who was frowning in suspicion. She swallowed hard. “I want to speak to my sons… to know if they’re okay.” Brienne said, tears wetting her face as her hands trembled. Jaime moved fast, to take the phone from her hands, than he placed his arm around her shoulders, trying to protect her and make her calmer. “Don Tiziano, this is Jaime Lannister.”

Tiziano acknowledged with a laugh. _“Jaime, I assure you your sons are perfectly healthy. They’ve been received as honorable guests in my own home. Now, please, make the arrangements to fulfill your part of the agreement, and I’ll release your sons quite soon.”_

Jaime shook his head and swallowed hard. “Don Tiziano, my wife is extremely fragile. It’d put her in danger to suffer such stress.” Jaime tried to reason with him, thinking their baby might suffer if Brienne becomes too nervous and concerned.

Tiziano laughed. _“I told you there’s no reason to worry, Jaime. I guess your father can tell you about my generosity and chivalry.”_

Jaime glanced at Tywin, trying to read his father’s expression. Tiziano sounded like he knew Tywin very well.

Tiziano continued. _“I’ll contact you within an hour so I can give you more instructions. Oh, and… I congratulate you and Brienne on the new baby to come. It’s such a joy for il vechio leone… gaining so much in just one day. I’ll talk to you soon, Jaime.”_

 

~.~

 

Jaime and Tywin were staring at each other. They seemed to inquire silently one another about Tiziano’s words. Tywin’s jaw dropped as he realized Brienne was pregnant. Jaime felt his anger boiling inside, as he understood Tywin and Tiziano knew each other very well.

“So, you’re involved with the Mafia.” Jaime accused him with a harsh tone.

Tywin’s jaw line tensed in anger. He seemed to be insulted by his son’s audacity. “This isn’t the place, nor the time to--”

“To imply that you’re just as responsible for your grandsons’ kidnap as the Baneforti? What are you hiding, Tywin?” Jaime sounded ferocious as he elevated his voice.

A few police officers watched the scene, the female ones seemed to feel sorry for Jaime and Brienne. Agent Flowers arched his brows as he observed Tywin.

Brienne placed her right hand on Jaime’s chest as she shook her head. “Not now, Jaime. We need to be strong for our boys… we need to be strong, Jaime.” She pleaded.

Jaime nodded and embraced her, trying to protect her from her pain. He glared at Tywin, showing his anger.

 

~.~

 

Endrew was in the garden with his brother. They watched a kitten named Angelo playing with Gerion’s shoelaces. Gerion was still scared, but he had managed to keep it to himself, the poor boy. Endrew was partly scared, but his anger diminished his anticipation. He knew Jaime would come to rescue them. The boy never doubted his father’s will and strength. Even though he was sure that his mother was strong and fierce, his dad was the one that made him feel secure. “What?” Gerion asked him.

Endrew was swinging his legs. “Do you understand, Ger? What Tiziano said?” Endrew asked, looking doubtful.

Gerion looked at his face. “About grandpa?”

“Yep.” Endrew nodded and looked at the grass.

Gerion leaned closer and placed his hand in front of his lips, as if trying not to be heard by anyone. “That grandpa has a bastard son?”

Endrew nodded and looked at his brother. “Daddy won’t like it.” Endrew sighed and shrugged. “Ger, daddy will get mad at grandpa… you know, for… for cheating on grandma Joanna.”

Gerion gasped and widened his golden-stained blue eyes. He crossed his arms and bit his lower lip. “Endie, that’s not good. Dad fights with grandpa all the time… if he finds out that grandpa has a bastard, he’ll hate him… forever.” Gerion spoke softly, frightened by that perspective.

Endrew shook his head. “We can’t change it… There’s nothing we can do, Ger. Don Tiziano told us, he’ll call daddy.”

Gerion lifted his brows in surprise. “Endie! We could tell Don Tiziano to call grandpa. Then he’d come… and daddy wouldn’t know…” Gerion sounded hopeful.

Endrew frowned. “Ger, we can’t. It’d be wrong.”

Gerion furrowed his brows and looked around, checking if there was anyone watching them. Then he got closer to his brother and lowered his head. “Endie, ask them to go to the bathroom. Then call mom and ask grandpa to come here.” Gerion told him, with hope in his eyes.

Endrew pursed his lips and narrowed his eyes. Then he started nodding slowly and putting himself up, so he could get inside the house. “Okay, Ger. I’ll try.” The boy took a deep breath and walked back to the mansion.

 

~.~

 

Agent Flowers was instructing Brienne on how they should proceed, once Tiziano contacted them again, when her phone rang. Tysha’s face appeared on the screen. She answered the call immediately, desperate to hear her sons.

“Hello.”

_“Mommy, it’s Endie.”_ The boy whispered.

“Oh, sweetie, we’re coming for you. Your father and I… Tiziano called us and we’re going to get you--”

_“No. Mom, please bring Grandpa Tywin with you, but don’t bring daddy.”_ Endrew whispered.

Jaime widened his eyes and frowned, while Brienne looked shocked. Jaime took the phone from her hands and started talking. “Endie, did someone threaten you?”

_“No, daddy. We’re fine. We’re playing in the garden, and we’ve already eaten a ton of stuff. You should see, daddy, Don Tiziano has the best breakfast in King’s Landing.”_ Endrew sounded excited as he kept his voice low.

Jaime closed his eyes and ran his fingers through his hair, Brienne remained next to him, with her hands on her chest.

“Endie, daddy will protect you.” Jaime said, with tears in his eyes.

_“Dad, let Grandpa Tywin come pick us up, please. We’ll be fine… Just make sure Grandpa will come!”_

“But, Endie--”

_“Gotta go, daddy. There’s someone coming.”_ Endrew finished the call, causing Jaime to glare furiously at his father.

Tywin looked serious, but his eyebrows displayed curiosity. Jaime handed the phone to Brienne and walked fast to him, pointing his finger as if trying to put his father against the wall.

“You’ll tell me _now_ what it is that this gangster wants with you, or I swear to God, I’ll make you say it!” Jaime yelled. He looked like he was about to punch Tywin’s face. Catelyn moved closer trying to calm him down.

Then she turned to Tywin with her eyes demanding the truth. “Tywin, look at your son, look at all of this. What is it that this people want from you?” Catelyn looked strong and serious, but her lips trembled discreetly, showing she was scared just like everyone else.

Tywin took a deep breath and looked at Agent Flowers. “How should we proceed, officer?”

Agent Flowers looked uncomfortable, being in the middle of such tension. “We’ll follow Tiziano’s instructions. Whoever he requests, we’ll work with such terms.”

Jaime wrinkled his nose as he kept staring at Tywin with narrowed eyes. “I won’t allow it!”

Brienne and Catelyn looked at Jaime, while Tyrion rolled his eyes and grabbed his arm. “Brother, you’ll allow whatever it is that they request! If they ask us to send a monkey dressed as a harlequin, that’s what we’ll do!”

Brienne nodded and placed her hand on his shoulder. “Tyrion’s right, Jaime. If Tiziano requests Tywin’s presence, he’ll go with us.”

Jaime took a deep breath and glanced at Brienne, nodding slowly. Tywin kept his silence, while Catelyn looked at him with suspicion.

 

~.~

 

Tiziano opened the door to the garden and smiled at the boys. Endrew felt different whenever he watched Tiziano. The boy was not scared, and the irritation had subsided as he had noticed Tiziano would not harm them. And now, looking at the way Tiziano observed them, he could see the same look he saw in Tywin’s eyes.

Tiziano sat at the white iron table. The birds were singing and the trees around them made quite an interesting atmosphere. Endrew approached Tiziano, while Gerion played with Angelo.

“Do you have grandkids?” Endrew asked Tiziano.

The old man sighed and looked at Gerion. Endrew watched when the man brought his hand to his chest.

“No. Unfortunately, I don’t.” Tiziano sounded hurt.

Endrew furrowed his brows. “That’s bad.”

“Really?” Tiziano laughed.

“Yeah. My grandfathers always say we’re awesome… that being grandpas is the best thing… I think you’d like that.” Endrew smiled and shrugged.

Tiziano smiled and nodded. “I would! But you see, Endrew, I don’t even have children, so that’s not possible.”

Endrew looked confused. In his mind, a man of that age should have a family, kids and grandkids. It seemed unnatural for someone to be lonely like that.

Tiziano seemed to notice the boy’s curiosity. “Endrew, I loved a woman, a long time ago…” The old man commented. Endrew’s face lit up and he leaned over the table to hear Tiziano’s words. “…but that woman didn’t love me.”

Endrew frowned. “Why not?”

“She only had eyes for one man… her cousin.” Tiziano lifted his eyebrows as he looked away.

Endrew twitched his lips and tilted his head. “Was she pretty?”

“Oh, yes, she was the prettiest woman I’ve seen in my life.” Tiziano stated firmly. “Do you know any woman like that, Endrew?”

Endrew blinked and grinned. “My mom is the prettiest woman I’ve ever seen!” He answered.

Tiziano slapped the table and laughed, nodding his head. “Well, the woman I loved had the prettiest green eyes, and the silkiest golden hair I’d even seen in my life. She was an angel…” Tiziano took a deep breath and narrowed his eyes. “I think it’s time to call your mother.”

Endrew opened his mouth, as if he were about to say something. But soon he looked down at his lap, fearing the worst.

“What is it, boy? Tell me what’s wrong.” Tiziano placed his hand on the boy’s shoulder.

Endrew looked at the old man, his eyes seem to beg for something, almost like a puppy asking for a toy. “Don Tiziano, would you call my grandpa here… instead of my dad?”

Tiziano narrowed his eyes and swallowed hard. “Perhaps I should call all of them…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Don Tiziano...


	19. La tua mamma…

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tiziano calls the Lannisters. Brienne and Jaime go to his mansion. Secrets are revealed. Tywin tries to avoid the worst. Jaime learns the whole truth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it took me too long for this update. But I assure you, the time was necessary to get the result I wanted. Delicate times need extra attention with the plot. ;)
> 
> Thank you for staying with me this long. You're amazing readers!

Brienne noticed her phone was ringing again and there was a blocked number showing on the screen. Agent Flowers nodded so she would pick up the call, while Jaime stood next to her, with his arm around her shoulders.

“Hello.” She answered the call, trying to maintain herself calm.

_“Mrs. Lannister, this will be my last call until we see each other personally. Your sons have been insisting on the presence of their grandfather, and I think I know why. So, if you don’t object to that, Tywin may come with you and your husband, of course.”_

Brienne frowned and glanced at Jaime, who looked furiously at his father. She cleared her throat to answer Tiziano. “Yes, Mr. Baneforti. The three of us… we’ll go there. Now please let me speak to my sons.”

_“Patience Mrs. Lannister. Panicking in your condition isn’t healthy for the baby. I assure you that your sons are being treated with kindness and respect. They’ve eaten and played, and right now they’re in the guestroom watching TV. There’s no reason to worry. Please tell Mr. Tyrion Lannister that I apologize for my staff’s mistake. The man who shot his fiancée sleeps with the fish.”_

Brienne wrinkled her nose and looked at Tyrion with a confused expression, not understanding the meaning of Tiziano’s words. Tyrion made a gesture, swiping his index finger on his throat, telling her Tiziano meant that the guy who shot Tysha is already dead. Brienne widened her eyes and nodded.

“Okay, Mr. Baneforti. I’ll take your word on my sons’ wellbeing. You just have to tell me when to go pick them up.” Her lips trembled as she fought her tears. Catelyn looked at her with sad eyes.

_“I expect you to come here in two hours, so we can have lunch and talk properly.”_

“Lunch?!?” Brienne asked in shock.

_“Per favore, Mrs. Lannister. What kind of Siciliano would I be if I let you come to my house without offering you any food? You and your husband are my guests, e il vechio leone, that old lion is invited as well.”_

Brienne watched as Jaime closed his eyes and tensed his jaw line.

“Fine, Mr. Baneforti. We’ll be there in two hours, without any wires as you requested.”

_“Thank you for your cooperation, Mrs. Lannister.”_

 

~.~

 

Jaime placed his hand over hers as they waited for the main gate to be opened. Brienne took a deep breath and closed her eyes.

He swallowed hard and tried to speak, to comfort her. “It’ll be over soon. We’ll have them back in our arms soon, Brienne. I promise. I’ll give my life to--”

“Don’t!” Brienne interrupted him as she squeezed his fingers. “Don’t say that, Jaime. We’ll leave this place together as a family, all of us.” Brienne nodded and tried to smile.

Jaime furrowed his brows as he watched a security guard confirming their presence on his radio. The lion knew he would risk everything to keep his family safe. He smiled to Brienne and brought her hand close to his face to kiss it.

“All of us.” He repeated her words, though he felt angry because Tywin would be there with them. Jaime blamed Tywin Lannister for all the pain they were suffering. So many secrets had been kept, and too many lies had become necessary to keep those secrets buried as Tywin wished. Now it was time for the old Lannister to reveal the truth that had brought Jaime’s family into this mess.

 

~.~

 

As they passed the main gate, Jaime observed the enormous garden area and the fonts surrounding a gazebo. The design was typically Italian to say the least, and the flower displays were in harmony with the terracotta walls of the mansion. Tywin’s car followed Jaime’s and soon they were both at the entrance. Tiziano was waiting for them with Gerion and Endrew next to him.

The look on Baneforti’s face seemed to conceal the motive of their visit, Jaime thought. He apparently had forgotten that he had kidnapped Jaime’s sons just a few hours earlier. _Damn gangster!_

As he pulled the car over, Brienne hurried to open her door and go to the boys. Jaime remained calm as he left the car and walked towards Tiziano. Brienne knelt on the porch and hugged the boys. She kissed their foreheads and inspected their bodies, trying to verify if they were completely unharmed.

“Mr. and Mrs. Lannister, _il piacere è tutto mio_. It’s a pleasure to meet you.” Tiziano stepped forward to shake hands with Jaime.

Jaime looked fiercely angry, but he still reached out to take Baneforti’s hand.

“I’m afraid I can’t say the same.” Jaime replied.

Tywin’s car stopped and in just a few seconds the old Lannister stood by the porch steps. Tiziano looked straight into his eyes, and Jaime watched as the tension grew between his father and the Italian man. There seemed to be a lot more in their past than Tywin had admitted.

 _“Vecchio leone, come stai?”_ Tiziano inquired, causing Tywin to draw a deep breath and tense his jaw line.

“Displeased.” Tywin answered.

Brienne was forced to go inside the house, after Gerion insisted on showing her the little kitten named Angelo. Jaime stood there, next to Baneforti, waiting to hear what the old Italian man would reveal concerning Tywin’s past.

“ _Leone_ , there’s no reason for resentment. Let’s go inside so we can talk like civilized people, during a meal.” Tiziano said as he smiled. Tywin swallowed hard and walked inside.

As they followed Tiziano to the living room, Jaime heard the noises from Brienne and the boys in the garden area, behind the mansion. As they took a seat on the couch and armchairs, Tiziano offered them something to drink. Jaime accepted some water, while Tywin refused anything.

“Tiziano, tell me what you want. I’m tired of your games.” Tywin snorted as he frowned.

Baneforti glanced at Jaime and then back at Tywin. The Italian unbuttoned the jacket of his suit and calmly crossed his leg, shifting to get more comfortable on the chair.

“ _Mio caro Leone_ , do you still remember what we left behind? Our friendship? We used to be very close friends.”

Tywin sighed and closed his eyes. “I remember that you betrayed me.”

Jaime watched the two of them, breathing slowly, keeping himself from interfering in their exchange.

“ _Per l’amor di Dio!_ It’s been so long, and you still haven’t forgiven me?” Tiziano furrowed his brows, as Tywin shook his head.

“Did you call me here for this pathetic inquiry?” Tywin sounded irritated as he shifted his weight on his chair.

“Not really, _Leone_. Your grandsons insisted on having you here for this, but my original plan was to invite only Jaime.” Tiziano replied as he smiled at Jaime.

Jaime narrowed his eyes and watched as Tywin rolled his eyes.

“I’m glad someone remembered that I’m here, considering my sons were the ones taken hostage for whatever you two gentlemen need to settle.” Jaime spoke sarcastically, causing Tiziano to laugh.

“Jaime, I assure you that your presence here is entirely necessary.” Baneforti nodded but Tywin moved fast and got up. Jaime looked at him and opened his mouth, as if he were going to say something.

“Father--”

“I’d prefer to have this conversation with you alone, Tiziano.” Tywin inflated his chest, standing taller than ever, his eyes seemed to burn Tiziano.

Tiziano shook his head and furrowed his brows. “Haven’t you told your boys of your own past, Leone?”

 _“Tiziano, parliamo solo, per favore!”_ Tywin shouted, speaking Italian.

Jaime was completely shocked. He did not know that his own father spoke Italian, so watching him replying like that was more than he could take.

“Father, you…?” Jaime stared at Tywin, noticing he looked uncomfortable.

“Yes, Jaime. I can speak Italian, but that isn’t important right now.” Tywin turned to Jaime and cupped his face as he whispered. “Take your family and go home. Be safe with them. I don’t want you here for whatever Tiziano is planning.”

Jaime frowned and shook his head. “What are you afraid of? That he might show me who you really are, father?”

“Jaime!?!” Tywin was shocked at Jaime words.

Tiziano walked around them. “No one is leaving my home without eating first.” He smiled as he gestured to the dining room.

 

~.~

 

“Endrew, why are you keeping me here, sweetie?” Brienne asked as she placed him on her lap. Gerion was playing with the kitty, but he still watched as Brienne and Endrew talked.

Endrew sighed and bit his lower lip. “Mom, do you think daddy would be angry to have a brother?”

Brienne creased her forehead as she looked at Endrew. “What are you talking about, Endie? Your father has a brother and he loves him very much.”

“No! I mean if daddy finds out – found out that he has another brother – do you think he’d be happy, mommy?” Endrew looked at her with his sad blue eyes, and his tiny freckles dotting his nose made her smile for even when he seemed worried, he still looked just adorable.

“Endie, why are you asking this?” Brienne cupped his face as she looked into his eyes.

Endrew furrowed his brows with sadness, then he hugged her and placed his head on her chest, while wrapping his arms around Brienne. “Mommy, we saw a picture… of grandpa and Tiziano when they were young.” He tightened his grip. “Grandpa has another son, Mommy. Tiziano’s nephew is grandpa’s bastard.” He began weeping softly.

Brienne’s heart skipped a beat as she tried to process her son’s words. She considered whether Endrew was right, and all that came to her mind was the physical resemblance between Dontan and Jaime. _It can’t be just a coincidence!_ Brienne caressed her son’s hair, and tried to calm him down.

“Sweetie, is that why Tiziano called your father?”

“Yes, mom. He’s going to tell them… tell daddy that grandpa cheated on grandma Joanna. Oh, mommy, it’s gonna be horrible. Daddy will hate grandpa for this!”

Brienne kissed his forehead as she tried to think of something to prevent a tragedy. Jaime was already extremely angry with Tywin; she knew it would be a nightmare if he found out his father’s betrayal.

 

~.~

 

Brienne finished dessert as she helped Gerion to get up from his chair. She was completely tense as she watched how Jaime looked uncomfortable with the whole situation. She needed to get him out of there before Tiziano said anything that might make him hate his own father.

“Well, we’ve enjoyed your hospitality, Mr. Baneforti. It’s time for us to leave.” Brienne spoke calmly and she tilted her head in a polite nod.

Tiziano glanced at Jaime and Tywin and then narrowed his eyes as she looked at Brienne. “Mrs. Lannister, I’m afraid I need to reveal the reason for your presence here before you go.”

Brienne turned to Jaime. “We should be going now.” She got up and took her sons’ hands as she walked towards her husband. Jaime got up and took Gerion in his arms, holding the boy up and he also embraced Brienne.

“I can’t leave right now.” He whispered to Brienne.

The butler interrupted them, announcing Dontan Baneforti’s presence. Jaime watched as the man entered the dining room. Dontan looked bothered.

 _“Dov’è tuo figlio?”_ Tiziano asked as he lifted his brows.

Dontan frowned and shook his head. “You’ve brought enough children here, _zio Tiziano! Basta!_ ”

Brienne felt a cold wave invading her chest as she became weaker. Tiziano was actually going to tell them the truth that her sons already knew about. She cupped Jaime’s face and her eyes held his gaze as she wished they could leave the place.

“Are you alright?” Jaime asked her.

She nodded.

Tiziano gestured for Dontan so they could all go back to the living room. Jaime sighed and shook his head, feeling angry with the gangster.

“That’s enough! You’ve kept us here for too long! Tell me why you brought my sons here, why you brought me here, Baneforti!” Jaime yelled, causing his sons to look at him as they widened their eyes.

Tywin frowned and started walking towards the front door. “Tiziano, my family and I are leaving. This is absurd, and you’ll regret having taken my grandsons!”

Tiziano pursed his lips and stood as he took a deep breath, then he walked to Tywin and placed his hand on his shoulder. “You’ll tell your son your truth, and I’ll tell him mine, _Leone_.”

“I won’t tell him anything. You have no right! The memory of my Joanna will not be stained.” Tywin shouted as he clenched his fists. Brienne sensed there was more in the story than her sons had told her about.

 

~.~

 

“Your Joanna…” Tiziano tensed his jaw line. “Always your Joanna…”

Jaime watched his father’s face, while Dontan observed Tiziano.

Dontan started speaking, “ _Zio_ , if this is about Tommen, then we should--”

“It’s about you, _nipote_!” Tiziano answered. _“Questo è tuo padre, tuo vero padre!”_ Tiziano Said, pointing at Tywin.

Tywin gasped and looked at Tiziano.

 _“Stai mentendo, zio! Mio padre è morto!”_ Dontan accused his uncle of lying.

 _“È la verità!”_ Tiziano replied, reaffirming his statement.

Tywin stared at Dontan, while Jaime looked at them with a shocked expression. He did not speak Italian, but he understood what had been revealed.

“So this is the truth you wanted to hide, that you were unfaithful to my mother?” Jaime asked, wrinkling his nose as he spoke.

Tiziano shook his head. “Calm down boy, you better listen to what I have to tell you.”

“No! You won’t tell him a thing!” Tywin shouted as he placed his hand on Tiziano’s chest, causing him to step back. Then Tywin turned to Jaime. “Don’t listen to him, Jaime.”

Jaime put Endrew down and walked closer to Tywin. “And why is that, father? Why shouldn’t I listen to him? Will he reveal you had business with the mafia? Will he reveal you facilitated their action on Cersei and Arthur?” Jaime spoke with anger.

“ _Ragazzo sciocco_ , no! Your father never made deals with my family! We were friends, schoolmates and close like brothers, until one woman tore our friendship apart.” Tiziano stated.

Tywin closed his eyes and shook his head. “Don’t listen to him, Jaime!”

 _“La tua mamma…”_ Tiziano continued.

Jaime watched as Tywin swallowed hard. He seemed so fragile and defeated that Jaime barely recognized him.

“Father, why is he mentioning my mother?” Jaime asked.

Tywin only shook his head. “Jaime, don’t listen to him, please!”

“I loved her for so long…” Tiziano sounded melancholic.

Jaime’s shock was shared by Brienne and his sons as they seemed to wait for Tiziano to speak.

“I lived only for the memories… one night was all we had.” Tiziano revealed the truth. “And your father loved her so much he never even told you the truth.” Tiziano spoke as he looked at Jaime. “Maybe he didn’t want to admit he had driven her away with his demands, or maybe he didn’t want to admit it was you who had caused their argument.”

“Stop it!” Tywin firmly stated. “No one is to blame for it.”

Jaime was baffled. He had thought his father had been trying to protect himself all along, but he had been trying to keep the hurtful truth about his mother a secret. His mind drifted back into the past. He remembered when he was a boy. His father had always been correcting his mistakes… His mother had always been supportive, but his father would tell him that his best was not good enough. _You need to be stronger, Jaime! You need to work harder!_ His father would say. Then he remembered his mother crying as she stood next to his father’s desk. His father had looked angry as he’d held a paper sheet. _Jaime, this is unacceptable… He can’t even write a simple paragraph!_ His dyslexia had been the problem that had made his parents argue all the time. Now he recalled the night his mother spent away from them. The only time he saw his father crying.

“That night…” Jaime whispered as he looked confused.

“It was a bad moment… but it wasn’t your fault, Jaime.” Tywin said as he seemed lost.

Jaime turned to Dontan, who stood with his arms crossed. It was visible the resemblance in Dontan’s face. _My father must be his father…_

“Did you know about this?” Jaime asked his father.

The old Lannister only shook his head, as he watched Dontan.

Dontan swallowed hard as he seemed irritated. “My father is dead, Mr. Lannister. You don’t need to worry. I’m not buying his shit.” He spoke angrily as he glanced at Tiziano. “My mother was a good woman, she wouldn’t have--”

“She did!” Tiziano said, taking the letter from his pocket. He handed the letter to Dontan, waiting for him to read it.

Tiziano took a deep breath and cleared his throat. “So, you see now. The boy, Tommen, is in fact a Lannister, just like Dontan!”

Brienne covered her mouth as she glanced at Jaime, Gerion and Endrew seemed frozen as they heard the entire conversation. Jaime knew this was way too much for their heads to process, but the pitiful look on Endrew’s face made him realized the boy already knew a part of the story. Jaime remembered him speaking with Brienne on the phone, telling her to bring only his grandfather as she picked them up at the Baneforti mansion. The boy had been trying to protect him all the time. It hurt Jaime to realize he had judged his father so harshly without knowing the whole truth. It made sense now that he had fought so vehemently to keep Jaime from telling Brienne about Tommen and his connection with Ashara. Lying had been his father’s way to keep people from the pain that often was brought by the truth. But it was time to let his father know that his marriage was based on honesty; it was time to show his father that Brienne was not afraid of suffering as long as Jaime remained true to her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your support, kudos and comments! You're wonderful!


	20. Apple Pie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robb talks to Brienne about the threats. Margaery asks Brienne about the baby. Time passes and the Lannisters meet again. Jaime watches a disturbing scene.

This is the [shirtdress](http://www.neimanmarcus.com/en-br/Michael-Kors-Belted-Poplin-Shirtdress/prod165370271___/p.prod?icid=&searchType=MAIN&rte=%252Fcategory.service%253FNtt%253Dshirtdress%2526pageSize%253D30%2526No%253D30%2526Ns%253DMAX_PROMO_PRICE%257C1%2526refinements%253D&eItemId=prod165370271&cmCat=search) Brienne wears for dinner at Casterly.

* * *

 

 

“Then it doesn’t make any sense.” Robb said, as he seemed confused.

It had been two weeks since Brienne and Jaime had been to the Baneforti mansion and Tiziano had revealed the truth to them, about Dontan and Tywin’s past. Jaime had been terribly upset at first, wondering how his own mother could have betrayed his father. However, with the perspective that Tywin also had been unfaithful years later, he knew it was wrong to assume he knew their reasons, or knew what exactly had happened in their marriage.

“Why do you say that?” Brienne inquired as she crossed her arms and leaned back on her chair.

“Baneforti wouldn’t have sent us threats if all he wanted was to clarify Dontan’s situation and make him give up on any inheritance from Quenten Baneforti. It doesn’t seem right, you know.” Robb shook his head as he kept his hands in his pockets. He was standing in front of the large window, looking at the traffic lights.

“I guess you’re right. So this means we should be worried… it means there’s still someone out there trying to hurt our families.” Brienne got up from her chair. She walked to the window and stood beside Robb, watching the last glimpse of color in the sky. “Robb, what if…”

He turned to face her, the look of concern in his expression. “What if what?”

“Jon confirmed the victims of the Red Paint Killer had all received threats. What if it is the same guy who’s sending us threats?” Brienne’s eyes displayed her fear.

Robb placed his hands on her shoulders as he furrowed his brows. “We need to increment security measures for our families, Brienne. The police still haven’t caught the assassin, so everyone we care for is--”

They were interrupted when Jaime opened the door to Brienne’s office.

Brienne noticed her husband’s eyes narrowing as he scanned the way Robb’s hands rested on her shoulders. An act of pure friendship, which Jaime would probably read as a romantic move. Brienne still did not know what had caused his jealousy, and she was beginning to think Jaime still did not trust her because of what had happened when they were apart. If only Jaime could forget about Benjen Stark, and stop thinking everyone was hitting on her, she would be much more relaxed.

“Jaime, you’re early.” She told him, slowly moving away from Robb.

Jaime’s chest expanded and he smiled sarcastically. “Oh, maybe I should call you from now on, to check that you’re not… _busy_.”

Brienne rolled her eyes, while Robb started chuckling.

“Jaime, what’s wrong?” Robb asked as he walked closer to him.

Jaime glanced at Brienne and then smiled at Robb. “Nothing’s wrong. Though I’m obviously interrupting something.”

Robbed frowned and shook his head. “Work piffle, as my father used to say. I’ll be going now, I need to pick up Arya at some friend’s house. Her car is in the shop for repairs.”

Jaime nodded. Robb excused himself and left them.

Brienne closed her laptop as she prepared her things to go home. “What was that about?” She asked Jaime.

“I don’t know, you tell me. You two seemed so… _emotional_.” His eyes flamed as he tensed his jaw line.

Brienne took her bag and her laptop and walked to him, as she began smiling. “Oh, don’t tell me you’re jealous of Robb, Mr. Lannister.”

 

~.~

 

Jaime grinned. It melted his heart to hear Brienne calling him _Mr. Lannister_ and he was not going to start a stupid argument because of that stupid boy. The lion embraced her and kissed her lips, while his hands acknowledged the swell of her belly. His cub.

“How was your day? Did my cub behave well?” He asked her.

Brienne giggled and nodded. “Oh, this one is so well behaved… I’m in heaven. No nausea, no fatigue, no passing out, no throwing up… just the crazy appetite. I feel like having a ton of food all the time.” She commented, gesticulating to let him know she was starving.

“The appetite of a lioness.” Jaime whispered as he cupped her face. “How about we go have sushi tonight?” He grinned as he lifted his brows.

“Awesome idea. I just need to pick the boys up.” She said as she opened the door.

As the door cracked open, Brienne was immediately attacked by Gerion, who hugged her legs and jumped. Endrew followed him and jumped on Jaime’s arms.

“Oh, you mean these little guys? Tyrion picked them up.” Jaime said.

Endrew smiled and kissed Brienne on the cheek. “Mommy, Uncle Tyr said he’ll take us to see Tommen tomorrow… if you let us. Can we? Please!”

“Yeah, mom. We’ll go to Aunt Ashara’s place and we’ll watch movies. Tommen has never watched ‘The Godfather’.” Gerion said as his eyes lit up.

Jaime smiled and agreed while Brienne nodded and cupped Gerion’s face. “Of course, sweetie.” She said.

Jaime was surprised to see that in only a few days his sons had already become close friends with Tommen. A day after everything had occurred at the Baneforti mansion, Dontan went to Casterly Estate and took Tommen with him. He told the boy about his origins and explained to Tommen that now he had uncles and cousins, and a grandfather. It was new and strange for a boy who had spent more time at school than with a family, but he seemed to be coping well.

 

~.~

 

“Will we actually know if it’s a boy or a girl this time?” Jaime asked as he held Brienne in his arms. He was caressing her belly, while her head rested on his chest. It felt perfect to be there with her, dreaming of their future. Now he was finally at peace, just waiting for his next child and cherishing the woman he loved.

“Dr. Mertyns says it’ll be possible to identify the gender in about three weeks.” Brienne answered as she played with his chest hair. Her fingers dancing on the soft golden fur, causing him to close his eyes and smile.

“I hope it’s a girl.” Jaime whispered as he turned to kiss her lips. “A girl just like you. A strong determined woman.”

 

~.~

 

Brienne rubbed her lips on his jaw line, pressing a warm kiss onto his earlobe. Her hand traveled from his chest to the waistband of his pajama pants. His abs were strong and firm, surprisingly taut for a fifty-year-old, her very own playground.

“I hope it’s another boy, a green-eyed boy this time.” She giggled as his hand slid to her ass, squeezing her buttocks a bit.

“Do you like green-eyed boys, Mrs. Lannister?” His naughty tone of voice invited her to romance him up.

“Oh, golden-haired boys as well…”

 

~.~

 

“So how did he take the news?” Margaery asked her, inquiring about Jaime’s relationship with Dontan. Brienne had invited her to have lunch and the girl was curious to know about the family drama that the Lannisters had been through.

“Well, they’re not going to become best friends out of nowhere… but I see things getting better in the future. Oh, and the boys are already hooked on Tommen.” Brienne had a silly smile as she mentioned her sons.

Margaery nodded and smiled. “That’s good, Brienne. It’s very good! Things will eventually calm down. But for Dontan it must’ve been quite a shock. May I ask how his situation is… _legally_ …?”

Brienne took a deep breath and tilted her head. “After Dontan requested the paternity test, Jaime took care of the documents. Dontan was hoping for the test to be negative, but it turned out that he really is a Lannister.”

“I’m not surprised. I just had to look at him to see that he’s Jaime’s brother. I mean, he’s so freaking hot!” Margaery waved her hand, as if cooling her skin down.

“Excuse me, are you saying my husband is hot?” Brienne chuckled.

Margaery rolled her eyes and started to laugh. “Girl, I guess you already know that, don’t you?”

“Silly.” Brienne shook her head and laughed.

“So, you’re officially giving Jaime the good news tonight?” Margaery asked her with an excited expression on her face.

Brienne bit her lower lip and nodded. “I had an appointment this morning and I want to surprise him.” Brienne reached down to get her purse on the chair next to her. She took a small shopping bag and handed it to Margaery. “Take a look.”

Margaery took the package with the pink baby shoes, they were decorated with tiny lions printed on the fabric.

“Aw, Bri. Jaime will be thrilled.”

“Oh, Marge, you’ve got no idea. Just a month ago he told me he wanted to have a little girl.” Brienne said as she caressed her belly. It was already on display, as she was already in the fourth month of her gestation.

Margaery reached out and placed her hand on Brienne’s shoulder, Brienne’s friend had tears in her eyes. “I’m so thrilled for you, Bri. A tiny pretty princess… this girl will be loved and cherished… Oh and I bet her big brothers will take good care of her.” Margaery spoke tenderly as she nodded.

“Aw, stop. You’ll make me cry, Marge.” Brienne giggled as she tried not to weep.

 

~.~

 

“Mom, why do we have to wear these stupid jackets?” Endrew complained as he threw the black blazer on the armchair.

Brienne smoothed the fabric of her blue knee-length shirtdress as she looked in the mirror. “Your grandpa has invited all of us for a formal dinner, Endie.”

Endrew crossed his arms and frowned. “I hate these stupid clothes!”

Jaime entered the master bedroom with Gerion. He was wearing a combination of jeans and a blazer that matched his sons’ outfits. He whistled towards Brienne.

“Hey gorgeous, nice dress.” Jaime said as he kissed her lips.

Gerion and Endrew giggled as they watched the display of affection. As Jaime wrapped his arm around her and made noises while kissing her, the boys wrinkled their little noses and shook their heads.

“Ew, stop it!” Endrew said while Gerion giggled.

“Oh, dad, not in front of us!” Gerion complained.

Jaime grinned and turned to speak to his sons. “Hey, you little terrorists, go find your own girlfriends and stop bothering mine!” He said, causing the boys to burst into laughter.

Gerion smiled wickedly as he bit his lower lip. “Aw, daddy, Endie already has a girlfriend.” Gerion stated.

Brienne stiffened and Jaime opened his mouth with surprise. “What do you mean, Ger?”

The boy spoke naturally as he explained. “She’s a classmate at school, her name is Dorea. Tell them, Endie!” Gerion turned to his brother as he smiled.

Endrew blushed and covered his face, shaking his head. “Ger, it was supposed to be a secret!”

Jaime glanced at Brienne, biting his lip so he would not laugh at his son. Brienne walked to Endrew and sat on the armchair, she placed him on her lap.

“Now, Endie, what is this thing that your brother said? Is it true?” She inquired.

Jaime sat on the bed, next to Gerion. He placed his arm around the boy as he watched Brienne talking to Endrew.

Endrew took a deep breath and looked at Brienne with puppy eyes. “Mom… she’s not my girlfriend. Ger just said it because she gave me a card for Valentine ’s Day.”

Brienne smiled as she looked at Jaime. She saw her husband chuckling a bit.

“So she’s your friend.” Brienne said.

“Yes.” Endrew spoke softly.

Gerion started laughing as he slapped his hand on his thighs. “No, she’s not! Mommy, he kissed her! On the lips!”

Jaime laughed loudly while Brienne gasped and furrowed her brows disapprovingly at her husband’s behavior. “Endie, is this true?” She asked him firmly.

Gerion and Jaime continued laughing. Endrew shrugged. “No, I didn’t kiss her, mom. _She_ kissed me! She stole a kiss!” He smiled innocently to his mother.

Brienne tried not to smile, but his face was irresistible, so she just rolled her eyes. “Well, then leave it like that, okay?”

“Okay, mom. It just happened once. And Uncle Tyr told me not to get attached ‘cause I’m too young for this.”

Jaime rolled his eyes and sighed. “Tyrion again…”

Brienne put Endrew on his feet and got up. “It’s time to go now. We’ll talk about this later...” She cupped Endrew’s face and smiled. “My little Don Juan.”

Jaime chuckled and took Endrew’s hand. “Let’s go.”

 

~.~

 

Jaime entered the mansion and noticed the crowded living room. His once small family had grown after his father had married Catelyn. He watched the Stark children, Jon with Ygritte and Sansa with Podrick. Dontan and Ashara were speaking to Catelyn. When Tommen saw Gerion and Endrew, he ran to hug his younger cousins. Jaime smiled, noticing their friendship; he had been so thrilled when Endrew told him it was great to have a Sicilian cousin.

When Catelyn saw them, she waved her hand to invite them closer. Brienne greeted them and got closer to talk to Ashara. It surprised Jaime that she had once been jealous of his friend. Ashara was a beautiful woman, but she lacked Brienne’s charm and cuteness, at least in Jaime’s eyes. Dontan seemed perfectly happy with Ashara.

 

~.~

 

“Catelyn, you know that I just couldn’t tell you about it.” Brienne took a deep breath.

“Oh, I know, but I’m just a mother… I just want to know that my children are happy. It was a surprise for me that Robb hid his relationship for so long. I’d have welcomed Jeyne immediately.” Catelyn spoke firmly as she took a few glasses from the counter.

Brienne took the large serving plate in her hands and placed it on the isle counter as she waited for Catelyn to sprinkle some confectioner sugar on top of the golden apple pie crust.

“Well, he told me she was concerned with your reaction. But it’s good to know she’ll be coming here tonight.” Brienne crossed her arms as she waited for Catelyn.

Gerion ran into the kitchen and jumped on his mother’s arms. “Mommy, Tommen adopted two kitties yesterday! Can we adopt a kitty too?” The boy asked, placing his hands together, as if praying for his mother to say yes.

Catelyn chuckled and shook her head. “Oh, I know that look… that irresistible look.”

Brienne bit her lower lip as she cupped his face, holding him up in her arms. “Sweetie, we’ll talk about this at home, okay? I promise I’ll think about it, and I still have to ask your father to know what he thinks.”

Gerion’s face lit up and he grinned. “Daddy said it’s an awesome idea! He just said we can adopt a kitty and a puppy and they’ll all become part of the family if you let us adopt them.” He spoke confidently.

Brienne opened her mouth in surprised. “So your dad said it’s okay, did he?” Brienne glanced at Catelyn and sighed.

“Oh, dear, you just lost the battle.” Catelyn said as she laughed.

Robb entered the kitchen and greeted them. He told Catelyn that Jeyne would be a bit late for dinner, but she was on her way.

As Catelyn took the sieve in her hands to spread the fine white powder all over the pie, Gerion leaned forward to catch a bit of the confectioner sugar in his fingers.

“Look, mommy, it’s like snow.” He said as he brought his hand closer to Brienne’s face. “Just like the princess in the movie, mom. Just like Elsa.” Gerion lifted his eyebrows, while Brienne held him, supporting her hips as she leaned closer to the isle counter.

“And you look like her mom.” Gerion spoke in a whisper.

Robb smiled as he stood next to Catelyn. “Calling your mom a princess, young man. That’s a trick to get extra dessert tonight.”

Gerion giggled as he spread the confectioner sugar on Brienne’s cheek. “Now you’re just frozen like that princess, mommy. Look, Uncle Robb, look, Grandma Cat! Mommy is like Elsa!”

Catelyn gave the boy the sweetest smile as she nodded. “Yes, she’s a princess, Ger.”

Brienne shook her head as she tried to reach out to retrieve a paper napkin, but Gerion kept smudging more of her face with his fingers.

The boy giggled as he held her arms. “No, let’s show daddy. Don’t take it off, mom.”

Catelyn elbowed Robb. “Brace yourself, one of these days you’ll have a kid of your own that will spread food all over your face.” Catelyn spoke as she noticed Robb laughing at Brienne’s incident.

Robb walked closer and took the napkin. “You won’t let your mom clean her face, Ger?”

The boy shook his head. “No, mommy is frozen now.”

Robb brought his hand up and swiped the sugar off her face while he spoke to Catelyn. “Oh, and mom, Jeyne will bring you a very large flower bouquet. She just refused to come here empty-handed.”

Brienne placed Gerion down on his feet and moved her face and closed her eyes for a second. “Please, Robb, I wouldn’t want to go back to the living room looking like Lindsay Lohan.”

 

~.~

 

As Tyrion arrived with Tysha, he greeted everyone in the living room. Jaime offered him a drink, but noticed they were out of tulip glasses. He excused himself saying he would go get some more in the kitchen. Tyrion followed him so he could say hello to Catelyn and Brienne.

“Okay, traffic was a nightmare. We’re so late.” Tyrion complained as they walked on the corridor.

“Tell me about it, Endrew complained about wearing a blazer. It was all he spoke of for forty minutes.” Jaime chuckled.

“He’s got that from you.” Tyrion smiled.

Jaime opened the door to the kitchen and found a very disturbing scene, again. Robb stood close to Brienne, his hands on her face as she had her eyes closed.

_I’m so done with this fucking wolf boy!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're very close to the end, unfortunately. I guess there'll be two more chapters, but I'm not sure for I haven't split my draft yet. :} Thank you all for such kind comments and messages of encouragement! You're my sunshine! XD


	21. Joanna

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaime tries to hide his jealousy. Robb talks to Jaime about the serial killer. Brienne lets Jaime know of her jealousy. Jaime waits for her at the movie theater.

Jaime closed his eyes and exhaled as he watched his wife offering her face. Why the hell is she allowing him to do that? Jaime observed the scene. Tyrion greeted Catelyn and as he got closer to Brienne, Gerion told him that Brienne was still frozen.

“Uncle Tyr, look! Mom looks like Elsa. She’s frozen now that I’ve put snow on her face.”

Tyrion smiled and nodded as Brienne showed him the confectioner sugar on her arms. Jaime noticed that was probably the reason for Robb to be rubbing the napkin on her cheek, but even such explanation did not please him though. The wolf boy was up to something, but Jaime would not allow him to get any closer to his wife. He stepped closer to Brienne while Tyrion retrieved an extra glass from the counter.

“I think I can help my wife now.” Jaime said, stating loud and clear that Robb was overstepping his territory.

Brienne widened her eyes and furrowed her brows, displaying a confused look. Jaime delicately touched her face, making sure there was no sugar left on her cheek. Robb stepped away as he chuckled, then he greeted Tyrion and started asking him about his work at the club.

“You didn’t have to be rude.” She whispered as her blue eyes questioned him with sadness. “Robb was just being kind to me, Jaime.”

He took a deep breath, and his chest gained size as he felt bothered by her words. “Just like when he sent you flowers asking you to have dinner with him, I’m sure he was just being kind, Brienne!” He spoke her name sarcastically, growling out the vowels of her name.

 

~.~

 

Brienne was baffled when she opened her mouth and narrowed her eyes. The flowers that Robb had sent to his girlfriend, Jeyne Westerling, which was the reason why her husband had been suspicious. Brienne felt like laughing at Jaime’s jealousy. It was just so silly of him to think that Robb would be trying to have an affair with her.

She simply burst into laughter, as she brought her hand to cover her mouth. Jaime watched her with a confused expression. Brienne laughed louder as she grabbed his forearm, trying to balance herself. It was just too funny. She could not control herself.

“Jaime, you’re…” She continued laughing and shaking her head. “You think Robb and I…” She giggled and Gerion stopped talking as he remained in Catelyn’s arms.

Catelyn lifted her brows and smiled as she watched Brienne. Jaime still looked displeased as he placed his arm around her waist to hold her closer. Tyrion stopped talking and glanced at them, while Robb turned to watch what was happening.

“What’s so funny?” Robb asked as he walked closer.

“Jaime found your flowers.” Brienne said as she gesticulated.

Jaime crossed his arms and frowned. “Yes, I found the flowers you sent.”

Robb looked confused as he wrinkled his nose. “What flowers?”

Brienne looked at Jaime with a devilish smile as she placed her arm around him. “The flowers you’d sent to my assistant Jeyne Westerling, who’s also your girlfriend. Jaime thought those were for me.” She giggled as she bit her lower lip. Gerion slapped his mouth, giggling while Catelyn opened her mouth with bafflement.

Robb displayed a scared expression as he started mumbling and shaking his head. “But that’d be wrong… Jaime, I… You can’t…”

 

~.~

 

Jaime turned to face Brienne, feeling like the stupidest creature on the planet. So he had gotten everything wrong right from the start, and he had let his jealousy take control of him. _Lannister, you’re a stupid fool._ Jaime grinned and started laughing as well.

He cupped Brienne’s face and tried to look playful. “Silly, Robb will actually believe you.” Then he turned to Robb and waved his hand down and tsked, trying to let him know that was nonsense. “Oh, she’s kidding, boy. Imagine if I’d be silly enough to think that…” He shook his head and laughed.

Brienne faced him and giggled as she placed a kiss on his jaw line. “So silly.” She whispered as she wrapped her arms around his neck. “Very, very silly.”

 

~.~

 

“To family.” Tyrion toasted as he raised his glass. The dining table looked so full, and the kids were not even there. Tommen, Endrew, Gerion and Rickon were already sleeping.

“To family, and duty, and honor.” Robb spoke reminding them of his mother’s family banners.

Tywin nodded as he agreed. His arm was placed around Catelyn’s shoulders as he took a deep breath and glanced at his sons. All three of them. Jaime knew he was not pleased with the way Dontan had found out about his origins, but Tywin was diplomatic. He gave Dontan some time to get familiar with the idea. The boy was the most cherished gift after all. For Tywin, having one more grandchild was a wonderful thing. Although the old Lannister had recently discovered Brienne was pregnant, Tommen was his oldest grandkid.

Jaime noticed when Brienne left them for a moment as Catelyn refilled their glasses with champagne. When Jaime’s wife got back, she held a small shopping bag in her hands, it was adorned with yellow ribbons. Brienne smoothed out the front part of her dress, as if preparing to say something important.

“I guess it’s my turn to make a toast.” She held her glass, which was filled with sparkling water, and smiled. Jaime was clueless about why she had decided to speak, for he knew Brienne often avoided such social rituals because of her shyness.

She cleared her throat. “To family, and to a Lannister that shall give Jaime even more trouble than Endrew and Gerion have given.” She said, causing everyone to laugh. Ashara hugged Dontan as she watched Brienne. Robb and Jeyne laughed as Tyrion rolled his eyes.

Jaime narrowed his eyes as she handed the bag to him. He took it in his hands and started opening the package while everyone watched it. When he saw the content of the square package, he gasped and smiled. His eyes filled with tears as he looked at her, opening his arms to embrace her.

“It’s a girl!” He spoke, so touched and overwhelmed with happiness.

Everyone clapped their hands and cheered, celebrating the baby. Catelyn held her glass as she made another toast. “To the little Lannister princess!”

Brienne had tears in her eyes as she spoke. “Joanna. Our new baby Joanna.” She said, causing Tywin to smile and nod in approval.

Jaime kissed her lips and smiled, then he took some distance to rub his hand on her belly. He knelt and kissed her stomach, taking his time to rest his cheek on her bump. “My tiny little lioness, welcome to the family.”

 

~.~

 

Robb knocked on the door and waited for Jaime to open it. When Jaime saw his worried look, he knew there was something wrong.

“Come in.” He asked Robb to come inside his office.

Robb took a seat in front of his desk. “Jaime, I’ve got news. Jon talked to the feds today.” He stared at Jaime as he sat on his chair at his desk.

“Then tell me what he said, please.” Jaime requested as he frowned. Robb had contacted him a few weeks before, asking for confidentiality and saying there was no way he wanted to cause Brienne any stress or concern during her pregnancy. Therefore, Robb opened up with Jaime and told him about the threats he and Brienne had received previously.

Jaime was surprised to know she had kept everything from him, but he had also kept the message he received – the sapphire – from her as well. Robb understood it was all an attempt to protect one another, but he strongly advised Jaime to increase their security at home and in the office.

“They’ve tracked a single eyelash they found in a music box one of the victims received.” Robb furrowed his brows.

“Who is the killer?” Jaime sounded calm as he asked.

Robb leaned forward as he spoke. “Roose Bolton’s bastard.”

“The kid is crazy.” Jaime ran his fingers through his hair as he spoke.

Robb tilted his head and lifted his brows. “Ramsay Bolton is hidden somewhere. Bolton won’t talk. He was released months ago, but the police have been keeping a close watch on him.”

Jaime got up and walked to an archive cabinet, from where he retrieved a small carton box. As he got back to his desk and handed the box to Robb, the younger lawyer looked at it with suspicion. Robb opened the box and found a series of photographs of crushed dandelions. Jaime was frowning as he waited for Robb to say something, but the uneasy look on Robb’s face revealed how shocked he was.

“Did you tell Brienne about this?” Robb inquired as his eyes scanned the contents of the box.

“No. Of course not. I can’t stress her out right now. It’d be dangerous because of her pregnancy. I’ve sent these for analysis, but nothing was found to link it to a possible sender.” Jaime spoke nervously.

Robb shifted his weight as he seemed to try to adjust his body to all the tension and stress they were both facing. “We should hire bodyguards. It’s obvious that it’s just a matter of time until someone is attacked either here in the office or at our homes.”

“I just wish I knew the reason… for his victims. Okay, I get it, Brienne and I, even Catelyn… the judge, and Oberyn, but the other victims aren’t lawyers or prosecutors.” Jaime shook his head as he stared as his desk.

His brain rushed so he could have an idea. If they could find the link between Ramsay Bolton and the victims, they would be able to trace him on his next move.

Robb got up as if he needed to go somewhere. “I’ll find a way to get the files from the feds. There hasn’t been much informed about the victims, maybe if we get detailed info on them we can link them and find what the missing piece of the puzzle is.” He told Jaime as he walked to the door.

Jaime nodded as he closed the box with the photographs. “Call me if you need anything.”

 

~.~

 

“I’m huge. This shirt looks awful.” Brienne said as she turned in front of the mirror. Jaime watched as he waited by the closet door. He had a smile on his face, but Brienne could tell there was something troubling him. “What’s wrong?” She asked as she looked at him.

“Nothing’s wrong. And I think you look wonderful.” He walked closer and cupped her face, brushing a lock of her hair behind her ear. “You always look wonderful.”

She rolled her eyes and smiled. “Jaime, you don’t need to lie to me so you can cheer me up. I know this is temporary. I’ll lose weight after our baby girl is born.” She bit her lower lip as she caressed her belly. Seven months had passed by so quickly and she already looked heavy.

He frowned as he cupped her nape and brought her closer, causing her belly to touch his abs. “Hey, Mrs. Lannister, I’m not lying.” His hands slid around her and he squeezed her buttocks. “My body isn’t lying.” Jaime rubbed his cock against her hips.

Brienne giggled and kissed his lips. “Okay, you’re into chubby chicks. I get it.”

“I’m into Brienne chicks, but those are a very rare kind… There’s only one known specimen.” Jaime fisted her hair, grabbing it roughly, as he captured her lips hungrily.

She placed her hands on his chest. “I need to get ready, Jaime! We have to go.”

“We can be late.” He chuckled and started unbuttoning her shirt.

“No! It’s our sons’ birthday party! You know we can’t be late. Catelyn prepared a beautiful party.” Brienne smiled as she looked into his eyes.

Jaime narrowed his eyes. “Will Endrew’s crush be there?” He laughed when Brienne slapped his shoulder.

“Don’t say that, Jaime! We must not encourage him to think that way. He’s too young!” Brienne pretended to be scandalized.

Jaime giggled and hugged her. “One day he’ll be old enough.”

Brienne sighed and looked away. A cloud of bad thoughts stained her blue eyes. “When such a day comes, I’ll be more than happy to see my sons dating. Until then, I’ll lock them up if I have to.”

Jaime grinned. “My lioness does protect her cubs fiercely.”

Brienne lifted her chin as she arched her brows. “I protect my family. That includes all my cubs and that includes _you_!”

Jaime opened his mouth with surprise. “ _Me_? Why would you need to protect me?”

“Oh, I see the way the new girl in the HR department looks at you, Jaime. Staff meeting is her favorite time of the week.” Brienne wrinkled her nose as she took some distance to remove her shirt.

Jaime started laughing. He bit his lower lip as he watched her taking a new shirt from the hanger. “You mean Roslin Frey? She’s old enough to be my daughter.” He continued laughing.

Brienne tilted her head as she looked at him with sarcasm in her eyes. “Oh, really?”

“Really!”

Brienne buttoned her shirt as she pursed her lips and shook her head. “She’s old enough to hit on you, which she’s been doing quite insistently.” Brienne crossed her arms.

Jaime narrowed his eyes. “You mean coffee? Come on, Brienne, that’s just blandishment. She’s trying to be polite.”

 

~.~

 

Jaime could not help the warmth in his heart as he acknowledged his wife’s jealousy. He found it cute that Brienne was feeling jealous, but he knew it might be just due to her hormones.

Brienne clenched her hands as she straightened her arms on her sides. She started speaking with a high tone of voice, as if she were mimicking someone younger. “ _Mr. Lannister, you’re such a sugar cube. Here’s your hot latte. Oh, it’s my pleasure!_ ”

Jaime laughed and shook his head. “Love, I’d never noticed she sounded so fake.”

Brienne rolled her eyes and exhaled. “And I’ve seen her talking about our sons, that bitch!”

“Aw, now I want to hear it, with the little voice and everything.” He giggled.

“Oh she said Gerion gets his charm and refinement from you, and Endrew gets his clumsiness from me!” She crossed her arms.

Jaime frowned. That was too much, and Roslin had obviously gone too far. “Oh, that bitch! It’s really the opposite! Endrew gets his fierceness and rebellious attitude from me, while Gerion gets his kind-hearted spirit and sweetness from you!”

Brienne furrowed her brows. “No, Jaime. They both get their honesty and courage from me, and their talents to plot and the charm to talk their way out of trouble from you!”

Jaime looked serious and confused as he looked around. Then he slapped his thigh as he spoke. “A-ha! Endrew loses his socks the same way I lose my ties! Gerion keeps his books neatly organized the same way you keep your files archived!” Jaime pointed at her.

Brienne bit her lower lip and then she smiled, as her face lit up. “Gerion talks to his baby sister the same way you do! Endrew keeps saying he’ll protect her from anything the same way you do!” Then she stopped and blinked. “Oops…”

Jaime grinned. “You just said they’re both just like me, Brienne.”

She chuckled. “I know! I’m so silly… It must be this pregnancy making me stupid and silly… I can’t even win an argument, for God’s sake.”

“You’ve already won, Brienne.” He said as he looked at her with a sweet smile on his face.

 

~.~

 

Jaime sent at 2:50PM: **Where are you? =]**

Brienne sent at 2:52PM: **Shopping for the baby with Catelyn and Arya. XD**

Jaime sent at 2:56PM: **Wanna go to the movies later? :D**

Brienne sent at 2:58PM: **Yes. I’ll get the boys at 6. We’ll meet you at the mall at 6:30. ;)**

Jaime sent at 2:58PM: **Okay. See you later. Love you =*****

Brienne sent at 2:59PM: **Love you 8}**

 

~.~

 

Brienne sent at 4:43PM: **Change of plans. I’m giving Arya a ride to college. Catelyn’s heading back to the office. Can you pick the boys up?**

Jaime sent at 4:46PM: **Sure. Meet you at the mall?**

Brienne sent at 4:47PM: **Yes. 6:30. I’ll be there =****

 

~.~

 

“Dad, can we get popcorn?” Endrew asked as he took his coat off. Jaime had picked his sons up at school and they were now waiting for Brienne to go to the movies. The boys were anxious and excited to watch a new animated movie.

“Yes, we can get popcorn and some chocolate as well. Just wait for your mom. I’m sure she’ll have a ton of candies.” Jaime smiled as he messed up Endrew’s hair.

Gerion giggled as he held Jaime’s hand. “Oh, she’s eating so much now. It’s because of our baby sis’, right daddy?”

Jaime lifted his brows and nodded. “Yeah! Your little sister will be a strong little lady. Your mom needs to be super strong to bear her until the final day when we get to take them to the hospital so we can welcome little Joanna to the family.”

Gerion clapped his hands and clenched them as if having awesome ideas he needed to share. “Oh, daddy, please, say we can get lots of balloons to take to the hospital to give her… And then you can get flowers for mommy! But lots and lots of princesses balloons! Please, dad! Say we can do that!”

Jaime knelt down and cupped the boy’s face, grinned as he did so. “That’s a perfect idea, Ger! We’ll do that, I promise!”

Endrew sighed as he crossed his arms impatiently. “Dad, she should be here now!”

Jaime checked his watch and noticed it was already 6:47PM. He took his phone and called Brienne, but her phone was off.

“Your mom’s got no battery on her phone.” Jaime exhaled as he tried to think of what could be detaining her so long. “Maybe she’s still with Arya, stuck in traffic. We should wait here a little longer.”

Endrew frowned. “Why don’t you call Arya, dad?”

Jaime swiped his finger onto the phone screen and quickly dialed Arya’s number. After ringing four times the call was taken.

_“Hello.”_ Arya answered the call and Jaime smiled as he felt relief.

“Arya, is Brienne with you? I tried to call her but her phone’s off.” He said

Jaime noticed Arya took too long to answer.

_“We’re okay. We’re just stuck in traffic.”_ The coldness in her voice told Jaime something was wrong. Arya’s whole attitude was off.

“Arya, let me speak to Brienne, please.” He sounded worried as he held his hand up so the boys would remain quiet.

Jaime heard a rough sound as if the device had been wrenched from Arya’s hand. There was a strong thud and loud screaming.

_“Jaime, we’ve been kidnap--”_ The call was hung up before he could hear the rest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So close to the end. Thank you for being so kind and sweet with me!


	22. Ramsay Snow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brienne and Arya struggle in captivity. Jaime tries to make the cops act fast. Tyrion advises him to take action. Ramsay Snow introduces himself. Brienne learns the truth.

_Stay strong, Brienne… Stay strong for Joanna._ It was all she’d been repeating to herself since the monster had taken them. Brienne was still recovering from the nasty hit on the back of her head, a result of her attempted fight. The young man was strong, and there were others with him. All she could think of was that she needed to ensure Arya didn’t suffer anything; who knew what the mad bastard might try.

She remembered stopping the car in the middle of the road after hearing the tire was flat. Though she had no idea how it’d gotten flat, for she’d just recently replaced the old ones with a new set. A trap. When she realized what was happening, it was too late. Arya and she were already surrounded, and the look on the boy’s face was a sign he’d be acting ruthlessly with them.

“Brienne…” Arya called her, causing her eyes to finally open again. _Jaime!_ They’d talked to Jaime, so there was still hope. It was just a matter of time until the police tracked down the GPS signal in the cell phone. _Wait!_ After the call, the criminal had thrown the phone through the window. They were untraceable now.

“Brienne, please, wake up.” The whisper again. Brienne felt Arya touching her shoulder.

She opened her eyes and watched as the girl’s face looked tear-stained.

“Where are we?” She asked, feeling the cold cement floor under her palms. Arya pressed her hand gently against Brienne’s bump.

“Are you feeling alright? I’m so worried about the baby… Oh, those monsters…” Arya spoke, barely containing her tears.

Brienne lifted her head and tried to smile; it wouldn’t do any good to make the girl any more scared than she already was. Brienne placed her hand on top of Arya’s. “The baby is fine. I’m strong… We need to get out of here.” She said, still confused because of her head injury, while looking around to assess the environment they were kept in.

Arya nodded, helping her to stand up. “This is the basement. I saw it when they brought us here, even through the linen sack they put over my head.” Arya spoke with the determination of a young woman. Brienne couldn’t believe she was being so strong, at such a young age. Arya was sixteen and already facing the storm with bravery.

“We need to find a way… Those guys will kill us if we stay here.” Brienne revealed the hard truth.

The place was cold and damp. There were some cardboard boxes and a few wooden crates. It looked like the storage area of a small factory. There was enough room for three cars in there, even with the boxes tossed aside. The only way out was a large iron door, with rusty edges and what looked like a very resistant lock. No windows or other passages. No air ducts and no other signs of contact with the outside world. Just the damn door.

“Do you think we can use these?” Arya said as she walked closer to the wooden boxes, observing them carefully.

The only light bulb in the room was barely enough to keep them from stumbling around. And Brienne found it difficult to walk when her head throbbed because of the awful attack she had suffered when the man hit her head to force her to enter a van.

“I don’t know, but we can try.” Brienne knelt down, trying to find a crack in one of the boxes that would allow them to pull one of the clapboards. Arya looked closer and turned her head, as if forcing herself to listen for anything weird. Then she turned to watch the box, her eyes widened and she focused her gaze narrowing her eyes. Looking through a tiny crack, Arya gasped as she processed what she was seeing. Then she immediately threw herself onto Brienne, keeping her from touching the box.

“No!” Arya hurried to grab Brienne’s arms. “Spiders. There are spiders in these boxes.” The girl’s face paled and she started hyperventilating.

Brienne gasped and placed her arm around her; and with a reassuring voice, tried to calm her down. “Let’s remain calm so we can think of a way to escape. Now, tell me, did the spiders look like the hairy type of the slim smooth ones?”

Arya was still panting as she looked at Brienne. “The big fat ones… the ones with the tiny little bristles all over… Damn, they’re disgusting!”

Brienne smiled and nodded. “Yes they are, but they’re also not the most poisonous ones, so that’s a positive.” Brienne started pulling Arya away from the boxes, so she’d feel safer. “So we’ll be on our side and they’ll be on their side, and we’ll get along fine, okay?”

Fine, who was she trying to fool? All Brienne knew was that she had to be strong; she had to keep them both calm so they might have a chance to survive.

 

~.~

 

It had to be Bolton’s son. Now Jaime had it clear in his mind that only Ramsay Snow could’ve kidnapped Brienne. He felt his heart aching at the thought of Brienne in danger. After the nightmare began, he grabbed his sons and called Robb, asking for help. He’d need all the intelligence he could get on the matter, and Jon had connections among the officers investigating Ramsay Snow.

At his father’s home, Jaime found himself being bombarded by questions, for Tywin Lannister had already called the police. Office Addison Hill was in charge of the case. Jon and Robb had already tracked the GPS signal on Arya’s phone, and the location indicated the path followed by the kidnapper led to an old warehouse that had been deactivated. However, the signal had been interrupted, so the investigator seemed unsure about their destination.

“There’s a chance they might be hurt, so we must act effectively as fast as we can.” Tywin tried to make the police take action faster as he spoke to agent Hill.

“Mr. Lannister, as soon as the intelligence confirms it, I’ll give my men the word. There’s police procedure we must follow to ensure we’re not putting the victims in higher risk.” Addison explained.

Jaime exhaled stressfully, his hands clenching as he felt his anger boiling inside. “The man is a lunatic! I can’t believe you’re choosing to lose time, precious seconds as we speak!” He slapped the table in his father’s study, where they stood.

He felt lucky to have Loras taking care of Gerion and Endrew in their playroom while the police circus happened in the mansion. Catelyn could barely speak as she kept watching the conversation.

It sounded like he’d have to act with his own hands if he wanted to get Brienne and Arya back safe and sound before the mad kid did something to them. Watching Jon and Robb frowning, he understood the two brothers were as annoyed as he was. Tyrion called Jaime so they could speak discreetly without alerting the police.

“Brother, Baneforti called. He’s got info on their location.” Tyrion whispered as he showed Jaime his phone. On the screen there was a different signal tracked on a map that showed the district of Rosby. It was just on the outskirts of King’s Landing, so it’d take them less than an hour to get there.

“What do you mean? How does he know about it?” Jaime was confused about the scope of Baneforti’s connections, who might have given him a false clue on the case.

“Snow made enemies amongst Baneforti’s henchmen. Apparently Ramsay assaulted a girl from the Italian neighborhood in River Gate. Anyway, Tiziano is offering _assistance_ , if you know what I mean.” Tyrion arched one eyebrow as he lowered his tone on voice.

Jaime took a deep breath and wiped the sweat from his forehead. He had been so damn nervous and scared that he never noticed what a mess he looked like. There was a part of him condemning Baneforti’s offer, but he was desperate to save his pregnant wife and the cops were taking too long to take action, therefore, it seemed like the only possible choice.

“Tyrion, we’ve got the police involved in this, I can’t simply call the Mafia and expect things to run smoothly.” Jaime whispered, trying not to be noticed by anyone else.

Tyrion rolled his eyes and clenched his fist. “Jaime, these guys are wrapped up in bureaucracy and ‘official police procedure’, if you don’t do something quick…” Tyrion frowned as he looked disgusted by the hypothesis he had raised. “Get Robb and Jon to go with you!”

Jaime furrowed his brows as he watched his brother instruct him. There was nothing more important than getting Brienne and Arya back home. Acting marginally, in spite of the police indication, was a drastic measure, but he was sure it was a risk worth taking to save the woman he loved.

 

~.~

 

Brienne heard the metal squeaking sound from the door. It was him. The mad look on his face, wide-eyed with a hint of insanity to them; Brienne felt the air getting colder as she smelled the coppery scent of blood around him.

“We finally meet.” He spoke, sounding genuinely thrilled.

Arya looked at him with a disgusted expression. “We met two hours ago, you jerk.” She responded angrily, tilting her head to the side, so her bangs were off her eyes.

The young man took two steps and, lowering himself to kneel down; he grabbed Arya’s neck, squeezing her throat as he spoke. “I think you’ll give me a hell of a run out there--”

“No!” Brienne interrupted them, sensing the true meaning of his words. He’d rape Arya, making her run for her life. She’d read case files with such crimes described and it tormented Brienne to think that they were in the hands of such a sadist.

The boy turned to look at Brienne, he licked his lips and bit his lower lip. “I shall make you run as well, you big cow.”

His men stood by the door, chuckling as the kid provoked Brienne. She felt angry as she watched his face shadowing his next move. He let go of Arya and stood up, breathing slowly as he watched Brienne.

“Do you know why you’re here?” He crossed his arms as he watched the two of them sitting on the floor.

Arya rubbed her left hand on her neck, narrowing her eyes as she watched him. “Because you’re crazy as shit and want a ransom.” Arya said, surprising Brienne with how angry she sounded, instead of frightened.

“Take her!” The man ordered as he pointed at Arya. Brienne got up awkwardly, feeling her baby bump too heavy. She immediately reached out to grab Arya’s arm and keep her away from one of the man who stood behind the mad kid.

“Tell us what you want and we’ll call our families! Is it money that you want?” Brienne was panting as she brought Arya closer, cradling the girl in her arms.

The criminal watched them, walking around as he seemed to study Brienne’s moves. As he passed behind her, he allowed his index finger to touch a lock of her hair, causing her to flinch with revulsion.

“Is it money that I want? No. Will I tell you what I want? Yes… but first, I shall explain to you who I am, you big cow.” He spoke of her with a humorous tone, that caused Arya to tighten her grip around Brienne.

“My name is Ramsay Bolton.” He spoke as he smiled. “Six years ago you defended Barristan Selmy in court.”

Brienne gasped as she noticed the resemblance to his father. The kid was avenging Roose Bolton, who had been sentenced to go to prison for treason against the government. “Your father…” Brienne whispered as she took a step back, avoiding him.

“My father spent years in prison thanks to you and your husband, you big ugly cow!” He spat his words with wrath. “I’ve come a long way; I’ve punished everyone who was responsible for it.”

“You’re the red paint killer?” Arya widened her eyes as she realized the truth. Brienne held her firmly, wishing the nightmare would be over. Now that they knew who the guy was, she knew he’d never let them live.

The boy laughed, throwing his head back. “Journalists are pigs. I’ve done it so… used blood to tell the story of those who’ve done wrong to my family… _my_ blood. That was no paint. That was the blood of the ones I purified.” The light in his eyes as he spoke denoted the insanity of his ideas. Brienne could see how tormented and corrupted his personality seemed to be.

“Your father is a criminal. He deserved the sentence he got. You killed innocent men and women.” Brienne stated, trying to keep her voice calm and firm.

Ramsay placed his arms at his sides, clenching his fists as he spoke angrily. “Innocents who decided on his sentence…” He took a deep breath.

Brienne narrowed her eyes, trying to understand his words. Not everyone he’d killed belonged to the justice system, therefore it seemed illogical and disconnected. Until…

“The jury?” She asked, blinking fast as realization hit her mind.

He smiled wickedly. “Those were very difficult names to get, big cow. You’ve got no idea what sort of things I had to do to get their files.”

Brienne frowned and wrinkled her nose, observing him as she kept her distance. “The names and personal information of the citizens who participate on the jury are confidential. I’m surprised you got access at all.”

“I’m surprised it took so long for the cops to finally figure it out. Although, it won’t make a difference, once I’m done with you and that Lannister plague, I’ll be on my way to Essos.” He said, waving his hand, so his men would take her and Arya.

“No!” Brienne screamed, trying to keep Arya close to her body, but the four men were enough to immobilize them. She feared she’d hurt her baby if she resisted too much.

 

~.~

 

“It’ll take us too long to get to the main warehouse!” Jon complained as he stepped out of the car. The moon only illuminated the woods around them.

Jaime had requested Jon and Robb to go with him after Agent Hill explained it’d take them longer to track the GPS signal from the van that supposedly had taken them hostage. Once they were out of Tywin’s mansion, he contacted Baneforti to meet his men so they could reach the location they’d tracked.

As they arrived at the right spot, at the perimeter of the property, Matteo and Alessio were waiting for them. Tiziano Baneforti had put much faith on them, telling Jaime if there were people who could save his wife, those guys were the ones. Plus, there were seven other men coming from different directions towards the main facility on the land. They’d all meet there to surprise Ramsay and raid the place.

“It’s necessary to approach them without the car, or the noises might alert their forces. There might be around ten guys guarding the place for him.” Matteo said, while preparing his M4 rifle.

Alessio approached Jaime, handing another rifle to him. “Can you shoot?” He asked with a friendly tone.

“Yes, I can. Though I’ve never practiced much with a scope.” Jaime answered, aiming and testing the lens and the angles.

Alessio nodded and placed two other smaller weapons, a Glock and a Beretta, in his holsters. “If you see anyone moving, running or walking in the woods as we get closer, don’t shoot, it might be a victim.” Alessio spoke discreetly, glancing at Jon and Robb, and then at Jaime. “The guy is sick. Sometimes he rapes women and make them run into the woods as they try to escape his famished hounds. Savagery!” Alessio alerted them, causing Jaime’s rage to boil up in his veins. He couldn’t even think of how much he wanted to hurt Snow for taking Brienne and Arya; the thought of finding them hurt and running for their lives, like prey in the wilderness, made him sick.

Robb grabbed a rifle and checked the scope. “We end this tonight.” He looked at Jaime as he tensed his jaw line. “I won’t allow this bastard to go to court. Just as his father walked away after a couple of years in jail, who knows what might happen to him. I say we find him and kill him before he gets the chance to hurt anyone else.”

Jaime wished he could be the voice of reason and speak like a lawyer, but his family was in danger, and Ramsay had already killed so many people, there was no way Jaime would spare his life, not after putting Brienne in danger like that.

Jaime took a deep breath and narrowed his eyes, trying to find signs of movement in the distance. “What are we waiting for?” He asked, glancing at the other men who stood around.

 

~.~

 

Brienne felt her heart pounding in her chest as she heard Arya screaming in the other room. The younger girl cursed and swore at Ramsay and it made Brienne feel even more desperate than she was already. She heard the knives been sharpened as the young man announced what next move he’d make. He described the ways he’d hurt them, how he planned to take Brienne’s baby and feed his dogs with it. The tears were incontrollable as Brienne foresaw the worst scenario she’d faced. If there was only a way to save her daughter, to save Arya…

“Let her go, please!” She hit the walls, trying to call their attention. The craziest thoughts running through her mind as she imagined if Jaime would be able to save her daughter in case she was killed. She’d seen cases like that, in which the mother had been killed because of gunshots, and the doctors had been able to save the baby. She was already in the 36th week of her gestation, which meant her daughter was almost ready to be born.

The screaming stopped for a moment. Brienne heard the men talking, while their voices sounded alarmed and worried. Then she heard Arya weeping softly, while Ramsay shouted at his men, telling them to go check the main gate.

Brienne had a glimpse of hope and courage, suspecting the cops might be trying to get into wherever they were. She knew she couldn’t leave without Arya, but the conditions under which she’d find the girl were a mystery. Who knew how hurt she was or how long Ramsay had been hurting the girl. Brienne closed her eyes, trying to find her strength as she thought of her family and the baby in her belly. She began kicking the door and punching the solid structure as she screamed. She could die tonight, but not without a good fight first.

“You sick bastard, you let me out of here now!” Brienne shouted, cursing as she felt her fists hurting.

She heard steps.

The door being unlocked.

She barely had time to process as Ramsay opened the door and pulled her by her hair, almost making her lose her balance. He panted as he brought her face closer to his, staring into her eyes.

“You big noisy cow!” He pulled her upstairs, dragging her onto the steps and he cursed. “Stupid cow, I’ll slice you up and send your freckled calf to Tywin Lannister!”

Brienne tried to resist as she kept holding his arm so he’d let go of her hair. She feared for her baby as she tried not to stumble and fall down. “You fucking bastard! You’re avenging a man who never recognized you!” She tried to reason with him, but it was clearly useless.

“If you don’t shut up now, I’ll start by cutting your tongue off, you crazy cow!” He reached the ground floor, opening a door to a room that smelled like a hospital. She tried to accustom her eyes to the lights. That room was all white and there were metallic stands and tables that looked like hospital equipment. Brienne saw Arya laid on a steel table, she was naked from the waist up and her back seemed to be marked with precise incisions. The young girl had been tied to the table, so her back remained free for whatever monstrosity Ramsay had planned. He released Brienne and she ran towards Arya. The pattern of cuts on her back formed a huge X; shivering, the girl kept whispering incoherent sentences, as if doped or delirious.

“Release her! You’ve done enough, please, let her go!” Brienne spoke as she turned to Ramsay, her hands already working on the buckles of the straps keeping Arya attached to the table.

Ramsay watched them for a moment, crossing his arms as he slowly breathed. Then he glanced at the two men standing at the back of the room. “Take her.” He said, causing the two men to go after Brienne and take her, grabbing her limbs and placing her on another table. Brienne tried to resist, but as one of Ramsay’s henchman threatened her with a gun, pointing it at her baby bump.

The straps held her arms and legs, exposing her stomach and her chest. She’d never felt so scared in her life. Not even when Jaime and she were taken hostage. Not even when Jaime had lost his memory.

On the radio of one of the men, there was another guy voicing his agitation. There had been a breach in security, and apparently, someone had entered the property. Ramsay ordered them to check the perimeter, making sure no cops were left alive. Brienne listened to it carefully.

This was it.

Their chance to escape.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has been in a handwritten draft for so long. I'm glad I was finally able to polish it and post it. I'm sorry for this ridiculous delay. Thank you for sticking with me. :} You're sweet readers!


	23. Death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brienne struggles to keep calm as Ramsay threatens her life. Arya loses it. Jaime works to rescue them. Joanna is born. Tyrion talks to his brother. Time passes. Gerion has a nightmare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear readers,  
> It took me too long to finally finish polishing this chapter, but it's here now! I hope you enjoy it. Thanks to my beta for reviewing and adding some important stuff to this chapter. It's maybe one of the darkest things I've worked on.  
> Thank you for your patience and support! You're awesome!  
> Lizi

Brienne felt exhausted. Her skin felt like ice. She kept glancing at Arya and tried to think of a way to escape. The cold metal table she was on made her limbs hurt even worse, for the hard metal surface forced her body into an awkward position, tormenting her with the pain.

“Now we shall see if this baby of yours will endure it.”She heard Ramsay say, while taking a syringe from one of the metal trays next to his tools.

Brienne felt her throat closing as she wondered what sort of monstrosity he’d planned for her. She tried to tug the ropes, trying to free herself so she could get out of there, but they seemed just too tight for her failing strength; it’d been far too long since they’d been taken there, her body was succumbing to the violence she was suffering.

Her legs were tied up together, causing her to remain in a cross-like position, with both her arms extended horizontally. She took a deep breath and prayed that her child could be spared.

“I’ll find you. I’ll kill you if you hurt my baby.” She gained strength from the empty threat, but it seemed like only her anger was still keeping her going after so much suffering.

Ramsay narrowed his eyes. “You won’t live to see it… What I shall do to your kid.” He smiled and widened his eyes then, looking even crazier than before, “I might keep it… if it’s a girl.” He bit his lower lip, causing Brienne’s stomach to roil in disgust.

“You won’t escape, you can’t escape the wrath of those you’ve hurt. Jaime will find us, and he’ll make you pay.” She thought of her husband, and how much she missed him, his protection.

Ramsay smiled as he stuck the needle in her arm, almost viciously, and injected _something_ in to her. The burning sensation after the shot made her hiss through her teeth, her fear grew as she imagined every possible idea of what it was, that Ramsay had shot into her system.

“Let’s see how hard you can fight it, the urge to give birth. Once it spreads through your system, you’ll start having contractions.” He laughed. “I’ve heard they’re quite painful.”

Brienne gasped as she tried not to panic. Her eyes flickering at the syringe he’d used. “You’re trying to induce labor?” She whispered.

He licked his lips and nodded. “Oh, it’ll be quite a challenge for the fucking stray cat inside of you.” He grabbed the ropes around her legs, emphasizing how tight they’d been placed around her.

“You fucking bastard!” Brienne cried, struggling with the ropes, desperately trying to wrench her arms free with all the energy she had left, bruising and burning her wrists as she tried to get off the table. “Let me go!” She yelled, but it was useless.

Ramsay’s radio signalized again, and he left the room, cursing as he took his gun and left them there. Brienne just waited until he’d closed the door, then she called Arya. The girl seemed to be severely doped, her back and the whole table seemed to be covered with her blood.

“Arya, sweetie, I know you’re hurting, but we need to get out of here. Can you move?” Brienne asked, noticing the ropes around Arya’s wrists seemed loosened up a bit. Only whispers and incoherent whimpers came out of Arya’s mouth. Brienne kept breathing deeply, while she heard the girl move to her side.

“Please, Arya, please, just help me out of these ropes. I can see your left arm is almost free, if you push it, you’ll get it free. Please, try it. Just a little more, please, Arya!” Brienne whispered.

She saw when Arya’s fingers twitched slightly. Then the girl’s hand clenched and she forced her fist away from the table, freeing it without further trouble. Then she kept sobbing and whispering on her side, while she seemed to embrace and protect the arm she’d just released.

“Sweetie, please release your other arm, so you can help me. Please, Arya, we’re so close. I know you’re hurt, sweetie, but I really need you to be strong right now.” Brienne could see Arya was struggling within herself. Her mind and her body were in battle as she kept repeating the same sounds and shivering.

After taking deep breaths, Arya released herself quickly, and Brienne could see the tormented look on the girl’s face. She kept whispering things, but Brienne had no idea what they meant. The words were disconnected and lost within sobs and whimpers, and there was rage and fire when Arya looked at the tools Ramsay had used to mark her skin with.

They heard steps and the cursing from the corridor, and in one fast movement, Arya retrieved the largest scalpel from the knives tray. Brienne noticed the rage in her eyes.

“Arya, release me and I’ll do it! Please, Arya, release me now and I’ll fight him.” She whispered.

There was no time for a reaction, for Ramsay was already unlocking the door.

In three quick strides, Arya approached the opening door, pulling Ramsay with uncommon strength, and forced the scalpel into his neck, slitting his throat as her hand moved from his left ear to his right. Brienne gasped as she saw the shock in Ramsay’s eyes, the look of terror as Arya stepped away from him and he surely felt his blood gushing from his throat. His hands went to his slashed throat, trying to stem the flow of blood, but it was useless. He made choking noises and a slight trickle of blood burbled from his lips. Brienne wasn’t sure what he said, but she could see the hate and fear in his eyes. She also knew when it left, along with the spark of his life. He fell to the ground with a thud, as his body hit the concrete. Brienne still felt shock, but she saw Arya standing over his body, looking down at him, and there was nothing in her eyes. She didn’t care that she had just killed a man, and Brienne hoped that this wouldn’t destroy her.

 

~.~

 

With each step, Jaime’s heart pounded faster in his chest. It was like everything in his life mattered too little compared to what had happened to Brienne and their daughter. He knew Ramsay was cruel, beyond human decency, so he feared he was simply too late. The cold shock went down his spine and he wished it’d been him instead of Brienne to be taken by that sick kid. Roose Bolton had trained him to be ruthless, and judging by what Tiziano’s men had told him, women were constant victims for Ramsay’s sick games.

He had Robb and Jon with him, while Matteo and Alessio took care of Ramsay’s remaining men. The warehouse seemed to be deserted, so they silently entered through the service area. There were narrow staircases leading upstairs and underground, but the bloody mess staining the steps towards the second level of the building called Jaime’s attention. He followed the red droplets until the dark corridor on the second level. A heavy metal door was partly open and as he got closer to the door, he heard them.

“We have to get out of here…” Brienne said, whispering. As Jaime crossed the threshold, opening the door wider, he saw Brienne, her clothes stained with blood, but Arya was beyond hurt. Her back had been marked with cuts, and there were bruises all over her face.

“Here!” Jaime said, hurrying Robb and Jon. “Seven hells.” He said, walking fast towards Brienne and Arya.

“Jaime!” Brienne cried, closing her eyes, as she held onto Arya.

The young girl remained quiet, looking at the body on the floor. A puddle of blood surrounded Ramsay’s body, as Jaime noticed his throat had been cut.

“It’s okay now. It’s over.” He said, looking at the young girl’s face, trying to get her calmer.

Gripping tightly onto his forearm, Brienne’s widened eyes and concerned look called his attention.

“It’s time.” She said. Jaime frowned as he watched her holding her belly.

“Now?” Jaime asked, helping her stand, while Jon and Robb took care of Arya. Jon took his coat off and placed it around the girl, embracing her. “But it’s too early.” Jaime said.

“Ramsay drugged me… to induce labor.” She said, wincing as she moved. Jaime panicked. He feared for Brienne and their child, but he knew they should seek medical attention immediately. Hurrying both Jon and Robb so they could get Brienne and Arya to the hospital, Jaime warned Tiziano’s men that Ramsay was already dead. Apparently every other man working for Ramsay had already been killed, or as Matteo put it, ‘the area had been cleared out’. It didn’t matter to Jaime that the whole thing was beyond illegal, for all he wanted was to protect his family.

 

~.~

 

Jaime watched his daughter sleep through the glass window separating the nursery and the hall. He waited while Tyrion drove Endrew and Gerion to the hospital to see their baby sister. Brienne had had a c-section as the result of Ramsay’s actions. The drugs that had been used by that monster worked pretty fast, so the doctors had to go ahead and deliver baby Joanna. Jaime didn’t even know how he’d had the strength to keep her calm, but he knew it was necessary for him to be in control, so Brienne could rely on his strength. It was lucky that Joanna seemed perfectly healthy, despite of her early birth, and all the trauma that birth may have caused.

He accompanied the surgery, and when his baby girl was shown to him, he cried. She had the brightest green eyes Jaime had ever seen. Her rosy cheeks and pale blonde hair looked like her mother’s. Jaime couldn’t help but feel mesmerized as he watched as the beautiful mixture between his features and Brienne’s seemed to be in perfect combination in his child’s face.

“Dad!” Gerion’s voice called his attention. He turned to face the boy with a huge smile on his face.

“Hey! I missed you!” He said, leaning forward to embrace both his sons. Tyrion walked behind them, holding balloons and gift bags. As he got closer to the glass, his eyes scanned the room, searching for the right crib where his niece was.

“Wow!” Tyrion gasped and touched the glass. “She’s gorgeous!” He commented, looking right at Joanna.

“Which one is ours?” Endrew asked, causing his father to chuckle.

“The last one on the left. See… it’s written Lannister on her little bracelet.” Jaime explained, holding both Gerion and Endrew in his arms. He noticed Gerion was crying and smiling at the same time.

“Why is there a tube on her nose, dad?” Gerion asked.

“She needs a little extra help to breathe right now, because she was born earlier than expected. But she’s very strong and she’ll be home with us soon, Ger. I promise.” Jaime said, trying to assure his son that his sister would be fine.

“Can we go see mom?” Endrew asked, leaning his head on Jaime’s shoulder. “I miss her!”

“Me too!” Gerion agreed.

“I’ll take you to see her now.” Jaime said, while turning towards Brienne’s room. Tyrion accompanied them to Brienne’s room.

 

~.~

 

“Brother, Bolton gave an interview earlier this morning.” Tyrion whispered as they watched Brienne sleeping. “Apparently, he’s found out his son’s been killed in rather unusual circumstances.” Tyrion added.

Jaime hadn’t been happy with the actions he’d had to take, but he’d agreed with Tiziano’s men when they suggested burning down the entire warehouse was the best way to eliminate evidence. It made him feel disgusted with himself, that he was able to shut off human empathy like that, and act almost coldly rational. But it’d been a choice he’d made to protect Brienne and his children, as well as himself. He also knew it had been to protect young Arya too. If it had been found out that Jaime had assisted in the murder of several men, no matter how evil they were, and that Brienne had witnessed it and not reported it, they would both have been disbarred as lawyers, and both faced prison time. Arya… Arya had directly murdered Ramsay, and no matter what a monster he was, murder was still murder. Arya would have gone to prison for it too, even though she deserved a medal for her actions. At least as far as Jaime was concerned. Ramsay was a monster and the world was better off without him. Arya didn’t deserve to face a lifetime in prison for ending that monster’s existence.

“He knows who’s to blame for it.” Jaime said, whispering so Brienne wouldn’t be disturbed.

Tyrion took a deep breath and furrowed his brows. “Brother, it’s time to take all the necessary measures to protect your family.”

“I’ve already hired security.” Jaime said.

“How’s Arya?” Tyrion asked, with a concerned look on his face.

Jaime exhaled and shook his head. “She’s in shock. Ramsay did a nasty job to her back. She wasn’t raped, but the emotional damage is still immensurable.”

Tyrion frowned and crossed his arms. “That monster deserved to die.” He stated.

“He did. Though his father is the mind behind his crimes. Unfortunately there’s still no evidence linking Bolton to Ramsay, so there’s nothing else we can do.” Jaime admitted.

They heard Brienne whispering something as she slept. Her hands clenching at her sides. Jaime knew it was a nightmare, memories of the time she’d been kept by Ramsay.

He walked closer to Brienne, placing his hand on hers he tried to wake her up. “Love, it’s me. Brienne, wake up.” He whispered. Her eyes opened wide, as she panted. “You’re safe now, love.” Jaime said, cupping her face and smiling.

“Joanna? Where’s my daughter?” Brienne asked, grasping Jaime’s hand with terror in her eyes.

“She’s in the nursery. Don’t worry, okay. She’s fine. There’re two bodyguards there watching her.” Jaime caressed her shoulder as he nodded.

Brienne took a deep breath and closed her eyes. She nodded slowly. Tyrion came closer, with a smile on his face. He tilted his head. “I must say I’m quite impressed, Brienne. That baby girl is the sweetest thing I’ve ever seen. And she’s got Lannister greens.” Tyrion said, mentioning Joanna’s green eyes.

Brienne chuckled, while holding Jaime’s hand tenderly. “She’s just as cute as her dad.” She said, glancing at Jaime with soft eyes.

Tyrion rolled his eyes and laughed. “I hope she gets to be as beautiful as her grandmother was. She’ll break many hearts, I can tell you.”

Brienne smiled and arched her brows. “The first she’ll break will be Jaime’s of course. Once he finds out she’ll grow up, eventually.” Brienne said, making Jaime laugh.

“How are the two little mobsters dealing with their new baby sis’?” Tyrion asked.

“Oh, they want to take her home so bad it actually pains me to watch. They’re adorable with her, and they’ve promised to take her to a thousand different places.” Brienne replied.

“Well, I might have something to do with that.” Tyrion made an innocent face. “I’ve encouraged them to lure her into getting stronger by promising adventures to her.” He said.

“Don’t worry, time goes by pretty fast. Sooner than we think, she’ll be home with us.” Jaime said, glancing at his brother, and then at Brienne.

 

~.~

 

Jaime brought her closer, nuzzling her nape. “Have I told you that your shampoo gets me hard?” He asked, tracing circles on her stomach while feeling her buttocks moving against his erection. Eight months had passed since their daughter had been born, so their nights were finally being filled with romantic action, rather than only getting their baby to sleep.

“Everything makes you hard, Mr. Lannister.” She said in a playful tone. Stroking his forearm as he tightened his grip around her. She moved her long legs, causing the sheets to unveil her thighs.

“Mrs. Lannister, are you accusing me of wanting you too much?” He asked, then he kissed her shoulder.

“No, I’m accusing you of keeping me up all night. Now that I finally get a chance to sleep, you won’t let me sleep.” She giggled, turning to kiss his lips.

“Your fault, you know.” He kissed her lips while grabbing her ass. “You’re too hot…” He kissed her neck. “Too sexy!”

“And you’re too horny.” She said, sliding her hand between them to cup his manhood. “Too hard.” She said, sighing as he sucked on her collarbone. Their pajamas were twisted just as the sheets. Jaime got on top of her, kissing her lips as he placed her hands above her head.

Then lifting his head a bit to look into her eyes, he grinned. “I love you, Brienne.” He kissed her lips. “I never thought I’d be so lucky to find you… to have a family with you. Thank you for making me the happiest man in Westeros.”

She cupped his face, smiling as she nodded. “I love you! And thank you for giving me three beautiful kids.”

He smirked to her. “I think we can work on that number, Mrs. Lannister.” He said, grinding against her and causing her to laugh.

“Pervert!” She said, slapping his ass.

They were interrupted by a knock.

_“Mom?”_ Gerion’s voice made them recompose themselves quickly enough.

“Yes, sweetie, come in.” Brienne said, while Jaime strategically covered himself with the sheets and duvet. Though he was wearing pants, he didn’t want to risk been seen like that by his young son.

Gerion had messy hair and a wrinkle on his left cheek. “I had a nightmare.” He explained before climbing on their bed, between his parents. Brienne embraced the boy and kissed his forehead.

“Ger, it was just a bad dream, okay? Do you want me to turn the TV on so you can watch some cartoons?” Brienne asked.

The boy smiled as he leaned back against Jaime’s arm. Jaime tucked the boy in, making sure he was comfortable. “Ger, do you want to tell us about your dream?” Jaime asked.

Gerion frowned and nodded. “I saw Grandpa Tywin getting shot.” The boy explained.

Jaime widened his eyes, and looked at Brienne, who had a concerned expression on her face. She soon placed her hand on the boy’s chest, stroking him gently. “It was only a bad dream. Grandpa Tywin is fine, Ger.”

“But there was this man…” Gerion drew an X on his chest. “He was marked.”

Jaime wished Gerion’s words didn’t mean much to him. But knowing the boy had been right about so many of his dreams, he suspected this time he had to prepare himself for the worst.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We have only two more chapters to go. The last one and the epilogue. ;)


	24. We finally meet again...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaime is reluctant to go to the charity ball. Brienne tells Catelyn about her husband's concerns. An unexpected guest. Jaime's family in danger.

“Mom, why do we have to go?” Endrew asked, while pinching his bow tie. He didn’t look pleased with having to wear it.

Brienne smoothed the lapel on her son’s jacket. “Because it’s a special occasion, and your grandfather wants you to be there.”

“And why do I have to wear this stupid thing?” He asked, touching the small golden lion on his lapel.

Smiling, Brienne shook her head and touched the accessory. “It’s called a brooch, and it was a gift from your grandfather Tywin. You and your brother both have one like this, and so does Tommen. Endie, there are things that will become important to you as you get older, and family symbols are like that. For now I just want you to wear the lion broach tonight, because it will make your grandfather very happy.”

The boy shrugged and exhaled. “Fine! I think I’ll be so bored, I’ll sleep.”

“Maybe not. I’m sure your dad will make sure you have fun.” Brienne smiled as she turned around to look at herself in the mirror. “So, what do you think?” She inquired, twirling slowly to show her long dress.

Endrew grinned, glancing at the flowing silks of her dress. “You look like a princess, mom.” He complimented her.

Brienne leaned forward and cupped his face, then she stroked his cheek with her thumb. “And you look like a little prince.” She said.

They were interrupted by Jaime, who entered their bedroom with Joanna in his arms. Brienne’s husband wore a tuxedo, and her daughter had a salmon dress on, something Loras had insisted on creating for her girl’s first social event.

Jaime whistled as he checked her outfit. “Hey, gorgeous!” He said, before taking a step closer to kiss her lips.

Endrew rolled his eyes and shook his head. “Don’t you get tired of kissing?” The boy asked. Brienne chuckled and Joanna responded to her mother’s noises, giggling and smiling, showing her toothless gums.

Jaime turned to the boy and narrowed his eyes. “Never!” He replied happily, causing Endrew to scoff and walk away.

“I’ll be in the living room, with Ger.” The boy said, walking out of their bedroom.

Brienne took the soft washcloth from Jaime’s hand and rubbed it gently to wipe off her daughter’s mouth. “This one’s drooling so much…” She whispered.

“Are you sure we should be going tonight?” Jaime inquired, looking at her with a concerned expression.

Brienne made a funny face to Joanna, causing the baby to giggle. “Jaime, this is important, we’ve never missed a charity event since we started dating. Catelyn would be tremendously hurt if we missed it, you know that.” She explained.

Jaime nodded. “I know, and I’d never do anything to insult her. I just feel so worried… Gerion’s nightmares…” He said.

Brienne caressed his face and smiled. “Bolton wouldn’t risk doing something in front of hundreds of people, Jaime. It’s a well-guarded event, you know it. Your father has taken care of security.” She spoke confidently, trying to ease his worries.

Jaime gave her a concerned look. “His son is dead. If any of my children were killed, nothing would keep me from taking revenge on those who had committed such a crime.”

Brienne saw the fire within Jaime’s eyes, and she understood what he meant. She remembered what went through her mind when she was held captive, and all she could think of was saving her daughter. The furious anger she’d experienced when Ramsay had threatened to harm Joanna had been stronger than anything she’d ever felt.

“He’s never seemed to be a foolish man Jaime. It would be the height of foolishness to attack such a well protected place.” Brienne replied, trying to reassure her husband.

“For now we’ll just be careful, keeping our eyes wide open and mindful of the kids.” Jaime assured her.

 

~.~

 

“We’re so glad you could come tonight!” Catelyn exclaimed excitedly, while taking Joanna in her arms. “And I’m even happier to see this precious little gem in my arms.” She said, smiling and looking into Joanna’s eyes.

Brienne nodded and watched while Jaime took the boys to greet Tywin and Dontan. Things were finally starting to regain a semblance of peace and normality, and now the new members of the Lannister family were often present during social events. Tommen had adapted quite well to his new life, living with Dontan and Ashara in King’s Landing.

“Jaime considered not coming at all, but I convinced him we’d be safe here.” Brienne explained, cupping her daughter’s nape and smiling at the baby as she spoke.

Catelyn displayed a worried look, but she concealed it by glancing around the crowded ballroom. Then she smiled and rubbed Joanna’s arm. “I understand him. Our children are the most important people in our lives, so anything threatening their safety makes us uneasy.” She concluded.

Brienne took a deep breath and nodded. “That’s what he said when he thought Bolton would find a way to hurt us.” She explained, and then she crossed her arms and looked into Catelyn’s eyes. “He said if it were his boys who’d been killed, like Ramsay was, he’d find a way to take revenge on those responsible for it, and that’s why he thinks we’re not safe yet. I tried to tell him that Roose doesn’t seem to be that foolish.” She added.

Catelyn furrowed her brows, holding Joanna in a more protective way. “Tywin made sure we have more than enough security personnel here tonight. He wants to keep his family safe.” Catelyn affirmed.

Brienne touched her forearm. “I know. Catelyn, trust me, I know that Tywin Lannister isn’t the type who acts carelessly, but the problem is that Jaime knows how far Bolton could go. We’ve seen it already in the past, when he kidnapped us, back before the boys were born. I share some of his concern, for I know Roose Bolton can be very vicious when he wants to make a point.” Brienne whispered, trying not to alert anyone about their conversation.

Catelyn cleared her throat and discreetly let Brienne know someone was coming. “Bri!” Loras voice interrupted them. “You look gorgeous! Who’s the talented designer dressing you?” Loras asked, fishing for compliments.

Brienne and Catelyn smiled, and as Brienne kissed Loras’ cheek, he reached out to take Joanna’s hand. “And this little princess looks so happy at her very first gala! I’m thrilled to watch it.” He said. Joanna giggled, blabbing to the all too familiar face. Loras was one of Brienne’s closest friends, so it was only normal that he was such a familiar presence in her children’s lives.

“It’s already a bit damp, because she won’t stop drooling. But it still holds its magic.” Brienne observed, touching the embroidered collar of her daughter’s little dress.

Loras chuckled and nodded, touching Joanna’s chin and smiling. “But that’s what cute babies do, mama. Isn’t that right you lil’ starlet?” Loras asked, using the nickname Selwyn Tarth had given to all his grandchildren.

Brienne chuckled and shook her head. “Loras, you’re the number one fan of cute nicknames.”

“Your dad is a genius! The boys are sloppy, because they’re boys. But this one… oh, this sweet baby girl truly looks like a star.” He said, smiling and nodding to Joanna, who had her fingers wrapped around a lock of Loras’ hair. “See, she already knows good hair when she sees it.”

Jaime approached them, smiling as he watched Joanna pulling Loras’ hair with a firm grip. “Love, let go of Uncle Loras’ curls.” Jaime said gently to his daughter. Joanna giggled and swung her legs, showing a special glint in her green eyes, while babbling to her dad. Catelyn and Brienne smiled, while Jaime offered his own hair, which reached his shoulders now, so the girl would let go of Loras’ threads. “You miss daddy’s mane?” He asked, and Joanna reached out to Jaime, who immediately took her into his arms, from Catelyn’s embrace.

“Brienne, it looks like your daughter favors her daddy, as much as the boys do.” Catelyn spoke playfully, implying how strongly the kids were attached to their father.

Looking into Jaime’s eyes, Brienne smiled shyly, while feeling her cheeks blush. “I can’t blame them,” she said, making Jaime grin like a school boy.

 

~.~

 

Jaime watched while Tyrion tried to make Joanna laugh. The baby giggled and clapped her hands while her uncle twisted his lips and twitched his brows, building the weirdest faces just to get Joanna laughing.

“Tyrion is amazing with them. I wonder when he’ll start having his own kids.” Brienne commented, placing her arm around Jaime’s waist, as he stood by the bar. He’d excused himself from their table to go get a drink and finally relax a bit. After spending two hours not having fun at all and not drinking, he was finally convincing himself that maybe Catelyn and Brienne were right, and nothing bad would happen to them at the charity ball. One drink couldn’t hurt.

“It might be sooner than you think.” Jaime said, grinning while he snaked his arms around Brienne.

She blinked as her lips parted. “Jaime!” She said, figuring what his words meant.

“Hey, it’s still a secret, they’ll wait until the third month to make it public.” Jaime assured her.

“Damn! He was the first one to know that I was expecting the boys. He should have told me instead of you!” She complained with a humorous tone.

“Jealous?” Jaime asked, cupping her face.

“A bit.” She admitted, smirking and tilting her head.

“I love you, you know. You’ve given me so much.” He declared, while looking into her eyes.

The blue glint of her sapphires was accompanied by the pink blush on her cheeks. “You’ve given me three kids.” She joked, then she narrowed her eyes and bit her lower lip before continuing. “Well, one of them is extremely mischievous, but they’re all adorable.”

Chuckling and watching her lips contouring her smile, Jaime leaned forward and placed a kiss on her lower lip, nibbling the voluptuous shape of her. “Endrew got that from you, Mrs. Lannister. You’re awfully mischievous yourself.” He teased her, kissing her jaw line.

“Says the man who’s working his way into spoiling his youngest child.” Brienne stated, while running her fingers through his hair.

“Hey, why don’t we go upstairs to the terrace? We can kiss a bit more privately… maybe with a little more grabbing.” Jaime suggested, whispering close to her ear.

She pulled her head back and looked into his eyes, then she looked around, to find Endrew and Gerion. The boys were still sitting next to their grandfather. Gerion was eating dessert, while Endrew seemed to be amusing Catelyn with a story. Brienne nodded slowly, then she kissed his lips and winked. “I’ll see you there in five.” She said, just before asking one of the waiters for a bottle of mineral water.

Jaime left her with a goofy smile on his face.

 

~.~

 

Jaime sipped some of the vodka in his glass, while watching the stars from the terrace. The location of the ball had always enchanted him. The place looked like an ancient palace, with a tall ballroom and huge windows, a mezzanine section and another level with dressing chambers, balconies and solarium. That spot had become special, for it was the place he’d escape to, with his wife, when the party became too noisy and crowded for them.

He heard footsteps coming from the large glass doors. Without turning around he smiled, chuckling and sipping some more of his drink. “Took you more than five minutes, Mrs. Lannister.” He said, joking about Brienne’s delay.

“We finally meet again, Lannister.” Roose Bolton’s voice cut through the air with bitterness. Jaime turned and watched his enemy there, standing proudly by the glass doors.

Jaime frowned. “What are you doing here? Where’s my wife?” He felt desperation spreading through his chest, as he placed his glass on the concrete parapet.

“Still alive, for now.” Bolton whispered, smirking as he put his left hand in his pocket. “She’s not the one I intend to take tonight.” The hideous man explained.

Jaime clenched his hands. “I’ll go with you, and I won’t resist.” He tried to negotiate.

Throwing his head back, Bolton laughed. “Lannister, do you really think I’d wait this long just to get you?”

“What the hell do you want?” Jaime yelled.

“You took my only son.” The man stated. “It’s only fair that I take your most precious child. The youngest, of course.”

Jaime swallowed as he mentally assessed every way out of there. If he jumped over the edge of the parapet, on which the terrace looked out over, he would die. He could jump, and hope that that would be enough for Roose Bolton, or he could try to persuade the man, buy some time, time to neutralize him. Buying time seemed to be the only option that was even half guaranteed to work.

“I’ll do anything to save my children.” Jaime said, trying to sound cooperative.

The other man narrowed his eyes. “You’ll experience my pain, Lannister.” He said, gesturing so Jaime walked towards the large glass doors.

Calculating his moves, Jaime figured out Bolton wasn’t alone, so attacking him was useless, and it could lead to Brienne or one of his children getting hurt. He felt powerless, but he knew there was no other way to make sure everyone was safe.

“This should be dealt with privately, don’t you think?” Jaime said, trying to avoid exposing his whole family to danger.

“Not really.” Bolton said, watching as Jaime took slow steps towards the main hall that led to the staircase. “The service elevator, Lannister.” The man gave him an order.

Jaime turned to the right and followed the way to the end of the hall, where he found the service elevator with its doors open. Bolton pressed the underground button, where the parking lot was located. As the doors opened, Jaime saw Brienne, his sons and his father, as well as six armed men keeping them hostage, pointing guns at them in the badly lit underground parking lot. As he noticed one of the ugly-looking man holding the baby seat with Joanna sleeping in it. Jaime wondered how these men had gathered most of his family. He wondered how these men had gotten Joanna from Tyrion. He wondered where Tyrion was. He was terrified that these men might just have killed Tyrion already. Jaime felt a wave of anger boiling inside his stomach. It took him all his strength to keep calm and not react the way his fatherly instincts told him to do.

“Daddy!” Gerion cried out, while one of Bolton’s men grabbed his arm, keeping him from running to Jaime.

“What a lovely moment.” Bolton said, smiling as he gestured to Jaime’s family.

“You’ll regret this.” Tywin arched his eyebrow as he glared at Roose.

Jaime recognized the fire in his father’s stare, something he hadn’t seen in a long time. After all the hurt and unspoken things between them, it felt comforting to see how much Tywin hated this situation, it showed Jaime that his father cared.

“I should kill her right here. Or perhaps I should do it as you did, Lannister, and kill her away from her father.” Bolton threatened, as he gestured to his henchman to place the baby seat inside the large black van that waited for him.

“Please, don’t! I’m begging you! She’s just a baby!” Brienne seemed to ignore the man behind her holding a weapon to her back.

Roose narrowed his eyes and took a step closer to Brienne. “Did my son beg?” He asked.

The wind blew cold in the parking lot. The underground damp pavement only added to the disgusting sensation Jaime felt as he tried to think of a way to make Bolton give up. As long as Bolton left Brienne and his children alone, it didn’t matter to Jaime what would happen to him.

 

~.~

 

Brienne frowned, and her lips trembled as she spoke.

“If you want to blame someone, then blame me! I was the one who killed him!” She yelled. The air felt like it had been sucked from her lungs as she spoke. Bolton glared at her.

“No! Brienne, don’t!” Jaime told her, as he tried to go to her, but one of the armed men intercepted him.

“Jaime, I have to.” She explained, trying to silence him. It didn’t matter to her if she suffered, as long as her children and Jaime were unharmed.

“It’ll be a misfortune to flay such delicate skin.” The monstrous man announced, while walking towards the van.

“No!” Brienne screamed, unable to prevent him.

Jaime looked desperate, as he threw himself forward, getting rid of the henchman’s grip. “You fucking bastard!” He spat out the words, but a kick on his knee, from the henchman closest to Bolton, intercepted him, causing his fall to scare Brienne. Endrew took advantage of the distraction caused by his father’s outburst, and ran to him. Jaime grabbed the boy’s jacket and embraced him nervously. Brienne thought she’d seen his lips move, while Endrew seemed to nod. It happened so fast, she couldn’t tell if it was only her imagination or her nerves fooling her into thinking Jaime had a plan to protect their kids.

The man holding Gerion raised his fist, pointing the gun directly to the boy’s head. “Any smart moves and I’ll blow his brains out.” The guy’s dry face only enhanced the creepiness of his lines.

“Take me with you! I beg you! Just let them go and take me instead!” Jaime pleaded, while raising his hand. “Just release them, and you can have your revenge on me.” He stated.

Bolton smirked. “That’d please you, Lannister, and it’s not my plan to do things your way.” He turned his back to Jaime, while Tywin protested.

“Take the boy!” Tywin shouted, causing Brienne to gasp and glare at him. “A firstborn for a firstborn!” Tywin stated.

“No!” Brienne yelled, while Bolton walked closer to Gerion.

“Hey, I’m the firstborn!” Endrew explained, taking a step further. Brienne watched while Jaime simply stared at Bolton, and she couldn’t believe he was giving up his son like this.

“How can we trust you won’t come back for us again?” Jaime asked, while clenching his hands.

Bolton gestured so Endrew would enter the van, which the boy did without questioning. Brienne felt like her heart was being crushed.

“A firstborn for a firstborn, and your debt is paid, Lannister.” Roose stated.

“Then let my wife take my daughter in her arms, please.” Jaime pleaded, while lowering his head.

Brienne watched as Bolton gestured to one of his man, who was holding Joanna in the baby seat. The man placed the seat on the ground, and Brienne stepped closer to take her baby girl in her arms.

The two soft popping sounds Brienne heard then were enough to cause hysteria, as she noticed two of Bolton’s men falling to the ground. Brienne could only move fast enough to protect Joanna, holding the girl to her chest, as she tried to move closer to where Gerion stood.

Jaime launched himself at Bolton, while Tywin grabbed the gun of the man standing closest to him. As Jaime disarmed Bolton, Tywin was surprised as the man he was trying to overpower was shot just like the others had been. A series of gunshots were barely heard, from guns that clearly had silencers. The other men who were holding them hostage dropped dead onto the ground as well. The one who had been inside the van started the engine and Brienne only had time to shout for Endrew to get out of the van.

“Endie, jump!” Brienne yelled, while holding Joanna and Gerion as strongly as any wild beast protecting its young.

Endrew only managed to force the door of the van open, and then Brienne saw Tywin running after the van.

“Don’t be afraid, Endrew!” Tywin shouted, as he sped up his pace.

Brienne saw as Tywin offered Endrew his hand, and the boy grabbed it with courage and bravery. Tywin pulled the boy to him, and fell back onto the stone ground, away from the vehicle before other shots were heard and the van crashed into the lateral wall of the parking lot. Brienne felt relief as she saw Tywin sitting up, Endrew clutched safely in his arms.

As Brienne’s eyes searched for Jaime, she found a group of armed men, wearing balaclavas, walking towards Jaime while pointing their guns. They seemed to have appeared out of nowhere, and as Brienne saw them, her shock was inevitable.

“No!” She screamed thinking the worst was about to happen.

Jaime, who was on top of Roose, placed his hands around the man’s neck, as the bastard tried to punch Jaime’s chest. Tywin put Endrew back on his feet, as he examined the boy, searching for any injuries.

One of the man holding a gun removed the black wool piece covering his face. “Lannister.” He said, nodded approvingly towards Jaime. “I believe Tiziano is waiting for this one.” The man spoke sarcastically, while gesturing towards Roose Bolton.

Gasping at the man’s words, Brienne recalled Tiziano Baneforti, and how the man seemed to be informed about any criminal setup in King’s Landing. In spite of her concern, that her children had just witnessed men being shot, Brienne was thankful the gangster’s actions had assured her family was now safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yesss, it's been a year already! Thank you so much for supporting me through the bad times! I hope to finish this soon, since I've got manuscripts ready [if I don't change my mind about anything]. :D  
> I love you guys!


End file.
